Meeting again
by bellakanusti
Summary: Sebastian has no place to stay the next couple of days and happens to run into Kurt hummel.. This means the beginning of a friendship and much much more...This is a Kurtbastian fic, with other characters along the way like Blaine, Sam, Burt and a few original characters as example Tom (Sebastians brother)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was a rainy day, one of those days where you think it would have been a terrific day to stay at home, under the covers and snuggle with your pillow. But unfortunately today, that was not an option for Sebastian, thanks to his wonderful and stupid brother, who have been on a visit from LA, - and yes it had been fun to hang out with him again, but also great when he headed home earlier this morning.  
And now here he stand on the train platform, just been talking to the same brother on the phone, who have called and just wanted to inform Sebastian about the key he had found in his back pocket, a.k.a the key to Sebastian's front door.. So like I said now he is standing in the pouring rain on a day who started out great and in a couple of minutes turned to hell. His brother is on a direct train back to LA so getting the key back, is not an option before tomorrow and even so, only if Sebastian take his car and drive the way there himself.

Kurt is on his way home from an early morning shift, just getting out of his train and humming a song in his head… Or he think he's humming it, but must be singing rather loudly, because he hears someone give him a comment when he passes a younger looking man.  
"You sound like a girl, princess…" and then he hears him say something like "just like Hummel at home"  
Kurt freezes when he hears what he is positively sure is the use of his last name, but then again it can't be, he doesn't know anybody around here, he looks back and sees the younger man walking away, and before he can even give it a second thought he is walking towards him half yelling 'princess, who are you calling princess', the stranger just begin to laugh and slowly turning towards him, a smug look flashes over his eyes, as he says 'I'll be damned if it isn't the highness herself, the one, the only, Mrs. Kurt Hummel!'

Kurt just stands still and stare, probably what have been several seconds, maybe even minutes and just looks like a gaping fish.  
When he finds his own voice again, the only thing he manage to say is something like Meerkat and Smythe?  
Sebastian just grins at him and take his hand out like he actually want to say hello,  
Kurt just looks down at the hand and just out of politeness take the hand for a shake.  
Sebastian smiles while he says 'Hummel, fancy meeting you here, didn't know that princesses took the train these days'  
Kurt just shrugs not knowing what to make out of actually have been running into someone he knows, and that someone actually being Sebastian, of all people. 'I just got out of work and heading home right now' Kurt try to ignore the princess comment, and just be polite.  
Sebastian grins at him 'Home, yeah wish we all had that opportunity he says and looking down.  
'Are you homeless' Kurt blurts out before he can stop himself. Sebastian's head snaps up like a flash, 'Of course not, just don't have my keys on me in this minute…'  
Just then Kurt sees that they are actually still holding hands and try discretely to take his hand of from Sebastian's grip, but he's holding it tight and talking about a lost key, a back pocket and something about a train. He's talking so fast, that Kurt can't follow what he is trying to say, so Kurt try to get him to slow down by squeezing his hand.  
'Sebastian you need to slow down, you are not making any sense'.  
Sebastian just looks at him and then down at their joined hands, his eyes wide and looks like he is trying to figure out why he is holding hands with Kurt.  
'You said that a thief got your key from your back pocket and then took the train?' Kurt trying to process what Sebastian is trying to say.  
'No Hummel that is not what I am saying at all. My brother has my key, and right now my brother is on his way to LA, with my key in his back pocket' Sebastian breathing out slowly three time and again takes his eyes down and look at their hands. 'And why is it we are holding hands?' he asks like Kurt should know this, but he's just staring back at him, like he dosen't know the answer either.

A "TOOT" from a train that is coming in, makes them both jump up at the sound and finally separating them.  
'So I better take off...' Sebastian is starting to say, just like Kurt says out loud 'Why don't you just come home with me?' Sebastian stops mid-sentence, and grins at Kurt.  
'Why princess, never thought I would see the day when you of all people should ask me, to go home with you!'  
'Why do you think that's strange, thought you said back in high school that you would try to be a better person or how was it "All is fun and game until it isn't" or was it just something you said?'  
Kurt was actually willing to help Sebastian, he couldn't believe it himself, but something just told him that Sebastian actually was a better person now and Kurt just really wanted to help him. Why, he didn't really know.

Sebastian just 10 minutes ago had been angry and ready to curse the day away, but now managed to forget about his stress for all the time since he started talking with lady Hummel himself, he tried to shrug it off, but then he looked at Kurt, like really looked. Hmm not so much a lady these days… more like boy, no not boy, man, actually a very sexy man, now that Sebastian looked closer, he took in the way Kurt's t shirt hung tight around his torso and showing off his arms and okay he must have been working out...  
'Sebastian?'  
Kurt's voice shook him out of his thoughts, "daydreaming" his minds suggested, but Sebastian brushed that thought away! Smiling at Kurt and just nodded.  
Kurt just stared at him, shook his head and just looked at him.  
Sebastian couldn't stop his not daydreaming now, hmm, actually his eyes were kind of beautiful, blue, no green… but hey, wait he looked like he waited for an answer about something... Ohh yeah, now he remembered, Kurt had asked him a question. Maybe he should actually give him an answer.  
'No, I meant what I said back then, and if I may say it myself, then I turned out to be a rather decent and caring man and if you take me home I can even show you how caring I can be' Sebastian said and in the same time winked at Kurt.  
Kurt just laughed and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder guiding him in the way towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tagging along towards Kurt's apartment Sebastian had all sort of thoughts in his head.  
First, he couldn't stop staring at Kurt's face and trying to figure out why was he offering him help, Sebastian and him were pretty much strangers these days, haven't seen each other in 3 years, and they had never been friends back in Ohio.  
Second, Sebastian couldn't believe that as angry and tired of the situation he had been not long ago, he didn't give it much thought, but was just happy that he could tag along to a hopefully dry place. Hmm…Yeah that's the thing, HAPPY! Sebastian had not been happy in a while, why? He didn't know. He had a pretty great life, he had his own place, several friend and a few close one to. He came from a lovely home and just recently his parents had been moving back to Paris, Sebastian himself was meant to go and visit soon, - he had actually just talked with Tom, about this when he had visited. And they have decided to visit their parents in a month from now. And that was great, but Sebastian almost never thought of himself as happy with his life. It was like he still was trying to find out what to do with it and in which direction he should turn, before he could finally be happy. And now enter Kurt Hummel...30 minutes in his present and Sebastian actually thought of the word happy in context to himself. He didn't know what to make of that.

Suddenly he was forced away from his thoughts, because right before him was now pure bliss in the flesh of two long legs, followed by to strong thighs and above it all this round and very squeezable ass, he just stared. Then the said ass turned around, and hey that belonged to Hummel. Sebastian grinned at him, Kurt just rolled his eyes then winked…  
WAIT, he fucking winked, Sebastian didn't know what to say and just stared.  
'My keys are in my left boot, then I always know where to find them'. Kurt offered, like that was the answer to the heavenly view Sebastian had just seconds ago... And ohh okay, that actually makes sense now that Sebastian brain slowly started catching up, with why they had stopped in the first place. This must be Hummel's place.

Kurt had caught Sebastian staring at his ass, when he had stopped up, and maybe he took a little longer bending down, when he took his key out of his boot, but hey, who was he to blame, it wasn't often that he had a hot man looking at him like that...That's Sebastian Meerkat Smythe his brain was trying to argue, Sebastian who he wasn't supposed to help, Sebastian who he wasn't supposed to think was hot, and definitely not supposed to take home. But something just felt right about it.  
'Welcome to Plaza del Hummel' he said and gestured Sebastian to enter. Sebastian smiled and stepped inside, beginning to peel of his very wet coat when he was inside, and OKAY now it was Kurt's time to look lost in the very fine man Sebastian had become. Kurt had always thought that Sebastian was a handsome human being, but now he couldn't help it when his eyes zoomed down to the way his jeans clung to the beautiful arts ship of his ass, bless the rain weather Kurt thought, before Sebastian turned around, catching Kurt looking at him. He couldn't help and give Kurt a smirk and another wink.  
Kurt brushed past him and into the living room, before he headed further inside the apartment, Sebastian debated if he should follow or not.  
'Sebastian, you can just throw your wet clothing in the bathroom, there is a basket in the corner, oh do you want to shower?' Kurt half yelled from the room, and before Sebastian could answer he was coming out from the bedroom, but now only in a pair of boxers and nothing else. Sebastian had to swallow, he still didn't know what to do with this, apparently now far more confident and "I know I'm sexy, did you just realized it now" side of Kurt.  
'Sebastian?' Kurt was now looking at him, and oh fuck he had been just standing there and ogling Kurt again, without a clue to what to give him as an answer.  
He cleared his throat, coughed one time and tried to come up with a witty answer 'Yes, yes shower would be good' he said smiling at Kurt and just for the fun of it and the little hope of catching him off of guard, he couldn't help adding 'But I maybe have to borrow some clothes, if you don't want to have me hanging around naked' then winked and smirked. Kurt just looked down at himself then back to Sebastian and locked eyes with him and said 'Just go take the shower Sebastian, there are towels under the sink' and then went inside his bedroom again, and closed the door.  
Sebastian stared at the door a couple of minutes, then made his way to the bathroom and found a towel under the sink.

Kurt came into his room, closing the door behind him, smiling, he walked to his closet to find a pair of sweatpants for Sebastian, and some dry clothing for himself.  
He enjoyed that he have been running in to Sebastian and in a strange way, his comments and little winks, didn't make Kurt flush like it did years ago. Yeah, of course that was three years ago and a lot have gone down since. Kurt have been with Blaine back then, but that was a long time ago. When Blaine had come to New York and moved in with Kurt, it hadn't gone as they thought it would. They still loved each other, but just not in the same way, and there had been many long talks about what they should do, because they still needed each other in their lives. Then they had come to the conclusion of not being boyfriends anymore but staying friends, close friends. They still told each other pretty much everything and they knew they could call the other one any other time of the day. They even had sex a couple of times, or maybe more times than what was healthy for ex-boyfriend's… But it was just so good to get that relief with someone who knew where to touch, to bite and to thrust in all the right places. Kurt shook his head, now was not the time to think of that. He had been single for almost two years now, and yes he had had one night stands but nothing too big.  
He found a sleeveless shirt and a pair sweatpants, he put it on, and took the other pants for Sebastian and hovering a hand over which shirt he should gave to him, when he got an idea.

In another room of the apartment, Sebastian had stripped down and tried to adjust the water to the right temperature, before he watered his hair and trying to find a decent soap to wash his body with. When he found one, he showered quickly and then took the towel, semi dried his hair and slung it around his waist, before heading out to the living room again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Sebastian stepped into the living room again, Kurt wasn't there yet, so he began to walk around. Normally he wasn't the snooping around type, but in the last hour he had done a lot of things he normally wouldn't have done or even think of. So that was what he was doing when Kurt walked back from his room.

Kurt saw Sebastian looking at his dvd collection and couldn't help his eyes to linger on the way Sebastian's hair was still dripping tiny drops of water down his spine and all the way down to where the towel was hanging around his waist, mmm, what Kurt wouldn't do for that towel to just drop off right now and just imagining this make his sweatpants just a little bit more tight, he had stripped off his underwear before he had changed to the pants and the shirt… he shook his thoughts away and walked over.  
'Sebastian, I got you some clothing' he said this and held the sweatpants out for him, smiling.  
Sebastian who had been lost in the collection of dvd's, which had surprised him a lot - he thought there would only be romantic movies and musicals, but no there was Lord of the rings, Harry Potter and a whole lot of action and horror movies, of course there also was musicals, but yet again Kurt had managed to surprise him with the rest.  
He turned around and smiled, not knowing if Kurt was about to kick him out now that he had showered and lend him some clothes. As he accepted the clothing, he saw it was only one piece, there was no underwear or top, Kurt winked at him as he accepted, and sat down in a chair next to the sofa,  
'Eh, Hummel? You do realize that a will have to be naked under these right?' He asked as he stepped into the pants and slid the towel away at the same time.  
'Nothing they aren't use to Smythe' He smiled back, 'what are you gonna do now?' he asked and looked at Sebastian.  
Sebastian didn't know what to answer to that because that was not what he had expected Kurt to say… nope, not at all, because that meant that Kurt also had been naked under these, and that put too many pictures in his head, and hey, wait, does that mean he is naked under the pants he has on now?. Sebastian could feel that, that thought surprisingly maked him half hard. So he tried focusing on what Kurt had asked him instead.  
'Emm I don't know, I can't go back to my apartment at the moment, I don't have a spare key or anything, and I refuse to break into my own house. So maybe I just need to find a place to stay and figure out how to go to LA and get my key from Tom'. He walked over and sat down on the sofa.  
'You could just stay here Sebastian, sleep on the couch or something, we could maybe, I don't know, maybe get to know each other?' Kurt said this like he was a little nervous of what Sebastian would answer, and looked down at his hands.  
'Actually I think I would like that, I mean a sofa is a sofa right' he smiled at Kurt, and Kurt looked up and matched his smile, Sebastian added 'And the get to know you part could be fun to, let me say that just one look at your dvd collection did get me to wonder how many layers of Kurt I haven't met yet.'  
'I wouldn't know about layers Sebastian, like a said before my sweatpants aren't used to fabric between my skin and them, so nope not so many there'. Then the look in his eyes suddenly turned a little dark and if Sebastian wasn't mistaken also a little misty. 'The DVD's use to belong to Finn, but I couldn't let them be trash, so I took them all, haven't really watched much of them.' Kurt continued.  
Sebastian had heard from some of the Warblers that Finn had died, but didn't knew more, and if he could give anything for the look in Kurt's eyes, then now was not the time to ask.  
'So do you wanna watch one now?' He tried instead. Kurt looked him in the eyes then shacked his head, 'No, I'd like to get to know you, how about we do that?'  
And okay, yeah Sebastian would also like that 'How about 10 questions each, and we have to tell the truth?' He knew it was a bit childish, but he didn't care, and Kurt didn't seem to mind either, he just nodded and then added 'Okay, but we get one veto each and play fair Smythe.'  
'Fair enough, but I will ask the first one, and then we can switch.' Sebastian agreed.  
Kurt nodded, and stood up heading out into the kitchen, and came back with some coke, one for each, throwing one at Sebastian.  
Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows 'Diet coke, really Hummel.'  
'Of course, like there is any other.' Kurt said like it was not a thing to discuss, so Sebastian didn't.  
He opened his drink, and thought of what to ask, he could ask why Kurt lived here in New York alone, and now that he thought about it, where was Blaine in all this! - Would he be storming in, in the middle just out of nowhere and ask what the heck Sebastian did here, or maybe they weren't living together, -but no Sebastian would not use a question to learn something there would involve Blaine, he would surprisingly like to get to know Kurt, so he thought again, only coming back to the same question that had been stuck in his head since he shook Kurt's hand at the train station. 'Okay Hummel, question one, why did you offer to take me home?'

Kurt looked down at his hands and opened his mouth but didn't say anything to start with, then  
'Like I said I remember you saying that you would try and be a better person back in high school, so I choose to trust that. Believe me Sebastian, when I say that this is not something I do often, in fact I have a bit of trust issues with most people, but at the moment you hadn't done anything to jeopardize that trust, so I choose to trust you...' Kurt then looked up at Sebastian, he looked like he tried to figure something out or trying to read something from Sebastian. 'So please Sebastian, please don't say that I choose wrong!' Kurt looked kind of scared right now, and Sebastian didn't know how to deal with that, he liked happy Kurt, flirty Kurt, confident Kurt, funny Kurt, but not sad Kurt, so he gave him a smile 'You can Kurt, you can trust me.'  
Kurt seemed to be looking for something that could give away if Sebastian meant that, and if he found it or not Sebastian didn't know, but after some seconds he smiled back. 'Okay, my turn Sebastian, and it goes a little bit like yours, only why did you agree to go home with me?'  
Sebastian debated on what to answer to that  
'Like I said back at the station, my brother Tom have my only key, so I don't have a place to stay' then he couldn't help but add 'And in the short time we had known each other again you have been pretty tolerable' Then for good measure winked at Kurt, and laid his head back on the sofa. He could still see Kurt smile from this angle, and it made it easier for him to talk to him like this, then he didn't have to look at his face or his arms or the ocean of his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"So I have suggestion for what we could do Hummel, so I hope you're up for it" Sebastian smiled at Kurt and continued "I think we should choose an outfit for each other, and then go out and dance, what do you say?"  
He knew nothing about the fact if Kurt actually was the type for partying and dancing, but he would go nuts if he keept staying in the same apartment (alone) with Kurt, -now that he apparently had a thing for the man-, oh let's face it it was more like a crush.  
"That's not a question Smythe, but that sounds like fun, but I'm telling you that I'm not used to be out on the dance floor, so I don't know if I will feel safe there. -But maybe we could start with the outfits, and then see? But I get to use my veto if the clothes you find to me doesn't match". He smiled at Sebastian.  
He liked the idea of a night out in town with Sebastian. He actually liked pretty much everything Sebastian had said or done since they ran into each other, nearly 5 hours ago. But one thing bothered him though.  
"What's with the name calling half the time, it's kind of annoying Smythe, can we settle for something like our first names or something?"He asked.  
Sebastian hadn't paid much attention to the names he called Kurt, but now that he mentioned it, he did.

He nooded "Most of my friends call me Seb, so you know, you could maybe do that" He didn't know if Kurt thought of them at friends now, but maybe in this way he could figure it out, without really asking him.  
Kurt looked at him and scrunched his nose a little "Hmm, I don't know… I don't like that very much, how about something else, like…like Meerkat or something?". Then he just laughed a little, and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh to. The nickname didn't have the same nagging like it used to.

"If that means I can still call you princess, then its okay by me". He said.  
Kurt stopped laughing, but only to murmur something that sounded like "I always liked princess".  
"What did you say Kurt, I can't read lips". Sebastian's eyes drifted down to his lips as he said this, and couldn't help to lick his own.  
"I like when you call my princess, but I don't want to call you Meerkat in public, so what about Bas"  
Sebastian had been sure that he had heard wrong about the princess part but nope, Kurt sure had said that he liked it, and he didn't know what to think about the fact that Kurt would like to call him Bas! No one had actually ever called him that, -strange enough, but he liked it.  
He liked the thought of Kurt having to call him that and only him.  
"Yeah I like that, I like that a lot... Bas it is then Princess". He couldn't help but add and smiled so big, that he was sure his mouth would crack.  
Kurt got up then and held his hand out, "I think that's settled then, so now I believe we have some clothing to sort through, Bas". Then he winked, and wiggled his fingers.  
Sebastian looked down at the hand and without much thought, the second time in that day, he took Kurt's hand and followed him.  
He then found himself sitting on a chair in front of what he guessed would be Kurt's closet, and it was just now that he came to think about, that he would have to be in some of Kurt's cloths if they did this.  
"So I don't know which type of clothing you normally go out with, when you go dancing, but I hope some of this will inspire you to pull something fabulous for me". Kurt said this as he opened the doors, and Sebastian stood up and walked over to his side to look inside. And wow, there was really a lot to choose from. He then thought of something that he liked to know. "Do you live here on you own?  
Kurt looked up from the pile of pants he was looking at. "Yes, I used to live with Rachel and Santana, but they moved out last year". Then he turned to the pile again.  
"What about Blaine?" The question was out of Sebastian's mouth before he could stop it and he cringed a little.  
"What about him, Bas?" Kurt just asked, raising his eyebrown a little and turned towards him..  
"I mean… He…, why are you not, I mean are you and him…" Sebastian didn't know what was he asking or if he'd want the answer to any of those questions. Kurt must have sensed his problem, because he turned at him and looked straight into his eyes.  
"Blaine and I are just friends, so no he doesn't live here that would've been awkward. We used to live together when he moved to New York, but back then we were still dating, then we... Things happened, and we ended the relationship. We then came to the conclusion that we need each other in our life but only as friends…. So the place is all mine".  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kurt and Blaine weren't together anymore, and Kurt seemed cool about it and… wait he was still talking –"...Sometimes, so I think if that become an option while you're staying here i would check with you okay?" He ended. Sebastian didn't have a clue of what he was talking about.  
"Sorry, but could you repeat the last part?" He then blushed a little about the fact that he again started daydreaming about Kurt, but he didn't seem too worried. "You're weird Bas, but okay, i just told you that affter me and Blaine broke up we still sleep together from time to time, but if we run into him while your here then I'll make sure to check with you before going with him, okay?".  
And WAIT WHAT they were still having sex, Sebastian couldn't stop the images that were floating in his mind now... Kurt naked… but with Blaine! Yeah sure Blaine had been hot years ago and probably still was, but that doesn't mean that Kurt should have sex with him, they broke up for some reason. No, if anyone should do Kurt, it should be him, - AND OHH that just brought another hot set images to his head… and he should really sit down before Kurt looked down and saw that Sebastian had gone pretty damn hard.  
So he just turned and walked over to sit on the bed. Kurt stopped what he was doing, and turned around, arched an eyebrow at him shaking his head little and then turned again looking for something in the top shelf.  
" It would be nice if you did that you know, considering I am sort of living at your house at the moment, and I do not want to wake up to Blaine naked somewhere around in the apartment" Sebastian then said.  
He then heard Kurt laughing "Wasn't it you the one who was all over him in High school? I mean that maybe would be your chance to get to see him naked".  
Sebastian smiled to himself. "It's not him I would like to see naked at the moment princess". He then winked at Kurt. Kurt blushed a little and a smile twitched the corner of his mouth.  
Yes Sebastian still got it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Sebastian stared down at Kurt's bed where apparently the clothes he would be wearing tonight lay.  
He himself had just handed Kurt his selection and now Kurt had walked out to change in the bathroom, just after he had quickly looked through what Sebastian had picked out, then nodded and Sebastian had taken that as he liked his choice.

So now looking down at the clothe he himself would be wearing he was quite surprised to see that it was something he normally would wear for a night out. He took the pants, a pair of jeans that were just the right combination of tight and yet hung a little loose on his hips, he looked in the mirror and silently approved. His ass looked great - Kurt knew what looked good, but yeah okay maybe Sebastian shouldn't be so surprised by that, Kurt had always had an eye for fashion. - Even if Sebastian didn't agree with the man's taste sometimes in the old days, it was pretty good now.  
He then walked over and picked up the shirt, it was a black dress shirt with buttons, a little transparent but only when the light hit it right. He took it on and grinned a little when he looked at himself, "I look like Brian Kinney in Queer as folk. I would fuck me" He couldn't help to say as he stared at himself in the mirror for a little while.

He then walked into the living room and called for Kurt 'So Princess, how many questions do we have left from our little game?'  
'I think you have 6 or 7 left, you've asked me why I took you here, and if I lived alone and then the Blaine stuff, and if you think that you offering a night of dancing count as one of your questions, then you are down on 6' Kurt replied through the door.

'I think I'll go with 7 then... I'll have one now if thats okay?' Sabastian said as he sat down on the couch.

'Okay ,shoot then'. He could hear Kurt smiling, or he thought he could and couldn't help but smile himself.

'Right, what are you looking for in a man, and you have to pick three things in personality and three things that attracts you'.

'Hmm, okay, let me see... and hey don't judge any of this or you know make fun of me or something, okay?'

'Yeah promise princess, I am just curious ,but i promise'.

'Good… I like a man who can make me smile, you know, make me feel appreciated and happy. And that actually takes me to one of the first things I notice in a guy. If his smile attracts me and if his smile makes me wanna smile. I like him'.

Sebastian had laid down on the couch and closed his eyes and just listened to Kurt talking, thinking if he could be these things he described.

'Secondly, I want a man that I know will have my back, even when we don't agree on things, or have a different opinion on things, or you know when we fight and yell ugly things at each other, I still want to know that he would always be there. And at last, I just want i man who I can love fully and with all his flaws and who loves me back with all my own flaws'.

Sebastian lay still and listened, yeah he had many flaws, and he wished that one day he himself could be seen in a relationship with a man that loved him for all he was.  
'I really would like a strong man, not like all muscles and that, but... but strong enough to make me feel safe, like for example have nice arms and a strong back, so he can just take me and you know… Yeah, I think you get the picture right?'

'Sure princess, i got the perfect picture'. Sebastian was now sporting what would be a very clear beginning of a boner in those very tight pants, Thanks to the image of Kurt being picked up by him against a wall or something... Mmm..  
'You're missing your third one princess, we agreed on three things'.

'Haha, good to know that you can count Bas, that would maybe be my fourth thing that attracts me...' Then he laughed. 'Ohh, but yeah, a third thing would be his ass, as cliche as it sounds'.

Sebastian himself still got the image of him and Kurt against a wall, when he hears Kurt stepping out of the bathroom, so he sits up rather fast, might even get a little dizzy, but he would not like to have Kurt spotting the bulge in his pants.  
Sebastian then looks up at Kurt, and okay that didn't help at all. Because HOLY HELL if he thought that he himself looked hot, it was nothing compared to what he was ogling right now. And was he drooling a little?, he took his hands up, and yes he was. please don't let Kurt see that either.

Kurt got a pair of black leather pants on, they just looked like it was made to show of his thighs and that ass, that was a piece of art, and Sebastian would love to paint on that canvas. His top was dark purple, just a plain shirt, but it looked really good with the way it swowed of Kurts arms and chest.  
'So do I look okay to make you company tonight or what Bas?' He then took a step over Sebastian and held his hands out. Why Sebastian didn't know but he took them anyway, guessing Kurt maybe was trying to help him up. Luckily Kurt hadn't looked down at first, but just looked Sebastian in the eyes and grinned a he took his other hand and his thumb brushed the side of Sebastian's mouth.

'Have I really bothered you that much, that you've been sleeping and drooling all over yourself?' He then asked.

'Ehh, no… No not at all. I liked what you said.. I mean .. Ehh yeah.. So…(Cough cough). You look really good Princess" Then he winked at Kurt and took his hand back, before he could embarrass himself even more.

'Thank you Bas, you look quite hot yourself' He smiled. 'So where would we go if we are really doing this?'

'I think I know the right place, assuming that you're still up for it?'

'Yeah, I'll just go grab my boots, and then we can go'.

They headed out of the apartment and walked the way to the place Sebastian thought would be perfect.  
It was a 30 minutes walk from where Kurt lived, but Sebastian knew it was a really good place, it was a nice club, with good music, sometimes they had karaoke, and the guys there were always worth looking at. He usually visited this place 1 or 2 times a month alone.

As they walked the talked about what they had be doing in the past few years after high school. Sebastian learned that Kurt was in his last year at NYADA and he told Kurt that he just finished his third year of his french studies.

Kurt walked and listened to all Sebastian said, he found himself quite entertained about anything that Sebastian said and he was really surprised to learn that he had been living in Paris three years when he was younger and was now studying the language, apparently his parents had moved back to Paris recently. But Kurt didn't questioned that right now. Instead he started thinking about his next question.

'So, now that I have shared what I find attractive in men, dont you think it's your turn to tell me what you are looking after Bas?'

Ohh, and yes that was probably fair, Sebastian thought. 'Yeah okay. I'm just gonna steal your first one and say a man that can make me laugh and smile, you know like you said. Then i think he should be capable of take shit from me, you know that sometimes I don't make things easy and I say a lot of things before I think them through. And third I think i just want a man that makes me happy."

'Those are really good things Bas, what about looks?'

'Thank you princess.' he then smiles at Kurt. 'Hmm I like a good ass, that I can hold on to. You know when we have sex or under any other circumstances. And I really like when a guy can stand up for himself, you know like hold himself high.'

He then stopped and turned towards Kurt. 'Here we are princess.' He said and gestured towards the door they were in front.  
'And the third thing, ehh… thats just really selfish, but I like when a man can use his mouth and tongue, you know like when I kiss him and just get the feeling that this guy would be amazing with my dick.' He then winked at Kurt and slung his arm over his shoulder and guiding them inside.  
Kurt just stared at Sebastian, not quite expecting that as a third, but he could understand what he meant. That was something Kurt also liked. so if Sebastian thought that he would intimidate Kurt, then he thought wrong.

As they walked in Kurt took a look at the place, the bar and the music were good and the type of people wasn't half bad either. Luckily it all seemed really good.  
'So Bas what now?, would you like to get a drink or dance first?' He then asked.

'I think a drink would be nice, what are you having princess, and It's on me since I invited you.'  
They went to the bar, Sebastian still with his arm over Kurt's shoulder. He had noticed quite a lot of the guys in the place whose eyes had zoomed in at Kurt's lower half as they entered, so he thought he would look a little after him. - That was at least what Sebastian was trying to convince himself of doing.  
'A beer would be nice". Kurt answered and sat down at one of chairs in the bar, getting the bar waiters attention faster than Sebastian had ever seen anyone do before.  
Sebastian got himself a beer too, And after 10 minutes a guy came over standing in front of Kurt.  
'So I saw you came in, and i'd really like to know if you would dance with me?' The guy asked.

Kurt frowned a little and looked over at Sebastian like he might want him to answer, but Sebastian didnt say anything. So Kurt faced the guy again smiling.  
'Actually I think I promised to this handsome gentleman beside me to dance with him, so if you don't mind…' He then stood up and held his hand out for Sebastian, Sebastian just grinned at the guy and then smirked a little as he accepted Kurt's hand for the fourth time since the meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt enjoyed dancing with Sebastian, they just hopped and danced to whatever song there was played. He would like to dance a little closer but that could wait, right now he was just enjoying himself. The music was suddenly stopped "And now 20 minutes to our famous karaoke night begin, so if you would like to make good use of your voice, then sign up." Then the music continued.

"Karaoke, really Bas, didn't think that would be a thing for you." Kurt grinned a little at Sebastian.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me princess" He then winked a little and walked closer to where they could sign up. As they did, they agreed to pick the song the other would sing without telling each other what the other chose.

They walked over to the bar and got another beer. "So, I have something I would like to ask you now" Kurt started and Sebastian looked up at him and nod.  
"I would like to know a little about your brother, you said his name is Tom, but how many years are there between the two of you and are there any other Smythe siblings I should know of?" Kurt then asked.  
"Hmm, fair enough. There are just the two of us, Tom is 4 years older than me, and as you know living in LA, he's been for the past three years. We see each other 5 or 6 times a year."  
"That is pretty cool, so do he live there alone or does he have a girlfriend or something and what do he do?"  
"He is a photographer, do little thing for small films and stuff like that and, oh yeah he is gay too, so no girlfriend and no boyfriend either. He used to live with my parents, they used to live there 2 years ago, but now they moved back to Paris, because my mom got a job offer there. So now Tom lives there on his own."  
"That's nice, it seems that you two get along really well, when you know… when you aren't pissed at him for forgetting your key in his back pocket" then Kurt started laughing, and Sebastian held one of his arms out to support him around the waist so he didn't fell. The dance floor was a little packed, but the music was low so they could still hear what the other one was saying.  
"Yeah, that wasn't one of his best moments, but hey it turned out okay" Sebastian answered and slid his other hand around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked up, smiled and nodded a little and laid his arms around Sebastian's neck. Now they were close enough that they could feel how warm the other one was, and if they could feel how each other's breath caught a little when they got more closer they didn't say anything, just stood there smiling and dancing to the music.

The karaoke had begun half an hour ago and they had found a small table near the stage, so they would be able to go up there when it was their turn. They sat talking about small stuff, Kurt asking Sebastian about his life in Paris and Sebastian found that he liked talking to Kurt about that. France isn't usually something he talked with his friends about.

"And now on stage we would like to see Kurt Hummel" Kurt looked at Sebastian a little nervous but Sebastian just smiled at him, that smile that Kurt had learned for what he could tell that he could trust Sebastian with his music choice. So he stood up and walked to the stage, taking the microphone.

The music began to play, and Kurt was really surprised to hear a rock tune hit and then he smiled looking down at Sebastian, who smiled back and winked at Kurt.  
Sebastian must have seen some of the cd's Kurt have on his shelf, besides all of his dvd's because either way he was sure Sebastian never would have picked that song for him. He smiled back at Sebastian and muttered a thank you, then he started to sing the first three lines his lower register

It's good to be here, long time no see my dear  
I took the run out to the road to find a way  
But the loneliness broke into tears

(Then he switched to his higher and more normal register and continued)

I believe I was wrong but baby  
Now I know your love is not a thing  
You throw out in the cold and walked away  
I'm so sorry, please say you forgive

He then looked down to where Sebastian was sat, but didn't find him there he did a quick search around and found that he was in front of the stage a little to the right. He walked over and kneeled down a little, he was still a performer after all

Close your eyes baby and lend me your finger  
Together we walk out as one  
No lonely nights, broken promises or fights will  
Return anymore

I remember a time I believe was fine  
But inside my heart broke down in two  
Something inside starts to burn like a fire  
And I knew it was you

He then began dancing around the stage, pretending to play guitar as the solo came on, then as the verse started again he jumped down of the stage and took Sebastian's hand as he sang.

Close your eyes baby and lend me your finger  
Together we walk out as one  
No lonely nights, broken promises or fights will  
Return anymore

I remember a time I believe was fine  
But inside my heart broke down in two  
Something inside starts to burn like a fire  
And I knew it was you

We're broken and damned  
But together we'll find a way  
And no longer shall hell awaits  
We will seek all the light in the day  
Cause forever our love will breathe

We're broken and damned  
But together we'll find a way  
And no longer shall hell awaits  
We will seek all the light in the day  
Cause forever our love will breathe

He finished and the club cheered and whistled loud. Kurt smiled and gave a little bow, before taking the hand that Sebastian held out for him as he walked off the stage, he then threw his arms around Sebastian and hugged him tight.  
Sebastian wasn't really prepared for having his arms full of Kurt as he stepped down, but now that he had, he just couldn't help but hold on tighter, the feeling of Kurt in his arms felt really good and Sebastian caught himself breathing in Kurt's neck. Making Kurt giggle a little and just squeezing tighter before letting go.  
"You have no idea how happy you just made me Bas, but now I believe the stage is yours" He Then said and gestured to Sebastian to step up.  
Sebastian didn't know what Kurt meant with that, but he could always ask him that after he had sung his song. Speaking of which, he was a little nervous to finding out what Kurt had chosen for him. But as the first tones sounded he relaxed, Kurt had chosen one of his favorite songs.  
So he took a deep breath and began singing.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

He found Kurt standing right in front of the stage smiling up at him, and that make Sebastian smile as he continued

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

Then he locked eyes with Kurt and sang directly to him

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

He could feel that his eyes turned a little misty and he was forced to look away, he didn't know why but he just had this feeling of pure bliss and didn't know what to do with it, so he closed his eyes and continued

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

He found Kurt's eyes again, happy to see that apparently he hadn't taken his eyes away from him at all while doing the song, he winked and smiled as he finished the song

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

The music faded out and the club started to clap and shout, but all Sebastian could see was Kurt smiling at him and clapping his hands as he waited for him at the end of the stage, hugging him yet again.  
"That was really beautiful Bas, I had the feeling that your voice would be good with this song, but I didn't know that it would turn out that good, oh my god it was really fantastic" Kurt whispered as he buried his face in the space between Sebastian's neck and shoulder.  
"It's one of my favorite songs, so yeah I think that turned out pretty great."  
Kurt looked up to his eyes and with his hand brush the corner of Sebastian eye, Just then Sebastian could feel that he had actually been crying a little, and he blushed feeling a little ridiculous. He didn't know what to say to Kurt, so he just took his hand from his face and walked down the stage.

"I had a really nice evening Bas, maybe we can do it again soon, that is if you want?"Kurt said as they walked out of the place and back against Kurt's apartment. Kurt look shy suddenly.  
Sebastian hadn't let go of his hand, and he didn't know what he should do or fell about that.  
" I really had a great time too Kurt and would love to do it again"He kissed Kurt hand and they walked in silence the rest of the way. A smile on each other's face.

As they entered Kurt's place, Kurt found Sebastian a blanket and a pillow and made the couch for him, while Sebastian brushed his teeth with a toothbrush Kurt had found in a drawer.  
He made his way over to the couch and sat down. Looking up at Kurt standing at the end looking a little lost and as he was trying to figure something out.

"So I think this is goodnight, right?" He then asked biting his lip a little.  
Kurt looked up at him, a smile playing in the corner of his lips. "Yeah I guess, so sleep well Bas, and thank you for today."

Sebastian stood up and held his arms out for Kurt, And without any hesitation he walked over and threw his own around Sebastian. "Sleep well princess, and thank you Kurt, you truly saved me today, who knows where I would be sleeping tonight if I hadn't met you on the station" He said and kissed the top of Kurt's head.  
"Night Bas." He answered and kissed Sebastian on the cheek before going into his own room and closed the door.

Songs in this chapter  
Volbeat with "We"  
Snow patrol with "Chasing cars"

All rights goes to the owner is these songs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurt woke up to voices coming from his living room, at first he was confused of who the hell was in his apartment this early, but then he remembered about the night before and couldn't help but grin a little. He put on a shirt and grabbed a pair of pajamas pants and headed out.  
Sebastian stood against the side of the couch talking on his phone, with the blanket wrapped around him when he heard a door opening, he turned and saw Kurt walk out of his bedroom, all bed hair and smiling a little, he took the phone from his ear a little and covered the mic with his hand  
'It's Tom' he said to Kurt and smiled back.

Kurt just nodded and headed out in the kitchen to make some breakfast, surprisingly he saw that there was two mugs on the counter and hot water in the kettle, so he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down waiting for Sebastian to finish talking. He couldn't help but listen a little as he wait.  
"Yes Tom I know that I will have to come to LA to get the key, because you have work... I have been sleeping..."

Sebastian glances quickly at Kurt "At a friend's house and no you don't know him... Yes he is... No I don't think that would be a good idea... Because I don't want to have any more trouble than I already had... Goddamit Tom, would you just... No, no..." He then turned towards Kurt.  
"Tom would like to know if you in any way could maybe make me company on my trip to LA, he doesn't want me to travel alone, why I don't know, I told him that I don't want to bother you anymore than I already did, so I'll just continue saying no and tell him that that's not an option" He said all this in one breath.

Kurt just stared at him in utterly confusion, then walked over and took the phone out of Sebastian's hand.  
"Hey Tom? …Ehh yeah you talking to Kurt... Yeah, that's me, the knight in shiny armor who come to Sebastian's rescue… No not at all, I think I even have an idea to how to get there... Sure I would, I mean that's what friends are for…"

Sebastian just stood there opening and closing his mouth a little, he didn't know what to make of all this. Normally he didn't let his friends being involved with his family, but as it looked he didn't actually have a say in that particular part right now.  
"Yes, that would be a possibility I'll make it work and I will talk it over with Sebastian... You can have him back now" He then handed the phone back to Sebastian.

"Yes, Tom what the hell was that about? Uhmm okay... Yes we do apparently... See you soon then, bye…" He then hung up and sat down on the couch.

Kurt sat a mug in front of him "So I kind of made a date with your brother" Kurt said.  
Sebastian who just had took a sip of the tea, spurted it all over the table and turned lightning speed against Kurt "What the fuck do you mean about date Princess?"  
"Wow, okay easy Bas, maybe date wasn't the right word to use. What I meant was that we agreed that I should accompany you to LA in a couple of days, so you shouldn't go alone. Though I don't know why he thinks that you can't take the plane by yourself."

Sebastian relaxed a bit after hearing that. "You could have started with that princess, I don't know if I like the idea of you going out with my brother, he is a nice guy and all but I don't think he's your type."  
"Hmm, my type okay, but do you think that I'm his?" Kurt smirked a little. He liked having Sebastian to suffer a little.  
"What, wait what?" Sebastian was starring with wide eyes at Kurt now.

"Relax Bas, I don't have any thoughts about dating your brother, you are my favorite Smythe" He then took Sebastian hand squeezing it.

Sebastian blushed a little and looked down at their hands. "Thanks princess, and don't you forget it" He then leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek.  
"So, tell me, what is your oh so fine plan then?"  
"Well as I was saying we are going to LA together, and I thought that we could take my car and maybe do a trip out of it, but I don't know if you are up for that?"

"That sounds like it could be fun, and just to let you know Tom doesn't want me to take the plane alone because I don't like flying that much, so taking the car sounds like a good plan".  
"Oh, okay, he didn't tell me that part, but I get it".

Kurt got up and got into his bedroom finding some clothe for Sebastian to wear.  
They then took turns in the bathroom. Kurt was the first to get in, when he was inside his phone started ringing. Sebastian walked in and knocked on the door  
"Kurt, your phone is ringing."  
"I'm almost finish, could you maybe see who it is and take a message if it keeps ringing?"  
"Sure"  
Sebastian walked in and looked who the caller had been, just then the phone got off again this time showing a clear picture of who it was.  
He grinned a little and answered.

"Well hello Blaine and good morning, what can I help you with this fine morning"He then said.  
"Who is… Sebastian?"  
In the other end Blaine hadn't been expecting Sebastian Smythe to answer Kurt's phone. Kurt usually was a little protective of his phone, only asking Blaine himself to answer it under rare circumstances and never anyone else. Kurt had been texting him yesterday about how he had been running into Sebastian and how they have been talking, but that was that.  
"Yeah that's me in the flesh, can I take a message?" Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little of Blaine rather pale attempt to not sound surprised.  
"Uhm, yeah is Kurt there?"  
"Nope, or yes but right now he is taking a shower, so you have to deal with talking only with me."

Kurt heard that Sebastian had answered his phone so he tried drying himself off quickly and headed out. Sebastian was still talking on his phone when he saw Kurt he smiled.  
"Yes that can be arranged, but you can talk to him now if you want" He said and handed Kurt the phone.  
Kurt looked at the caller ID and saw who it was, sending a little glare at Sebastian as he answered.  
"Blaine, hey?... Yeah sorry about that, didn't know he would actually answer it... Yes he has... On the couch... Yes I know... Hmm, okay... See you later then."

He then hang up, Sebastian tried avoiding to look at him.  
"So I assume you just had to answer that huh?"  
"Couldn't let the chance slip princess, but just take it easy, we only talked about how sorry we both where that you were all alone in that shower" Then he winked at Kurt, hoping that he wasn't mad. But Kurt didn't buy that  
"I know you didn't do that. Blaine said that you talked about going out later and that we are meeting up with Sam and him on the place you showed me last night."  
"Yes okay, that was also what we talked about, but I did mentioned you in the shower."  
"Sure you did Sebastian, wouldn't have thought differently, when you knew that you had me all naked with only a wall between us" Then he kissed Sebastian's cheek, like he had done to him earlier and walked into his bedroom again. Leaving Sebastian a little stunned om the couch.

That day they went shopping, saw a movie, and later that evening they cooked together. Sebastian learned that Kurt really knew how to cook and that only added further more to his little crush on the man.  
Kurt learned that Sebastian liked to sit really close to the TV when they watched movies, because as Sebastian had said 'This way it feels like you are at the movies princess' and had padded the space beside him. They had ended up taking the sofa pillows and three blankets down on the floor.  
When the clock turned ten, they headed out to meet Blaine and Sam.

Sebastian had become a little nervous with the fact that he had invited Blaine, he hadn't thought it through when he asked him to come. Now he started to think about the deal Kurt had said he and Blaine had about hooking up now and then, and he really wished that that wouldn't be the case tonight.

Kurt had been talking to Blaine again earlier that day and told him about Sebastian in more details. Blaine had laughed and said that it seemed like Sebastian had changed and that Kurt sounded like he liked him. But he didn't know what to say to that, he liked Sebastian, yes. Quite a lot. But he didn't know what to make of it, they had only known each other since yesterday morning and yet it felled like they have known each other a lot longer. Well in some way they had, but not like this. Kurt liked it.

He smiled at Sebastian as he caught him looking at him and Sebastian smiled back. One off his happy smiles Kurt had grown quite fond of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a little earlier than ten o'clock, when they got there. So they headed up to the bar to order something to drink while they waited for Blaine and Sam.  
'So, see anyone worth your time Bas?' Kurt asked eyeing the dance floor.  
Sebastian looked at Kurt, as he drank a sip of his beer 'Not particularly, but you never know, do you?'

Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian 'You never know'. Then he smiled.  
Sebastian was about to ask if Kurt would like to dance when Kurt stood up and sat his beer down 'They are here, come on'. Then he headed towards the door.

Blaine and Sam entered the place, Blaine searching the crowd for the familiar face and as he saw Kurt, he couldn't help but grin a little and wave his hand. He then walked towards where Kurt to say hello.

They threw their arms around each other, holding tight 'God good, it's been to long not to seen you Kurt'. Blaine said and kissed Kurt quickly on the mouth.  
Kurt hugged him again 'You too, you too'. Sam came up to then and hugged Kurt as well.  
Sebastian who awkwardly had been standing a little to the side, didn't know what to do, but luckily Sam saw him and shacked his hand 'Good to see you again Sebastian'.  
Blaine then turned towards him, he hadn't let go of Kurt yet. 'Oh yeah, that's right, the new and improved Sebastian Smythe' He said nodding at Sebastian's direction, but nothing more.  
Kurt sensed that Sebastian was feeling a little off, so he let go of Blaine and went over to him. 'Come on Sebastian we should dance'. Then he smiled and took his hand. Sebastian couldn't help but smile back, and looked at Blaine throwing a little smirk at his direction while Kurt dragged him to the dance floor. Sebastian didn't knew what to expect for the rest of the night.

They danced to two or three songs, but unfortunately just when Sebastian was beginning to relax a little they were interrupted.  
'So, do you think you have time for me?' Blaine had come up behind Kurt and his hands rested on his waist.  
Kurt laughed a little 'I always have time for you Blaine, you know that.' He then took one of his hands and threw it behind his back holding onto Blaine's neck, as he continued dancing now with Blaine's chest pressed up against his back.  
Sebastian didn't like that he had been interrupted, so he excused himself and headed towards the bar, where he found Sam sitting. He sat down and ordered his own drink.

'So, why did you come here, I assume this isn't your scene?' He then asked.  
Sam turned towards him 'Well, I might be into girls and all, but I am only human and I can appreciate a good ass when I see one, and this is one of the places where there a lot of them in very little place' he then winked at Sebastian and continued  
'Just see my boy Kurt there, he's is one in a million that I actually would consider myself shifting sides for just for one night. But you know that would just give me so much drama. So that's why I just sit here and enjoy the sight'. He gestured towards Kurt, there now was grinding his ass a little against Blaine. He was still with his back to the man, Blaine had one hand on Kurt's waist, and the other one was spread out over his stomach a little under his shirt. Kurt had his head thrown back against his shoulder and a smile on his face.  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the sight, as much as he wished that it was him behind Kurt, he couldn't help but feel happy that Kurt had a good time.

'So, I guess it ain't just me who think that he's worth spending some time to look at'. Sam's words brought Sebastian back to earth, maybe he had been a little daydreaming again, god he should really stop that.  
He coughed a couple of times 'Ehh, yeah, I mean who wouldn't appreciate a man looking like that'. He hoped Sam bought it and wouldn't ask further.  
Sam looked at Sebastian, lifting one eyebrow, but nothing more, taking his beer and clinging it against Sebastian's.  
'So how often do they hook up?' Sebastian knew he might not like the answer but part of him really wanted to know.  
'I think one or two times a month. Though it had been nearly a month ago since last time, for all I know'. Sam stood up then 'Now if you would excuse me"' He said and headed out to the dance floor finding Kurt and Blaine. He took Kurt's hand and began dancing with him sticking his tongue out for Blaine.  
Blaine just shook his head and headed over to the bar, eyeing Sebastian as he did.

Sebastian nodded at Blaine as he sat down, he ordered him a beer and clanged his bottle against his. Blaine smiled at him and took a sip.  
They didn't say anything at first.  
Sebastian because he didn't know what to say. Part of him was fine with Blaine being there, because he was Kurt's friend, and he had been Sebastian's at one point. But he couldn't let the thought of him and Kurt together out of his head, and he really didn't liked that.

'So I heard Kurt's side of how you two bumped into each other, but I would like to know yours' Blaine said, only turning when he finished speaking.

"Okay, but why would I like to tell you that" Sebastian didn't mean to come off as rude but he couldn't help it, apparently jealousy did that to him. Who had known?

'Hmm, fair enough, but Kurt's my best friend and I'll like to know if he's safe. And had this been three or four years ago I wouldn't like you talking to him at all. But he says that you changed, so I'm giving you a chance here Sebastian' He looked Sebastian in the eyes, as if he was challenging Sebastian.

'You may be friends Blaine, but Kurt's his own man, so what he choose to do, it's really only his concern'

'But I don't want him to get hurt' Blaine said this a little lower and looked down at his bottle, but Sebastian caught that, He thought back to when Kurt had been explaining the break up between him and Blaine, and he had said that stuff happened but nothing more.

'I don't intend to hurt him at all, he's been nothing but nice to me. Too nice if you ask me. He is really a warm and kind person' He tried catching Blaine's eyes, but didn't success. Blaine sat looking down and twirling his now empty bottle in his hands.

'He's hurt enough you know. I don't know if Kurt have told you what happened, but as you know we aren't together anymore' He then looked up at Sebastian, his eyes did a quick flick out to where Kurt and Sam danced together, having real fun for all Sebastian could tell.  
'I hurt him Sebastian, and I don't live a day where I don't regret it'.  
Sebastian hadn't been expecting Blaine to say that, if anything he thought he would hear this from Kurt. But knowing now that it was Blaine who had fucked up, he thought that that would feel good. But instead he could tell the man was truly sorry and he kind of felt bad for him.  
'I get that Blaine, but I don't know what happened between you two, I don't know what to say here' He tried being nice and padded Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine looked up smiling up at Sebastian a little 'You know, maybe Kurt is right, maybe you have changed'.

'So what's the deal with Sebastian' Sam asked as he dances with Kurt.  
'I really don't know Sam. Yesterday we ran into each other. I don't even know why I suggested he could sleep at my place, for all I know he could still be this pain in the ass. But the thing is he's not. So I just, I don't know. I just like hanging out with him.' Kurt answered twirling a little in Sam's arms.  
'I get that, he seems to have changed for the better. But please be careful Kurt, I don't want to see you hurt... Not again'

'I know that Sam and thank you. But I'm a big boy now, so you don't always have to have my back you know.'  
They danced a little, Sam's looking over at Blaine and Sebastian. He could see Blaine leaning over the bar head in his hands.  
'You know, Blaine still pretty hung up on it.'

Kurt's own eyes flickered over to the two men at the bar 'I know, but there really not much a can do. I have forgiven him and I will always be his friend. But the rest is something he must figure out himself.'

'I think he's still in love with you, you know' Sam said.

Kurt stopped dancing 'I know that Sam, that's why I haven't been sleeping with him the past month, the last time he began crying when I left.. I can't see him like that... It breaks my heart.. Like I said I forgiven him and I love him, I still do, but not in the same way as he love med. He broke my trust by cheating on me the first time, but the second time I couldn't.. I just couldn't you know, I don't want to be with a man who I constantly think would cheat on me.. I don't think I deserve that' He sniffed a little and buried his head in Sam's shoulder.

Sam hugged him 'I know that Kurt, I know that, I think you deserve someone who is as beautiful inside and out as you are. I would wish it could be Blaine, because I love him as much as I love you, but I understand. Just wished it would work out, you know, so once for all you should not worry about not trusting the guy you're with, but just love him. You know'

'I know and I really appreciate that, not only because I know that you'd always have my back but also because you didn't dumped Blaine but stayed friends with both of us. I like to think that it is part your fault that we managed to stay friends after. So thank you, I really mean it.'

Sebastian who had been looking at Sam and Kurt from the bar, had caught that Kurt had start feeling tense and had stopped dancing with Sam, he didn't know why, but he didn't like the feeling of an unhappy Kurt. So he walked over, tapping Sam on the shoulder 'May I?' He then asked.  
Yes Sebastian could be polite if wanted to.

Sam looked at Kurt, and Kurt nodded, so he stepped aside leaving Sebastian with Kurt. Sebastian hadn't thought what his next move would be, so he gently took Kurt's hands in his.  
'I don't like that you look sad, you know princess' He then said feeling a little stupid for not having anything better to say. But Kurt just squeezed his hands and looked up to his eyes, then he took Sebastian's arms and put them up around his neck and his own around Sebastian's waist laying his head at his shoulder 'Could you just dance with me Bas?' Was all he said.  
And yes, that was something Sebastian definitely could. So he brought Kurt closer, one of his hands drifting up to the back of his neck and he let his fingers play against the hair there, feeling Kurt start to relax. He smiled to himself.

At the bar Blaine sat at saw the scene 'Do you think I lost him for good Sam?'  
Sam looked over at the couple on the floor he felt happy for Kurt 'I don't really know that Blaine, you have to talk to Kurt about that.' Then he looked at his friend, he saw Blaine eyes watered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sebastian and Kurt continued dancing for half an hour and then headed over to where Sam and Blaine were sat by the bar. Only now it was just Sam sitting there swirling his drink in his hands.  
'Where's Blaine?' Kurt asked while looking around.  
'He didn't feel so good so he headed home' said Sam hoping that Kurt would leave it at that, but Kurt raised an eyebrow at him  
'What do you mean he didn't feel well, I just danced with him an hour ago and he was fine then?'  
'I think it have something to do with what we've talked about when you and me danced, I tried to get him to stay but he just wasn't feeling like it' Sam said.

Kurt knew that when Blaine drank he easily got stuck in feeling sad if he felt unhappy and if he truly hadn't been feeling that good then he could understood why he had gone home.  
But the thing is as much as Kurt knew that if it had something to do with him dancing with Sebastian earlier, and the fact that Blaine might still have feelings for him, he couldn't let that control how he acted around other people, he knew he was his own man and he trusted himself and his own actions. He may not trust other people easily, but he knew he could trust Blaine, he had talked to him about the fact that he had enjoyed running into Sebastian and shared that he really thought that Sebastian had changed and really liked the man he had become. He had trusted Blaine to support him in this, but maybe he had underestimated how Blaine still may be feeling something for him. In some way it made him a little mad that Blaine had walked away without saying goodbye, they always said goodbye no matter how angry or sad they were with each other. He knew that his own feelings towards Blaine didn't matched the feelings Blaine may have, but he was still his best friend and he hated that if he had did something to hurt him, that he didn't knew exactly what.

'I gonna go after him, you know I have to' He looked at Sam who nodded he knew how much Blaine meant to Kurt and vice versa.  
Kurt then turned towards Sebastian, who had stayed silent the whole time.  
'I have to go get Blaine, Bas, and make sure he's alright... Here I give you my key and you can just lock yourself in, okay?'  
Sebastian was not okay with Kurt running after Blaine, but he tried reminding himself that they were becoming friends, and Kurt and Blaine were best friends and best friends looked out for each other. So he didn't tried to stop him. 'Okay' was all he said.  
Kurt then gave him his key, hugged Sam and then turned against Sebastian hugging him to and Sebastian kissed his cheek 'Go' He said and Kurt did.

When Kurt was gone, Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Sam  
'You should feel really special you know Sebastian, Kurt doesn't trust many people, so the fact that he just handed you the key to his home, is a really big thing' Sam said.  
Sebastian hadn't thought of it that way, but Sam was right, Kurt must really trust him and that make him smile and he shrugged a little his shoulders 'Well, he should know by now that he can trust me, but I'm glad that he does, you know'.

'You know for being a day since you two meet again, I think he really likes you Sebastian.' Sam padded him at his shoulder again.

'I hope so, I mean he's a really nice guy, so I hope that he does.'

"He's more than that, Kurt's like the best guy there is, and if he chose to like you then you should feel really special' He winked at Sebastian

'I'm beginning to think that you also like a little more than just his fine ass and that he's your friend' He grinned a little and raised an eyebrow at Sam  
Sam shrugged a little at his shoulders 'He's one of my best friends and if I could have it my way I would be honored to be with him, but I'm not gay.. Trust me if Kurt ever say that he would consider me an option I could be, but only for him".  
Sebastian hadn't thought that Sam would confess that he actually had feelings for Kurt, but he could relay to what he said 'Yeah he's pretty fantastic, I just hope that he knows he shouldn't settled for.'  
Sam looked at him 'I don't know you that well Sebastian, but I can tell you that Kurt is always loyal towards himself and he tries to be equally loyal with his friends, that's why he ran after Blaine'  
Sebastian nodded and they were quiet for some time, just sat listening to the music as they finished their drinks.

'Do you think that Blaine still have feelings for him?' Sebastian tried to sound like he really didn't care.  
'I do.'  
That was not the answer Sebastian had hoped he would get. He once again nodded at Sam, then he said goodbye and headed home, or Kurt's home at least.

As Kurt walked towards Blaine's apartment he really hoped that Blaine wasn't upset, He still loved the guy, but just not in that way.  
As he headed up the stairs, he held his breath and then knocked on the door.  
There was no answer at first, but he could hear music from inside, so he tried turning the handle, and opened the door.  
'Blaine? it's me Kurt.'  
There was no light on, only music coming from inside the bedroom, so he walked in there. Inside Blaine sat only in his boxers stroking at his guitar singing softly

You.  
Darling, I love you.  
I'll always...  
I'll always love you.  
Ooh  
Ooh

Kurt recognized the lyrics, but didn't say anything.  
When Blaine had finished he looked up at Kurt. He had been crying, there was dried tears in his cheeks and his eyes were red.  
Kurt sat down beside him and threw his arms around him, Blaine curled into his embrace and buried his face against Kurt's chest. They sat like that for hours.  
'Tell me what you're thinking Blaine' Kurt then said, still holding Blaine, playing with the hair on his neck.  
"I just. It was just too much.. You know.. I wasn't prepared for Sebastian acting so sweet with you... I mean I get that you said he had changed and all that.. And that I said you sounded like you liked him.. But that was only meant as a joke.. But then I saw that he actually had changed and that he treated you really really well, and you just seemed really happy.. God Kurt the way he looks at you... it's just... Arhh and the way you look at him.. I just.. It's the way you used to look at me.. You know' He then looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes 'It's the way I still look at you.'  
Kurt took in what Blaine said, he knew that no matter what, he had to be honest with Blaine, he deserved that.  
'What are you saying Blaine?'  
'I think I still love you Kurt. No, I know I do.. And.. And I know that you don't love me back, but it just hurt. It hurt so much"  
'You're wrong Blaine, I will always love you, maybe not in the way you do me, but you will always be the guy who saved me in high school, always be the guy who I shared my first kiss with, my first love and you'll always be my best friend' He hugged him.  
Blaine hugged him back.  
Blaine sniffed a little 'Thank you Kurt"  
'You know I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine, no matter what' He then helped him sit up and laid his hands on his face and looked him in the eyes. Blaine's eyes flickered down to his lips, and Kurt nodded at him and leaned a little forward. Their lips meet, Kurt knew that maybe this was a stupid thing to do when Blaine was as upset as he was at the moment, but he could also tell that it was what Blaine needed and he didn't want to make Blaine more upset than he already was. He felt Blaine open his mouth a little and his tongue touched Kurt lips, he let him in, and their tongues played softly against each other. They stayed like that for several minutes, then Blaine stopped and sat back. He took Kurt's hands.  
'Thank you Kurt.. Just thank you.. You will always be my best friend and I hope you will always have room for me in your life.' Kurt squeezed his hands 'Always Blaine, like I said I'm never saying goodbye to you.'

Kurt entered his apartment, tried being as silent as possible, he expected Sebastian to be asleep.  
He entered the living room and saw that Sebastian was indeed on the couch, but he just half sat and half laid on in it with his clothes still on. He smiled a little and headed towards his own room.  
He then stripped down and looked over at his bed. Then he headed out to the living room again. Kneeling in front of Sebastian om the couch.  
'Sebastian ...Sebastian...' he tried waking him up.  
Sebastian could hear someone calling him, but he didn't want to get up, although his back hurt a lot...  
'Sebastian.. Bas please wake up..'... And hey that was his princess calling, he opened his eyes and could see Kurt kneeling beside him. He tried sitting up, but his back hurt so he winced a little.  
Kurt took his hand 'Come on.' Sebastian followed him, still half asleep and not really sure as to where they were going. Then he was being sat down on a bed.. Kurt's bed he thought, and that made him wake up a little 'What are you doing?' He asked when Kurt tried taking his socks off.  
'I'm helping you getting in the bed Bas, your back must be killing you, so you are sleeping in my bed tonight.'  
And wait! What.. 'Where would you sleep' he tried.  
'I'm just gonna take the couch.'  
Kurt stood up and walked against the door. 'Night Bas, see you tomorrow.' Then he closed the door, and Sebastian was alone in his bedroom.

Sebastian just sat and looked at the door. Trying to process what just happened.. Kurt would be sleeping in the couch, and Sebastian in his bed.. But why? He thought, and just like that the events of the evening came crashing down.. He remembered how he had talked with Sam, how sad Blaine had looked and how Kurt had ran after him, but he also remembered how relaxed Kurt had been when they were just the two of them dancing, how he had pressed himself against Sebastian's chest and how he had held onto Kurt and held him tight, never wanting to let go. He smiled, Kurt was really an amazing person.  
He stripped down and headed under the covers.  
He couldn't sleep though, so softly began singing to himself. The same song he sang with Kurt the other night.

'I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'

Kurt tossed and turned on the couch, it really wasn't the comfiest place to sleep on, he tried finding a better position but nothing seemed to be working. Then he heard singing from his room and he laid still, listening to what Sebastian sang.  
'All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can se...'

He smiled and sat up, walked closer to the door and knocked on it.  
There was quiet then Sebastian voice sounded through the dark  
'Yes...'  
Kurt froze, he didn't know why he had stood up or what to say. 'Ehh,, I.. ehh' He cringed a little to how dumb he must sound. 'I can't sleep' he settle with.  
Sebastian smiled a little in the dark 'So, you thought that you would come in here and throw me back on the couch?' He hoped that Kurt would recognize the teasing in his voice.  
'No, no not at all.. I just. I heard you sing.. And I just maybe thought that,..Ehh.. you know never mind'  
Then he heard Kurt began walking back out in the living room. And hey no, that wouldn't do. He hadn't meant to scare him away.  
'Kurt, you can come in if you want, we can share.. share the bed that is" He said, hoped Kurt wouldn't mind. He knew that Kurt might be upset about what happened earlier with Blaine though he didn't knew what had happened at Blaine's place after.  
Kurt turned around and he practically threw himself on his bed, and apparently right against Sebastian, because he landed on something hard, and it took him several seconds to recognize that it was a chest he now had his hands on, a very naked chest there also very much belonged to Sebastian and he was glad Sebastian couldn't see him because he was sure his face might have turned all shades of red, so he tried sitting up or roll away.  
Sebastian could feel Kurt tense up, so he laid his hands at Kurt's hips 'Relax princess, it's just me' He let his thumbs brush softly over the fabric at his hips, while he helped him settle on his side.  
Kurt took a deep breath and took Sebastian's hand and settled it around himself, and scooted a little backwards.  
Sebastian could feel his dick make a little twitch as Kurt settled himself against his chest, but he knew that that was not at all where this was headed, so he tried to think of something else. He tightened his hold on Kurt and kissed his head. 'Sleep well, princess'  
Kurt lifted their hands and kissed Sebastian's, and continued nuzzling his hand against his cheek  
'Thank you, Bas, you to.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Kurt woke up he stretched his fingers and felt that he had his arms around something warm and very smooth and solid. He rubbed them a couple of times and -hey that felt like skin. But that didn't make sense... And yeah, okay maybe it did, he had kind of snuggled up in bed with Sebastian last night. And would you look at that know he laid spooning Sebastian- He didn't know how to move and if he was being completely honest he didn't want to.

When Sebastian woke up he felt a warm body pressed against him and he kind of freaked out for a second before he thought of the night before, he smiled knowing that it was Kurt. He didn't usual snuggled with guys like that, but he had done many things since he had met Kurt that he didn't use to do. So he closed his eyes again and pressed a little back into his arms.

Kurt just lay and enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian in his arms, when he felt Sebastian beginning to move a bit, that made him aware that it was morning and that some other part of him also thought it was a good idea to wake up, because he felt his dick do a little twitch.. And ohh apparently Sebastian's ass was pressed right against it, he swallowed and tried holding back a moan.

Sebastian hadn't been aware of Kurt, but okay hey he was now. And that make him pretty hard rather quickly. But he just pressed a little further into Kurt and faked a yawn, like he was waking up hoping Kurt bought that. He felt one of Kurt's hand flex a little against his stomach and he smiled a little, brought his own hand down and laced their fingers together.

'Bas, are you awake' Kurt whispered. He didn't want to wake him if he was asleep and he kind of liked being like this with Sebastian.

'I'm awake princess' Sebastian said, and then he couldn't help but add 'and for what I can feel so are you' Then he wiggled his ass a little.  
That only make Kurt moan and he couldn't help but trust a little against Sebastian, but two could play this game. He pressed a little further against Sebastian and let one of his hand wander down his chest and stomach, he felt how Sebastian's muscles flexed a little as he went further  
That was not what Sebastian had thought would happen 'What... What are you doing Kurt?' He cursed himself a little because of the way he stuttered, but by know he should be used to that because that apparently was one of the things being with Kurt did to him.

'Mmm I'm waking up Sebastian and I think that so are you' He stopped his hand tight above the waistband of Sebastian's boxers.

Sebastian had gone completely still and he didn't have anything to say back to Kurt.  
He didn't know how to react to the fact that Kurt was openly flirting with him, about the fact that they had fallen asleep snuggled up together, about the fact that he had Kurt's dick pressed up against his ass and it felt pretty damn good, and about the fact that he yet again was holding hands with the man. It always come back to the hand holding he thought,

'Bas…'

Kurt's voice brought him back from his thinking. He then took the hand that was holding Kurt's and brought it to his lips 'Morning princess' He settled on he didn't not how to acknowledge the other parts yet.  
He felt Kurt begin move a little backwards and he turned on his back turning his head against him, smiling when he saw that Kurt was looking at him also with a smile on his face.  
'Morning Bas...'  
The lay there just looking at each other until Kurt added 'Didn't mean to wake up pressed against you like that, so sorry' He looked suddenly a little shy and that wouldn't do, So Sebastian laid on his side leaning up at his elbow.  
'That was perfectly fine princess and I liked it' he then winked.  
That seemed to give Kurt the courage again because he answered with 'Of course you did, I mean I'm quite irresistible' Then he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Sebastian stayed in bed until it was his turn to shower. While Kurt made breakfast.

They had agreed with Tom that they would be headed to LA on in two days which meant they would be driving on Thursday and probably be there early Sunday. They found out that the trip would take about 40 hours driving, which mean that if they drove 6-7 hours each at day, the could be there in about three days. And still get enough sleep to stay awake when the drove. They have also planned to not book any hotel beforehand and just see how far they got and then take it from there, they even brought a tent if the weather was fine they could sleep there and save the money.

Wednesday night they had packed the car and everything was ready for the trip.  
Sebastian walked in the kitchen where Kurt was making dinner and hopped up on the counter.  
'So, I just wanted to say thank you for doing this with me.' he said  
Kurt turned against him and walked over laying his hands on his knees 'I think it will be fun and I get to see LA, and you know the company ain't that bad either, so you're welcome' He kissed Sebastian's cheek. And turned to put a pan on the oven.

They had not been sleeping in the same bed since the night after all the things with Blaine, Kurt had told Sebastian what happened and he also had been talking with Sam over the phone to know if Blaine was alright, he said that he needed some time from Kurt and had been staying over at Sam's since then. Kurt ha seemed a little down at that, but in the end after Sam talked him about giving Blaine some space he had accepted it and tried not to think about it more. Which Kurt found easy enough when Sebastian was there to keep him company. They had continued their flirting game with each other but they had held it at that, they still snuggled on the couch and kissed each other's cheeks now and then. Still called each other Bas and Princess and they still held hands, which seemed to have become one of Sebastian's favorite things.

Kurt turned around holding a spoon out 'Open up, Bas.' Sebastian opened his mouth, -and damn okay that was the best soup he ever taste- 'Wow, that's really great, tastes amazing princess'  
Kurt had said that he wanted to make some food for their trip and he had already made several sandwiches and now apparently soup. Sebastian had ensured that all they have to use for the tent was there and that the car was packed.  
Kurt put an alarm to eight and then they agreed on watching a movie before they headed to sleep. While curled up against each other in Kurt's bed (because neither would like to have their backs killed for the couch) Sebastian with his legs open semi-sited, head resting on top of Kurt's head and Kurt all snuggled up between his legs and head against his chest, he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind if this became a thing they did every day, hell he wouldn't mind if Kurt became a regular thing and for once Sebastian didn't mean sexually, although he wouldn't mind that either, but he meant as in a part of his everyday life. With that thought he smiled and kissed Kurt's head and held him a little tighter.  
He heard Kurt do a little humming sound a lot like 'Night Bas.' and felt him snuggle up against him a little more. Sebastian laid his head back and felt his eyes shutting.  
A smile on both their lips and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They had packed the car and just started driving. Kurt's car was the biggest one therefore they had agreed to take his car, Kurt took the first 5 hours of driving and then Sebastian.  
They have just come out of the city when Kurt requested that they continued there 10 questions game. Each having 6 questions left to go for.  
Sebastian smiled "Yeah, that's a great idea princess, shoot!"  
"Okay.. So i was wondering why you chose to study here in New York and not in Paris?"

Sebastian sat and considered his answer, before he answered "Well, as i told you i lived in Paris for a couple of years and then we moved to Ohio. After i graduated my mom got a work opportunity in Paris, and first she shut it down because they had plans for moving to LA and live with Tom there. He had some trouble at that time and needed them around. I actually lived with them there for a couple of months before i choose to move to New York. I had a really big fight with my father at that time and that was got me to New York in the first place. After that i found out that i really liked the city and that it could be cool if i lived and studied here, so i applied to NYU and got in".  
Kurt listened and nodded along, he could see why Sebastian would think that New York would be a great city to life in.  
"What about you and your father now?"  
"We're okay, things never been the same since we fought, but he's my father you know and even if we don't think alike most of the times and don't share the same opinions in things, we accept each other" Sebastian said, Kurt could sense that it was a sore topic so he didn't know if should ask more or not. But before he could say anything Sebastian continued.  
"But as i said at one time things didn't go well for Tom, i don't want to go into details about that , but when my parents found out that both me and Tom didn't wanna stay home and learn about my father's company, he got a lot of disappointed at us. And with Tom it ended kind of bad and that's why they ended with move to LA with him for some month. I choose to move away, hints why i ended here , but in the first couple of months i was all by myself, my parents ha choose to cut the contact for the first couple of weeks, and the only person i talked with was Tom". Sebastian's voice had gone all quiet in the end and Kurt could sew that he had closed his eyes. So he took on hand of the steering wheel and laid on Sebastian's.  
Sebastian glanced to the side and then he squeezed his hand, coughed a couple of times 'Well, you know it all in the past so..' But Kurt spoke before he could finish. 'You don't have to be brave when you're around me Bas, i like getting to know you, in any kind of way. Both the happy things and the not so happy things. But i didn't mean to make you feel sad or anything like that, so sorry because i brought it up in the first place. I like it when you're happy and i will do anything to keep it that way". He then squeezed Sebastian's hand back, and flickered a quick smile to him.  
"Thank you princess, that's mean a lot to me. And it wasn't your fault that i came to think of that time, you just wanted to know more about me, i get that. And for the record i like to know all those things about you to, you know."  
After that they sat in silence, but still with their hands together. Kurt's car had automatic shift, and in that moment he had never been more happy about that.  
After Sebastian had drifted off and slept in aot two hours they stopped at a place to get something to eat before they continued the trip now with Sebastian behind the steering wheel.  
They decided to hear some music and make turns to choose which numbers, surprisingly they had almost the same taste in music and Sebastian surprised Kurt when he had taken some of the cd's from Finn and asked if they should listen to them. As they did Sebastian could hear that Kurt began sniffling a little, so he took his hand, just like he had earlier and just like they had done many times since they meet up.

It had gone dark outside, and they decided to drive for 20 minutes more and then stop to set up the tent.  
As they came to a stop and found the things they worked together to have it up fast, before it got totally dark. As they settled in for the night Kurt suddenly became nervous and Sebastian could feel unease he had become he turned against him.  
"What's wrong princess"  
Kurt looked around , he had not lay down yet but just sat close to the door. His eyes flickered around and finally setting at Sebastian."I don't know how we shall sleep in here Bas, i mean there's only one madres".  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little, about the fact that Kurt suddenly felt nervous around him "Easy princess, last night we shared your bed, so what's the difference?'.

'The different is, that here i can't go to another room or anything, you are just there all the time."  
"So, what, now you suddenly don't want my company or what's that supposed to mean?' Sebastian had sat up.  
'That's not what i meant Bas, i mean i don't usually sleep with people so close, last night was not something i planned i just kind of drifted to sleep and then the alarm went of. But know i'm all awake and i don't feel like sleeping. So i just don't know what to do with the fact that you're there'. He looked down at his lap. Hoped that Sebastian would try to understand.

Sebastian furrowed his brows and trief to understand what Kurt said. He looked scared and maybe a little shy, but that was not one of the looks Sebastian liked seeing him in. Maybe the shy thing could be a little hot at any other time, but not in this situation.  
"Okay, come on princess' He then took their pillows and arranged them behind him, then scooted a little back and held out his arms.  
Kurt just looked at him didn't understand what it was Sebastian was trying to do.  
"Bas?"  
'You said it yourself, last night you just kind of drifted to sleep, and for my part last night was one of the best sleeps i had had in a long time Same goes for the one a couple of days ago, so come on princess"  
'Your weird Bas, but i kind of like it' He smiled at him and laid down scooting backwards and settled against his chest. Sebastian arms came around him, one of his hand found his rather fast and entwined their fingers 'Sleep tight princess' then he kissed his hair. 'You, to Bas'.

Kurt woke up covered in sweat, it was still dark so it must be in the middle of the night. He felt Sebastian stire a little behind him. , he could feel that Sebastian was sweating too . So he poked him "Bas, Bas wake up i have to take some of my clothes off". He tried sitting up only to being pulled down against Sebastian again. "Bas, come on, i'm all gross and so are you".  
Sebastian opened one eye and looked down at Kurt , trying to locate where they were and what in the world Kurt was talking about. Kurt got up and quickly took his shirt off.  
And okay that got Sebastian's attention rather fast. Because that was a very nice sight to wake up to, Kurt stripping and now he was working on opening his pants. And why the hell haven't they done that earlier? Sebastian threw his own shirt over his head and kicked his socks off, before going for his jeans. Then he court Kurt sat looking at him mouth open a little, and even as it was dark he was sure there was a hint of a blush covering up his neck.  
'Like what you see princess?'  
'You know i do Bas, you asked me before. You know you look good, it's not like you need me to confirm that' Kurt said quickly, before looking away.

Sebastian took his jeans off and lifted the covers a little, so Kurt could lay down again. Oh, wauw Kurt was really warm against Sebastian. 'You really hot Princess"  
Kurt began laughing and Sebastian didn't get why until Kurt stopped and turned against him a little bit 'Well thanks Bas, it's nice to know you think that'.  
And now Sebastian got it 'I didn't mean it like that' and Kurt stilled in his arms, so he continued before he could say anything -' i mean you are hot, but that's not how i would describe you, you are a lot more than just hot princess'.  
He rubbed his arms up and down Kurt's.  
He could feel Kurt take deep breath "Tell me"  
And what? Ohh he would actually have him to... "You want me to tell you what i like about you" He grinned a little.  
'Yeah, i mean i would do it for you. So i figured that could be fun'  
And yeah that could be fun, a lot of fun actually.  
Sebastian sat up a little, he took one of his hands around Kurt and let his fingers rest on his stomach, the other one he kept stroking up and down his arm.  
'Okay i tell you princess.. I think you are one beautiful human being, and that's inside and out. You have like this peace around you, there just make people at ease when they are near you. - it's just make me at ease around you. I can feel that you just want people to feel safe and you would sacrifice a lot for the people you love to make them feel that... I hope that i can be one of these people one day, because i would want to believe that i mean something to you. Because you know you have kind of grown on me".  
Kurt hadn't know what to expect from Sebastian when he asked him to tell him, but that was definitely not it. So he just lay still and listened to what he said, he gently laced his fingers with the hand Sebastian had on his stomach and scooted a little closer against him. He could feel Sebastian's breath caught in his throat and he let out a long breath, before he continued.  
'Like i said, you are also beautiful outside, your eyes, just look at me and i could spent hours just looking in them and if you smile while they look at me, that's just pure bliss right there ' ...(And okay, where did that come from, he really should think before he just babbled things like that out, it wasn't like Kurt liked him that way anyway)... 'So yeah , you know not just hot' He laughed a little, and good he may sound a little hysteric, but he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice.  
Kurt could feel his heart had started racing, and he thought that maybe he could feel Sebastian's at well, but what it meant he didn't know. He was surprised to hear that it sounded like Sebastian really had thought about his answer, but if it sounded like half a love declaration then it was just a coincidence. Right?

'Thanks Bas, but could you maybe tell me the non filtered version, you know the Bas version of things' He turned his head at looked at Sebastian and winked. He didn't really know how to act with this romantic side of Sebastian, but the flirting and cocky version he knew how to handle. And he really didn't want to end up doing something that would ruin their friendship. He tightened his hold on his hand. But kept looking at him Now half laying on his side, still snuggled up against Sebastian's chest.  
'Sure princess, i give you the me version' Then i winked back. 'But maybe we could sit up for that?'.  
He would really like to continue to lay like this with Kurt, but he was sure that if he did he wouldn't know what there may happen, and he wasn't ready to jeopardise their friendship as it was right now, neither did he know what Kurt would say if he tried anything. And finally if he was about to tell Kurt how sexy he really found him then he probably shouldn't have him snuggled up against him and definitely not right above his crotch, because there would definitely come life down there when he began. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kurt didn't understand why Sebastian would have them to sit up for this, they have just been all cozy and snuggled up, and now they just sat staring at each other, it felt kind of dumb.

'As s said you are by far more than hot, I don't even know where to start,' He took Kurt's hand,and looked down on their hands, he smiled. Maybe he did know where to start. 'This hand, the way your fingers close around mine, make me feel really protected, and i can feel the way your wrist flex and the strength there is to your hold. Then i can look further and trace my eyes up against your amazing arms, those muscles you have there. I don't get it, because back three or four years ago all i ever saw you in was long sleeves, and now you have nothing against showing off your arms, not because you feel you need to but just because you feel home in your body and it shine through. Then there is your legs, i would like to say that i wouldn't be against if you used those leg muscles to support my weight, more than one way' Then he winked 'Your ass, good god, that day you offered to take me home, i remember that we're where walking and then out of the blue there was this piece of art right in front of me and i couldn't take my eyes away, and as it turned out that piece of heaven belonged to you. And that picture hasn't left my mind since, mainly because i haven't been away from you ever since, but also because that is jerking material even better than porn'.

Kurt could feel that he was blushing, and maybe a little hot because of what Sebastian was telling him, but he refused to look away from him and continued looking him in the eyes, and was it him or was Sebastian pupils dilated a little and was his eyes a little darker than usual?.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt's mouth and couldn't help but lick his own lips. He could see there was a flush down the man's neck and who know how long that went down.. He felt his dick do a twitch at that thought, and yeah welcome boner. He hoped that the dark would do sit to hide it.

'Thank you Bas' Kurt whispered, because apparently his voice failed him a little, (That traitor) At Kurt's words Sebastian let his eyes linger on his mouth 'And that mouth, you have know idea princess.. it's just there all red and those lips looks really really soft'  
Kurt saw that Sebastian lifted his hand as he spoke and felt a finger against his lower lip, and ooh when has he closed his eyes, and what that him doing that little humming sound?

Sebastian hadn't registered that he had lifted his hand, before the soft skin of Kurt's lip caught the tip of his fingers and ooh, it really was as soft as he thought it would be. He let his fingers trace the curve of his lower lip and then let it drift down his throat to settle a little around his neck then he scooted a little closer, while he lifted his other hand where he still held hands with Kurt, and kissed it 'Princess...' He whispered.

Kurt felt Sebastian shift and then there was a kiss against his hand, and while that had happened many times before, this felt entirely different. Then he heard a whispered 'Princess' and opened his eyes and saw Sebastian smiling to him and who knew that Sebastian could blush?

Sebastian really liked to lean forward but something was telling him that now was not the time, but he also promised to himself that he wouldn't deny his feelings for this man in front of him, because in this moment he could feel happiness all around him and he knew that it all was because of Kurt, his princess.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from Sebastian, the man was truly drawing to look at. The way his eyes seemed to shine with pure happiness, was really an amazing sight so Kurt smiled back and hoped that Sebastian could feel how happy he was to be here with him.  
He duck a little forward and laid his hands around Sebastian's neck then squeezing into his chest and just held on.  
Sebastian held on just at tight and couldn't help but kiss Kurt's head, maybe more than one time, but who could blame him.  
They laid down still facing each other and with there arms around the other, it really wasn't a nice position but neither would change it for the world.  
'Night Bas' Kurt said nussled his face further into Sebastian's chest and let the scent of him surround him before he fault asleep.  
'Night princess' Sebastian let his mouth linger in Kurt's hair so every time he took a breath, Kurt was the air there filled his body.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sebastian was in heaven, he was dreaming about being in Paris with Kurt, they were naked, kissing and all was really nice... He could feel that he was about to wake up, and he didn't really wanna do that, so he tried grabbing Kurt to snuggle up against him. But wait there was nobody to hold on to. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, it was really bright and Sebastian wasn't a fan to waking up fast. He looked around but he couldn't see Kurt, so he slowly sat up grabbed a t-shirt and opened the tent door, blinking as the sun hit him in the face.

Kurt waken up 30 minutes earlier, to the sound of rumpling, it took a couple of seconds before he understood that the sound came from both him and Sebastian. So he took his shirt and jeans and crawled out, headed for the car to find some breakfast.  
They had taken some ice tea and some bread with them so they had something to eat in the morning. But Kurt really needed some coffee, so he did a quick search on his phone and saw that there was a coffee place just a 10 minute ride from where they were. He sent a quick text to Sebastian and then he took off.

Sebastian couldn't see Kurt and neither could he see the car, he panicked a little before he heard the sound of a motor coming against him. He breathed in relief when he recognized the car and sat down in the grass.

Kurt got out and saw that Sebastian was awake, he couldn't help but smile at him, taking the coffee, ice tea and the bread with him and settled down beside him.

'Where were you?'

Kurt looked at Sebastian and saw that he still looked rather sleepy, his hair all tousled and his eyes not quite opened yet. He grinned a little 'Just headed out to get coffee, why? Were you afraid that I had headed off?'

Sebastian paled a little 'Uhm.. Maybe' then he looked down at his lap as he accepted the coffee from Kurt 'Thank you princess' He smiled a little.

'I wouldn't just leave Bas, thought you knew that'

And yeah Sebastian probably knew that it was stupid to think that Kurt would just take the car and drive home, but he blamed his sleepiness for that. 'Sorry, think a got a little worried, that's all'.

Kurt just scooted over to him and kissed his cheek. 'I would probably worry too if I woke up and you weren't there. It's cute'.

They agreed that Kurt should do the first hours of driving, so that Sebastian could wake up a little more. After an hour where they had listened to some songs and Kurt had sang along, Sebastian was more awake.

'So, I was kind of wondering about something and please don't take this the wrong way, okay?' Kurt said and glanced quickly to the side before his eyes were on the road again.

'Ask away princess, you can ask anything remember'

'I was just wondering, what you do when you are not in school, I mean you have been with me some days now, and you haven't gotten to work and I haven't seen you talking with other people, besides your brother, so I just thought if you had that, you know work and what about friends, don't you have people you talk to ' Kurt babbled a little and talked really fast, but was interrupted by Sebastian who laid a hand on his thigh.

'Slow down princess...I do have a few friends, but none that I am close to, most of them are in Paris or back in Ohio. I pretty much just talks with the people at my school but I don't see them outside. I actually don't really know why, but I think it is because I am pretty judgmental to others and who can deal with that? and then sometimes I talk before a think and that can kind of offend people. So I try keeping my personal life to myself'. He didn't really know why he shared all this with Kurt, he wasn't use to do that with other people, and who was he kidding, Kurt wasn't just people, Kurt was Kurt and that was probably why he did.

'Ohh, yeah that actually make sense, you do talk a lot before you think' Kurt did a little laugh and scrunched his eyes.  
Sebastian smiled he really loved that laugh and the way that Kurt's eyes just..STOP WAIT what was that? Did he really think of love and Kurt in the same sentence?

Kurt felt Sebastian squeezing his thigh pretty hard 'Aww'

Sebastian just looked down and couldn't take his hand away fast enough. He came to think about his promise to himself to be honest about his feelings, but that was before he referred to his feelings in the word love. That was a lot more than just a crush thing, he had never thought of that word before, never.

'Sorry princess, just thought of something, didn't mean to hurt you' He really hoped Kurt bought that.  
Kurt could hear a slight panic in Sebastian's voice, but really didn't know what had brought it on. So he slowed the car down and turned against him  
'Don't say sorry Bas, if it was some of the things that I asked or...' But he didn't get time to finish his sentence before Sebastian had taken Kurt hand in his 'You did nothing wrong Kurt, trust me nothing'.  
Kurt was a little confused, but as he felt Sebastian's hand in his, he immediately relaxed and if he said that it was nothing then Kurt believed him. He smiled 'Okay, Bas.' then he continued driving.

Sebastian's mind was racing he didn't know how to deal with this new found feeling of love, he knew how to act around men he found attractive and men he would like to have sex with, but not real feelings. He could feel his stomach making weird flips and he felt a little like he couldn't breathe, so he did the one thing that apparently could make him relax these days, he focused on the hand he had in his, and he could slowly feel that he could breathe again.

After driving a little they stopped to get coffee in a small cafe, they found a table and sat down. Waiting for the waiter to come Sebastian asked Kurt how he had time to go with him and if he hadn't had work or something.  
'At the moment I don't have a work. I used to work behind the scene on one of the small theaters on Broadway, but they are having it rebuilt this month. I hope to get back there when it open again, but they couldn't promise me anything'

'How do you afford to live on your own then, I mean, I know it is rather expensive the NY life, and I have a trust fund but I know that that isn't an opportunity for anyone?'

'Well, it's actually my mother's fault, her parents died before I was born and she inherited a large amount of money from them. When she and my dad found out that she was pregnant they agreed to set half the money on an account for me when I grew up. Then she got sick and they sat all the money on it. Knowing that my father wouldn't be able to support me if I needed that'. Kurt had gone all quiet in the end as he told Sebastian this , it was maybe a long time since his mother past ways, but it still hurt to talk about her sometimes.

'So, in some way, you can say that your mother is helping you, even though she may not be around anymore?'  
Sebastian said.  
Kurt looked up 'Haven't thought of it that way, but yes you could say that, thanks Bas' He smiled a little.

They sat a little longer before the waiter arrived.  
'So, what can I get you two?' The waiter was a really good looking man. With big grey eyes, and styled blond hair, and a shirt that sat pretty right against his chest showing off his arms. And Kurt could tell that those jeans didn't look that bad either from behind.  
'I would like some black coffee, what about you Bas?' Kurt turned to look at Sebastian and saw that he kind of frowned a little at him.  
'Same for me'. He answered but didn't looked away from Kurt.  
The waiter wrote it down and wandered off to get their order ready. And yeah definitely not bad looking that way either, Kurt grinned a little.  
'Why don't you just ask for his number?' Kurt startled a little and looked questionable at Sebastian.  
'What do you mean by that?' he raised an eyebrow at him.  
'I mean you are checking him out, so just get his number or something'  
'Or something, I don't even know what that mean. But you may agree with me that he is really hot, right?' Kurt said and glanced over to the bar again.  
'If you're into that, I guess'. He knew he may be a little ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Now he apparently also was the jealous type, woopty doo.  
'What! Just look at that ass Sebastian, I tell you that is a really nice ass' Kurt grinned a little, not at all looking back at Sebastian.  
And okay if that was how it was going to be, then two could play this game, Sebastian thought.  
'You are right princess' then he stood up and walked over to the bar.  
Kurt saw that Sebastian headed over to the bar, and looked a little confused too when Sebastian lay his hand on the waiters arm. What was he doing?

He looked away, he didn't want to look at what was apparently Sebastian trying to hook up with the waiter, and why was he even doing that, he hadn't seemed to notice the guy at all before. And why was it bothering him so much, if Sebastian actually did hook up.  
He felt sick and didn't want to get coffee at all now. Not when it probably was Mr. Stupid pretty ass, who would make them.  
He heard the chair across being scraped against the floor and looked up. Sebastian has sat down and was looking at him. Kurt was about to say something when an older woman came and sat theirs coffee down. He glared at the coffee cursing it away in his head.  
'What have the coffee done to offend you? Sebastian asked taking a sip of his own.  
'Nothing, just don't want it anymore'. Kurt knew it was stupid, Sebastian should be able to hook up with someone if he liked. What Kurt didn't understand was why the thought of Sebastian with someone else make him feel sick.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, it was Kurt who had suggested to head in there for coffee in the first place, and now he didn't want it...  
'Did you get his number then' Kurt suddenly looked up at him, eyes a little dark flashing at Sebastian.  
'Ehh, No, not really' Sebastian said. Because he hadn't, the guy wasn't interested in him. Then it occurred to him 'Why, were you jealous princess?' He grinned a little.  
Kurt just sat staring at him, this was Sebastian so he could be honest, right?  
'If I was, would you make fun of me then?'  
'No' Sebastian answered.  
'Okay, then maybe I was a little jealous' He could feel his cheeks heat up a little. And he tried to look down, but was caught by a hand under his chin, forcing his eyes to look up. And when had Sebastian come to sit so close.  
'He turned me down, so you have nothing to be jealous off princess'. He let go of Kurt and they sat a couple of minutes 'So wanna go' Kurt then asked and yeah Sebastian could only nod to that.  
They got up and Kurt walked over to the bar, to pay for the coffee neither of them had finished. As he saw that it was Mr. Stupid pretty ass, who he would have to pay to, he scowled a little. He tried not paying much attention to what he said and just hurried to pay.  
As they walked back to the car Kurt looked at their receipt from the place and then he suddenly stopped. Sebastian walked a couple of steps before he saw that Kurt wasn't following, so he turned around. Kurt stood staring down at the receipt, so he walked over and took the paper out of his hand, glaring as he saw that there was a number and a note there said 'call me, blue eyes' written at the bottom. His left fist curled at his side and he looked up at Kurt trying for nonchalance 'See, told he wasn't interested'.  
Kurt just looked down at the receipt and then up at Sebastian. Then he made a little laugh and stood up on his toes and kissed Sebastian on the cheek, then he walked over to the car, glancing over his shoulder 'Guess I'm not the only one who can get a little jealous, and the blushing thing. It's kind of cute on you Bas'. Then he got in the car.

Sebastian stood a couple of seconds, didn't know what had happened only seconds ago. He took one hand up to his cheek and felt it really warm, damn Kurt for making him blush. He never blushed. He usually was the one making other blush. He began walking over to the car to and as he took the car handle he saw a little paper lay on the ground all crumbled up. He smiled as sat in the car and didn't hesitate to take Kurt's hand as they drove on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The weather had been good, so they decided to sleep in the tent the next night too, before driving the last hours to LA. They ended snuggled up together again. But neither of them act it out like something weird like they had done so far. So as they got up the next morning to head for the car, they continued their routine while hearing music and singing along and talk about anything there come to their mind. Kurt had received a call from Sam earlier that morning, saying that Blaine really missed him and that if Kurt could maybe call him he would make him feel better. He missed Blaine to, and he hoped that he didn't felt like he needed to keep himself away from Kurt because of their talk earlier in the week. Blaine was still his best friend and he wouldn't lose him.  
Sebastian saw that Kurt had been staring out of the window quietly thinking for nearly 20 minutes, he knocked his shoulder a little, eyes still on the road as he was the one driving, because he knew the streets when they came to LA.  
Kurt didn't reacted at first, so Sebastian laid his hand on his knee instead  
'What's on your mind princess, you've gotten all quiet on me'

Kurt turned to him and a smiled a little, he looked down to his lap, taking the hand from Sebastian and fiddled a little with his owns  
'It's just the call from Sam earlier, he said that I should probably call Blaine'  
Even though Sebastian wasn't Blaine's biggest fan, after he confessed he still had feelings for Kurt, he could sense that Kurt might be afraid of losing one of his best friends, so he tried to sound supportive when he try to answerer him  
'I guess that would be a good idea, but I don't think you should do it for Blaine, I think you should do it for yourself you know. I get that you guys always had been friends and always been honest with each other, but you have also been together in a relationship, and though it might been years since you broke up, you both have used one another, maybe not with the same intentions. For what I can tell, you seemed to only want to continue to have sex with Blaine and in the same time not lose him as a friend. But he saw you to having sex, as a possibility that it could lead to more and that you could end up together again. When you think of it maybe either of you have been truly honest with each other and keep that part to yourself. So this happened the way it did, yeah I get that it sucks, but I think that in the long run it could probably make your friendship stronger, because you realize neither of you are willing to say goodbye. But like I said do it for you, when you are ready'  
Sebastian took a long breath, and ok maybe he had thought of that, more than he thought, he just hoped that his advice was what Kurt needed.  
Kurt listened to all Sebastian said, and pretty much all make perfect sense, Sebastian listened to him when he had explained that things with Blaine was a really sore topic and he was right, he needed to talk to Blaine when he was ready, they were best friends and if they should continue being so, then Blaine would understand that Kurt needed some time.  
'Thanks, Bas, that's really good advice, and I think you are right. I need some time and if our friendship can survive this, then Blaine will understand that I need my time too'  
Sebastian smiled, he was a little proud to how he had given Kurt advice regarding Blaine, because he still felt rather jealous and a little mad at him for kissing his Kurt that night. But he had made an attempt to understand that and he trusted Kurt when he said that his feelings for Blaine were platonic and friendly likely.

As they came closer to the city, Sebastian suddenly felt a little nervous, he was about to introduce Kurt to his brother. And though they may not be boyfriends (yet his mind added), they were still friends and he had never introduced anyone to his family.  
10 minutes before they were at Tom's place, he called Tom on speaker.  
'Hey, just wanted to let you know that we will be there in about 10 minutes'

'Ohh, hey, yeah that's good, but could you maybe let yourself in, the door is probably still open, I just finishing up at the gym, so I will be there soon'

'Sure, but you know you should keep your door locked right'

'I know, I know, but you know me Seb, I forget things like that'

They said goodbye and Sebastian felt Kurt's eyes on him 'What?' he asked  
'He forget things like that, what more do he forget, I mean locking up is a very normal thing to do when you leave your home' He meant it as a joke, but Sebastian didn't looked amused.  
'It's not his own fault, he have problems with his memory when it comes to everyday things, so that's why'  
'OH, sorry Bas, I didn't know that. You know that I didn't mean anything with it, right'  
Sebastian turned his head, he could see that Kurt looked at him with big eyes and a little embarrassed, and he knew that he hadn't meant it in a bad way.  
'I know princess, don't think about it'. He slowed down the car 'Look here we are'.

The parked the car and headed inside. They were both exhausted from the long drive and Sebastian headed to the kitchen to get them something to drink, but he found the fridge pretty much empty, he frowned a little, typical Tom.  
'Sorry princess, but there is only water'  
Kurt looked around 'I could head out and buy some diet cokes?' he suggested.  
'Don't you think I should do that, I know the city'  
'No, I think it would be best if you stayed here, for if your brother gets home in the meantime, so he doesn't find a stranger sitting in his living room'  
And okay maybe Kurt got a point there, he gave Kurt instructions to which where he should drive and to call him if he got lost.

They had gotten their bags out of the car before Kurt drove, so Sebastian was setting them down in Tom's spare room and then started to unpack his clothes out, when he suddenly started to think in how exactly they were going to sleep. Tom only had one guest room, with one small queen-sized bed, and there were no couch in the living room, only beanbags, because Tom liked them, so he didn't want regular furniture, like most people.  
While he stood thinking, he heard the front door open up, and hurried down stairs, exiting to see his brother, even though it wasn't that long ago since they saw each other last.  
'Tom..' He yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
Tom looked up, a little startled look 'Seb.. How are you here, there's no car outside, so I thought you hadn't gotten here yet'  
'Ohh, no Kurt just went out to get something to drink. You know since all you have is water'.  
'Yeah, sorry about that, didn't have time to buy anything before you got here' Then he held out his arms and Sebastian hugged him.  
'So before I forget, here' Tom handed him the keys and grinned a little 'I'm really sorry about that by the way, I hope you aren't mad at me'.  
'No it's okay, everything turned out great' He smiled a little 'Kurt was a really big help you know'. He smiled.  
Tom caught that 'Was he maybe a little more helpful than normal friends would be Seb?' Tom knocked his shoulders against his. Laughing a little, when Sebastian blushed a little (damn it) ' Ohh I think he was Seb, you don't normally blush when I ask about guys you're hooking up with'.  
'I have not been hooking up with Kurt' Sebastian tried to defend, he knew it was hopeless, Tom could easily read him he knew that.  
'Maybe not, but I can tell that you would like to.. Am I right?' Tom smiled big, looking really happy that he could mock Sebastian a little.  
Sebastian had made a promise to himself, to be honest so he looked him up in the eyes 'I really would you know.. But not in the same way that I normally do. I really like him, I like hanging out with him, I like talking to him, I like how he makes me feel safe.. I'm just happy when he's around'.  
Tom stared at him a little, he hadn't seen his little brother talking about any guy like that before, never. Sebastian would usually just have sex and no feelings involved, but this was different. 'He must be a really amazing guy, I mean he offered his home to you, and for what I can tell, you guys weren't that good friends when you meet'.  
'He really is'. Sebastian agreed.

Sebastian decided that unpacking could wait until Kurt got back so he decided to join Tom, there were all sprawled out in one of the bean bags on the floor. 'So, anything new happened, since last time' He asked.  
'No, not really. Just the usual. I'm waiting a phone call about a new movie coming up soon. It's a racing movie, so there will be a lot of outside filming, because of the car race.. OH that achingly reminding me of this guy who I just ran into' He grinned a little. Sebastian just rolled his eyes, they always did this, when the other one had seen a good looking man, they always told each other of it so they could compare them to movie stars or singers. ... 'I was almost home, when my tire thought it would be a good day to puncture, and this guy showed up and he just kind of bend down and took the tire off, so fast. But the view was really great when he did it. I mean you should have seen that ass Seb. It was really round and firm and it just stood there like looking at. It asked to be squashed, you know' Tom grinned a little. Sebastian just nodded, because he knew what he meant.  
'He had really nice strong arms to you know, that kind that look like they can lift you up against a wall and just have his way with you'. Tom continued. 'I was about to ask for his number, but he said that he was in a bit of a hurry, so he just told me to go to a mechanic soon, because he used the spare tire. And it's not legal to drive without them for a very long time. But I should totally had got his number, because I'm telling you Seb, that ass, good god' Then he made a little moan.  
Sebastian sat up throwing a pillow at him 'Shut up, I don't want to hear any of your sex sounds Just Ugh'.  
Tom sat up throwing the pillow back at Sebastian and soon they were in the middle off a huge pillow fight, rolling around the floor laughing.  
Neither of them heard when a car came up at stopped and neither heard when the door handle turned and the door opened.  
When Kurt got in, he hasn't been expecting to see Sebastian rolling around the floor with some guy. And ok that must be Tom. He waited for them to notice him, but it didn't seem like they would anytime soon. So he decided to walk further in  
'Hey, I'm back' He announced loud enough to be hear behind the laughter.  
They hear him, because both men froze and Sebastian sat up quickly offering Kurt a smile.  
'Hey, so this is Tom' He gestured a little awkwardly to his brother. Tom hadn't moved though, so Sebastian turned to look at him and saw that he stopped there staring up at Kurt. He glanced up at Kurt and saw him also looking back at Tom, but with confusing.  
Tom suddenly sat up laughing 'Seb that's the sexy ass mechanic I told about'. Kurt blushed furiously, Tom just continued laughing and Sebastian sat down on one of the bean bag with his head in his hands.  
That was definitely not how he thought he would introduce Kurt to his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They put the drinks that Kurt had brought home with in the kitchen and they were now sat in the beanbags looking at each other.  
The air felt awkward and Kurt hoped that one of the brother Smythe would say something soon. Tom was the first one to break the ice 'So, at least Sebastian agree with me on the ass thing this time' Then he shifted his eyes to look at Sebastian 'Right, Seb?'  
Kurt blushed but couldn't help but eye Sebastian a little, he knew that Sebastian thought he had a great ass.  
Sebastian just threw a pillow in Tom's head and got up. Walking over to Kurt and stretched his hand out toward him 'I think Mr. sexy ass mechanic and I will go and unpack, before you say anything else' He stuck his tongue out and wriggled his fingers for Kurt.  
Kurt had been a little stunned when Sebastian had held out his hand, he didn't know how much of these little sweet moment the had had on the trip so far and he didn't know what to expect of Sebastian being affectionate while his brother was with them, but as it looked that wasn't a problem for him. So Kurt just took his hand and walked with him, then he grinned a little at turned his head winking at Tom. Tom just smiled at him. He already liked this Kurt guy, and not just because he had a great ass.

They headed for the guest room and Sebastian sat down on the bed, while Kurt closed the door behind him and looked a little around. There was a big closet, so having room for his clothing wouldn't become a problem. There was a window with dark blue curtains and the wall's matched the blue colors. There was a little double bed in the room sat with the headboard against the wall, and that one wall was a much lighter blue that the rest. It was in fact a very nice room.  
He walked over and sat down beside Sebastian.  
'So, now you meet my brother' Sebastian began and gave a nearvous laugh.  
Kurt smiled a little 'Yeah, he seems nice'.  
'He really is, and you should not take any of the things he says to you to heart, he sometimes just talks before he thinks'.  
'It that way you're pretty much alike then, huh?' Kurt grinned at him.  
Sebastian took his hand to his chest, holding it above his heart pretending to feel hurt 'Now you wound me princess, we may both talk before our brains catch up. But Tom often says crazy things, where on the other hand I always says things that are true and very clever'. He huffed his chest a couple of times to empathized. While holding eye contact with Kurt. Kurt burst out in a full blown laugh and threw himself back on the bed, scrunching his eyes as his laughter continued. Sebastian couldn't help but follow through and laid beside him beginning to laugh along.

It had been an hour since Kurt and Sebastian had gone upstairs, and Tom walked up the stairs and knocked the door, when there was no answer he called out for Sebastian and turned the doorknob. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Their clothes were not even half unpacked, but on the bed lay his little brother spooning up against Kurt. They both looked peaceful asleep. He smiled at them and walked downstairs to order some food for dinner.

Sebastian was awaken by music being played, he recognized the song immediately and tried to sit up, only to find that his right hand was pressed under Kurt and that his legs was tangled between his.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?...

He grinned a little as the sound died out, then he lowered his face so he could whisper in Kurt's ear 'Princess... Princess, wake up!'  
But Kurt just hummed a bit and tangled his legs even tighter with Sebastian while he tucked in his hand and clasped their fingers together bringing it to his stomach, making his shirt brush up a bit.  
Sebastian took in a long breath, tried not to be bothered about the fact that he had Kurt's ass right above his crotch. He squeezed Kurt's hand and tried tickling him on his stomach 'Princess, you have to wake up, come on'.  
'Hmmm...'Was Kurt's only response and he began wiggle his ass a little. Sebastian couldn't help it when he let out a quiet moan. Fuck Kurt should really stop doing that and wake up now. 'Come on, Kurt. Your phone is ringing'. He freed his lower arm and almost had it free, when Kurt turned around and practically threw himself against Sebastian, clearly still out to the world.  
And now Sebastian was in real trouble, Kurt thigh laid flushed against his crotch and if he wasn't a little turned on before, well he definitely was now. He swallowed another moan and took one hand around Kurt's shoulders and another one at his hip, so he could turn and laid Kurt on the bed and then freely walk down stairs, maybe heading for the bathroom first. He froze, because fuck that was Kurt's dick right against his own thigh. He heard an 'Mmmm' sound escaping Kurt's lips and it only took two seconds for Sebastian to fully registrate that Kurt was having a wet dream. He really should find a way out quick because he couldn't take responsible for what he might do if Kurt kept rubbing against him and making that kind of noise. So he almost threw Kurt off the bed when he sat up, probably a lot harder and faster than he should. Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he looked a little lost, before he saw that Sebastian sat and looked down at him.  
'Bas?' He rubbed his eyes, and sat up at his elbows.  
'Hey princess!' Sebastian's voice sounded a little rougher than normal. He coughed a couple of times 'You phone was ringing, so it woke me up'. He cursed himself for the little lie, but he couldn't tell Kurt that they had practically been humping each other only minutes ago.  
'Ohhh' was all Kurt said, then stretched a little and then suddenly stand up.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. 'What's up?'  
'Ehh.. Well.. I just, ehh.. Where's the bathroom?'  
'Right down the hall on your left' Sebastian slowly said, trying to stand up himself, but at the same time trying to hide the bulge in his pants. And ohh maybe that what was Kurt was trying to do to. He grinned a little. Maybe teasing him a little wouldn't hurt.  
'So that was a nice song you have got on your phone, when did you start liking that one, princess?' He walked slowly over against Kurt, who had turned from the door now facing Sebastian, still with one hand on the door handle.  
'Ehh, not so long ago... 'Kurt stammered a little.  
'Really now.. Hmm that's interesting' Sebastian took one step closer towards Kurt, now standing nearly face to face with him.  
Kurt gulped, he was so not ready to have Sebastian this close, not when he just had woken up and not when he was half hard in his pants and why hadn't he remembered to put his phone on silence.  
'I just thought it was a really good song, you know' He tried.  
Sebastian let his hand on Kurt's shoulder gliding his hand down his arm and took his hand, removing it from the handle. Then he let go and took another step forward.  
Kurt breath got lost in his throat when Sebastian touched him, he felt his stomach doing weird flips and he closed his eyes, he couldn't help it. When he opened them again Sebastian's face was only 20 cm from his, so he stepped back, only to being stopped when the door hit his back.  
Sebastian took another step and caught Kurt's chin with his left hand and turned him to look him in the eyes, when he did he could hear a deep breath getting caught and let out, if it came from himself or Kurt he didn't know. And the truth was he didn't care, because Kurt, his princess was looking at him with wide eyes that contained all thoughts of emotions that Sebastian couldn't quite place. But most important he smiled at Sebastian and Sebastian couldn't do anything than smile back. He leaned forward a bit, he felt Kurt lean in too and their lips meet...  
Kurt's lips were touching his, when he suddenly was thrown down the floor with Kurt above him and the door burst open!

'Thought, I heard that you guys were awake, I ordered Chinese' Tom looked at them, then raised an eyebrow 'Did I interrupted something?'  
Sebastian smashed his head back down on the floor and he may have growled a little.  
Kurt just let his head fall down on Sebastian's chest mumbling something that sounded a little like 'Yeah, your timing couldn't be better..' But Sebastian wasn't sure.  
'Just give us 5 minutes Tom' Sebastian then said.  
'Sure Seb' He sounded a little apologizing, and closed the door.  
Sebastian took his hand up and nuzzled Kurt's back a little ' You okay there, princess?' He asked.  
Kurt took his hands folded them on Sebastian's chest and put his head above them, looking up at Sebastian with a smile 'Yeah, I'm fine Bas. Maybe I hate your brother a little bit, but besides that I'm perfectly fine.' Then he leaned up and kissed Sebastian.  
Sebastian was caught totally off guard and it took him half a second for his brain to catch up. Kurt started the kiss, he was still kissing him, he may have whimpered a bit at the thought. He let his hand glide around Kurt's shoulders, to hold onto him, he angled his head so he could deepen the kiss.  
Kurt's one hand then came to tangle in his hair. He bit softly against Kurt's lower lip and smiled when he heard him moan a little, then he let his hands wander down his back, settling above his ass. Kurt lifted his head, their noses still touching. Sebastian could see he had his eyes closed and he could feel his breath came in small fast breaths.  
'Open your eyes, princess' He whispered, and Kurt opened them blinking a couple of times smiling, the hand in Sebastian's hair playing softly 'Hey Bas' was all he said.  
Sebastian couldn't help it, he leant forward kissing him softly on the lips again, 'Hey yourself princess' .  
Kurt then whispered 'I think it's best if we go downstairs, as I said earlier your brother seemed really nice, but I don't need him to make a surprise visit again'  
Sebastian didn't want to let go of Kurt now that he had him in his arms, but guessed he was probably right. So they got up, and they walked down to Tom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'I hope it's okay that I ordered Chinese' Tom asked as Sebastian and Kurt came down the stairs.  
'That sounds wonderful' Sebastian answered in the same time that the doorbell sounded. Tom walked to get it, while Sebastian sat down in one of the beanbags taking Kurt down with him and wrapping his arms around him.  
Kurt tried to turn around so he could look at Sebastian, but he just pressed his face down Kurt's neck and inhaled his scent, Kurt giggled  
'What are you doing Sebastian?'..  
'I just don't want you to walk away, now that you are finally in my arms, I don't want you to leave' He talked while his face was still burrowed in Kurt's neck.  
'I don't have anywhere to go Bas' Kurt said, as Tom came in carrying the food.  
'So if you two can be apart for a little while, then I think we should eat' He smirked at them and sat the food down on the floor while trying to sit in a beanbag. He had taken a plaid and laid first, so they could have the food on that one.  
Sebastian had let go of Kurt a little bit, but he was still settled between his legs. So it was a little difficult to eat anything.  
'So Kurt' Tom began shifting his attention to the man 'I would like to hear your side of the story, to how you and Seb meet'.  
Kurt looked a little alert and looked back at Sebastian but he only gestured with his head and Kurt took that as a go ahead sign  
'Well, I was on my way home, happily singing to myself, when I heard someone comment on my voice, and seconds after that I was face to face with your brother. I can't say that I was remotely happy about it then' Kurt shrugged a little.  
'But you are now, I assume' Tom wondered.  
Kurt looked back at Sebastian who just sat smiling like a dork at him 'Yeah, I think I have nothing to regret taking him home' then he leaned and kissed him on the cheek. But Sebastian had other plans, he caught his neck and turned a little so he could catch Kurt's lips.  
They were so soft against his own and he already loved having them pressed against his. He parted his lips a little and brushed his tongue against Kurt's lips, which he parted and let his own find Sebastian's, and my sweet heaven he tasted good.  
They had moved while making out, they were now laid in the floor, with Kurt above Sebastian. Kurt dominating the kiss as it got more heated. Normally Kurt would find it a little embarrassing while they had company, but when Sebastian sucked a little at his tongue and napped his lip, he just surrendered to the kiss, and he couldn't help but forget about anything else completely. It was only when Sebastian's hand grabbed his ass and pressed against him, that Kurt heard Tom say something and that got him to pull away a little  
'So are you two gonna eat the food, or do I have the pleasure to see you eat each other out' Tom asked looking at them  
Kurt flushed a little, but Sebastian held him down, 'You are just jealous Tom' .  
Tom let his eyes wander down Kurt's face, his back and that amazing ass. 'Yes I am'. He agreed.  
Sebastian kissed Kurt one more time and then they accommodate to start eating.

They agreed to go out and dance later and Kurt and Sebastian headed upstairs to finish unpacking.  
After that, Kurt began to think what to wear later tonight, it was his first time in the city. He hadn't really thought much of that, when he agreed to come to LA with Sebastian, but now that he was he was fully committed to have a nice time while he was there. And like Sebastian had said it was time that he started thinking of his own needs and what he liked to do. He had liked the last time he and Sebastian had gone out and now he really hoped that this night would turn out as good as the last.  
He agreed on a dark leather pants and a blue shirt that stood out his eyes. Then he took a little chain and hooked it on the belt loops so it hang from hip to hip. He then added a little eyeliner, knowing that it looked good with his pale skin and eye color. He just hoped that Sebastian wouldn't mock him too much for that choice.

Sebastian was really happy, he finally had kissed Kurt, he was still a little confused off all these feelings he was developing for the man, and in a very short time. But Kurt had surprised him and it turned out that the more time he spent with him, the more he liked to know more about him.  
He had walked in to the bathroom and just started the shower when he suddenly felt a little dizzy. He cursed a little because he sure as hell wouldn't let Kurt down tonight. He had promised him a night out in town, but as he finished the shower he just got more and more dizzy and then his head began throbbing.  
Fuck, he had a migraine again. He didn't get this often, but knew that when he did it meant that he was forced to stay in bed the next 8-10 hours. With the curtains down and complete silence. He dried up and walked into the guest room.

Kurt heard that Sebastian came in and turned to look at him and notice that something was wrong 'Bas.. What's wrong?'  
Sebastian looked pale and his eyes scrunched together and he had one hand pressing against his left temple.  
He looked up at Kurt, Fuck he was hot as hell, and it was totally unfair to look like that. He cursed a little 'Sorry princess, I'm not feeling very well'. When Kurt just kept looking at him he continued ' Once in a while, I get this migraines, and now is one of those times. I think it's because of the long trip and all the driving' He moved a bit and sat down on the bed.  
Kurt walked over to him kissed his cheek 'We should cancel tonight then, and just go tomorrow'.  
Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and tucked him closer, so that he was standing between his legs. He laid his forehead against his stomach 'No, I don't want that. I talk to Tom and you two can still go out and have fun'.  
'Do you really think that I would go out without you Bas...? You probably...'-'Yes, I do princess, it's your first night in town and you should have fun, even if I'm not there with you.'  
He looked up at Kurt, his hands around his hips.  
Kurt just stared down at Sebastian, it was sweet that he thought that Kurt deserved some fun and he clearly wasn't planning on Kurt to stay home, he knew that it wouldn't matter to discuss it, Sebastian was like him, really stubborn 'Are you going to be alright?' He asked instead.  
'Yes, I promise. I have had these headaches before, I just need some sleep'.  
Kurt then agreed, even if he didn't like that Sebastian wasn't with him.  
Sebastian said that he should go tell Tom, so he walked downstairs and let him know the changes of plans.  
'Is it bad?' Tom asked as he entered the room. The curtains were down and Sebastian laid in bed with his head buried in the pillows. He sat up a little when he heard his brother.  
'Yes' he just said,  
'So, Kurt said that you think that me and him should go out, just the two of us'.  
'I just think it's stupid if he would sit back in here with me, just because I got some stupid headache. So if you would just make sure that he has a great time and take him home afterwards, then yes I think you should'.  
'So, you ask me to take Mr. sexy ass himself out to dance, ohh I think I can handle that Seb' He winked at his brother. Sebastian would have hit him with a pillow or something if he had the strength, but he wasn't really feeling like moving, so just settled with 'Yes, thank you… And look after him and behave a little, he isn't used to go out dancing a lot'.  
Tom nodded and walked downstairs.

Sebastian laid back against the pillows. He really hoped that his brother would behave, he knew how he could be when he drank a little too much. He was pretty much like Sebastian had been before. He liked to flirt, a lot, and didn't say no when an opportunity presented itself. In the past neither of them had backed down when they had the same man in sight, they just agreed to make it a game and see who could got the man in bed first. But with Kurt it was completely different and he just hoped that he had made that clear enough to Tom. Kurt wasn't some game, Kurt was Sebastian's, Kurt was his.

Sebastian woke up when the bed shifted a little beside him, and he felt a hand on his shoulder 'Bas.. I don't know if you're awake, but I just wanted to tell you that we are headed out now. And that I hope you feel better tomorrow' Then he felt a kiss to his head. He didn't turn around, his head hurt too much. He fell asleep with a smile. Dreaming of Kurt and him dancing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kurt was a little nervous, He didn't wanted to go out without Sebastian, but he had promised him to have a great night anyway. So he would.  
He looked around the dance floor, and saw that Tom was heading towards him, he had gone to the bar to get them something to drink.  
'Here you go Kurt, I didn't know what you would like, so I got you a beer, I remember Sebastian mentioned that you liked those' He said smiling and handed Kurt his bottle and clinked it against his own.  
Kurt smiled back, Tom was a pretty nice guy, and he could totally see that he was Sebastian's brother. They had the same face features, though Tom had red hair and blue eyes, but the smirk he kept on his face 75% of the time, was the same of Sebastian. Only in Kurt's opinion Sebastian wore it way better, he laughed a little at that thought, because who would know that he someday would say that he liked that smirk.  
Tom looked over at raised an eyebrow at him, but Kurt just shacked his head.  
'Come on, we should dance' he said and headed out to the dance floor.  
They danced to a couple of songs and Kurt had fun, they meet some people that Tom knew, and they began talking with them a little. There was a guy Justin who asked Kurt to dance and he said yes.  
He stood dancing with the Justin, , when someone stumbles into him and he ended bumping in Justin's chest, but when he tried to step back, Justin placed his hands at his hips 'Hey, you don't have to go, this is nice'.  
Kurt tried wriggle out of his grab, but he held on. It wasn't because Kurt felt nervous or anything if he really would he could get free, but he had fun dancing. So he focused on the dancing and not where Justin had his hands.  
The music slowed down a little, and Justin let one hand come a little closer down Kurt ass. Kurt maybe at this point had had a little too much to drink so he didn't got that at first, only when Justin had both of his hands grabbing his ass, he looked up  
'What are you doing' He said it liked it was a question, he was pretty drunk, swaying a little.  
'I'm just having a great time, relax' Justin said leaning in a little, and Kurt panicked, so he put his hands on Justin chest and stumbled back, he didn't measure is force and landed on the floor.  
Justin just looked up surprised at the little outburst 'What the hell...' But he didn't get to say more, because Tom came rushing over holding out his hand and helped Kurt up he glared a little at Justin  
'What the fuck did you do Justin?'  
'I just tried having a good time, but I guess he's just a little tease'. He gestures towards Kurt.  
And what the fuck, Kurt had just been dancing with the guy he hadn't been doing anything to lead him on. Kurt took a step forward, but Tom beat him to it  
'He's just trying to have fun? Believe it or not some people have fun even when there is not grabbing or anything like that' Tom was half yelling now, nearly crowding up in Justin's space.  
Kurt didn't like violence and he sure as hell wasn't planning on getting Tom in trouble on their first night out. So he stepped up and laid his hand on his shoulder, glaring at Justin as he did  
'We should just go Tom' He said.  
Tom looked back at him ' But what about him, he shouldn't do what he just did, when you didn't want it and he clearly didn't get the clue that you didn't'.  
'I probably just didn't say no strong enough, it wasn't like he did anything else than grab my ass a little, so let's just go home'. Kurt said.  
Tom looked at Justin once over and then back at Kurt, then nodded and began heading towards the exit. Kurt stumbled a little behind him, still pretty tipsy. He had have fun dancing, and he knew that he maybe had danced a little too long with Justin, so at some point he didn't blame the guy for thinking that body contact of that kind would be okay. As he was nearly out the door he hear Justin shout 'Sure, just walk home with Smythe, just know that he is a whore who sleep with anything that moves and have a pretty ass. Ohh and since your be going home to his little brother too, then remember to say hello to him and that I will be right here when he needs to get his dick blown later or any other days he's in town...' Kurt froze, what the hell, what did he mean by that. Did he implied that Sebastian - His Bas, had been having hooking up with him? He turned around.  
Justin had turned towards some of the other guys around and wasn't paying attention to Kurt now.  
Tom saw Kurt began walking back and was beside him fast  
'Just don't listen to him' He tried. But Kurt wasn't having any of that, he was heading over to Justin once again and as he did he could hear him talking. '.. I tell you, last time Sebastian was in town he meet up with me at least three times, so I can always get some action there..' He was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder, turning around and was coming face to face with Kurt.  
He grinned 'Did you regret leaving' He asked tried aiming for charming.  
But Kurt was still pretty drunk and had been seeing a little red, when he starting hear Justin talk about sex and with his Sebastian.  
Thinking he should be the only one that should have that with Sebastian. And oh that thought alone was a little new, but hell they were in some kind of relationship. Which one he didn't know, but he knew that Sebastian liked him. And that he liked Sebastian back. But what they were, he didn't know!  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his face, Justin's hands. And didn't the guy get the hint before, that Kurt didn't like his hands on him at all. He grabbed his wrist and pushed it down.  
'Uhh, feisty now, who would have thought' Justin smirked. And come on, wouldn't they guy give up soon, Kurt tried turn around, only to be slapped right on the ass, and okay maybe not.  
Like said earlier Kurt was against violence, but things change.  
It happened really fast, he only felt it as his fist collected with Justin face.. and then Tom came up stirring him out of there really fast, while Justin kept yelling something at them.

Outside Tom sat him down, giving him a bottle of water to drink and took his hand holding another bottle to calm down the pain.  
'You know, Seb said that I should try acting nice if I took you out, and warned ME from doing anything stupid. But I think he forgot to say the same to you' He said.  
Kurt couldn't tell if Tom was mad, one because he didn't really knew they guy and two because he was still drunk and three because FUCK his hand hurt.  
'I normally don't do that ' He tried instead. Then he heard Tom laughing and he looked up at him really confused. Why would he laugh at him?.  
'You should drink the water, before we head home' He tapped the bottle he had handed Kurt. 'And just out of curiosity, what made you punch him, I mean I know that he can be an idiot and he tried grabbing you, but you seemed okay about that and like then you just wanted to be out of there' Tom asked.  
Kurt cringed a little, his hand really hurt, he took the cap of and drank half the bottle.  
'I was okay with that, or properly not okay, but what he did I understand, and it seemed that he stood back in the end.. But then he began talking about Bas, and I just... ' He looked down. Then up at Tom. 'I didn't like that'. He said.  
Tom laughed a little again clapping a hand on his shoulder 'Clearly, I could see that and so could half of the bar'.

They sat for a while, Kurt drinking his water bottle and tried to make his fingers work, it didn't seem like anything was broken, it just hurt from the punch. Fuck! He had actually punched a guy in the face, he began laughing and not long after Tom joined in.  
'You know Kurt, I think you are a pretty amazing guy, and I don't just talk about your ass' He grinned and continued ' I can see why Seb, likes you. You clearly don't let other people say trash about people you care about and you seem to care a lot about my brother'.  
Kurt smiled at Tom.  
'I like really like him, you know'.  
'Ohh, yeah I know' Tom said gestured towards the bar , Kurt laughed a little.  
'Just so you know Kurt, what Justin said in there, yeah it's probably true, but I don't believe Seb is like that anymore. That time was a totally different time. Our family wasn't the greatest at that point and either Seb or I handled that time pretty well.'  
Kurt remembered Sebastian talking about that, about LA, Paris and the thing with their father.  
'Bas, have told me about that and I think you're right, I don't believe he is like that not anymore'.  
Tom looked at him, he was a little surprised that his little brother had been telling Kurt about that, Sebastian never told people about their family and never about his problems, but with Kurt everything was clearly different.  
'I think I'll like to tell you a little bit about that myself' He said. Kurt looked up surprised about what Tom said, but he nodded.  
'Seb and I had always been very close, and our whole family had always been pretty close too. But as I assume Seb told you it was always in the cards that either me or him would take over our father's firm, when we grew up. As you may know that didn't happen. And our father wasn't happy about that, to say the least. Seb handled that his own way, while I took a whole other turn… I began using drugs and headed down a black hole. Seb tried helping me, but it ended pretty bad, I couldn't take care of myself and to make a long story short, in the end I had to check into rehab. My mother had to give up a job offer in Paris and she and my father moved here to support me. All their attention was suddenly on me, and they kind of forgot about Seb, so he started partying a lot and drink a lot and it ended with him moving to NY, where he is now. Our parents moved to Paris when I came out of rehab and I was left alone. With Seb in NY I felt really lonely, but once again he seemed to know what to do, he started calling me almost every day and we became close again. And now he's not only my brother but probably my best friend too.'  
Kurt had been listening to all he said, finding it rather comforting that Tom trusted him with this story.  
'Thank you Tom' He said and hugged him.  
'You're welcome' Tom said then he grinned ' You know, that made me a little sad, could you maybe do something for me, so I could cheer up again?'  
'Of course' Kurt stood up then.  
'Nice, I like to grab your ass then' Tom winked.  
'What...' Kurt looked up at him, but then 'Ohh, I see what this is, I guess the brother Smythe gene is never far away. But I have to say no. Because this amazing ass is meant to be touched by only one Smythe' He then winked at Tom, before he burst out laughing. Not long before Tom joined him.

It was still dark when they came back to the house. Kurt said goodnight and headed upstairs were Sebastian was still in bed, but Kurt could see he had stripped down, because his clothe where on the floor.  
He looked around and just now thought of the sleep arrangement. They hadn't discussed that earlier and there was only one bed.  
Kurt began taking his clothe off, wincing a little as he took of his short, because of his hand.  
When he turned around he saw that Sebastian was looking at him, with sleepy eyes.  
'You back' he said smiling at Kurt.  
'Yeah. Ehh, how are you feeling?' He walked over and sat on the bed.  
Sebastian scooted over a little, making room for Kurt to lay down beside him.  
'I'm really tired, but my head is better'. He took his hand out and holding out for Kurt's. But Kurt winced when he did and he quickly took it back looking at him a little alert.  
'What's the matter?' He said, while trying to sit up.  
Kurt laid down, taking his other hand and put a lock of hair away Sebastian's face.  
'Nothing'. He tried and turned around. He had his head against Sebastian's chest and laid his injured hand around his torso.  
Sebastian looked down at him 'I don't believe you'. He gently caressed his hand. 'Is your hand swollen?' He asked, because it felt like that. What the hell has he and Tom been doing.  
'Ehh, maybe'.. Kurt whispered and pressed his face down Sebastian's chest.  
'What do you mean maybe? I can feel that it is, what did Tom do?' Sebastian would kill Tom if he had done anything stupid.  
'I sort of punched a guy in the face'. Kurt whispered.  
And what, did he just say ...'What did you mean by that you sort of punched a guy? You don't like violence?'  
Sebastian really didn't get it. What the fuck had been going on. When Kurt didn't answer he sat up and looked down on him. Kurt just laid looking up at him, biting his lips, then finally he answered 'I was jealous'.  
'Why?' Sebastian needed to figure this out, he didn't liked that Kurt was injured.  
'This guy, said something mean and then I just punched him'. He closed his eyes, he was really tired and half-drunk still.  
Sebastian seemed to get that and got down on the bed again, taking Kurt in his arms 'I think I need you to tell me that story tomorrow' he said kissing Kurt's head.  
And this was exactly what Kurt needed right now, he cuddled closer to Sebastian and pressed his lips to his neck.  
'I don't know if I can even remember that tomorrow, I think I'm still drunk Bas'.  
'Mmmm' Sebastian hummed and grinned a little.  
He scooted down the bed a little so he came face to face with Kurt.  
He kissed him softly on the mouth, feeling Kurt smiling under his lips 'I missed you princess' he whispered.  
Kurt opened his eyes 'I missed you too Bas. I'm glad you're feeling better'. He looked down, then up at Sebastian's eyes again 'You know, I think more kisses will make my hand feel better' He looked at him aiming an innocent look. He didn't know if he succeed because Sebastian just began laughing at him. Kurt slapped him on his chest 'Stop laughing at me, that's not nice' He pouted a little. But then Sebastian's lips were on his again. He felt him kissing down his throat, and he couldn't help but tilt his head back and give him more access.  
Sebastian leaned up and nipple his ear  
'You have to stop making those sounds princess, because it makes it really difficult not to do more to you right now ' he whispered. Kurt shivered a little and ohh was he making sounds, he wasn't even aware of that. He laughed a little 'I think I am still drunk'.  
'We just established that princes, but I believe you are' He kissed him one more time behind the ear.  
'I think you should get some sleep Kurt'.  
Kurt did a humming sound that Sebastian took like an agreement and put his arms around him holding Kurt against his chest.  
As they laid there, Sebastian notice Kurt humming something, it was that song he had sang the first night they were out, it was the same song that he had on his phone. He listened to him for a while before he pressed his lips on his cheek while he sing along.

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

'Yes i would' he heard Kurt whisper. Sebastian's chest tightened and he held him closer.  
He never wanted to let this man go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Kurt woke up his first thought was that he didn't know where he was, but then he came to think of the last 24 hours event. He began rolling to his side, only to be reminded about his hand. And ohh yeah, that happened, he had punched a guy, because he had been talking trash about Sebastian!  
Speaking of which, why was he alone in bed, where was Sebastian.  
He gently rolled so he could look around, not daring to opening his eyes much, because his head hurt.

Sebastian had woken up an hour earlier and headed downstairs to make breakfast, he was feeling much better today, his head didn't hurt at all.  
He had been greeted by Tom laying in the living room. And asked about what happened last night. But Tom hadn't wanted to tell, only said that Sebastian should ask Kurt about that and winked at him. Though he ensured him that it was nothing bad so to speak, but actually quite entertaining. Sebastian had pleaged him to tell him more, but he refusef, and headed out to the gym.  
Sebastian started making pancakes and placed them on a plate, then he took a couple of aspirins for Kurt. And two large glass of cold apple juices with him and headed upstairs.

As he entered the door, he saw that Kurt was beginning to wake up, so he quietly closed the door, and sat the food down before he sat down on the bed, brushing a lock of hair out of Kurt's face.  
'Morning princess, how's your hand?' He asked, taking Kurt's hand gently in his, now that it was daylight, he could see it better, it was still quite swollen and was beginning to bruise.  
Kurt smiled. 'It's still hurting'. Thenlooked up at him .  
'Morning to you to, where were you? You weren't here when I woke up, I was lonely' he pouted a little.  
Sebastian kissed him on the cheek and got up taking the pills and the juice handing it to him  
'Don't pout, princess. I just made breakfast, you were asleep when I woke up'

'I missed you' Kurt said, while taking the pills and taking a sip of the juice.  
He tried sitting up, but didn't get very far because of his head.  
'Scoot over' Sebastian said while he stripped of his shirt.  
He sat beside Kurt, letting him rest against his chest, gently caressed his stomach and took his not injured hand in his.  
The lay like that a while, Kurt could feel his head began to feel a little better 'This is nice'. He nuzzled closer to Sebastian.  
'Yeah it is, but I believe you owe me a story princess'. Sebastian grinned, when he heard Kurt making and hummm sound.  
'Is it really necessary?' Kurt hoped that Sebastian had forgotten about that, or maybe Tom had told him. But no such luck. He grunted a little.  
Sebastian kissed the top of his head  
'I believe it is. You told me something about punching a guy in the face and I know that you don't like violence, so I would like to know what make you turn to it anyway'

'I don't think it's necessary that you know any more than that, I mean it's not that great of a story. I was just very drunk and then punched someone, there no need to make a big deal out of that. It's not like ...'  
'Your rambling, and even though it's cute, I think it's a very big deal that you injured your hand, so please ' Sebastian turned Kurt's head so he could look in his eyes.  
'Arhh, you just think you are so clever.. Huh?' Kurt tried to sound irritated, he really didn't want Sebastian to find out how he had made a fool of himself last night. But it was hard to pretend to be irritated when Sebastian looked at him like that.  
He leaned up and connected his lips with Sebastian's.  
Sebastian tightened his grip around his stomach and deepened the kiss, he could taste beer and sweat against Kurt's lips. But most of all he could taste him, and god he loved that taste. He brushed his tongue against his lips, but Kurt removed his head and frowned a little  
'Don't do that, I probably taste like shit' He tried turning around so he could sit up, but as he got up on his knees, Sebastian only flipped him carefully down on his back and leaned down for his mouth again  
'I don't care, I think you taste amazing' and then they were kissing again.

Kurt's head was spinning, he knew it was probably from the hangover, but the way Sebastian' tongue swept over his lips, asking for permission may have something to do with it too. So he parted his lips and couldn't help but moan when he felt Sebastian's tongue against his.  
Sebastian definitely knew how to use his tongue and when he felt him suck on his a little, Kurt couldn't help the image of Sebastian sucking on a whole other part of his body coming to his mind. And he moaned again. Taking his good hand and tangled it with Sebastian's hair, grabbing his neck and tugged a little in his hair, needing Sebastian to kiss him harder.  
'Fuck.. Fuck you make me just want to ravish you' Sebastian panted against Kurt's lips while he continued to kiss down his throat, sucking and biting. Kurt bucked up a little when Sebastian bit down on his collarbone, making him moan loud and clear.  
'Fuck Bas, do that again'. He bucked up again, which made Sebastian moan and thrust down against him.  
'You… really incredible' Sebastian breathed, but at the same time he got up at his elbows, hovering over Kurt. Kurt tried to make him to kiss him again, but Sebastian hold his position  
'As nice, as this is princess, and believe me it's not like I don't want to continue this' He bucked down against Kurt to make his point ' I like to know what happened last night'. Then he leaned down and kissed Kurt one last time. Laying his head against his chest, looking up at him.  
Kurt looked down, he panted a little, because he was really turned on, his head was spinning, and now it definitely was only because of Sebastian. But he may have a point. He began play with the hair on Sebastian's neck.  
'I guess you're right'.  
Sebastian just continued staring up at him. So Kurt took a deep breath and started.

'First you should know that I had a really fun time last night, and Tom was really sweet. He didn't had anything to do with what happened, that was all me' He looked down and Sebastian just nodded at him, so he continued.  
'At one point we meet some people Tom knew, and as it turned out they knew you to. But I'm coming to that later, because I didn't knew at that time. I danced with one of the guys, Justin, I think his name was. And it was quite fun..'  
Sebastian made a little growling noise, when Kurt mentioned he danced with another man, and intertwined their legs. He needed to know Kurt wouldn't go.

'.. I think someone stumbled into me at some point and then I stumbled into this Justin guy, who took that as an okay to grab my ass, and I didn't wanted that, so..'  
'What do you mean he grabbed your ass?' Sebastian tried to sit up, he didn't like where this was headed.  
But Kurt just made him laid down again  
'Would you let me tell the story, them you can ask questions later?'  
'Yes' Sebastian gritted his teeth a little but let Kurt continue, settling down on his chest again, looking up at him.  
'Well like I said, i didn't wanted that, so I shoved him away, which made him a little pissed and he called me tease or something like that. Then Tom came over and we agreed to just leave the place and go home to you. Then as we were headed out, Justin began talking about you and that he could always call you for a blowjob, and that last time you were in town you hooked up a couple of times. And well I was drunk so I got jealous and walked over and then I don't remember much, but he tried grab my ass again and then I just punched him right in face' Kurt shrugged a little, while trying to avoid looking at Sebastian eyes. But Sebastian just took his chin making him do exactly that, then leaned up and connected their lips. It was nothing like the other kiss, this one was soft. Sebastian nipped sweetly at his lower lips and just continued kissing him like that, Kurt could feel him was smiling into it.  
He pulled back, his nose touching Kurt's  
'You where jealous, because he was talking about hooking up with me?'  
Kurt nodded.  
'You do know, that I have hooked up with a lot of guys' right?' Kurt nodded again  
'I know that, but I think it was the way he said it like it wasn't a big deal to make you sleep with him again. And I didn't like that, I think I came to the conclusion in my head that I should be the only one to have that with you' He didn't look at Sebastian, but he just smiled at him.  
'Okay ' he said.  
And what does okay mean. Kurt didn't want an okay, he wanted to know if Sebastian thought of that to.  
'What do you mean by okay?' he asked.  
'Well I just mean… okay'

Sebastian kept looking at Kurt, he could see that, that was probably not the answer he wanted, because he felt him stiffen a little under him and he could see he tried avoiding looking him in the eyes.  
'I think I'd like to ask some questions know' Sebastian said.  
Kurt only nodded. Sebastian was still with his head on his chest and he continued to look at Kurt, and Kurt didn't really know what to make of him right now.  
'First I would like to know if you still feel like you should be the only one to have sex with me?'  
And, what, that was not what Kurt was expecting him to ask at all, he looked at him, he could feel Sebastian's gaze on him and he knew that he was blushing  
'I, I think…' He stammered a little.  
Sebastian frowned a little 'You think? Princess I'd like for you to be honest with me here'  
Kurt swallowed, he hadn't liked being put on the spot 'I.. That would be nice' He finally answered.

'Then I'd like to know if you think it would be a good idea for you only to have sex with me?'  
And what, where was Sebastian headed with this  
'I believe that would be a good idea yes.. But Bas, I don't know what.. '  
Then Sebastian fingers was on his mouth and Kurt looked up to his eyes, he was smiling again. Why was he smiling again?  
'I like to finish please..' Kurt could only nod.  
'I think it's sweet that you defended me and I think it's extremely hot that you punched a guy, because he was an idiot towards you. But I am also a little mad that you did that, because it could have ended really badly. I am glad that it didn't because I think it ended badly enough as it is. I don't like that you got hurt and if I had been there myself I probably have punched him a couple of times too.' He smiled at Kurt. ' What I meant when I said okay, was me agreeing to sleep with you. But only you'.

Kurt felt his breath quicken, he didn't quite understand was Sebastian was saying or asking.  
Sebastian took his hand squeezing it and kissed his cheek.  
'Princess, what I'm trying to say is that I like this. I like holding your hand, I like kissing your cheek. I like waking up to you… I like to be around you' He looked down on their hands  
'I normally don't bother with feelings, but with you it's like I don't have a choice, and not in a bad way, it's just easy. Like it comes as naturally as to get out of bed in the mornings or ride a bicycle and I don't know how to explain that. All I know is that I haven't felt like this before'  
He looked up in Kurt's eyes again.

'It's like all I have to do is to look into your eyes and then all the other things around become none exiting. I like to believe there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you.'  
Then he leaned down and kissed Kurt.

Kurt felt like his heart would beat out of his chest soon, he wasn't prepared for Sebastian to say all that. So he tried kissing back with every fiber in his body, hoping that Sebastian could feel that, that was exactly how he felt when he was with Sebastian to.  
After a while when they both needed to breath, Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's.  
'So, I don't know how this work, but...' Kurt just kissed him again, he didn't want to let him go, not now, not ever.

'Bas, I don't think there is a protocol for these kind of things. But as you said you haven't done this before, so I spare you that and just say, if you want me, I'm yours' Kurt bid his lips, suddenly feeling a little nervous again.  
'I love that, and I like.. I like to be yours too, if you will have me' Sebastian whispered and actually blushed a little.  
'I do' Kurt said and then Sebastian actually made a squeaking sound, which made Kurt laugh and Sebastian to blush even more. Before Kurt captured his lips and they were kissing again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They must have fallen asleep, because Sebastian woke to the sound of the front door slamming shut and Tom yelling if they were up. He sat up, only to realize that half of his body was covered by Kurt. He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread on his face. He eased out from under Kurt, kissed his hair and walked downstairs after shutting the door.

'Could you be a little quiet, Kurt is still sleeping' He said when he came downstairs to Tom.  
He was sprawled out on one of beanbags facing the floor.  
'Sorry, I'm just really worn out. I think maybe I shouldn't have gone to the gym that early. My body clearly don't want to cooperate, I shouldn't have gone out last night' He yawned a little, and rolling to his side, popping his hand under his chin and looked up at Sebastian.  
'So Seb, what did Kurt say?'  
Sebastian could feel his cheeks warming on, he still hated that feeling, but it was nothing compared to that happy feeling he got just from hearing Kurt's name, he smiled.  
'Well, he told me about last night. And I actually am a little mad at him, for doing such a stupid thing, but on the other hand I think it's the first time anybody had defended me so that's truly amazing. And… also we agreed to become boyfriends' He looked down when he said the last part, not because he was embarrassed about the fact, but because he didn't want Tom to mock him about that. Neither of the brothers had had come serious with someone before. So he didn't know what Tom would say.  
When Tom didn't say anything, Sebastian dared looking up and saw that Tom just laid looking up at him with a big smile and he just winked when Sebastian looked him in the eyes.

'I knew you were crazy about the guy. He really is amazing. Glad you figured it out. Do I have to give him the big brother speech?' He grinned.  
'Thank you Tom and no, I don't think so'. Just then they both heard the door from upstairs open and Kurt came walking down the stairs, only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. -Sebastian's t-shirt.

'That's mine' Sebastian blurted out, when Kurt looked at him. Kurt was still a little sleepy, so he looked down at his shirt, and then up at Sebastian again  
'Ehh, yeah, it was the one closest to the bed. I thought you wouldn't mind' He said, turning to walk upstairs and change, but Sebastian walked over laid his hands around Kurt's waist and taking his arms around him before he could walk away. 'Hey, i didn't mean that i didn't like it. I do, you look hot princess' He whispered in Kurt's ear, giving a small kiss to his neck, while he slipped one hand under the fabric and nuzzled his stomach.  
'Thanks' Kurt just answered leaning back against his chest. Sebastian let his hand sprawl out on his stomach, easing his thumb right under the waistband of the sweatpants, when he didn't find any line of boxers there, his mind drifted back to the first night at Kurt's house. And as if Kurt could read his mind, he bend his head back whispering in Sebastian ear 'Remember what I told you when you borrowed my clothe the first night at my house'.  
Sebastian could feel a chill run down his spine. 'Mmm' was all Sebastian said, as he hugged him tighter against his chest. Then added 'If I remember correctly it was something involving you and never wearing anything else, when you have sweatpants on'. He started kissing around Kurt's ear, teasing his pulse point while licking it a little.

'Mmm, Bas... ' Kurt moaned a little, taking the hand Sebastian still had against his stomach trying to guide it further down.

'You guys, seriously forgetting once again I'm here' Tom said looking at the two horny lovebirds, there were half grinding against each other. But froze when they heard his voice, and Tom couldn't help but laugh out loud about the fact that they completely forgot they were at his house.

'Fuck ... heeeey Tom' Kurt freed himself from Sebastian and tried walking casually over to the kitchen, but he was failing miserably because it was very hard to hide his very visible boner at this point. He could feel Tom's eyes on him the whole time.  
Sebastian stayed where he was, banging his head against the stairs a couple of times, before he headed upstairs, flipping his brother the finger on the way.

Tom smirked a little, turning towards Kurt. 'So, how's the hand, Sweet ass? He asked.  
Kurt sat down beside him. 'It still hurts, but mostly because of the bruising and because it's still a little swollen. But i think it will be okay in a couple of days'.  
'That's good.' Tom said.  
Then they sat a couple of minutes, neither of them said anything until Tom asked  
'So, do you think Sebastian went upstairs to jerk of?' Kurt spurted his tea out and laughed  
'I sure as hell don't hope so' He said.  
'You know, I would not blame him if he did, you guys practically humped each other, or he did you. So totally fair if he needed release. I know I would have ' He winked at Kurt.  
Kurt just stared at him, he didn't feel offended like he maybe thought he would. He didn't know if it was because of the talk him and Tom had last night or what, but he could relax in his company. A little like he could in Sebastian's. 'Sure you would Tom'.

Sebastian had walked upstairs to cool off, Kurt seriously turned him on much more, than he would consider healthy. But who could blame him. Kurt was really hot. He decided to just take a cold shower and then walk downstairs afterwards.

'So, I heard you talked with Sebastian' Tom stated. Kurt looked up.  
'Yes' He sat his mug down, crossing his arms around his chest, curious to where this was headed.  
'I just want you to know, that I am very happy that Sebastian now have you. He really cares for you in a way I have never seen him do before'. Tom said.  
Kurt could feel he blushed a little, he knew that Sebastian didn't do well with feelings, so hearing his brother saying that made him feel all warm.  
'I really care about him too Tom' He offered.  
Tom nodded 'I know that he can be a dick sometimes, but I really hope you will give him some time to find his role in this. He has never been in a relationship before, so he may fuck up. But just know that if he does, just talk with him, because maybe it's because he ddon't know how to do things right... '  
'I will.' Kurt promised.  
'And of course the obligatory… if you hurt my brother, I will punch you in the face' Tom grinned a little when he said that. Kurt nodded 'Noted'.

Kurt thought it was really sweet that Tom cared so much for Sebastian, but it also reminded him of his own brother. And that he never would have him to make that talk to anyone. Not now. Not ever. He got up and excused himself walking upstairs.

When Sebastian finished his cold shower, he threw on a couple of boxers and dried his hair quickly, before walking into their room to get a shirt and a couple of jeans. When he opened the door, he saw that Kurt was sprawled on the bed, his head burrowed in the pillows, and was he shaking a little?

'Princess?' Sebastian sat down beside him, laying a hand on his thigh.  
Kurt looked up. He had clearly been crying. But why?  
'Sorry' He said wiping his eyes.  
Sebastian helped Kurt to lift a little, so Sebastian could lay down on his back, and then taking Kurt in his arms, so he had his right arm around him and the other one caressing his shoulder and neck.  
'Why are you crying'?' He whispered, while he kissed Kurt's head. His lips stayed against his hair.  
'It was just something Tom said, don't worry about it'. Kurt answered.  
'Did he say something stupid?'  
'No, it was actually quite sweet' Kurt said. Sebastian sensed, that maybe Kurt just needed time, to tell him about this, so he let it be.  
After a couple of minutes Kurt added ' He told me that he was happy that we decided to be together and that he hoped I will be good to you' He snifled a little.  
Sebastian could sense what this may be about. So he hugged Kurt tighter against his chest, lifting him up a little so Kurt was completely on top of him, he looked up, blue locked against greens. Sebastian brushed a hair away from his face, before leaning up and kissed him softly on the mouth.

'Would you tell me about him' He whispered against his lips. He felt Kurt tense a little in his arms.  
'About who?' Kurt tried.  
'About Finn' Sebastian said, looking into his eyes.  
Kurt swallowed, he could feel the tears pressing against his eyes again, how did Sebastian knew that that was the reason he had been crying.  
When Kurt didn't reply first Sebastian kissed him softly again.  
'Kurt, please, if you are sad about something, then please share it with me. I don't like seeing you sad, and not know how to make it better'  
Kurt blinked, then he pressed his head down against Sebastian shoulder and his neck and just breathed him in. This was his safe place, he knew he could trust Sebastian.  
'Hearing Tom talking all brotherly, just made me think of him. About how he never will have the opportunity to give that speech to someone I date. And actually that is totally foolish, because I was 4 months older than he was, so it was actually me who should have those talks with his girlfriends and not the other way around' Kurt began sniffling a little. And Sebastian just held him tighter nuzzling his nose in his hair. He didn't knew Finn that much, but what he had heard he was a really nice guy.  
'And then I began thinking that I never will have a brother to protect me and talk to, like you and Tom do. And I got all jealous. Which is completely selfish. I know that, but I couldn't help it. And then I just felt like crying and I just.. I just really miss him sometimes' Kurt was crying again.

'Shh, I hear you, and it's completely okay for you to feel that' Sebastian couldn't say that he knew the feeling, because he didn't. He only had one brother and Tom was very much alive. But then Kurt said something Sebastian wasn't prepared for.  
'Were you ever afraid during the time when Tom was using drugs that you would lose him?' Kurt looked up at Sebastian, his blue eyes shining in the light.  
Sebastian swallowed a couple of times, not knowing what to say at all. How did Kurt knew that? Had Tom told him? And had he thought about losing Tom that time? If he said no, would Kurt think he was an asshole?  
He decided going with the truth, believing that Kurt would not leave him, even if he may be thinking he was an idiot when he heard what he had to say.  
'I never thought of losing my brother. When he began using drugs, I wasn't very close to him. I was pretty far out myself. I drank a lot, almost every day and I didn't talk with my parents or anyone about that. I just choose to deal with it myself. Our father was pisssed because Tom didn't want the firm and when I refused too, he didn't talked to me in a long time. Then they found out that Tom was using drugs and they decided to help him out, only meaning that they kind of forgot about me. So I decided I didn't needed them in my life and headed to NY. I didn't think of Tom at all, but when my mom called and said he had finished his rehab I contacted him again and it was like we never had been apart. We never really talk about it, only did one time when I first came to visit. But we haven't talked about it after' Sebastian said.  
Kurt was quite a long time.  
'Thanks for telling me. I don't think I understand, why you just choose to block Tom out and not address the fact that he could have died from the drug using. But you must have your reasons'.  
Sebastian just stared at Kurt, he hadn't thought that he would thank him, but Kurt kept surprising him.

'How's the hand?' He asked instead, needing to change the subject.  
Kurt looked down at his hand, stretching his fingers 'It still hurts, not as much though and the swelling is not so bad anymore' Kurt gave him a little smile,then he looked back up at Sebastian 'Why?'  
Sebastian grinned. 'Because I really wanted to do this' He answered, then before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian had flipped them over, so he now hovered over Kurt, his face inches from his, he took his hands and pinned them above Kurt's head.  
'Hey princess' He said and leaned his forehead against Kurt's.  
He could feel Kurt smile 'Hey' He replied.

Sebastian moved his hand to his jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He let his hand stay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's warm skin against his, then he leaned in and pressed his lips to his softly.  
'I need to tell you something' Sebastian whispered against his lips.  
'Okay' Kurt whispered back. Sebastian needed to kiss him again, and not just a little kiss on the lips, he parted his lips and he could feel Kurt's breath quicken, his tongue venturing out to brush over the edge of his upper lip.  
Moaning a little, Kurt slid his tongue against his. Sebastian groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.  
Kurt kissed back with eagerness, his arms moving to wrap around Sebastian's shoulders, pulling their bodies together feeling Sebastian's hips move, he slid his hands down to his ass, pulling him sharply against where he was growing hard and gasping into his mouth at the pressure.  
Sebastian gave a small whimper, and began rolling against him as they continued their kiss.  
After a while Sebastian broke the kiss, and trailed his mouth over Kurt's jaw and neck, panting against his skin. 'Princess'  
'Mmm' Was Kurt's only reply as he stretched his neck giving Sebastian better access.  
Sebastian counted to ten, he really wanted to stay like this, but he really needed to tell Kurt what he had in mind. He rested his mouth in the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths and tried cooling down a little.

'Bas... Why did you stop?' Kurt asked. And Sebastian could feel how hard Kurt was under him and couldn't help but move his hips down a little, which only make himself moan again. Fuck he was crazy about this man.  
He lifted his head locking eyes with Kurt, he could see that his eyes was complete dark blue and his lips were parted and he just looked up at Sebastian with so much trust, Sebastian could feel his heart almost bursting out of his chest.  
'Princess' He started again then kissed his lips again, because he couldn't help it. 'I just ...'He didn't knew how to say this without coming off like a complete sap.  
Kurt kissed his cheek, then taking one of Sebastian hands in his 'Just say it Bas' .  
And Sebastian was certain that if his face could crack in two, it would have, because he was smiling so big.  
'I'm completely falling for you Kurt, I don't know how you did it, but I just know that I am completely in love with you' He blurted out then.  
Kurt blinked once, then twice, then his face split into a smile which completely matched Sebastian's and said  
'I am completely falling for you to Bas'.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They ate dinner with Tom later that night, before they prepared the car for the drive back to NY the next day. They had agreed to stay in hotels this time, and not sleep in the tent in hopes that it would help Sebastian withnot to get migraine again.  
They stayed up late talking and listening to some music, Kurt really enjoyed both Smythe's company and hoped to see Tom again soon.

Tom was really glad to see Sebastian looked really happy to be with Kurt, he sat listening to Kurt trying to explain something. When Tom smiled at him, Sebastian couldn't help but return the smile full force.  
Tom had been totally surprised when Sebastian had told he had been staying at a friend's house and even more surprised when said friend agreed to go with Sebastian to LA and Sebastian hadn't been objecting, but nothing had prepare him to see the looks his little brother kept giving at Kurt.  
Tom could feel from the moment he saw the two together that this was something new and serious, something he always hoped his brother would have. This was Sebastian's happy place.  
And Kurt was a really nice guy and it didn't hurt that he was really hot to look at, Tom caught Sebastian looking at him, he lifted his bottle and saluted him nodded towards Kurt smiling, Sebastian smiled back and nodded back. Kurt got up walking over and took Sebastian's hands making him stand up  
'I wanna dance, Bas. You owe me'. And Sebastian just went with him, kissing him on his cheek. They danced to a couple of songs, when Kurt let go of Sebastian and made a move to Tom to come join them.  
The three of them danced till the early morning, it was the perfect end to the trip Kurt thought as he crawled to bed curling against Sebastian's chest, safely tucked in his arms.

The next morning, Kurt woke up early he couldn't figure out first what had woken him up, until he heard his phone ringing. He eased out from under Sebastian's arm, where he lay spooning Kurt.  
He quickly find his phone and saw that it has already three missed calls, he looked through the caller Id's and saw that it was his father. OH, he had forgot to call him back when he had phoned him the other day.  
He glanced at the clock, it was almost 9:30 am. So he took a shirt, put it on and stepped out into the corridor, to phone him back.

'Kurt, nice hearing from you already'  
Kurt could hear his father's sarcasm in his voice

'Hello Dad... I know, I know, sorry I haven't called. The last couple of days have been a little crazy'.

'You could say that, I received a text from you saying that you were out of town for a couple of days. Where are you?'

Then Kurt began explaining what happened and why he was with Sebastian in LA. When he ended talking Burt was all quiet for a couple of seconds before he finally said,  
'Is this the same Sebastian Smythe, that gave you trouble some years ago?'  
'It's the same, but he has changed so much dad, Bas is a really sweet guy now' Kurt tried convincing his dad, he didn't even noticed that he let the nickname slip.  
'He seems like it, if he makes you call him Bas' Burt answered.  
'Whaat..' And before Kurt could say anything else, there was a voice coming from the guest room.  
'Princess, I think you have my shirt on...'  
And seconds after he could hear his father laughing in his ear.

Sebastian had woke up alone in bed, he instantly turned around to look for Kurt, but when he didn't found him, he just got up looking around trying to locate his clothe, but didn't succeed. Then he heard someone talking from the hall, and ohh that voice was his princess's voice, he smiled walking over and opened the door.  
He was still really sleepy, so when he saw Kurt sitting on the stair he just blurted out  
'Princess, I think you have my shirt on.' He realized his mistake, when he saw and heard Kurt froze half sentence and turning around his cheeks coloring red. He could also hear on the other end of the phone someone laughing.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he just looked at Sebastian, his boyfriend was still in his briefs and standing looking all cute and hot at the same time. For seconds he forgot all about talking to his dad, before Burt coughed a little in the other end of the line.  
'So, when do I get to meet this guy'  
Kurt was about to answer, when it occurred to him that he didn't have an answer for that. He didn't knew if Sebastian would be okay with meeting his father or if he thought it was too soon. He just stood and stared at Sebastian not knowing what to say or do.  
Then his phone was snapped out of his hand.  
'Hello, this is Sebastian speaking. Kurt is not available at the moment, but maybe I can help you?' He smirked a little at Kurt, thinking at first it was a really smooth thing to do, to help his boyfriend when he looked totally lost of what to say. But just as he ended speaking he realized, maybe why Kurt had been lost. He took the phone from his ear, pointing at it while whispering 'Your father?'  
Kurt just nodded, didn't know what to do. But when he saw the look of true horror on Sebastian's face he couldn't help but laugh a little, trying biting his lip to hide it.  
'Well hello Sebastian. This is Burt, Kurt's dad. Could you please tell me what happened to my son, I just asked him something and then suddenly he got all quiet'  
'Ehh, I don't... Hey Burt..Sir Well ehh.. He ehh .. ' Sebastian tried to find the right answer, but all was freaking terrifying right now, he was actually talking to Kurt's father, his boyfriend's father, his future in law - And okay maybe he is letting his mind go a little too much into that. But the point was he was freaking out and Kurt just stood looking like he could burst out laughing any minute.  
'You have to repeat what you just said, son, 'cause I didn't get it' Burt says on the phone, sounding really at ease with the hole situation.

As much as Kurt wanted to laugh at how Sebastian is handling this situation with quite as much frenzy as he did minutes ago, he actually finds him really cute and sweet standing there trying to find words. So he thinks maybe he should help him out, it is his dad he is talking to after all.  
He walks over and take one of Sebastian's hands squeezing it, knowing by now that it help's Sebastian to gain focus. And he does, Sebastian looks up and then when he sees Kurt smile, his face became all serious for three seconds, before he nods to Kurt and taking his hand to his lips kissing it.

'Mr. Hummel. I would like to introduce myself again. I'm Sebastian Smythe, Kurt's boyfriend' He then says.  
Kurt eyes goes all wide and he's staring at Sebastian like he have grown a third head or something.  
Sebastian just beams at him, gaining confidence in Kurt's touch, his happy place, his safe place.  
'Well, hello Sebastian. That is quit some news there, didn't know Kurt had a boyfriend. But glad that he has someone to look after him in LA... Because you are looking after him right?' Burt asks.

'Yes Mr. Hummel of course, but I may say that it is actually Kurt who have had been looking after me the past week.'

'Yes, he just told me the story about how you to meet again well before he got all mute on me' Sebastian is sure that he can hear Burt smirk a little over the phone.  
'And son, please call me Burt' He adds.  
And Sebastian can't stop the smile spreading across his face 'Thanks Burt' He nearly yells. It's like he just got an okay to date his son. He can't stop himself when he wraps one arm around Kurt and give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Kurt is a little surprised at Sebastian outburst, and decide to take the phone out of his hand  
'Dad, what did you just say to Sebastian?' He asks.  
He hears Burt laugh a little 'only said that he should call me Burt, it doesn't make sense for my son's boyfriend to call me Mr.'  
Kurt smiles at his father's words.  
'Ohh, does that mean that you are not mad at me for not telling you about LA?'

'Well, for what you told, it all just happened rather fast. But no I'm not mad at you, or maybe a little for not telling me you were leaving New York, but first and foremost I'm thrilled that you got this experience, and from what I can tell it seems like you are in very good company'

'I am dad, I'm really am. And thanks' Kurt says, really happy that his father it's okay with the whole situation.  
'Any time Kurt, I'm just happy to hear from you'  
'you too, we are driving back to NY today'  
'Got it, don't be stranger son' He says before they say goodbye.

Kurt turns around seeing Sebastian standing in front of the guestroom door looking a little nervous, looking everywhere other than at Kurt.  
'So, you actually just told my dad that we are dating?' Kurt then asks. Hoping to make Sebastian look at him.  
'Yeah, I hope, I hope it was okay?' Sebastian asks very quiet, not looking at Kurt yet.  
Kurt walks over, stands right in front of him, crowding his space, before he take his chin making him look in his eyes. Then he leans up and kisses him, sweetly, his lips massages Sebastian, then he casually slide his tongue over his upper lip and he hears Sebastian take a deep breath before his hands comes up around Kurt's hips. Grounding him. Kurt steps a little closer, pressing Sebastian up against the door. Deepening the kiss when Sebastian slide his tongue against his. They kiss like that for several minutes, just standing really close holding each other and enjoying the moment.  
Kurt is the one to break the kiss, Sebastian still have his eyes closed and trying to chase his lips when he does. Which makes Kurt giggle a little, and lean in for a kiss on his cheek  
'Come on, Bas. We are making breakfast for Tom, before we have to leave'.  
Then they head downstairs, trying to be quiet, but not really succeeding. But who blames them they are happy and the got each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sebastian had been carrying the last bag out to the car and headed inside to say goodbye to Tom.  
When he walked in he found his brother wrapping his arms around Kurt and Kurt hugging him back. It lasted several seconds, before Sebastian decided that was enough hugging for the two and coughed. Tom looked up, smiling and giving one last squeeze to Kurt, before letting him go. Kurt leaned over kissing Tom on the cheek. And Sebastian could feel the jealousy bubbling in his stomach, because that was something he and Kurt had together and as much as he loves Tom, he didn't want him to be included on that. On top of it Tom actually blushed when Kurt did it, making Kurt laugh a little and then he was handing Tom's phone back. And why did he have his phone now?  
Kurt must have seen Sebastian not looking happy, because he walked over taking his arms around his neck, his hands in his hair while softly massaging his scalp and bringing his lips to his, kissing him.  
This Sebastian could approve of, he was quick to bring his arms around Kurt, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue between his lips, playing a little battle, before he could feel Kurt surrender and let Sebastian dominate. And ohh he did, he let his hands grab both Kurt's ass cheeks squishing them between his fingers and pushing further against his body. Witch made Kurt moan a little and Sebastian moaning back and smirked a little.  
But then, to Sebastian's sorry Kurt moved away, whispering 'Do you think, you pissed your territory now? Go say bye to your brother. I'll wait in the car' he leaned in for one last peck to Sebastian's lips and headed out.

Sebastian couldn't help but look after him, when he walked away. Kurt had sweatpants on, and Sebastian hadn't forgot what that meant.  
He looked back at Tom, seeing he was looking back smiling.  
So Sebastian walked over hugging him.  
'It was great to see you Tom and I'm looking forward to our trip in three weeks ' he said.  
Tom nodded 'Will Kurt be joining us?' He asked.  
Sebastian shrugged a little, he and Tom would go to Paris in three weeks but he hadn't talked much about it with Kurt  
'I believe your silence means, that you haven't asked him if he want to go. You know mom will like to meet him, when you tell her you have a boyfriend, right? Tom said.  
'I know that. But it is all very new, I don't want to pressure him into do something either of us maybe aren't ready to do. And I know mom will like to meet him, but I need to have them to understand, that this is something that's gonna happen at my speed, when I'm ready and when Kurt is'  
'You are really growing up Seb' Tom smiled 'I am proud of you little brother'.  
Sebastian beamed a little, 'Thanks Tom, I want you to be'.  
They hugged again saying goodbye. Then Sebastian got out in the car to Kurt.

They been driving for an hour, when Kurt received a text. He was driving so he asked Sebastian to look who it was from.  
Sebastian grabbed his phone, scrolling down, frowning when he saw a number he didn't recognize and a text saying "I miss your ass". He must have made a sound, because Kurt glanced over 'Who was it from?'  
'I don't know' Sebastian answered glaring down on the phone screen, trying to set on fire with his mind. Clearly not succeeded.  
They stopped for a red light, Kurt turned towards him 'What do you mean you don't know, what does it say?'  
Sebastian looked at him, then handing him the phone, seeing Kurt doing a sputtered little laugh while he read it, before he sended one back. Then he turned up the radio starting to sing along. Sebastian was not happy, some random guy just texted him and Kurt just kind of shrugged it off as it was nothing. But people shouldn't text things like that to him if they knew he had a boyfriend. But maybe people didn't know that. Maybe Kurt hadn't been telling people that he was off the market now. Sebastian felt his stomach droop, he took his own phone looking at Facebook, Kurt hadn't changed his relationship status. Sebastian had done that two hours after they decided to be boyfriends. He wanted to ask Kurt all of this, but when he looked over at the man beside him he couldn't help but smile, Kurt was singing softly along to the Volbeat song playing, it was the song Sebastian had selected for them on their karaoke night, and he just decided to sing along, laying his hands on Kurt's thigh. Falling even more for him, when Kurt quickly caught his hand squeezing it and let their hands stay there.

The had been driving nearly 8 hours, switching up for the last two. Sebastian turned around a corner parking in front of a little hotel.  
He was still upset about the text from earlier, but he couldn't stop touching Kurt while they got the key to their room, he glared at the hotel manager when he tried ogle at Kurt's ass.

'It looks rather expensive' Kurt moved to open the door, but he was stopped by Sebastian's hand on his. He turned around only to be meet with Sebastian's mouth on his. He hummed a little, he really loved Sebastian's lips.  
He was still surprised to how easily he was turned on just by being around Sebastian. All he had to do was look at him or for Sebastian to touch him, then he felt all warm inside and could feel the desire spreading to his veins. But he didn't know if Sebastian wanted him in that way too. Sure he had felt Sebastian's cock against his thigh when they had been making out, but they hadn't been doing anything other than that. And Kurt really wanted to.  
Kurt broke off the kiss, they got inside the hotel room and he got over and sat on the bed, patting his side for Sebastian to follow.  
He could feel Sebastian was a little off, he had been acting weird since they got on the road.  
'Could you please tell what's wrong Bas?' he said.  
'It's stupid' Sebastian answered while sitting down beside him.  
'Maybe, but I think I want to hear it anyway' Kurt stated, then he grinned 'I'd like to use one of my 10 questions to make you tell me, you can't say no!' He stuck his tongue out at him.

He knew it was a lousy thing to do to force Sebastian to tell him, but he also knew that Sebastian could be stubborn and needed a push to start talking sometimes.  
Sebastian only stared at him, he hadn't been aware that Kurt had caught up on something, and figured out that something was wrong. But he could be honest about this, honesty was what had brought them together. So he took a deep breath.  
'It probably sounds really lame.' He began, but Kurt interrupted him.  
'Nothing you say is lame. And if something has happened or if I did something to make you act all weird then its must be important'.  
Sebastian looked down, then lifting his eyes locking them with Kurt's.  
'Okay. Ehmm the text in the car from that unknown number, well I don't like people saying things like that. I mean you and I are boyfriends now and I like to think I have a little saying here, if random people are texting you things like that'.  
He couldn't read what Kurt was thinking. He just kept looking at him, not saying anything. When Sebastian was about to add something, Kurt took his hands, making him stand up. Then he pecked him on the lips while holding him close. Sebastian rested his arms around his shoulders and his forehead together

'The text was from your brother' Kurt then said. Sebastian looked up. 'And I texted him back saying that he could miss it all he wants but that you are the only one to ever get it' he added.  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows, did Kurt just implied that they would have sex soon.

'I kind of have a feeling that there is more you aren't telling me' Kurt continued.  
Sebastian swallowed, how the fuck could Kurt know that.  
'Well ehh, I maybe got a little jealous on Tom too… You guys became really close' Sebastian knew it sounded a little stupid saying it like that, but Kurt kissed his cheek asking  
'Was it because of the cheek kiss'  
And how the fuck did he continue to do that, it was like he could just see what Sebastian was thinking.  
'Yes' Sebastian breathed.  
'Bas' Kurt began, before he leaned down capturing Sebastian's mouth, his tongue demanding access before Sebastian could even process what was happening. He moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto Kurt's back.  
He felt Kurt tucking his shirt out his pants to lift it over his head, then he leaned back taking his own over his head, throwing both shirts at the floor, before his hand was on Sebastian again, one gliding up his spine the other mapping out his abs. Sebastian didn't know what to do with his hands he just tried touching as much skin as possible.  
When he pinched a nibble, Kurt moaned loud and clear right against his throat where he was kissing and biting down.  
He took his head up looking at Sebastian blue eyes meeting greens.  
'You have nothing to be jealous about Bas. I really like your brother, but he has nothing on you. You are the one I dream about at night, you are the one who make me smile, you are the one who sets me on fire, you are the one I choose to be with'.  
Sebastian captured Kurt's mouth, not knowing what to say back, he felt if he started to say anything he would begin to cry of joy. So he kissed Kurt back with the same force he did him earlier. Loving how their tongues danced around and his senses being felt up with Kurt.  
He squeezed his ass, which made Kurt moved his hips and Sebastian moaned, when he felt how hard Kurt was against him.  
'Mmm' Kurt hummed into his mouth, backing up against the bed, making Sebastian sit down and scoot up a little. He straddled Sebastian while nipping at his bottom lip, then moved his mouth down his jaw and neck, kissing further down his chest. Looking up and smirked up at him.

'I know we haven't talked about sex preferences, but I'll like to do more'  
Sebastian was surprised when Kurt didn't blushed while saying that.

'I want that to, I really really want that' He blurred out, feeling himself blushing when Kurt smirked at him. When was he being the nervous and shy guy and Kurt the cocky and confident one?  
Kurt pushed Sebastian to lie his back on the bed while he leaned down licking along strip up Sebastian's ribs, which made Sebastian moan out load and his eyebrows quirked up just staring down at Kur his cock made a twitch, because Kurt looked like pure sex.  
Kurt moved to sit up a little, his hands on Sebastian's thighs, he began moving them to the front of his jeans  
'Can I?' He asked, blinking innocently up at him.  
'Fuck princess, yes' Sebastian nearly yelled, he didn't knew what Kurt had in mind. He hadn't in his wildest dreams thought that this could happen now, here.  
Kurt slowly ran the zipper down, not looking away from Sebastian's eyes.  
Sebastian lifted his hips when Kurt tapped his hip and moved his jeans and boxers in one go, before straddling his waist against. Sebastian moaned when his cock sprang free, he was so turned on and had not expected this to happen. So he let Kurt set the tempo, making a note to himself that they needed to talk about sex preference tomorrow.

Kurt ran his index finger down his chest and stomach teasingly, moving further down his body until he was kneeling between Sebastian's legs. He looked at Sebastian's cock, then lifted his head, eyes locked with Sebastian's.

'Beautiful' He said, then without further notice he licked up his length and sucked one of his balls gently into his mouth.  
Moaning really loud, Sebastian tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling softly, he needed something to ground him, or this would be over way too soon.  
'Fuck Kurt...Your mouth feels so good…" He panted.  
Kurt licked up his length again, while winking  
'Glad you think so' Then he shifted further down, lying flat on his stomach, he moved his mouth lower, slowly sliding one finger down his crack brushing against Sebastian's puckered hole.

'Oh fuck' Sebastian whispered shaking, his hips jerking a little.  
Kurt wrapped one hand around his shaft, stroking him lazily while continued teasing his hole.  
Sebastian moaned again, his hands falling to the bed, fingers digging into the blanket and gripping it tightly as he rocked his hips. Not holding back on being loud.

'Ohhhh fuck...'He groaned again, biting his lip, already too close to coming. 'Feels so good, fuck'.

'Good' Kurt just whispered, licking each of his balls before swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and continued licking his length. "You look really hot like this Bas'. He said, then took Sebastian into his mouth again, sucking hard around the head.

Gasping and jerking up into his mouth, Sebastian nodded, stammered 'You… you too… so fucking hot'.  
Kurt trusted his finger deeper into him, finding his prostate and rubbing his fingertip from side to side over it, as he lowered his head more and pressed his tongue harder against the underside of Sebastian's cock and moaned heavily.

'Fuck, I think I'm gonna… gonna come' Sebastian groaned, biting his lip and rocking his hips, his head spinning.

Squeezing him reassuringly, then looking up Kurt said 'Then come for me, Bas', his voice hoarse and sexy, he began sucking harder and moved his finger faster inside Sebastian encouraging him to come.  
Back arching Sebastian dig his heels into the bed as he cried out, coming hard down Kurt's throat.  
'Fuuuuck'. He moaned  
After taking deep breaths Sebastian was grabbing for Kurt to come closer to him.  
'That was… that was…'  
'Really amazing'. Kurt whispered, kissing his neck.  
'I like watching you come for me.' he added and leaned down kissing Sebastian properly.

Sebastian hummed into his mouth, while he tasted himself on Kurt's tongue, making him moan into the kiss. Kurt cupped his cheek and braced himself on his elbows, pushing against Sebastian. He was still in his sweatpants and his cock throbbed against the fabric.  
Sebastian broke the kiss, a few moments later, and flipped them  
'My turn princess'.  
Fuck, Kurt thought as his cock seconds later was buried in the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They had fallen asleep during lazy kisses and cuddling, when Sebastian woke a couple of hours later, it was still dark outside. He looked down, Kurt laid with his head on his chest, his thigh thrown over Sebastian and the covers was thrown down on the bed. He looked really beautiful like that, and Sebastian smiled when he thought of Kurt calling him beautiful earlier, - No one had ever called him that. He had been called hot and sexy before. But never beautiful.  
He then came to think of why Kurt had called him that, and his cock twitched when he remembered. He had actually had sex with this amazing man lying in his arms. He couldn't phatom what it would be like when they would be exploring more of that together. Which now made him think, that they hadn't talked about preferences. Not in that way. He knew only what Kurt had told him about what he liked in men and vice versa.

Kurt stirred a little and Sebastian could see his eyes blinking a couple of times  
'Good morning princess' He said, planting a kiss in his hair.  
Kurt smiled, he loved waking up and feeling the warm from Sebastian's body against his and now that they were naked, it only made it better 'Morning Bas' He muttered against his chest, before turning his face up kissing his boyfriend. But he quicly pulled back 'Sorry, I probably have morning breath'. But Sebastian shakes his head and captured his lips pushing his tongue in Kurt's mouth. He really didn't care, he just loved kissing him.  
'You taste delicious' He smiled when they parted. Kurt blushed a little, then Sebastian added 'All of you' He winked and looked down, where they both were half hard against each other.  
Kurt laughed a little and sat up. 'I could say the same about you'. Sebastian just smiled at him.

Kurt went to the bathroom while Sebastian sat back thinking of how to start the talk about sex with Kurt, without sounding like an idiot. Was it too soon to bring that up, right after they had had their first blowjob only hours earlier?  
When Kurt got out, he sat back on the bed between Sebastian legs and covered them up with the blanket.  
'It's only two o'clock, but I don't think I can fall asleep again right now' He said.  
'I have something we could talk about' Sebastian answered.  
Kurt turned a little and looked up at him. Encouraging Sebastian to tell him.  
'You really surprised me with the blowjob princess. And as you probably can tell I really want to do it again'. He said. Kurt smiled and nodded, so he continued.  
'But, I think it would be great if we talk about sex and what we like and don't like, before we do it again'  
Kurt turned his head looking up at Sebastian  
'Since, when are you the mature one in this relationship ' He asked smirking a little at his boyfriend.  
Sebastian grinned and kissed his cheek 'Probably since I figured out that this means more to me than anything and I really wanna do the right thing here'.  
Kurt turned even more and returned the kiss on Sebastian's cheek, then settled between his legs again, intertwining their fingers on his stomach.  
Sebastian looked down 'How is the hand?' He asked and brushed his thump over it. He had almost forgot about that Kurt may still be in pain.  
'It only hurts when I lift something or if I bend it to the left, but else it's fine' He squeezed Sebastian's hand to make his point.  
'Good, I'm glad. I still can't get over that you punched a guy in the face' He said.  
Kurt laughed 'Well I can be a little protective about what is mine'  
Sebastian felt his stomach do a little flip and he whisperef 'And I am all yours princess, all yours'.

'Do you think that we should talk now?' Kurt asked after they had been quite a couple of minutes.  
'We should' Sebastian answered.  
'Okay, so how are we doing this?'  
'We could just tell each other what we like and don't like or we could do the question thing, like I ask you something, then you answer and I answer the same back. Then you ask and so on'.

'I think I like the questions thing then' Kurt said, biting his lips, he was a little nervous to talk about this with Sebastian, which was stupid they were boyfriends now, but he couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had tried all kind of things that he hadn't. He knew that Sebastian had been with a lot of people, and Kurt with a few, he can count them with one hand.  
'I can start, if it makes you less nervous' Sebastian offered.  
'I'd like that' Kurt said.

'Good' He actually felt a little nervous, not knowing if Kurt would judge anything he said, he knew Kurt wasn't a virgin, but that was all he knew, so he needed to know something first 'How many how you been with?'

Kurt took a deep breath, he could do this, this was Sebastian asking. They were boyfriends and he trusted Sebastian not to judge him.  
'I've been with two if you asking about real sex'  
'Real sex, what is not real sex?' Sebastian asked.  
'What I mean, is I have been with two if you are talking anal' Kurt clarified.  
'Okay' Sebastian just said, because he couldn't help but think about how many Kurt had had "not real sex" with then.  
Kurt squeezed his hand 'Shouldn't you answer that too' He asked.  
And ohh yeah, that was their deal 'I have been with four' Sebastian said. Which made Kurt turn around looking at him raising his eyebrows, because he thought Sebastian had been with more. Sebastian could see the confusion se he continued 'I only had anal four times. Sure I have hooked up a lot more, but it was always quick handjobs or blowjobs'.  
Kurt settled back. 'Okay. My turn, do you have preferences?' He asked.  
'I actually only tried topping ', Kurt know turned his whole body sitting up looking at Sebastian. Sebastian was blushing.  
'I know that you think of me as this guy who probably have had sex many times , and I did yes, but I am actually kind of a virgin, because I never bottomed' . Sebastian said.

Kurt just kept staring at him, He was a little confused, but also very excited about the fact that Sebastian trusted him with this, so he thought he could also share something with him 'I never tried rimming' He blurted out. Which made Sebastian laugh and Kurt joined him seconds later.  
When they had laughed it out. They laid down looking at each other, then Sebastian asked  
'Do you have any kinks?'  
And Kurt just stared at him, he could feel his whole face heat up, but he answered anyway 'Uhh, maybe. Or I don't know. But I always liked to know how it would be to be blindfolded during sex'  
Sebastian leaned over kissing him softly 'I'd love to make that come true one day' Kurt kissed him back.  
'Do you have any kinks?' He asked.  
'I really don't know. I mean I never actually have the time to explore it'.  
'Because you haven't been in a relationship before?' Kurt asked,  
'Yeah' Sebastian answered. He liked this, he liked talking to Kurt about this and that he could be honest.

'What is the weirdest place you've had sex' Kurt asked.  
'I once blew a guy in the back of an alley, that's probably it. What about you?'  
'In Blaine's parents bedroom' Kurt answered, before he could think about it. He could see the minute the name was out of his mouth that Sebastian tensed a bit.  
'That sound rather terrifying. Why if I may ask?' Sebastian tried sounding relaxed, but he could tell his voice may have gone a little dark when he asked. He was still jealous of the fact that the two have been together.  
'It was when I first had been to NY, we haven't seen each other for almost three weeks, and when we did we were invited to a big dinner at Blaine's house, and when we had the chance we escaped upstairs, only to find Cooper sleeping at Blaine's room. So we ended up in his parents room'. He laughed a little, but saw that Sebastian clearly didn't thought it was funny. 'You know that Blaine was a big part of my life back then, and he always will be. So you have to start accepting that Bas'

Sebastian swallowed. 'I know, I know. And I think it is great, but you can't blame me for being a little jealous about that you have been with him and he's been with you longer than I have'.  
Kurt smiled at him 'You are cute. And it is sweet that you think that' He kissed him 'But now I am all yours to have' He added, winking up at Sebastian. And Fuck he could totally look all innocent while doing that, Sebastian got up hovering over Kurt, making him lay back at his bed, taking his hands pinning them over his head. 'All mine, hmm I like that' he sucked Kurt bottom lips in his mouth before let his tongue dive in and play with Kurt's.  
They continued kissing like that for an hour, before they fell asleep again.

The alarm woke them the next morning and the hurried getting ready and out to the car to drive for the next hours. This time Sebastian started driving first.  
When the had been driving 20 minutes Kurt's phone went off, he looked down seeing it was Blaine, He looked over at Sebastian, thinking of their talk last night.  
'It's Blaine calling' He said. Sebastian made a quick look at him, then turned to look at the road again 'Well, you should talk to him. If you feel that you are ready. I meant what I said days ago, do it when you feel you're ready'.  
Kurt smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek, 'Thanks Bas' then he sat back ringing Blaine back.

'Kurt' came the answer on the first ring,  
'Hey, Blaine' Kurt couldn't help but smile, he had missed talking to his best friend.  
'How are you, I heard from Sam, that you drove to LA, did you have fun?'  
'Yeah, we did. We are actually headed home now. Think we will be there tomorrow evening' Kurt answered.  
'That's great. I actually want to know, if you would like to go out then, or maybe the day after?' Blaine asked.  
'Blaine.. ehh.. I would love that, but I don't know if Sebastian have any plans?'  
'Sebastian.. right.. Kind of forgot about him for a second there. But isn't he moving back at his own place when you guys come home?

That made Kurt turn look at Sebastian. Would he be at his own place? He hadn't thought about that. What would it be like when they wouldn't be around each other all the time, now that Sebastian got his key back?

'I don't know that. I think he is' Kurt knew it sounded lame.  
'You think? Haven't you guys talked about that?'  
'No'

Sebastian glanced back at Kurt. He could tell that the conversation was making him nervous, what was Blaine saying? He rested his hand on Kurt's thigh, hoping to make him relax a little.

'Well, if you could figure it out then, Sebastian can tag along if he likes. I think Sam is coming too' Blaine said  
'Okay' Kurt just said.  
'So, what was LA like?' Blaine asked, and Kurt told him about meeting Sebastian's brother and when they had been out dancing.

'You punched a guy's face?' Blaine laughed.  
'Yes, I did. And my hand actually still hurts. But he said trash about Sebastian and I don't tolerate people talking like that about my boyfriend' Kurt said, before he could think about it.  
He heard Blaine's breath hitching, and shit he hadn't mean to blurt it out like that.

'So you guys are boyfriends now?' Blaine asked.  
'Yes ... I am really sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to blow it on you like that.' Kurt offered.  
'It's okay Kurt. You shouldn't apologize. I think I understood that we weren't meant to be together again when you were at my house the last time. I've been thinking and if Sebastian makes you happy, then I am happy for you guys. Just know that I always will be here for you'  
'Thanks Blaine. It means a lot, like I said I don't want to say goodbye to you ever' He smiled a little, it was really nice talking to Blaine again. 'I missed you' He added.  
'I missed you too Kurt, so much' Blaine said.

They talked a little more, before saying goodbye. Kurt smiled when he ended the call, looking over at Sebastian.  
'Blaine says hey' He said.  
Sebastian smiled a little, he may be jealous, but he was happy that Kurt got to talk with Blaine again. 'Thanks, what did he say?' He asked.

'He asked if we wanted to go out tomorrow or the day after, Sam's coming too?'  
'We could do that' Sebastian agreed.  
'He.. ehh. He also asked if you would be staying at your own place when we get back' Kurt said, looking down at his hands.

'Sure I will, it probably stinks at my place. Don't think I got the trash out and I'm sure I didn't leave a window open, because I wasn't prepared to be out for this long.' Sebastian answered. Not seeing how Kurt's face shrank when he said that.

'Right' Kurt just said. Looking down at Sebastian's hand still on his thigh, he took it and intertwined their fingers, before he laid his head against the window closing his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was dark when they arrived to the next hotel, Kurt was driving and Sebastian had fallen asleep beside him.

Kurt pulled the car in the parking spot and turned looking at Sebastian.

He was really beautiful laying there all sleepy, he had one hand on Kurt's thigh, while he lay with his head thrown a little back and his mouth a little open.

Kurt had been driving while thinking about what Sebastian had, Sebastian would be going back to his own place, when they got home. And Kurt understood that, he did. It was just, he had been so use to have Sebastian beside him while he slept that he didn't like the thought about not having him beside him. He was never a deep sleeper and used to wake up to the smallest sound, but when Sebastian slept beside him, he felt so safe. Laying in his arms, and he really didn't want that to end. But he knew that Sebastian maybe needed his time alone, he hadn't been in a relationship before, and probably thought Kurt was a little clingy, and that was understandable, they had been together almost the whole time since they meet.

He looked down at his thigh, took Sebastian's hand and caressed it. He was totally fallen for him, he made a little laugh, because he still couldn't believe how that actually had happened.

Sebastian woke, looking over at Kurt. But Kurt wasn't looking at him, he sat staring down at their hands and it looked like he was thinking of something hard and he looked kind of sad.

Sebastian squeezed his hand, which made Kurt look up, he tried giving Sebastian a small smile, but he knew it wasn't that convincing.

'Come on, we should get inside ' He said, letting go of Sebastian's hand and out of the car.

Sebastian was still a little sleepy, but he could tell that something was up. He didn't think he had did something wrong. He tried thinking back, he remembered Blaine calling, then Kurt was fallen asleep and had slept a couple of hours, before Sebastian had woke him up, then they had switched places and not short after, Sebastian was fallen asleep.

He got out of the car and walked over to where Kurt was standing waiting to go into the hotel. They got the key and found their room for the night. Neither had said anything. Sebastian didn't because he was a little confused to why Kurt was acting a little off, and Kurt didn't say anything because he was afraid he may be pushing Sebastian away from him if he continued being clingy.

Sebastian closed the door and turned the lock. Then turned around finding Kurt sitting on the bed, looking down at his hands, there were fiddling around his thighs. He was biting his lips looking really adorable, but also nervous? Sebastian walked over kneeling down on the floor, taking his hands in his. Trying to catch his eyes.

Kurt looked up, seeing Sebastian looking at him concerned and maybe a little hurt. And no no no that wasn't what he had wanted from Sebastian at all. He blinked a couple of times, finally speaking.

'So, should we just go to sleep, or do you want something to eat first. I know we only eaten this morning and you probably are hungry. I could go out and get you something, though I'm really not that hungry but I would do it for you. You know if you are hungry.' Kurt said out in one breath.

Sebastian made a little laugh, which made Kurt to shut up.

'Princess, you are rambling' He kissed both his hands, before standing up, tucking Kurt with him. He took his arms around him, crowding up his space and leaned their foreheads together.

'Have i done something?' He asked,

Kurt blinked a couple of times. 'No' He squeaked out. He knew that he probably should be honest, but he just couldn't. Not when he had Sebastian beside him now, he didn't want to destroy what could be their last night together in who knew how long.

'Kurt' Sebastian said.

Kurt snapped his head up, Sebastian hadn't called him his real name since they meet.

'Please talk to me. I can practically feel your head spinning with how hard you're thinking' Sebastian continued.

Kurt swallowed, then swallowed another time.

'It's just me being stupid' He finally settled with, hoping Sebastian would let it go.

'I don't believe you. And may i remind you that you told me yesterday that nothing i say is stupid, it goes the same way for you princess'. He then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

'Thanks Bas. But it's really nothing' Kurt tried.

Sebastian looked at him a couple of seconds 'If you say so' He said. Letting go of Kurt.

They agreed not to eat anything, because they were both pretty sleepy, so they took turns in the bathroom, before heading back to the bed.

Sebastian was under the covers when Kurt came back from the bathroom.

He smiled up at him, lifting the covers for him, Kurt undressed and got under them, snuggling into Sebastian's chest.

'You are naked' He observed when he felt Sebastian's skin against his.

Sebastian grinned a little 'Yes. And you are not... But if you are more comfortable with me having something on, then I can do that' He made a move to sit up, but Kurt held him down snuggling into him.

'I don't mind... I just...I just wasn't expecting it... 'Kurt said.

Sebastian let his hand travel down his boyfriend's back

'It would be nice if you were naked too' He whispered.

Kurt looked up, and ohh yeah that was a good idea. He got up stripping of his tights.

When he turned around, Sebastian was clearly checking him out.

He felt himself blush a little and quickly got under the covers.

Sebastian immediately took his arms around him, kissing him softly. When he was sure that Kurt was relaxed a little, he deepened the kiss, which Kurt gladly returned.

They had been kissing for a couple of minutes, with Sebastian now laying on top of Kurt, he could feel Kurt was half hard against him, and Sebastian himself was hard as a rock. He pushed his hips down to get some friction, but when he did he felt Kurt tense for only a second. His first thought was to move back and ask about what was happening, but then Kurt's lips were trailing down his neck and throat, and he forgot about that.

But only seconds later, he heard what he was sure was a sniffled noise. He tried moving his head back, but Kurt kept him in place continued kissing and sucking at his neck.

'Kurt, stop' He said instead. Kurt looked up looking like he hadn't a clue of why Sebastian had stopped him.

Sebastian brushed Kurt cheek, and sure enough there were a little wet. Why was he crying?

He got up and sat up on the bed.

'Could you please tell me what's wrong' He asked.

Kurt looked confused before he answered 'What... I told you it's nothing… Please come back' He tried giving Sebastian a wink, but Sebastian wasn't falling for that. He needed to know what was going on.

'Tell me why you are crying?' Sebastian asked. He needed to be straight forward, if he ever wanted to get any answers out of Kurt. He knew by now that they both were stubborn. But Kurt had a tendency to lock in on himself when something was wrong.

'What are you talking about Bas... No I am not...' He took his hand up to his eyes, finding there were a little wet 'I just got something in my eye' He tried.

'Please, I'm not an idiot. I can see that something is wrong, so just talk to me' Sebastian pleaded.

'I told you, there is nothing wrong... So just come back and lets continue kissing' Kurt said.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes, god Kurt be annoying sometimes, why couldn't he just tell him?

'I don't want to kiss you' He said his voice a little raised. He saw it as soon as the words left his mouth that Kurt closed even more in on himself, taking his arms around his chest.

'No.. Kurt' Sebastian hurried to say 'No I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was that I don't' want to kiss you while you are clearly not fine. You have been acting weird and distant since we got here. And now you are crying' He explained.

Kurt took his arms closer around his chest, he knew Sebastian was right. But he didn't know how to explain to him what was going on, because he wasn't sure anymore if he understood it himself.

When Kurt wasn't answering, Sebastian took a deep breath, then tried scooting up to him, but Kurt just turned away from his touch.

'Fine' Sebastian said, and got up. He didn't want to fight, but he didn't knew how to deal with this, so he decided if Kurt wasn't gonna tell him, then he wouldn't force him. He walked up put on his pants and a shirt.

Kurt saw him dressing, but still didn't knew what to say. He saw Sebastian look at him one more time, before he headed to the door.

Right before Sebastian closed it, he turned around

'I'm just gonna take a walk. And maybe you are in a better mood and will talk with me when I'm back' Then he closed it, leaving Kurt all alone in the room.

Kurt sat a long time just staring at the closed door. Had he really just ruined their last night, with all his stubbornness? Why couldn't he just tell Sebastian what he was thinking? All he wanted was to have one more night together, before Sebastian was heading to his own apartment again, and know he had left. Which made him sit alone! Exactly what he was trying to avoid. Has he just ruined everything? Had he just lost Sebastian?

Sebastian closed the door, leaning against it. He took a couple of deep breaths. Why couldn't Kurt tell him why he was crying? Why wouldn't he talk to him? It had all happened so fast, and now he had left Kurt sitting alone in their room. But he just needed some air, to clear his head. Maybe it WAS something he did? Maybe he had said something he didn't remember? He decided to walk around a little, hoping for Kurt to be okay to talk when he came back.

It had been 30 minutes since Sebastian left. Kurt had been crying the first 20 minutes, but then he had somehow come down a little, and remembered that it always had paid off to be honest with Sebastian. They had had talks about a lot of things, so he could tell Sebastian this. It could not get worse than the situation was right now… Right?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sebastian was out for an hour, before he return to the room.

He started turn the doorknob, only for the door to burst open and then he have his arms full of Kurt.

He feel himself take a deep breath, breathing him in, filling his lungs full of him. He just clings to Kurt, not wanting to let him go. But Kurt take a step back and began to speak.

'First you have to believe my Bas, it was nothing you did. Or said for the matter. It was just me and my stupid head with my stupid thoughts...' But Sebastian stops him, walking over and places two fingers against his lips.

'Shh, don't say that. I told you. Nothing you thinks or say is stupid. So don't talk yourself down like that' He leans and kisses his cheek.

Kurt smiles at him, which make Sebastian heart do flip flops in his chest, he is completely in love with this amazing man.

'It was just, me thinking that I really gonna miss you when we are home again. And I didn't knew how to deal with this being our last night' Kurt explains.

And what? What is he talking about? But Kurt continued.

'I just wanted to be close to you, because like I just said, I don't know when we will be like this again. And I totally understand that. I understand that you want to be by yourself a little while... Well hopefully not long, but I get it... I really do' Kurt ends and looks up at his boyfriend.

Sebastian hasn't a clue of what Kurt is talking about though. Why is he talking about a last night?

'Princess, I think you have to slow down. Because I haven't got a clue about what you are talking about?'

Kurt blinks a couple of times.

'When we were in the car, you said that you would be headed to your own place when we get home' Kurt clarifies.

Sebastian makes a little laugh, because yes he said that. But hadn't meant it like he wouldn't want to be with him. And Kurt couldn't possibly think that... He looks at his boyfriend who is now looking all nervous again and biting his lips. So Sebastian bites his cheek, from laughing again, Kurt just keep looking adorable, but Sebastian really need to make him smile again. He walks over moving his hands around his waist, then sliding them down around his ass and lifts him. Kurt makes a little shriek but settles his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around him. Then Sebastian walks them over leaning up against a closet in the room.

'I will go back to my own place, but I was counting for you to tag along, not leave me there' He says.

Kurt smiles 'you where?'

'Yes of course' Sebastian laughs, ducking down leaving a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

'How could I not, I just thought it was given that you would be coming with me. I mean… I may have come a little addicted to you'

Kurt smile even more, then leans forward, nearly making Sebastian fall backwards, because he is still carrying almost all his weight. But he manage to stay grounded and then Kurt is sliding his tongue in to his mouth and Sebastian gladly return the kiss.

Kurt moans a little into the kiss, and Sebastian does the same when he feels how hard Kurt is against him. He thrust forward which make Kurt moan again, but Sebastian swallows the moan in another kiss, sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue.

'Bas' Kurt moans, when Sebastian trails his lips down his throat.

Just then Kurt being aware that he is still pretty naked and Sebastian has all his clothe on. He feels Sebastian settle his thigh between Kurt and lifting him up a little, so he can get his hand free.

Kurt moans when he feel Sebastian's hand settling around his cock.

'Fuck, Bas' He nearly screams it. But then Sebastian kisses behind his ear, while whispering

'I think you once told me that you like this...' He bite Kurt's earlobe and continue

'You like when a man can pick you up…' He squeezes his hand around Kurt's cock 'You like it when he just can take you and have his way with you'. He ends and trust his own hips against the thigh Kurt has against his own now very hard cock. It isn't an easy position to stand up in, but Sebastian needs to feel Kurt, and he thinks that his own pleasure can wait, as long as he can make Kurt happy.

'Bas...Please'.

'Please what princess...' Sebastian whispers, before claiming Kurt lips again. The kiss is all open mouths and moans.

'I'm close' Kurt whispers, and Sebastian speed up his movement. Loving the sounds Kurt is making, he trails his tongue down his throat and kissed once then he bites down. Kurt bucks up against his fist, his head thrown back and moans out loud, the most pornographic sound Sebastian have ever heard

'Bas... Bas fuck...' Then he comes, Sebastian can feel his cock pulse in his hand, and can't hold back himself, he trust his own against Kurt leg, Kurt's moans again and his eyes rolls to the back of his head, Sebastian can't help it and comes too.

'Kurt' He whispers and nearly chokes, because it is so hot. He feel Kurt melt against his chest and picks him up, settling him down on the bed. Then he heads for the bathroom and strip of his clothes, dry himself off and then goes back in, seeing Kurt snuggling up with a pillow. He walks over laying down, spooning him. He plants a kiss on his neck

'I am crazy about you princess. And don't think that I will never not want you around, because at this point I'm not sure if I could function without you'.

When they wake up next morning, it is to the sound of Kurt's phone beeping with a message. He blindly throws his arm out to get it and snuggles back against Sebastian.

'It's Sam' He says. Showing Sebastian the message.

'He's asking for my number?' Sebastian asks, when he reads the message.

'He sure is' Kurt says.

'Why?' Sebastian asks, because he isn't used to people wanting his number.

Kurt smiles turning and kisses him 'Well, maybe because he had figured out that you are pretty likeable guy'.

Sebastian looks at the screen again and then takes the phone replying back with his number. Then he lays down again.

'Morning' He says, Kurt just kisses him gain 'Morning Bas'

When Kurt head out in the shower Sebastian's phone beeps with a message, he unlocks the screen and see an unknown number.

 _Unknown: Sebastian…I hear that you guys are heading with us tomorrow, what do you say of we going to do karaoke? I don't know if you are into that, but I sure know that Kurt is onboard, so if you say no, I just get him to convince you ;). Sam_

Sebastian laughs and replays

 _Sebastian: You don't have to convince me, I am totally onboard. But could we keep it a secret and not tell Kurt?_

 _Sam: Sure. But it will cost..._

Sebastian raise an eyebrow

 _Sebastian: Bring it..._

 _Sam: I want a dance and a duet with Kurt_

 _Sebastian: I really don't think I can promise that on his behalf_

 _Sam: If you want to keep it a secret, you have too. Else I'm bound to ask him myself and then it wouldn't' be a secret..._

 _Sebastian: You have a point_

 _Sebastian: But try and keep your hands from my boyfriend's ass when you are dancing ;)_

 _Sam: Yeah_

 _Sam: Boyfriend… Congratulation... A little disappointed that Kurt hasn't told me yet_

 _Sebastian: He has been occupied... Very.._

 _Sebastian: And you didn't promise_

 _Sam: I am only human Sebastian_

Sebastian laughs out loud, he really likes Sam. He turns when he hear the bathroom door open and walk over 'I think Sam is missing you' He says.

'Has he texted you?'

'Yes, we agreed to meet up tomorrow'

'Great. I just hope I have enough time to find a nice outfit, because I don't think I will have time to wash anything before... Maybe I could wear the new pants I have...' He keeps talking, and Sebastian gladly listen, but he isn't sure if Kurt is talking to him or tries to decide with himself, but he listen smiling at his boyfriend while he is rambling on and off about some new clothes he had been buying.

An hour later they are ready for the last hours of driving back to NY.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They were almost back in NY and they had agreed to stop at Kurt's house first, so they could unpack the car and then shower before they headed to Sebastian's.

Kurt was looking forward to see where Sebastian lived, and he really looked forward to take a bath and use all his products, because he hadn't had them all with him. He really miss his shower gel and his favorite hairspray. He was also excited to go out the next day with Blaine and Sam.

He had been thrilled when Sam had asked for Sebastian's number. And he was happy that Blaine had accepted that they weren't meant to be together again. He thought that he maybe would miss the feeling of Blaine against him when they had hooked up a couple of times, but the blowjob the other day and the handjob last night with Sebastian, had him completely erase that thought. Because Sebastian turned him on on a whole new level.

He looked over, seeing Sebastian sat on the hotel bed looking at him.

'What?' He asked, and couldn't help but smile at said man.

'Nothing, I just love looking at my amazing boyfriend'. Kurt got closer to Sebastian, who then leaned over and kissed his cheek, Kurt blushed, but he was used to doing that with Sebastian by know, so he didn't try to hide it.

They had talked a little more of what they had been doing with former partners. Sebastian had learned that Kurt had been having sex with only two men, Blaine and then this Adam guy, which he didn't know who was. Kurt had explained that he was someone he meet when he and Blaine had been broken up the first time. He also learned that Kurt had been hooking up with a couple of other guys, but had hold it down to blowjobs and handjobs.

They also talked a little about what Kurt had been doing with his time in NY, about the band he had called 'Pamela Lansbury' which made Sebastian laugh, until Kurt had slapped his shoulder and told him to shut it, because it was an amazing band.

He told Sebastian about the other two members who weren't living in NY anymore, the girl called Dani was off somewhere in Europe and doing something Kurt didn't really know because he hadn't stayed in contact with her, and he was a little sorry about that. He told him about the other guy in the band, Elliott, or Starchild. Sebastian didn't know why would he preferred be called like that, but didn't ask more to it, because Kurt kept explaining about where they had been playing and that he still was in contact with Starchild from time to time. So Sebastian sat back listening to his boyfriend talk. He was getting quite addicted to look at, and really sexy too, when he was speaking his eyes shined and his voice turned a little high when he was really excited about something. Sebastian may have been a little turned on while he sat there.

They arrived at Kurt house, they parked the car, got their bags and headed inside to the apartment.

Kurt opened the door. And headed over to the couch falling face down first letting out a long moan as his body hit the pillows.

Sebastian sat the bags down, walking over and laid down on Kurt, which made Kurt whine a little.

'Bas… Really? We have drove for hours and I really don't need you squishing me right now' He grunted.

'I know I know. But you can't just lay back down like that, with your ass looking at me and then expect me to do nothing' Sebastian answered, beginning to press little kisses along Kurt's neck and pushed his hips down, so he knew Kurt would catch on that he was hard.

'Bas. Please, I really need a shower. I didn't have all my products with me in LA, and I'm looking forward to using them again' Kurt said and tried turning a little.

Sebastian sad up, a little disappointed because he was really hard and he really wanted Kurt right now.

'Yeah, yeah. I got it, go shower I'm gonna unpack in the meantime'. He said, kissing his boyfriend quickly on the lips.

Kurt got up leaving for the bathroom, while Sebastian took the bags in the bedroom. He felt at home in here, and really didn't missed his own apartment anymore.

Suddenly he felt an arm come around his waist and he felt his boyfriend against his back.

He turned, grinning when he saw that Kurt only had a towel around his waist. So he backed him up against the wall, Kurt slid one hand around him, his fingers dipping into Sebastian's shoulders;

Sebastian groaned a little, it really wasn't fair 'I want you' He said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow 'I know, but I haven't showered yet'.

He held Sebastian closer, leaning up to whisper in his ear

'Do you wanna come?'

Sebastian almost did a happy jump, because hell yeah he wanted to come, but in more than one way.

So he just leaned in, kissed his lips

'Always' then he drew back and pulled Kurt into the bathroom with him.

Turning the showers on and checking the water, Kurt stepped in and tugged Sebastian Inside, pulling him down for a kiss. 'This is nice' he said against his lips.

Humming, Sebastian kissed him back, smiling when he felt Kurt's cock hardened against him, he pressed his tongue into his mouth before he ran his hands up his arms and gently turned him around, bringing his hands up to rest against the wall. 'This okay?' he whispered into Kurt's ear, biting the lobe, needing to know if it was.

'Yes' Kurt said and curved his back, pushing his ass against Sebastian.

'Princess' Sebastian hissed, and crouched down behind him, taking his hands on Kurt's hips and brought his mouth down to his thighs, biting, licking and kissing. He groaned at the taste of his skin, then licked a long line straight from his balls to his ass.

Kurt jerked forward, gasping, then turned around a little.

'What… what are you doing?' he asked, blushing.  
Sebastian looked up with wide eyes, hoping he hadn't crossed a line

'Uh… d-didn't you like it?' He asked, blushing as well. He really wanted to taste Kurt and after he had told him that he never tried rimming before, Sebastian had thought of doing that. A lot.

'Yes, but you just surprised me' Kurt answered, feeling a little insecure, but he had really liked it.  
'Can I… try it again?' Sebastian asked hopefully.  
Kurt nodded and turned his head again, but instead of diving right back in, Sebastian nuzzled the curve of his ass, pressing kisses against his skin.  
Kurt's fingers curled slightly against the wall.  
Sebastian grabbed his cheeks and spread them a little, then swirled his tongue around the tight entrance. Making Kurt moan 'Fuck Bas!'  
Chuckling slightly, Sebastian used his hands to spread him further open, pointing his tongue and prodding lightly.  
Kurt let out a loud moan, and curved his ass back against him.

Sebastian loved the sounds coming from Kurt.  
'Think you can come with my tongue in your ass?' Sebastian asked against him, drawing the flat of his tongue over him and then pressing in slowly with the tip.

Kurt nodded, but then remembered Sebastian's face was buried against his ass, so he whispered, 'I think so'.  
Shifting one hand so he could press one of his fingers inside him, Sebastian increased the attention with his mouth, licking and thrusting his tongue inside as far as he could reach.

'Oh Bas' Kurt let a whine from his throat 'Fuck.'

'Mmhmm.' Sebastian hummed, squeezing his ass as he moved two fingers and his tongue in rhythm to make sure he was always filled.  
Kurt was close and couldn't help the rocking of his hips.

'Bas, harder. I need more inside... Please' He whimpered.

Sebastian pressed his fingers as far into him as he could reach, curling and twisting them and finding his prostate again and again and again

'That's it' He mumbled. 'You taste amazing princess.'

Legs trembling, Kurt dropped his arms slightly and lowered his forehead against the shower wall.  
'Fuck…Yes Bas, yes!' He cried out, whimpering and writhing and moaning as he came spurting all over the wall.

'Mmmm…' Sebastian lifted his head, trailing kisses up Kurt's spine as he stood. Pulling his fingers from him, he gripped his erection stroking lazy.  
'What do you want princess?' He whispered.  
'Fuck me Bas, please. 'Kurt moaned and Sebastian hadn't thought he would say that. He thought Kurt would maybe ask if could suck his cock, but not if he could fuck him.

Kurt felt Sebastian tense a little behind him, so he turned around a little, so he could look in his eyes then kiss his lips

'I want you Bas'. Sebastian looked for any signs of Kurt not wanting this, but all he fund was pure trust and happiness in his eyes.

'Okay' He just said and crashed their lips together in a deep kiss. Then he turned Kurt around again.

'Like this?' he asked and he saw Kurt nods his head.  
Kurt bit his lip and let out a groan as he felt Sebastian entering him, he tried relax. His hand clawed at the wall while he did, then he reached back and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's neck.

'Bas…'  
'Kurt…Fuck' Sebastian moaned into his ear.  
Kurt squeezed the back of his neck, his fingernails digging into his skin and he rocked his hips back, pushing his ass harder against him.  
'Feels good' Kurt whispered, his voice all haze.  
'Feels fantastic.' Sebastian confirmed. He jerked his hips harder and faster, shifting a little, so he could intertwined one of his hand with Kurt's, he felt Kurt grip his hand tight. Then he began rocking his hips against his ass settling a quick pace with short but firm thrusts.

Kurt let out breathy moans every time he felt Sebastian thrust deeper into him 'Bas...' He said between moans, pressing against the wall.

Pausing his hips, Sebastian kissed his neck 'can you come again?'  
'Yes' Kurt moaned, he was painfully hard again.

'So beautiful… Just enjoy it baby… Let me take care of you... Let me fuck you'. Sebastian panted and began pounding into him with powerful thrusts at each word.  
Kurt would have liked to say more, but Sebastian was quickly pushing him to yet another orgasm.

Letting out a series of whimpers, he finally managed to choke out 'Close...'

'Fuck... Yes princess… me too… me too... come… come for me Kurt' Sebastian breathed in his ear, his own pleasure reaching the breaking point too.  
Kurt bit down on his skin as his body obeyed Sebastian's words and he felt over the edge. Bright lights popping behind his eyes and he moaned as he tightened his muscles around Sebastian.  
Sebastian let out a long groan, pressing his body against Kurt's as he came, his breath coming in panting gasps against his neck.

Sebastian stepped back a bit, supporting his weight while turning him around, peppering kisses all over his face, while whispering 'Amazing'.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Kurt wakes up the next day, his first thought is, his ass is a little sore, then he remember that he and Sebastian actually had sex last night. Twice. After they had finished in the shower, they had curled up in bed and it quickly turned into a second round of sex, only this one was sweet and passionate, and Kurt felt the feeling from yesterday swirl around his stomach, because he had fallen in love with Sebastian even more. He did a squalling sound, only to be rewarded with laughter from beside him. He opened his eyes to turn his head and was meet by two sparkling green eyes looking at him, smiling.

'Morning princess' Sebastian leaned over and kissed his lips. He hummed into it, thinking this was something he didn't want to be without, not now not ever. He knew it was way early in their relationship to think that, but he couldn't help it, when Sebastian's lips touched his, he just felt safe and home.

They unpacked their bags, because they hadn't done that yesterday. Kurt would normally be irritated by the fact that his clothes were even more wrinkled, than it would had been yesterday, but as they sat the bags away, he found that he actually didn't care.

They had agreed to go to Sebastian's apartment, but it had been over noon when they woke up. So they changed plans and agreed that Sebastian would go over himself, while Kurt would pick out their clothes for the evening. Sebastian found it surprisingly sweet that Kurt would pick his outfit for him and didn't protest one bit. He had walked over to his own apartment with the instructions to come back with a tight black shirt.

When they walked to the place where they would meet up with Blaine and Sam, Sebastian slide his hand down to Kurt's lifting it up kissing his knuckles, then he turned towards him.

'So, you have to do something for me...' he started, Kurt looked at him. Did Sebastian looked nervous?

'Whatever it is, just say it's not bad' he smiled, when Sebastian looked up at him.

'Okay. Well, you know I talked to Sam and we agreed to keep it a secret to where we are going. But he demanded something in return...'

'Yes...' Kurt bit down on his lower lip, because he couldn't help but think it was quite funny to see Sebastian a little nervous.

'I promised Sam he could have a dance and a song with you'

'A song?' Kurt didn't get it.

Then Sebastian grinned a little, 'Yeah... Look' then he pointed across the street, towards the karaoke bar where they were headed.

'Okay. But why did you seem to be nervous about telling me that?' Kurt asked

'Well, I didn't know if boyfriends can promise things to their friends or if that's not okay' Sebastian answered looking really serious, like he really hoped that he hadn't messed up.

Kurt didn't know what to say, because there was so many things in that one sentence, he really liked when Sebastian called them boyfriends and he had referred to Sam as one on their friends. Not just Kurt's, but his own too. So he just took Sebastian's face in his hands and gave him a long kiss. Laughing, when Sebastian nearly felt with the force of it.

When they got in, Kurt quickly spotted Blaine, who was waving at them. He turned and took Sebastian's hand and headed over to him.

Kurt saw Blaine giving Sebastian a quick glance before he threw his arms around him, Kurt hugged back.

Then Sam came over, to which Kurt was happy for, because he really didn't knew how to handle being alone with Sebastian and Blaine. He knew they both had said they were okay with the situation, Blaine had told him he was happy that Sebastian made him happy. And Sebastian had said that he respected his and Blaine's friendship.

The evening turned out to be really fun, he danced with Sebastian to a couple of songs, and then Kurt headed up to the bar to order something to drink.

When Kurt walked of, Sebastian felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw Blaine standing beside him, and he raised one eyebrow, before asking.

'Yes?'

'I want you to know, that I am happy for Kurt and that I respect his decision to be with you. You really seems like you changed' Blaine said.

Sebastian scrunched his eyes a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Okay. Ehm thanks, I think.' He said.

'But I wanted to ask if it would be okay, if I danced with him' Blaine asked, looking straight in Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian really wanted to just say no and for Blaine to keep his hands for himself, but there was something about Blaine asking him like this, like he was asking Sebastian to trust him to just dance with Kurt.

'I suppose you can do that. But shouldn't you ask Kurt?'

'Yes, of course, but I felt like I needed an okay for you first' Blaine explained.

'Well, now you got that. So go ask him' Sebastian said, he couldn't believe that he now actually was encouraging Blaine to go ask Kurt. But when Blaine smiled and gave him a quick hug, Sebastian felt kind of proud about the fact, that he could back Kurt up, in this friendship with Blaine. Also he had a feeling, that if he didn't supporting him, Kurt would be pissed, because he had made it clear that he still wanted Blaine in his life. And Sebastian could tell that, Blaine might still have strong feeling for Kurt, but neither would give up the opportunity to held on to Kurt, in anyway they could.

But still, Sebastian felt a little jealous when he saw Kurt giving Blaine a big smile, before they headed out to the dance floor. But right before they started dancing Kurt's eyes caught Sebastian's, his eyes sparkling and he mouthed a 'thank you'. Sebastian smiled bag, winking at him, he knew he had made the right decision.

Sebastian felt someone tap his shoulder, when he turned he saw Sam grinning down at him.

'So, boyfriends then?' Sam asked, as he tried ordering a beer from the bartender.

'Yeah. Boyfriends' Sebastian agreed, and smiled when Sam again was overlooked by the bartender.

'I have a lot of questions about that. But I will save them for Kurt. All I really want to know from you iis one thing. Is it serious?'

'Yes. It's very serious, I don't know how, but some way it just feels like I am hole when I'm with him' Sebastian replied. He found it rather surprising, that he actually was okay with Sam asking that, and even more surprised to find out that he actually was okay with answering him.

'I'm glad to hear that. I mean, I am a little sorry that he and Blaine couldn't figure things out, but as things turned out I am happy that Kurt found someone else, even it means that it isn't Blaine. I can see that you keep a smile on his face, and I can remember one time Kurt told me that he liked that in a man' Sam said.

Sebastian smiled, he thought back to the conversation he himself had had with Kurt, about what qualities he seeked out in a man, and number one had been one who could make him smile.

'Well, I like to see him smile and I know that he makes me do that. A lot. So if it goes both ways, then I can't ask for more' Sebastian said, and laughed a little when the bartender yet again ignored Sam

Kurt had fun dancing with Blaine, and when the song ended, he looked around trying to locate his boyfriend in the crowd, he saw him sitting by the bar, with Sam. So he headed over, Blaine stayed and danced with a couple of other guys.

When Kurt came closer, he could hear Sebastian laughing and Sam cursing at the bartender and saying something about how to get a beer here.

He walked up and stood beside Sebastian, leaning a little over the bar and then said

'So, who would like to serve me for the night?'

Three things happened at the same time.

Sebastian spat his own beer out and turned rather quickly around, with an impressed grin on his face.

The bartender, was quick to grab a beer and present to Kurt with the words 'I would love that sweetie'

Sam frowned when he saw Kurt getting served faster than lightning and said 'Yeah, of course you get that, who wouldn't with an ass like that'.

'Thank you' Kurt winked at the bartender, then turning towards Sebastian and Sam, sliding the beer to Sam and taking his hands around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him right on the lips, Sebastian eagerly accepted the kiss.

'Sure, sure, just shove it at my face' Sam muttered as he took a sip. 'I know that you too are together now, but you don't have to make a show out of it'.

Kurt looked up from Sebastian's lips, not missing how Sebastian whined a little when his lips left his.

'Ohh, please Sam, you know how I love to make a show, when I have the opportunity' Kurt challenged back.

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked, so Kurt was in one of those moods, great.

'Are you up for proving that?' He challenged back, ignoring how Sebastian now was looking back and forth on both of them.

'Always' Kurt grinned at gestured towards the little stage. Where the karaoke mic was.

Sam fist bumped.

'Could anyone tell me, what this is about? Because I think you guys lost me somewhere in the middle' Sebastian asked looking at Kurt.

'Me and Sam used to do this little thing, when we challenge each other' Kurt answered.

'So, you did this before?'

Sam was the one to answer this time. 'Yes. Well it's been awhile. But it used to happen a lot on all through of occasions. That's why at one time Kurt got to go a whole week, without styling his hair. And I was challenged to let him dress me up for two weeks.'

Kurt laughed at that memory 'Yeah, and that's why Sam started questioning his sexuality at one point' He supplied.

'What?' Sebastian asked.

'Kurt challenged me to make out with him and well it should only have been a small kiss, but when we broke the kiss he asked if I was up for another challenge and stupid as I was I just nodded. And sweet mother earth, I was doomed from then on' Sam answered. Sebastian just stared at him, was he saying that he had made out with Kurt? He remembered Sam confessing to have sort of feelings for Kurt, but did Kurt actually know about that?

Kurt smirked. And Sam winked at him and continued explaining 'Well you see, I thought he was innocent back then. I sure had heard some things from Blaine, but I hadn't put much thought to it. But then Kurt made me walk over to sit in a chair and then the real challenge began'

Kurt laughed 'Well, I didn't knew back then that my ass had that power over you'

And, wait what? Sebastian really needed to hear what this was about, because he may be a little jealous at first, but now his curiosity made him want to know the whole story.

'Could you guys just please tell me what the hell happened?' He asked.

Sam got up all close to Sebastian and whispered, eyes locked with Kurt as he did 'Well, your boyfriend had me in that damn chair, then he challenged me that he could give me a boner just by having me sitting there. And ohh he did. He started grinding against me, and put on a hell of show.' Then he turned to his beer again taking a sip.

Kurt bit his lip, then leaning over Sebastian to Sam

'As I remember it, it was not all that happened?'

Sebastian didn't know why, but this actually turned him on a little, why was it doing that? He looked over at Sam, expecting him to tell him more. But Sam just sat staring at Kurt, and was Sam blushing?

'I think you have to tell, my boyfriend, what happened afterwards Sam, or else he will be dying from curiosity' Kurt said, and leaned over kissing Sebastian on the lips, then he turned to Sam again.

'And ohh, while you do that. I go pick out a song for us' then he ran off.

Sebastian turned around facing Sam again 'So?' He said.

Sam looked back at Kurt, then back at Sebastian before drowning the last of his beer in one go.

'Okay. Kurt not only grinded against me, he succeeded hard on giving me a boner and then he continued rubbing his ass against me and in the end I came so hard. And all thanks to his stupid sexy voice, with this stupid song and his fucking amazing ass'

And, whoa, Sebastian hadn't thought that was what had happened, but he found himself rather impressed with his boyfriend, maybe he could have Kurt to do that to him one time. He only had one more questions though.

'That's rather impressive. But may I ask what the song was?'

And on cue, Kurt's voice sounded over the speakers.

Come here big boy  
Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah

Sebastian turned around, to see Kurt standing up on stage, looking up through his eyelashes at him and Sam. 'That's the one, that's the song' Sam said. Then he stood up walking slowly to the stage.

Sebastian gulped once, then twice, what the fuck was this? Then he saw Kurt smiling when he caught Sam walking up to him, then his eyes found Sebastian's and he send a kiss and a wink his way. And Sebastian leaned back against the bar. Feeling ready to see this show

Sam was at the front of the scene, when Kurt started to singing. 

Kurt:  
You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy

(Kurt took Sam by the hand, letting him come up on the stage, then he turned his back against him, grinding his ass really close to him)

I'll give you some oh-la-la  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy

Nasty naughty boy (Kurt looked over his shoulder)

(Sam could feel that yet again Kurt had already made him hard. But this time two could play this game. So he took his arms around the man's middle, one leg between his and started dancing)

Sam:

Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving) 

(Sam cheered when he was sure he heard Kurt make a little moan and held him closer)

Sam:

Hush now, don't say a word  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy

(Sam dips Kurt once and kisses him quick and winks)

Kurt:

Oh no, oh there I go again  
I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad  
So let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving 

(Sam slaps Kurt's ass, keeping eye contact with Sebastian, and winks at him as Kurt continue singing)

Kurt:

Ohh ha!  
Come on daddy!  
Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah  
Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar

(Kurt walks up to Sam, his hands glide down Sam's chest and then he starts opening one button at a time on his shirt) 

I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy

(He rips Sam's shirt off, and Sam grins)

Sam:  
Nasty naughty boy  
Naughty boy

Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now that you're ready, give it to me  
Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving

(Kurt turn his ass towards Sam, slapping it and shakes it)

Now give me a little spanking  
Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?  
Come on now, don't play with me

(They both walks slowly against each other, not taking their eyes from another) 

Sam and Kurt:

Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty  
Boy don't you make me wait  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy

Mmmm

When the song ends, Sam begins laughing and Kurt winks at him, then looks down

'So I see I still have some effect on you'

'You always will Kurt' Sam wink back, before leaning over kissing him on the mouth again quickly, then he catch out of his eye that Sebastian is heading over towards them. He points towards him and Kurt turns around.

'Fuck' is the first word Sebastian says when he comes over, then his arms are around Kurt and his tongue is down his throat before Kurt can say or do anything, he quickly take his own arms around him, craving Sebastian's touch.

When they part, Sebastian looks over at Sam

'I can totally see why he would have that effect on you' then he looks down, seeing that apparently it still does. Sam grins, then answers

'Well if you would excuse me I think I have to go do something'. He leaves after he hugs Kurt and surprising Sebastian while he gives him a quick hug too. He's glad that Sebastian had not been mad about their performance, but actually looks like he thought it was entertaining, he just wish for Kurt that it will continue. And for what he had heard Sebastian tell him earlier tonight, well he thinks things will turn out great.

'So, did you like it?' Kurt asks when Sam is away.

'Liked it. That is an understatement, I freaking loved it, it was pure sex' Sebastian says, as he leads Kurt out on the dance floor, taking his arms around him and making him press against Sebastian's chest.

'Good. And thanks. It's nice that I can have this with Sam again. So thank you' Kurt says, leaning in and kisses Sebastian's lips.

'But maybe the next time, quit with the kissing on the mouth thing okay? I like to keep them to myself' Sebastian whispers against his lips.

Kurt's laughs a little 'Possessive, Bas?' Kurt asks, lifting an eyebrow.

'Yes, and with all the guys that you just made pregnant by doing that on that stage, well I think I have a right to be possessive' Sebastian answers, Kurt makes a little laughs and nods before kissing Sebastian again, while they keep dancing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It's been two weeks since Kurt and Sebastian came back from LA, they each have started their studying again and spent most of their free time together, when the school isn't taking all of their time.

Kurt had been at Sebastian's place and he really liked it, especially the kitchen, but mostly they still end up at his own place, because he can't do without his clothe for more than a day a time. Sebastian have been quite addicted to Kurt's place, he like to think it's because he kind of lived there with Kurt, after he meet him that day in the train station and that it is the place he fell in love with him. But Sebastian doesn't say that to Kurt, because he don't want to sound too sappy but he kind of have the feeling that Kurt already know that.

They usually sleep together, but today Sebastian has a group project with some classmates and he won't be able to be back before late, so he and Kurt decided that it would be best if they slept to themselves and see each other in the morning.

When Kurt got home from NYADA, he gets a call from Sam asking if he wants to hang out .they hadn't had time to catch up, lately, mostly because of school and almost all of his free time was spend with Sebastian, and Sam usually work late. So it's with a smile that he says yes and agree for Sam to come over after dinner. I will be the first time he sees Sam since they went out dancing and singing.

At seven thirty Sam is knocking at his door, Kurt had just finished the pizza he had ordered, he knows that Sam will just walk in after he knocks one time, so he just stays on the couch.

And as he thought, Sam walks straight in, knock of his shoes and then grinning at Kurt as he nearly throws himself down at his lap.

'Well, hello Sam' Kurt hugs him.

'Kurt, I've almost forgot how good you are to hug and cuddle up against' Sam says, stretching his legs out and lays his head in his lap, taking Kurt's hand and laying it against his scalp.

Kurt automatic begins petting his hair, knowing that that is what Sam expect him to do. He smiles a little to himself, because he missed this.

He and Sam had been friends back in high school, but then Sam had moved away and Kurt hadn't been in contact with him for two years. Then he moved to NY and one day Blaine came home and said he saw Sam, Kurt remembers that day because he squealed so hard that he was certain that the neighbors would complain. They invited Sam over and he and Blaine had connected from the start, Kurt had felt a little as a sidekick and when he told Blaine and Sam that, Blaine had been understanding and Sam had been sorry, because he didn't want to upset Kurt. Kurt ensured him that he wasn't and since then Sam had done everything to make Kurt feel like he mattered. They began to hang out more, but at one point Blaine had had enough and accused Kurt for wanting to hang out more with Sam, than he did with him. Kurt didn't get that, but he talked about it with Sam and they tried cutting down the time they spend together alone and cut down the hugs and cuddles. When Kurt thinks back that may have been the first clue on the end for Blaine and Kurt's relationship.

'You can always come here for that, you know' Kurt whispers and handing Sam the remote, then they curls up on the couch watching a movie.

Half way through Sam's phone goes off, he stays curled up against Kurt as he unlocks the screen and smiles when he sees that the message is from Sebastian.

"Hope you take good care of my boyfriend. But remember hands off his ass, and lips stays away from his"

He shows the message to Kurt, who laugh a little

'Well, what can I say, Sebastian knows what's his' He says.

'He sure does' Sam says... Then he keeps looking at Kurt and adds

'I am so happy to see that you finally seems happy and in a good place in your life. I never thought it would take Sebastian to make you be that, but he seems to get you in a way that Blaine never could'

'He does, he really does. I never thought that Bas of all people would be the one to make me feel safe, but as it turns out. He just does. He just let me be myself, and doesn't judge me for that'.

'That's good, and for what he told me he feels the same way when it comes to you. He is a nice guy' Sam says, smiling when Kurt beams at him.

'It's so nice that you too can talk to each other' Kurt says and cuddles closer to Sam, who cradles Kurt up in his arms.

'I know what you mean Kurt. And trust me I am also very relieved that we do and that you and me can be like this again'.

Kurt just hum and nods because they both know what Sam is referring to his relationship with Blaine and that they both avoided to be close back then.

Sam stay through another movie, it's a scary one, one of Finn's old ones.

Afterwards when Sam has said goodbye, Kurt curls up in his bed, he shifts a couple of times, trying to find a relaxing position, but quickly abandon the idea, because it seems like his body can't relax on its own. He finds it strange that he is already so attached to sleep beside Sebastian that he can't seem to fall asleep without him. He gives up and decide for a quick shower instead. But not before he sends a text to Sebastian

'I miss you Bas. My body can't seem to figure out to sleep without you'

He's just getting a towel when his phone beeps.

'I miss you too princess. I am finished here in about half an hour. Can I call you when I am home?'

'Yes, that would be nice'

He heads out and begins to shower. His body seems to relax a little when the warm water surround his body. He can help but let his mind wander off to when he and Sebastian had sex the first time, in the shower. He grunts a little when it only take a minute before he's half hard.

When he's finished he quickly dries up and take a on a shirt. One of Sebastian's he breathes in the scent and it helps him relax a little more. But he also hate how it make his cock throb a little. He's really looking forward to seeing his boyfriend tomorrow.

He flops down on the bed and waits for his phone to go off.

Which only takes a few minutes.

He nearly throws the phone on the floor, when it does, and blushes a little, he had let his mind wander again, and apparently his hand to, because he is palming himself when his cellphone sounds out loud.

'Bas' he know that his voice may be a little out of breath when he answers, but he doesn't care because Sebastian's voice is soothing him

S: 'Princess... Fuck I missed you voice'

K: 'Me too... How is the project going?'

S: 'We're almost finished. I think we only have one evening where we need to meet up, before we're ready'

K: 'That sound great...'

S: 'Yeah. I can't wait to finally have time to see you again, knowing that I would have to come home to a cold bed today, that really sucked'

Kurt chuckles a little, because Sebastian can sound really whiny when he doesn't know it.

K: 'I can't say I don't look forward to that myself. Because I do... I so do... I thought that I would be fine sleeping on my own. But apparently I can't seem to do that anymore'

Its Sebastian turn to chuckle, because Kurt is just so cute when he pounds.

S: 'I don't know how I will deal with that myself. I literally just walked in through the front door, I don't even have shoes of yet'

K: 'Well, you should do that, I will wait'

So Sebastian does, he takes of his shoes and then strips of his pants and shirt, before he takes the phone again, and walks to his bedroom.

S: 'I'm back. Did you have fun with Sam?'

K: 'Yes. We just cuddled up on the couch and watched a couple of movies. We actually saw one of Finn's'

S: 'One of Finn's? You mean a scary one, because then that could be the reason you can't sleep. You don't like them'

K: 'It was a scary one, but Sam was here so I was safe'

Sebastian smirks little ' Well, I am glad that he was. Though I much rather be with you myself'

K: 'I wish you were... So are you tired?'

S: 'Not really. But I am under the covers, so hopefully I will be soon'

K: 'Mmm... I tried sleep, but when I couldn't I decided to take a shower instead'

S: 'So, you're naked?'

Kurt: 'Ehh no, not really. I am wearing one of your shirts'

Kurt feels a little stupid telling Sebastian that, but then...

S: 'Fuck, that's so hot'

Kurt: 'What is?'

S: 'That you are wearing one of my shirts. I love how you look when you do. Is it only my shirt?'

K: 'Yes. Nothing more than that actually'

Kurt can't help it when his hand starts to wander down his chest.

S: 'So sexy...Mmm... Did you touch yourself?'

K: 'What... When?'

S: 'In the shower?'

K: 'Maybe... A little'

S: 'Shit... Fuck... Hold on'

Kurt can hear a shuffling noise and then Sebastian is cursing

S: ' Okay I'm back.'

K: 'What did you do?'

Kurt has an idea of what he has been doing, but he needs Sebastian to say it.

S: 'I took off my boxers. And threw on my headset... Maybe you could do that to?'

Is Sebastian thinking the same as he is..?

K: 'Okay... Hold on... '

K: 'I have it on... What now?'

He hears Sebastian chuckles again.

S: 'Well, why don't you tell me?'

When Kurt isn't answering Sebastian try again.

S: 'How about you tell me more about your shower?'

K: 'You want to know about my shower...ehh it was warm and kind of relaxing'

S: 'Mmmm... But you told you touched yourself in there... So tell me'

K:'Bas... I can't do that'

S: 'Why not?'

K: 'Because I haven't done anything like that before'

S: 'You haven't touched yourself before... wow princess'

Kurt can't help but laugh out loud

K: 'Smartass... I meant that haven't had phone sex before'

Kurt can hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice when he talks.

S: 'Phone sex... Ohh, is that where this is headed. Well then I definitely think you should tell me about you touching yourself'

Kurt curses Sebastian a little, because he totally know what he's doing.

K: 'I know what you're doing Bas. Don't act so innocent. I know that you try to make it seem like I have the upper hand here, but I actually don't have a fucking clue about how to do this'

S: 'Princess... Relax... I just thought it would be fun to thrill you up a bit, if you don't want to I totally...'

Kurt cut him off, before he says anymore

K: 'I want it'

S: 'Fuck... Really?'

Sebastian pants a little and Kurt can't help but wonder if his is already turned on.

K: 'Yes... I want to try.'

S: 'If it's any comfort, I never tried it either, so it will be a first for both off us'

K:'I like that. So...'

S:'So... Wanna tell me about that shower?'

Kurt takes a deep breath, he is still not totally convinced that he would be good at this, but he want to do this and he want to do it with Sebastian. Like always Kurt knows that he can trust Sebastian.

K: 'Okay... Uhmm... I thought of you when I was in there, thought of you and me in the shower.'

S: 'I like to shower with you ... Tell me more.'

Kurt let his hands wander down his chest again, one hand stopping at his thigh, letting it rest there, the other one softly playing around one of his nipples.

K: 'I thought of what you did when we had sex the first time...'

He hears Sebastian moan a little

S: 'Fuck... Yes... That was so hot... Were you thinking of me touching you, kissing down your neck and my arms wrapped around you?'

Now it's Kurt's turn to moan, his hand grabbing onto his cock.

K: 'Yes... Keep talking... Bas... Please keep talking'

S: 'Fuck the way you moan my name princess. It's so hot... Mmmm... Are you touching yourself, imagining it's me?'

K: 'Yes... You?'

S: 'Shit... Yes... Think about my mouth princess, kissing you, sliding down to your nipples... biting ...'

K: 'Ohh... Bas... I...I like that... But please more...'

S: 'I give you anything... I think about turning you around, spreading your sweet sexy ass and then licking over your glorious hole. So tight, I can feel it squishing around my tongue.. '

K: 'Shit... Yes... I want to try that again..:

S: 'We can totally do that... I want to taste you so bad, I want to slide one finger into you, then two fingers... sliding in until I find that one sweet spot where you..'

K: 'Keep talking... Please Bas... Fuck... Just... Just.. Fuck'

S: 'Fuck, I'm close princess...'

K: 'Okay, I'll talk then.. I need you to fuck me.. To feel your cock buried inside me.. I love that, I love how you fit in me'

S: 'Shit.. Yes.. Princess... You can't just.. I have to, shit you are always so tight.. I love seeing you come undone from just me. I love those sound you make.. When you moan out loud.. '

K: 'Yes.. I like... Like that to... I .. I think I'm..'

S: 'Fuck, yeah I know Kurt... Me too.. Just let go.. Let me hear you..'

K: 'Bas... Fuck, fuuuck me... BAASS!'

S: 'Shiit...FUUCK!'

It's quiet for 30 thirty seconds, before Kurt starts to laugh.

S: 'Princess?'

K: 'Sorry.. It's just I can't believe that just happened...'

S: 'Well I can't say that I'm sorry that it did.. It was really, really amazing...'

K: 'Yes, it was..'

It's quiet again, before Sebastian says

S: 'But if I had to choose I still choose to lay beside you right now, instead of alone.'

Kurt smiles, he knows exactly what Sebastian means.

K: 'Yeah.. I don't know how I have to deal with sleep, when you heads of next week'

S: 'Me either.. But we will find out, I don't really want to talk about that now. I just had an amazing orgasm, with my amazing boyfriend and I am sleepy. So talking about leaving for a week without you, will only make my cry or something stupid like that'

K: 'I'm going to miss you so much too Bas... But okay we don't talk about that now. Do you want to go to bed?'

S: 'Not really... I'd like to ask you something, and you have to answer honestly because I will use one of our 10 questions.'

K: '10 questions?'

S: 'Tell me you didn't forget our deal. We agreed to answer 10 questions about each other. You have used 6 and I have used 5 and I will now use my number 6'

K: 'Of course I remember.. I think I just thought that we had giving that up, because we haven't done it in weeks. But ask away'

S: 'If you could name a place anywhere in the world, where would you choose to go?'

K: 'Uhmm.. '

S: 'And don't think about if it's possible or anything like that, anyplace goes'

K: 'Paris!'

S: 'Paris! Why?'

K: 'I always liked the French accent and I love the food.. European guys are quite handsome.. And I like the history of the country.. I like the idea of it's the city of romance.. And it's known for a lot of different designers.'

S: 'wow.. Okay.. Well I've been there a lot.. So I can agree with some of that.. But why haven't you told me that before?'

K: 'I don't know. I think I haven't thought of it. I mean when you talk about living there and your parents living there it's like I don't think it is the city Paris, I just think of it like another state or something... Does that make sense?'

S: 'Yes, I think I get it.. You know there is chance for that to come true right?'

K: 'Yeah, I know... But.'

But Sebastian keeps talking, before he can say anything else.

S: 'I mean, when you meet my parents we probably have to come to Paris, because of my mom's job and...'

Kurt doesn't hear the rest, because he is stuck on "Meet my parents"...

S: 'Princess... Kurt?'

K: 'What...?'

Sebastian laughs

S: 'I think you zoned out for a minute there princess.'

K: 'Sorry about that... I think I'm a little tired.'

He didn't want to let Sebastian know that he was actually freaking out a little inside, because 'Meet the parents' Shit!

S: 'Ohh... You should sleep then'

K: 'I can't wait to see you tomorrow'

S: 'I can't wait to see you either. I miss kissing you, and looking at you'

K: 'Me too... Night Bas'

S: 'Night my princess'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One day. One day and he would be in another town, another country, another continent on the other side of the ocean.

One day and he would have to wake up alone, without warm arms surrounding him, without soft skin pressing against his body, without Kurt.

He tried to keep staying asleep, because he didn't want to wake up. It only reminded him that this was the last time in the next three weeks, that he had this.

Had Kurt with him.

Because in 6 hours he would be on a flight to Paris. Sure Sebastian was excited to see his parents again, or you know his mom, not so much his dad. And he would spend time with Tom. But not with Kurt and he didn't like that. When they had stayed apart the other night, it hadn't ended well. After they talked on the phone and - In Sebastian opinion had amazing phone sex - Kurt had called him not an hour after, totally scared. Probably because of the horror movie he had seen with Sam, and it had ended with Sebastian hailing a cab and driving over to soothe him and stayed the night. So in reality they hadn't had one night apart. Sebastian had been thrilled when Kurt called and said he needed him, because he hadn't fallen asleep either. He had laid in bed, curled up on the side of bed Kurt usually slept on, when he stayed over and had one of his scarfs around his neck, so he could feel close to him. He never felt safe when Kurt wasn't around. Maybe it was an addiction, but Sebastian didn't care. He knew that he was more than just in love with the man by now, because for him Kurt was home, he was safety and he was his happiness. Sebastian loved Kurt. And he hoped that one day he had the guts to tell him. But for now he just enjoyed laying here in the bed with said man in his arms.

Kurt could feel that Sebastian was awake, his breathing quickened a bit the first minutes when he was about to wake and Kurt loved how he could tell the second Sebastian woke up.

He let his own eyes stay closed, because he knew that he wouldn't have this the next three weeks, and boy he would miss this. Miss feeling Sebastian's body against his. Miss the way his lips fitted his own. Miss how he looked at Kurt. Miss his smile.

The bed dipped a little and Kurt felt a kiss against his cheek

'Princess...'

Kurt smiled, because that, that was what he would miss the most. He fluttered his eyes and opened them. Looking straight into Sebastian's greens.

'Bas...' Kurt leaned up a little and captured Sebastian mouth in a sweet kiss. Sebastian melted into it.

A couple of hours later when Sebastian had gone to his own apartment to get his stuff, Kurt would be there to pick him up and they would drive to the airport.

Waiting for Kurt to arrive Sebastian texted Sam

Se: Hey Sam. Just wanted to say that I'm leaving soon.

Sam: Already? It's like you guys just came back from LA

Se: I know. But it's actually weeks since we were back, I guess times just fly.

Sam: I totally get what you mean. And hey, I will look after Kurt while you are away, don't worry. He will be in good hands ;) ;)

Sebastian laughed, it was totally Sam to say something nice, but in the same time make it sound not so innocent.

Se: I know... I'm just a little worried I guess...

Sam: What about?

Sebastian stared down on the phone, he wasn't happy about admitting this, but he also thought that it would be a good idea to let Sam know his insecurities.

Se: I guess I am a little worried, that I have to be away from him for three weeks. And he gets to hang out with you guys...

Sam: Sebastian! You know that I would never do anything to Kurt right? I mean he would kick my ass, if I even considered it. The man is totally crazy about you.

Sebastian sighed. He knew that, it was just...

Se: It's not you I am worried about... It's Blaine.

Sam: What about him?

Se: It's just I respect that Kurt wanted to be friends with him again and I respect that, I really do. But I don't like the idea of me being all the way in France and Blaine being here, with Kurt... I mean what if he gets Kurt to fall for him again... Fuck, I know that it seems lame... Just forget it.

Sam: I think Kurt can speak for himself when it comes to Blaine. And you don't sound lame. I am glad that you share this with me. Make me believe that we're friends :)

Se: Thanks Sam. And yes we are friends.

Sam: When you are in a relationship, you have to trust the one you're with.

Se: That's why I've never done relationships before. It's so complicated.

Sam: Let me ask you this. Would you consider doing anything in Paris?

Se: No

Sam: What if the man of your dreams comes by or if you are being offered a threesome?

Se: No

Sam: Well there you have it. Neither will Kurt. You have to trust Kurt

Se: You're right.

Se: Thanks Sam

Sam: Anytime. And don't forget to stay in touch.

Se: Will do

Sebastian sighed and dropped down on his bed. He trusted Kurt, he just didn't knew if he trusted Blaine enough yet.

He must have dozed off a bit, because he was waked by a knock on the door.

He quickly got up and opened it.

Kurt was standing there with roses in his hands and a smile on his lips.

'Hey you.' He said and handed Sebastian the flowers.

'Ehh, thanks Kurt'

'I know that you won't be here to take care of the flowers. But I just felt like buying them' He sucked his bottom lip, while looking down.

'I never got flowers before' Sebastian blurted out.

Kurt looked up and laughed a little

'First time for everything, I guess' He said, before he walked in.

Sebastian went to the kitchen to set the flowers in water and then walked back into the living room where Kurt was standing, looking at the bags Sebastian had packed.

He walked over behind him, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist and took his hands in his. Kissing his hair.

They stood like that for a while, neither said anything.

'You could maybe come and look after the roses for me?' Sebastian asked.

Kurt turned around, raising his arms up around Sebastian's neck, leaning up and kissed his cheek.

'How would I do that when you're not here?' He asked

'You could get a key?' Sebastian said, not thinking about what he said.

Kurt's brows furrowed a little

'But you only have one key Bas... That's why we started talking in the first place'

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, because yeah, it totally was.

'And I happy that we did' He said, before he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, he let his tongue brush over his lips and smiled when Kurt easily opened up and let him in. He loved how their lips fitted. He loved how Kurt's tongue danced with his. He loved how he tasted. He loved Kurt. And there it was again. Love, not just in love. But actually real pure love. Was now the right time to tell him?

'I am happy about that too' Kurt said, and shake Sebastian out of his thoughts.

'You could have my key then?' Sebastian said, and what was he saying, he didn't even know himself.

'But which key would you have then?' Kurt asked and scrunched his nose

Sebastian smiled.

'I don't need a key. I can just come to your place, when I get home.'

'You want me to look after your place when you're away?'

'Yes. And you can come here whenever you want...Don't you… Don't you want that?' Sebastian asked, feeling a little insecure, had he said something wrong.

Kurt laughed a little 'Of course.' Then he nearly made Sebastian fall backwards, when he jumped up in his arms, his legs around Sebastian's waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Then he pulled back a little, looking in his eyes

'I'm gonna miss you so damn much Bas'

And Sebastian got that feeling back, the feeling of love and happiness.

'I'm gonna miss you too princess. So much, that you have no idea'

Then they kissed again, this time sweet, tasting, nipping kisses.

Until it was time for them to leave.

Sebastian had left, Kurt had just send him goodbye and he was going away to Paris.

Kurt walked out to his car. He felt a little numb. He already missed him.

He drove home and walked up to his apartment, opened the door and sat down on his couch.

He knew it would be late before he heard anything from Sebastian again, the flight to France would take hours.

An hour or maybe two has passed, when Kurt was awake by his phone going off. He reached out, not looking at the screen.

K: Hello...

T: Hello Mr. sexy ass mechanic

Kurt sat up a little, he smiled a little, because he knew who it was

K: Tom?

T: In all my perfect glory. How are you holding up?

K: I could be better I think.

He glanced back on the clock

K: It's been two hours since I send your brother off.

T: Wow, two hours. And you already sounds like it's been two weeks since you saw him.

K: I know... I know... It's pathetic.

Kurt sighed and laid down.

T: Hey, I didn't said that. You actually sounds like Seb, when I talked to him earlier.

K: You talked to Bas, earlier?

T: Why do you sound so surprised, he is my brother after all. I still do my brotherly duty and keep in contact with him.

Kurt laughed a little.

K: Sorry. Yeah I know that.

T: I actually just wanted to know if you were okay. I mean, Seb seemed pretty down with the idea that he had to be away from you for three weeks. And I saw in LA how close you guys where. So I can only assume that you guys have gotten more attached.

Kurt and Tom had been keeping contact, since him and Sebastian left LA. Tom was easy to talk to and Kurt liked the guy. Sebastian had not been on board with the idea at first, but after some days he had warmed up to it and now he was thrilled that his brother and boyfriend had become friends.

K: Three weeks is a very long time. We only been together a little longer than that. But I already miss him so much. When I got back from the airport I just walked in and flopped right down on the couch, face first. Didn't even dropped my shoes or took off my clothes first.

T: So you're not even naked right now?

K: Fuck you Tom. You know what I mean.

Tom laughed.

T: Yeah I get it.

K: Is it stupid that I feel like that?

T: No, I don't think so. I think it's sweet that you guys care so much for each other.

K: Ohh... I think it's more than that... I think...

Kurt kicked his legs against the sofa cushions. Why was everything so hard?

Tom laughed, Kurt and his brother sounded so alike.

T: You think...

K: I think I love him.

Kurt whispered.

T: I think you do to.

K: That's your only reply?

Tom laughed again

T: Yeah, what did you expect?

K: I don't know... I don't know… But, but not that. I mean I just confessed that I love your brother... And I just... I just... Fuck I don't know Tom. I just know that I love Bas so much and I miss him so so so much.

Kurt sniffed a little, he didn't wanted to cry.

T: Hey, hey. Easy There. I can't offer you a hug right now, so don't you cry on me.

K: I don't... Well I do, maybe a little, but it's just because I miss him.

T: I know that. And trust me He misses you too.

K: You think?

T: No. I know he do

K: Thanks Tom.

T: Your welcome, sweet ass.

They were quiet for some seconds, then Tom asked

T: You guys haven't told each other that yet?

K: You mean. If I have told him that I love him?

T: Yes

K: No, of course not. I think he would freak out, I mean we only dated for almost four weeks.

T: I don't think Seb, is as frightened about his feelings when it comes to you, as he normally is. You mean a lot to him, probably more than anything or anyone have ever did.

K: I hope your right.

T: You just have to wait and see.

K: I guess you're right.

Tom laughed

T: Okay, this got a lot more emotional that I have thought it would, when I first called you.

Kurt laughed

K: Yeah. But I'm glad you called

T: Me too, Kurt.

K: Say hello to Bas, from me.

T: Will do. And stay safe sweet ass.

K: You too Tom, you too.

Kurt hang up. He was happy to have talked to Tom. But he still missed his boyfriend.

He was about to head for a shower when his phone buzzed again, this time with a message

"Do you have any plans tomorrow evening? They have a song context down on the old dinner, where Santana and Rachel, used to work. You can only sign up if you have a duet partner... "

Kurt chewed a little on his bottom lip, he didn't have any plans. And he could sure use some fun. So he replied back.

"That sounds like fun. We could meet up at your place before and find a song?"

The replay came quickly

"Great. I sign us up. And yeah, we can totally do that. See you tomorrow then"

Kurt smiled, before he answered "Yes. See you tomorrow Blaine"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tom was picking Sebastian up from the airport, and when he landEd Sebastian called Kurt as soon as possible. They talked for nearly an hour, before Tom snaped the phone out of his hand.

'Hey sweet ass. This is Tom. I think my brother have to call you back later, because we need to head home to our parents'

'Okay. Well, tell Bas one more time that I miss him and that we talk later.'

They hang up and Sebastian glared at Tom

'Why the fuck did you do that?'

'Seb, you guys have talked for almost an hour. And as sweet it is to hear you say "I miss you princess" for the fifteenth time, I think mom would like to say hello to you too' He shoots back.

'We didn't talked an hour. You are exaggerating'

Sebastian glanced back down on his phone and ohh they did talk that long. He looks back up at Tom, who is just looking at him with an amused face.

'What?' Sebastian throws back.

'Nothing Seb... Come on, little brother' Tom takes one arm around his brothers shoulders and they head out of the airport.

Kurt is standing looking down on his bed, which is filled with clothes. He doesn't know what to wear. And that is a disaster, because he always know. But right now he doesn't! He isn't used to go out, - true he had went with Sebastian a couple of times, since they got together, but then he had Sebastian there with him and he was happy to put on his tightest pants and shirt. But now he is about to go out with Blaine. Who is only his friend... Arhh, that's so frustrating. He slumps down face first in bed.

Only seconds after there is a knock on his door. So he stands up and head out.

As he opens it, he is relieved when he see who it is.

'Blaine. OH, thank you' He says and rushes him inside, taking his hand and almost tracks him to his bedroom.

'Well hello to you Kurt...Ehh what are you thanking me for?' Blaine says and when Kurt just drops his hand and gestures to his bed with all the clothes. Blaine backs out a laugh, but quickly cover it up with a cough, when Kurt gives him a serious glare and says

'I am having a crises'.

'I can see that' Blaine supplies and gets over, to look through the clothes. He can't help but think its a little funny, but he knows Kurt and he knows not to make fun of him when it comes to clothing.

It takes 20 minutes before they manege to find a pair of pants and a shirt that Kurt approves off.

Then he walks out to take a shower and change.

Blaine goes into the kitchen, to make them sandwiches, before they head of. Happy that he can still be friends with Kurt.

While they eat, they discuss which song would be perfect to sing, and they agree on one by 'Bruno Mars'. They finish up and Kurt gets his phone and they head out.

It's crowded when they arrive, and there are a lot of people signed up to sing, so it will be minimum three hours before it's their turn. They dance a little, and drink. Kurt is already feeling a little tipsy after two hours.

'Guys, I didn't knew you would be here?'

Kurt turns around to see Sam standing there, he smiles and hugs him.

'Well, Blaine thought it would be fun to bring back our amazing duets skills!' Kurt grins back.

'Hey, you thought it would be fun too.' Blaine defends.

Sam snickers a little, he's happy to see two of his friends, getting along again. He thinks back to his conversation with Sebastian. And just hopes that Sebastian took his advice about trusting Kurt to heart.

'Yeah, yeah. I did. And it will' Kurt answers Blaine back. A new song comes up and Kurt takes Blaine's hand, and head out onto the dance floor.

'Come on, show some of the dance moves I know you got' He laughs when Blaine spins around and bow in front of him.

Sam stays and watch the two dance a couple of minutes, then he snaps a quick picture and sends it with a text attached.

"Your boyfriend is having fun. Friends, See what a said?"

He shoves the phone back in his pocket, and walks over to Kurt to say goodbye. They hug, and Sam heads out.

In Paris, Sebastian is sitting listening to Tom telling their parents about his new project photographing cars for this new movie, when he receives a message.

He grins when he sees it's from Sam, but his grin slowly falthers, when he sees the picture Sam attached to the message.

In the picture Kurt is smiling, his eyes glittering with the light on the dance floor and beside him is Blaine.

Sebastian frowns, he reads the message Sam has send with it.

He knew that Kurt would go out tonight with Blaine, but when he sees them like that, he can't help it. He curses himself, because he don't want to be that kind of boyfriend but jealousy is clearly a thing he can't seem to get rid of.

In NY, its finally Kurt and Blaine turn to sing.

They take a stand on the scene, each with a mic on their hand. Then the music begins and Kurt begins

Kurt:  
Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

(Kurt turns to look at Blaine and smiles, when Blaine takes over)

Blaine:  
We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

Kurt:  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there

(They get together, singing in one mic)

Blaine and Kurt:  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

Blaine:  
If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

(Blaine smiles, gestures to Kurt to sing) 

Kurt:  
Oooh  
We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

Blaine:  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

(The look at each other and brown eyes locks with blues)

Kurt:  
You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know... 

(They laugh a little, before they finally sing the rest together, dancing around on the stage)  
Kurt and Blaine:  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you.

'I don't know how much I missed that, that was soo fun' Kurt declares as he and Blaine walks down from the stage.

'I know. I think that was one of our most amazing duets' Blaine says back, clearly as amazed by it as Kurt is.

They get to the bar and order drinks then they keep talking about old duets. One drink quickly becomes two, then three and Kurt is really drunk.

'Shit. I should call Bas!' He suddenly says and fumbles in his pocket for his phone.

Blaine laughs.

Kurt slaps him on the shoulder 'Don't laugh at me, Blaine Anderson. I miss him'

It only make Blaine laugh again 'He misses you too, I am sure of that'

Kurt looks up 'You are?'

'Of course, if he is talking about you, the way you are about him then yes'

'What do you mean, the way I talk about him?' Kurt asks, scrunching his nose.

'You babble about his green eyes, his strong hands and his amazing smile all the time Kurt' Blaine says. And laughs again when Kurt blushes.

'Sorry' Kurt says

'Hey, no, it's alright. Remember I am happy for you guys. I think it's kinda cute' Blaine says and hugs him. 'Come on, one drink and then we head out so you can call your lover boy'

When they head out, Kurt calls Sebastian, who picks up on the first ring.

S: 'Princess'

Kurt can't help the dozy smile that shows on his face when he hears Sebastian's voice again

K: 'Yeah' He just says.

S: 'What?'

K: 'What, what?' Kurt asks a little confused.

Sebastian laughs a little

S: 'How drunk are you, princess?'

K: 'Only a little... We only had a couple of drinks... Well maybe more than a couple...' He frowned a little and looks up at Blaine, trying to make him agree, not really succeeding by that and not getting that Sebastian wouldn't see if he actually agreed.

S: 'A couple of drinks... Yeah okay, I go with that... So is Blaine still there?'

Sebastian tries to ask the question casually, hoping that Kurt's drunk mind wouldn't catch up on his jealousy.

K: 'Yes, his right here. Would you want to say hello?'

S: 'No. I am perfectly fine talking only with you for now'

K: 'Ohhh, you're so sweet Bas. I totally miss you like, like so so much'

Kurt stretched his arms out, but accidently throwing his phone on the ground as he do.

Sebastian hears a loud sound

S: 'Princess... Kurt... Hello'

There's some shuffling and then

B: 'Sebastian?'

Sebastian furrows his brows, why was Blaine talking now!

S: 'What happened?'

B: 'Well Kurt threw his phone on the ground and then when he tried to pick it up, he just turned pale and he...Fuck.'

S: 'For fucks sake Anderson, could you please tell what's happening with my boyfriend?'

B: 'Hold on...'

But Sebastian wouldn't like to wait

S: 'BLAINE!'

B: 'Yeah, yeah. Fuck I think he might have had too much to drink'

Sebastian tries to come down, but it wasn't an easy thing to do, when his boyfriend apparently was really drunk and throwing up, and Sebastian couldn't do anything about it, because he was in another fucking country.

S: 'Is he okay?'

B: 'I think he needs to lay down.'

There was some scrambling, then Kurt's voice sounded in the background. 'Why isn't Bas here, I just want him here'. There was some sniffling, and then 'I think I just want to go home. Can you bring me home Blaine"

B: 'I need to take him home to bed Sebastian'

Then Blaine hang up.

Sebastian listened to the now empty call. What the fuck just happened!

He sat and stared down to his phone, then he took a deep breath and texted his brother.

S: Could you cover me for tonight. I am not feeling well?

Tom texted back immediately

T: You were fine earlier, what happened?

S: Just talked to Kurt. Or a very drunk Kurt, he got sick while we talked and then I suddenly had Blaine on the phone and he ended the call, with saying and I quote "I need to take him home to bed"

T: Are sure that you are not exaggerating? I am sure that Blaine didn't mean it like that.

S: You don't know shit about how he meant it. I knew I couldn't trust him. I gave him a chance for Kurt's sake, but the minute they were alone, he just jumps in and takes MY boyfriend back to bed.

T: Again, are you sure you're not exaggerating? Kurt wouldn't do that. His crazy about you Seb.

S: Fuck, I don't know.. I don't know anything right now. That call just throw me off guard. First I was so freaking happy to just hear his voice, then he said he missed me and then all this shit happened so quickly.

S: Fuck... Fuck... Just Fuck!

T: Easy Seb. I cover for you if you need it?

S: Thanks.

T: And Seb, keep me updated okay?

S: Yeah, sure.

Meanwhile in NY, Blaine had hailed a cab and was now helping Kurt into his apartment.

'Do you think you need a shower, before you go to sleep? He asked

'No. I think I just needs my bed. Could you help me with my clothes?' Kurt asked as he was maneuvered towards his bedroom, leaning heavily up against Blaine.

'Sure. Here sit down' Blaine answered and helped Kurt down on the bed, he asked him to rise his arms and eased his shirt off, then he asked Kurt to undo his pants and helped him take them off to. He lifted the covers for Kurt to go under, but Kurt stopped his hand.

'No!' Kurt said.

'No?' Blaine looked at him a little lost for why he was saying no.

'Could you give me that shirt?' Kurt asked and gestured to the floor, where there was a shirt laying;

Blaine took the shirt and held it out to Kurt

'This one? It doesn't look like one you would normally wear' He said as he helped Kurt in the shirt.

Kurt gave him a short smile, and nuzzled his nose against the shirts color.

'That's because it's Bas's shirt' He answered.

'Oh, okay. That's sweet...Well hop down under the covers now, and then I go get you a glass of water. And head out' Blaine said as he headed towards the bedroom door.

'You can stay here, if you like... On the couch!' Kurt said.

Blaine turned around and smiled at him

'I like that, thank you. Just call if you need anything okay?'

'I will... And thank you Blaine, I had fun today' Kurt said and ducked under the covers.

Blaine nodded and said he had too, before he walked in and picked up some water for Kurt and then got back in the living room, where he found a blanket and a pillow and then laid down on the sofa. He fell asleep smiling, knowing that he finally had Kurt back, he had finally his friend back.

Back in Paris, Tom had just explained to his mom, that Sebastian wouldn't make it to dinner, when he received a text from his little brother.

S: I think you need to tell mom and dad that I won't be there the next couple of days.

T: What do you mean Seb?

S: I just done something hasty and kind of dumb!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sebastian shuts the door to the cab, and takes a deep breath. It's late afternoon, he looks at his phone, it shows three messages from Tom and two missed calls. But he ignores them shut his phone off and put it in his pocket.

Kurt has been out most of the day, he is seriously hangover and is lying snuggled up in his bed.

Blaine had promised to stay over and he had just came out of the shower, when someone knock the door. Blaine sticks his head into Kurt's bedroom, only to see the man sleeping peacefully. He think about waking him up, but knowing the mood Kurt usually is when someone wakes him, he decides against it. So he throws on a pair of boxers and a shirt, before he heads out to get the door.

The person out front isn't who he had expected!

'Sebastian!' He squeaks

'Blaine... Why are you here?' Sebastian asks, clearly not expecting him to be at Kurt's place.

'Ehh... I could ask you the same question, I mean shouldn't you be in Paris?'

'Yeah. But now I'm here. And you haven't answered my question, why you are here?' Sebastian answers, and make a move to go inside.

But Blaine keeps standing in the door, and blocking the way.

'Move Anderson' Sebastian says gritting his teeth. The flight back to NY, has giving him time to think things through. He is still not happy about Kurt and Blaine being close, but he have chosen to trust Kurt, still finds it hard to do with Blaine, while he is half convinced that some of the things Blaine does or say is not meant the way it seems. But that doesn't mean that Blaine can keep messing around with him or Kurt for that matter.

Blaine stands perfectly still, not backing away from the door

'You have to be quiet. Kurt is still asleep... maybe you should just…' Blaine says.

Sebastian looks up at him, scrunching his eyes a little 'Don't tell me what I shall or shall not do. You told me last night that he was sick, so I would like to be there for him'.

Blaine steps back a little 'He was. And he is still sick, probably because we mixed a lot of different drinks. But don't worry I helped him home, and haven't left his side since. I stayed the night' He says and lets Sebastian into the apartment.

Sebastian finally taking in what Blaine is wearing, he can feel the jealousy coming back, when he sees the man only wearing boxers and a shirt, he turns around and take a deep breath. His eyes flickered over to the couch and sees the blanket and pillow there. He can't help but smile a little.

'Blaine. I think it's time for you to head home. I really appreciate that you helped MY boyfriend back to bed last night and nursed him all day but I would like to take over now that I'm here'. Sebastian tries to say it in a calming way, but he know that he may sound a little possessive when he mention the term boyfriend. But he can't help it.

Blaine looks like he is about to protest, but then just shakes his head.

'You don't have to feel threatened about me Sebastian. I know that Kurt is your boyfriend, he made that pretty clear last night, the way he rambled about you' He says and walks over to collect his close. Then he turns to Sebastian 'But you don't have to be a dick about this, I only tried to help him when he got sick'.

Sebastian studies him, sometimes Blaine is so so clueless.

'I don't feel threatened. I trust Kurt. But it's you I don't trust and with the way you finished the call last night I don't think anyone would blame me'. Sebastian says, trying not to raise his voice.

Blaine looks at him surprised 'I don't remember how I ended the call. So if I said anything to indicate something, I am sorry. But I won't say I'm sorry for taking Kurt home, he is still my friend. And I think someday you have to accept that'

Sebastian sits down on the couch and looks up 'I do accept that Blaine, but it's just, you guys have this past and you have made it perfectly clear that you still have deep feelings for Kurt. And I feel insecure about that'.

'How did... Ohh, I believe Kurt must have told you... I just... I don't have any intention to lose Kurt, I am in the process of accepting that we will only be friends and that is perfectly fine' He answers.

They look at each other for several seconds, before Sebastian stands up

'Well... I probably should thank you for taking care of him last night'

'You're welcome. And just take care of him okay, I call later or something' Blaine says and turns around to go.

Sebastian surprise him when he stops him with a hand on his shoulder, he looks down on the hand and then turns his head to look at him

'Blaine, I don't want you to feel that you can't be part of Kurt's life. You can, and you always will. But maybe you could consider how you act around him... I don't mean you should back off or anything like that, but keep in mind that Kurt and I are boyfriends now, I know that part used to belong to you and that is a role that you may have problems with letting go of'. Sebastian finish and squeezes his shoulder.

Blaine looks at him, like he is trying to read something of Sebastian, then he nods

'I think you right, and thank you. I think you are very lucky to be the one to make Kurt smile.' He sticks his hand out.

Sebastian glances down on the hand 'I am lucky' He agrees, then grabs the hand and shakes it.

He's still not truly convinced about Blaine, but this helped a bit. He may not ever be friends with Blaine himself, but he thinks that with time he will appreciate that Kurt have a friend this close, who will stand up for him, when Sebastian is not around.

Sebastian closes the door and then walks into the living room and cleans up a little, then he heads out to the kitchen and do the same. When he's finished he gets into the bedroom, Kurt is laying half on his stomach and half on his side, with the blanket almost down the floor, only covering up one leg. One thigh is visible and so is his ass and his whole upper body. Sebastian stands in the doorway a couple of minutes just smiling at the sight, he sees how Kurt's body is lifting up and down with the small breaths he's taking, the way his hand flutters against the sheets from time to time and how he scrunch his nose. He is so cute when he's sleeping, Sebastian thinks. - Then he begins to strip down. He considers if he should leave his boxers on, but decide against it and take them off too.

He walks over and sits down on the bed, then brushes a lock of hair away from Kurt's forehead and kisses his cheek. Before he lays down on the other side of the bed, lifting Kurt' body a little so he can cuddle him against his chest. He can feel that Kurt stir a little, but then he just snuggles closer to Sebastian and buries his head down his chest. Sebastian smiles, because he missed this. He can feel how all the stress is slipping away and he feels safe again.

Sebastian had every intention of waking Kurt, but he feels his own eyes silently blinking and he falls asleep.

The next thing that happens, is happening really fast. Sebastian hears a scream and then his body is down on the floor

Kurt wakes up, he could feel the hangover still resting somewhere in his body, but he can also feel something warm and soft against his body, he buries further into that, only to be reminded that, he came to bed alone and that Sebastian is away in Pairs, so who the fuck is this person he is currently snuggling with!

He sits up fast and shoves the body away 'What the fuck!'

He doesn't know who he had been expecting to see. Maybe Blaine! He could have fallen asleep last night.

But when the person pops his head up from the floor, Kurt's eyes nearly bugs out of his head, because that... that is definitely not Blaine.

'Bas..?'

'Hey princess...' Sebastian tries to smile, but he can't help but laugh when he sees his boyfriend, sitting looking all kinds of confused in his bed, his hair is sticking out in all direction.

'How do... What are... Where...' Kurt tries to find the right words, but clearly is failing. So he shakes his head and then just holds his hands out for Sebastian, who gladly take them and gets up in bed. He is only just there, before Kurt is nearly attacking his mouth, and ohh how Sebastian has missed this.

Kurt starts pressing his lips to his, but quickly let his tongue run along Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian grunts when he let his own lips parted and his tongue brush against Kurt's. He flips him down on his back, and hovers over him, then presses his lips harder against his and the same with his body. He feels Kurt moaning into it and he smiles when he feels his hips buck up against his own.

They continue kissing for several minutes, before they break apart and Sebastian's lens up a little only to let his forehead rest against Kurt's and looks into his eyes.

'Hey.' He says and can't help to take one more kiss.

'What are you doing here?' Kurt asks, and let his hands wander down Sebastian's back, resting right above his ass.

Sebastian smile 'I missed you'.

Kurt snorts a little 'Well, yeah I missed you too. But if I remember correctly you should be in Paris right now.'

Sebastian sighs and rolls off to lay on his back, looking up the ceiling.

Kurt turns a little and kisses his cheek 'Bas.'

'I took a flight last night...' Sebastian begins and Kurt nods encouraging him to go on.

So he take a deep breath and decide to just say it.

'Last night I got a picture from Sam, it was you and Blaine dancing.' He turns to look at Kurt who is just looking at him.

'And I kind of got jealous' Kurt looks like he is about to say something, but Sebastian lays a finger against his lips, so he just kisses it and let Sebastian continue.

'I know that I shouldn't have felt that, but I did. And then you called and while we talked you became sick and started to throw up and Blaine said he would take care of it and take you back to bed... I know that he didn't meant it like that, but with the picture Sam send earlier I just got all the wrong ideas in my head... So I texted Tom saying I would be away the next couple of days and then I booked the next flight back. And now I'm here' He finishes, looking for any signs to see what Kurt was thinking. But Kurt just looks at him biting his lip.

'Please say something?' Sebastian says.

'What do you want me to say Bas... That you are an idiot for reacting that way... That you have nothing to be jealous of? I think that you already know that' Kurt finally says, but Sebastian can't figure out if he is mad.

'I do know that. I talked to Blaine when I got here.'

'You talked to Blaine... Ohh... Where is he?' Kurt asks and turns to sit up and look through the door, but Sebastian hold his arms out and make Kurt stay where he is.

'He got home, when I got here. We talked a little, and I think it helped' Sebastian says.

'You didn't fight, did you?' Kurt asks, but he is snuggling into Sebastian's body.

'No. We only talked, then he got his clothes and went home' He explains, then smiles when Kurt leans up and kisses his cheek.

'I do think you are stupid for flying all the way here... But I may be a little selfish, because I like it, considering I thought I wouldn't get to see you for the next three weeks and now it's only been 48 hours and here you are in my arms again' Kurt says and smiles.

Sebastian smiles back and kisses him again.

'Care to take a shower with me?' Kurt asks between kisses, Sebastian only nods against his lips, before he stands up and helps Kurt to do the same.

Kurt looks down and lifts an eyebrow while licking his lips. Sebastian looks down himself, and ohh yeah he is naked.

'See, something you like princess?' He smirks and takes a hold on his half hard cock.

'Yes I do, and something I missed too' Kurt replays and strips of his own boxers, before he is in Sebastian's arms again.

Sebastian takes a firm hold of his ass, and hoist him up, Kurt squeals, but then tighten his legs around Sebastian and starts kissing up along his neck and throat.

Sebastian moans a little and decides that booking that flight was one of his best decision ever.

After the shower, they snug up on the couch, with Kurt spooning Sebastian, while watching a movie. They are half way into it when Kurt's phone rings out loud. Sebastian is the one who reach out and presses the receive button

'Hallo'

'Seb? Why the fuck are you answering Kurt's phone'

It's Tom.

'Ehh...' Sebastian says, but Tom speaks again

'You booked a flight didn't you... '

'Yes' Sebastian just says.

'Fuck, you are so stupid... I take it that Kurt took it well and haven't kicked you ass, since you are answering his phone'

'Officially' Sebastian smirks, but receives a smack on the head from Kurt.

'Well, say hello to your boyfriend and turn on your own got damn phone'

'Sure thing'

'We talk later Seb' Tom ends and hangs up.

Kurt laughs behind him, Sebastian just smiles and snuggles closer into him.

After a while, he can feel Kurt's body beginning to rock against him and then his lips are on his neck nipping his ear, suddenly Sebastian find himself babbling out loud 'Fuck I so want to feel your cock'

Kurt breaks from his neck and looks up 'You know my cock, you've felt it many occasions' He smirks a little.

Sebastian feels himself shake his head and then he swallows, it isn't something he had planned on telling Kurt yet, but recently he had thought of it... A lot

'No. What I mean is that I want you to top?' He says and suddenly he feels all nervous because Kurt is just lying there looking at him and not saying anything.

Sebastian is about to say something again, when Kurt suddenly slams his lips against his and forces his tongue in his mouth and Sebastian can't do anything than just take it. He whimpers when Kurt lifts his head again 'Do you mean that?' He asks.

And Sebastian smiles, because Kurt looks so turned on but he is looking at him with so much passion and seriousness in his eyes and fuck, he just love him so so much

'Yeah, I mean that. I want to do this with you. Well not now, but someday. Soon' He says and kisses Kurt again, just because he can.

Kurt smiles 'I want that to. I didn't knew if you wanted, so I didn't said anything' He says.

'You thought of fucking me?' Sebastian smirks and says.

Kurt laughs 'Well yeah... and the way you are grinding your ass against my cock right now' Kurt rocks his hips against Sebastian's ass, to make his point 'I think you have too?'

'I have.' Sebastian confirms and moans.

It doesn't end up with Sebastian bottoming that day, but with blowjobs on the couch. But soon that day will come and Sebastian will be happy to share it with Kurt.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sebastian and Kurt stayed in bed the rest of the day, in the morning Sebastian made breakfast. He had talked with Tom and explained how things were, Tom had explained that their parents, especially their father, he had been mad about Sebastian leaving like that, because he had wanted to talk to them both, about what, he didn't know. They agreed that Sebastian would fly back tomorrow and if Kurt would like, he could go too. Tom promised he would talk to their parents about that, so Sebastian didn't have to worry, like Tom had said "Just enjoy the sex".

Sebastian didn't want to give much thought to what his father probably would talk with them about, so he just continued making breakfast for Kurt and hoped that he didn't wake up before he had it finished.

Kurt didn't wake up, he slept until Sebastian woke him up, by kissing him soundly on the lips, and smiled as he took his arms around him. 'I still can't believe you are actually here' He whispered against his lips and then saw the trace sitting on his night table 'Did you make breakfast?'

Sebastian kissed him once more, before he sat up and took the trace down to the bed, so it was sitting between them. 'Yeah, I wanted to do something nice for you'.

'Thanks Bas' Kurt said, and they began eating.

After the food was finished, Sebastian sat the trace down and turned towards Kurt.

'I have a question for you?'

Kurt licked his lips 'What is it?'

'I talked to Tom, while I was in the kitchen, and he suggested that you could come to Paris... With me...' Sebastian said, looking in Kurt's eyes. He didn't know if Kurt would want that, but he hoped he would.

'What... Like right now?'

'Yeah... Or tomorrow that is. Tom offered to talk to our parents about it, if you wanted to come.'

'But... Paris, Bas... That's like... Paris... I don't know if I can get time off of NYADA, to do that... And who would water my plants and where would I stay... And how long... And...' Kurt was silenced by his boyfriend's lips.

'Princess... Take a deep breath... It was just a suggestion, if you don't want to go, just say so' Sebastian said, he had really hoped he would go.

'I want to… But.. But it's just, it's Paris, Bas... Like THE Paris!'

Sebastian laughed 'Yeah, I know... So you want to?' He bit his lower lip, as he waited for Kurt to answer.

'Yeah...But I just.' Kurt laid down and reach for Sebastian's hand, kissing it. And looked up the ceiling.

'Just what... Talk to me.' Sebastian begged and laid down beside him.

Kurt sighed 'I think I'm a little nervous and probably a little scared, because if I'm going there. I have to meet your parents.' He glanced to the side, to see Sebastian looking at him with a smile.

'When I meet Burt, I'll probably shit myself, so I can see why you would be. But you will love my mom, she already is in love with you, with the way I talk about you and even Tom had said nice things about you'

'What about your father?'

Sebastian rolled to his back 'My father is... Well he's my father, but you know I haven't been on the best terms with him since I refused to go into the company... But he's still my father.'

'How do think he will take if you just show up with a boy in his house?' Kurt turned to look at him.

Sebastian rolled on his side too 'First of all, you are not just some boy. You are a man. My man' He kissed Kurt's cheek. 'And secondly, he never had anything against my sexuality, so I don't think he will say anything. Actually Tom told me that he wanted to talk to me and him about something when I come back'.

Kurt smiled a little and scooted closer to Sebastian 'You're my man, I like the sound of that..'

Sebastian grins and flipped Kurt to lay on his back, climbing over him and sits on his thighs.

'I like that too... Very much' Then he leaned down and kissed him quickly, but then sat back up, tilting his head.

Kurt saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes, and bucked his hips up, to get him to look at him again

'What are you thinking?' He asked.

He was surprised to see that the question made Sebastian blush, but he loved when he said something to make him do that, so he smiled and took one hand up, trailing it down his cheek.

Sebastian turned his head kissing his palm and nuzzled his face against it 'Do you remember, what we talked about last night?'

Ohh, and did Kurt remember? Yes he remembered it very well.

'Yes.' He answered, feeling his blood beginning to travel south.

'I wondered if we could try that now... If you want to... I mean like I said last night, I thought about it.. And if you want.' Sebastian stopped talking, when he saw how dark Kurt's eyes had gone.

'I want that Bas' Kurt said and leaned up on his elbows to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's mouth.

Sebastian didn't let his lips go far away, before he connected them again, this time in a kiss that turned into dirty and needy 'I want that to' He said. Before he got up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

When he sat back down, he took Kurt's hand, kissing it and handed him the lube and laid back on the bed.

Kurt sat up between his legs, but not before he had stolen yet another kiss from his.

He squirted some lube on his fingers and looked back up at Sebastian.

Sebastian was breathing fast and his eyes were flickering between Kurt's now lubed up fingers and his cock, that was resting hard against his stomach.

He licked his lips 'I want this princess. I want you Kurt' He said.

Kurt lightly traced his lubed finger around Sebastian's entrance. He tried to take his time to let him get used to the pressure. He knew it was a first for Sebastian, sure Sebastian had been fingered before and they had done it together, but this was his first time, where it would end in another way, with Kurt's cock buried inside him. Kurt moaned with the bare thought of that and pressed one finger inside. When Sebastian tensed up for a moment, he leaned up and kissed to help him relax.

'Keep going' Sebastian whispered against his lips and Kurt worked his finger in deeper and found the bundle of nerves that he was looking for. He gently pressed against it.

'Fuuck!' Sebastian cried out as his hips thrust up.

Kurt smiled and kissed him once more, before he let his mouth seek down Sebastian's throat and sucked a hickey there, he added another finger which made Sebastian moan and clutch the sheets.

He began scissoring his fingers and let three fingers in, to open him up wider.

'Beautiful, Shit Bas, so beautiful' Kurt said and looked up, smiling at the look Sebastian had in his eyes.

He felt, one of Sebastian's hand on his and looked up confused, to what Sebastian wanted.

Sebastian smirked a little then wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and flipped them so he was now straddling Kurt's hips, he grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, before he leaned down and pressed his mouth into a kiss.

'Mmm' Kurt hummed, lifting his head a little to meet Sebastian kiss, he flicked his tongue against Kurt's top lip, and rolled his hips against him in search of friction.

Sebastian nipped his bottom lip and smirked. 'Fuck princess, you're sexy'. And continued traveling down, licking the length of his throat and began sucking lightly on his Adam's apple.

Groaning, Kurt lifted his hips, while pressing his now very hard cock against Sebastian's ass and pinching one of his nipples.

'How do you wanna do this ' Kurt asked, he wanted to let Sebastian decide.  
'I wanna ride you' Sebastian murmured, blushing a little and biting his lip as he looked up.

Kurt nodded and leaned down kissing him quickly, then scooted back further on the bed, while Sebastian pushed himself back up, balancing his weight with his hands on his chest.

He looked up and caught Kurt's eyes, before he took a hold of his cock and sat down slowly. He winced because of the stretch, but Kurt took him by his cheek and made him look at him again. It helped him to relax a little and he slid further down.

When Kurt was all the way in, they took a minute to make Sebastian used to the stretch and Kurt took one of Sebastian's hands in his and kissed it, Sebastian smiled and did the same with Kurt's other hand.

Then Sebastian began rolling his hips slowly, he licked his lips and let his head drop back as Kurt moaned out loud. 'Shit.. Bas' His voice tight and his eyes never leaving watching Sebastian on top of him.

Sebastian lowered himself again, moving his arms so they were pressing into the pillow on either side of Kurt's head, brushing his lips against his, he moved to kiss along his jawline and nipping at his earlobe.  
Humming Kurt slid his hands to Sebastian's sides, to help him keep rhythm.  
Sebastian moaned and rolled his hips faster, he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

'That's good, princess... So fucking incredible'

Running his free hand over his back, Kurt whispered 'Are you gonna come for me, Bas?' 

Sebastian eyes flew open and he moaned out load, Kurt could feel his muscles tighten around his cock.

They didn't normally used dirty talk, but things change.

Sebastian stilled his movements, before he leaned down for a quick kiss, then he pushed himself back up

'I am' He confirmed, and Kurt needed all his brain power to know what exactly it was Sebastian was answering, because when Sebastian sat back up, Kurt couldn't think of any other than ..FUCK! He watched, how Sebastian began moving slowly again and then he looked down on Kurt before he started ride him properly, full body in view for Kurt. Sebastian pressed his hands to the wall above the bed, rolling faster and harder against him.

Kurt smiled up at his gorgeous boyfriend and began thrusting back up against him, speeding up his rhythm to match Sebastian's

'Oh my fucking..Fuck..Princess... Yes!' Sebastian screamed as Kurt hammered his cock into him  
'Aw Bas' Kurt groaned, one hand moving to Sebastian's hip 'You're so hot, you feel so good… Tell me what you want, Bas. Talk to me'

Raising an eyebrow and giving him a smirk, Sebastian whispered his voice hoarse 'I want to ride you until I come. I want to finish with your cock buried deep inside of me, and then I want you to come, with the only thing running through your head is how good this feels... 'cause, shit this feels so so good!'

Kurt moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Sebastian's hip as he bucked into him. 'Bas, yes… Want that, too... Want you to come'.

Sebastian's only response was to moan continuously and babbling incoherently something there sounded like a mix of princess and Kurt.

The scent of sex and sweat began to saturate the air in the room. With Sebastian beginning panting and his motions became jerkier. Head dropping back his body started tensing.

He groaned and his fingers curled against the wall, Kurt sensed that he was close and moved both hands to his hips, holding Sebastian in place as he pounded up into him, close to the edge, but would wait for Sebastian.  
Letting out a screaming moan of approval with the change from Kurt, when he speeded of the pace and increased the stimulation to trusting right against Sebastian's prostate.

Sebastian cried out 'Ohh fuck Kurt!...' And spurted all over Kurt's chest, totally untouched.  
Kurt felt Sebastian tighten around his cock and cried out with Sebastian's name on his lips and spilled into him, holding his hips tight against his as he came.

Sebastian fall down on Kurt's chest, not caring about the come laying there, Kurt took his arms around him and held him, while their breathing came down.

Then Sebastian lifted his head a little and kissed him, his tongue brushing against his lips and Kurt smiled and opened his mouth to let his own tongue find Sebastian's.

'Thank you' Sebastian said as he took his head back and looked in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt just smiled 'I am so crazy about you, and I can't wait to come to Paris with you and meet your parents. But most of all I can't wait to see all this new things with you and share them with you'

He was surprised when a tear rolled down Sebastian check, so he leaned up and kissed it away.

Sebastian really wanted to tell Kurt how much he loved him, but thought maybe that would be a little too much when he just (kind of) lost his virginity to the man, so he smiled and kissed Kurt one more time, knowing that one day soon he would tell him and he was almost certain that Kurt would tell him the same back. For now one thing at the time he thought.

Instead he nuzzled into Kurt's neck and said. 'You make me so happy Kurt, like you have no idea'


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is inspired by the news yesterday, that same-sex marriages are now legal across the entirety of the United States

Chapter 31

Sebastian woke up to loud music, and recognized the tune as the one on Kurt's phone. Kurt still got the song Sebastian had song on their first night out, as his ringing sound.

He lifted his head, which laid pressed against his boyfriend's chest and sat up, he tried to be quiet as he toed off to find Kurt's pants somewhere on the floor and digging out his phone.

When he saw who the caller was, he nearly dropped the phone back in the pocket, but decided that he had talked to the man calling one time so this second time couldn't go worse.

He toed out to the bedroom and as the phone rang again he picked it up this time

'Hello, this is Kurt's phone, and this is Sebastian speaking'

There was noise in the background and then Burt's voice sounded

'Sebastian... I hope I didn't woke you guys?'

'Well, you did. But it doesn't matter. How can I help you?'

'I actually wanted to talk to Kurt, but I wasn't sure if he was up by now... '

'Well, it's only 7 in the morning, so he is still sleeping ...' Sebastian tried to hide a yarn.

Burt laughed a little 'Well son, you probably want to wake him up then... I trust that you guys didn't watched TV last night?'

Sebastian walked out in the living room 'No, we... ehh we didn't...'

'Well I think you should go wake him up and then turn on your TV'

'Okay... But why?' He really didn't want to wake Kurt up, he just wanted to cuddle back with him on their bed. His bed his brain supplied.

'You guys know why, when you turn it on... But hey son, tell me shouldn't you be in Paris by now?'

Sebastian stopped on his way back towards Kurt's bedroom, what should he say to Burt? Should he say yes, but I was a total jealous boyfriend and needed to go home. Or yes, but I just wanted to see him and when I came back, we had sex and he took my virginity... Or yes, but I couldn't sleep or function without your son, so I came back home. He decided to try with the truth, but with other words.

'Yes, I should. But some things happened and I just really missed your son, so I flew back and ehh I actually asked Kurt if he wants to come back with me'

'To Paris?'

'Yes...'

'Wauw, that's a handful... He must have been so happy when you suggested that. I can picture him squealing when you asked' Burt laughs 'But how does he pay for his ticket and how about NYADA?'

Sebastian smiled, he actually liked Burt, he sounded like a man who really believed in his son, and was proud of him.

'Well, the financial stuff I have taken care off, I have some savings I can use. And NYADA told him that he could do a paper there and then it would be okay... But I think he will call you later and tell it to you by himself.'

'Well, he better ' Burt chuckled. 'And don't forget, go right in and wake him and then turn on the TV'

Sebastian smiled 'Yeah, sure I'm right on it'.

Sebastian hung up and walked in to see Kurt had turned on his side and cuddling the pillow.

He walked over and kneeled by the bed.

'Princess, wake up' then kissed his lips.

Kurt smiled and opened his eyes 'Morning Bas.' Then he reached his arms out, and Sebastian happily laid down in them.

'Your dad says hey' He chuckled, when Kurt blinked up at him and scrunched his nose

'What, do you mean my dad says hey...?'

'He called, about 10 minutes ago. And I may have answered the call...' Sebastian bit his lips, not knowing if that had been wrong.

But Kurt just laughed and leaned up to kiss him 'And you being like the greatest boyfriend, took the call and let me sleep.'

Sebastian grinned 'Yeah...I am that awesome.'

'You are, you really are' Kurt leaned up to start kissing Sebastian again, but Sebastian remembered what he had promised Burt, and sat up.

'I promised your father that after I woke you up we would turn on the TV right away'

'Why... Because I think we should cuddle back here in bed' Kurt said and tried making Sebastian to come back in bed with him, he pouted when Sebastian stood up.

'Come on, It could be important'

Kurt got up as well, 'It better be'.

They walked into the living room and turned on the news on the TV.

"Same-sex marriages are now legal across the entirety of the United States after a historic supreme court ruling that declared attempts by conservative states to ban them unconstitutional… "

Kurt's eyes flew open and he stared at the TV, the news reported kept saying the same again and again and again.

He looked back at Sebastian, whose eyes were also directed right on the TV.

'Did you hear...?' He didn't get to say anything more, because Sebastian surprised him with a bone crushing hug, nearly pushing all the air out his lungs.

Kurt took Sebastian's face in his hands

'I can't believe that this is finally happening, I can get married... Legally'

Sebastian's hands where on his and he pressed his mouth against Kurt's lips 'WE, can get married, legally'.

As he said that, he almost made a step back, because Wow ok, that was not what he meant to say, but Kurt just kept looking at him, his eyes watered and then he squealed, really loud before he attacked Sebastian mouth in a hard kiss.

Sebastian laughed as Kurt moved away and just began dancing around the apartment, and he couldn't help but think maybe it was okay to dream about marriage, the thought had never really crossed his mind before, but seeing how happy Kurt looked right now, the thought of marriage and Kurt only made him smile and he joined his boyfriend in the celebration.

They had danced around nearly an hour, before they agreed to go back to sleep a couple of hours more, but not before they both had called Sam to share the news, Sam had been so happy and asked if they wanted to go out to celebrate and Kurt had to tell him that he was going away later that day, to Paris with Sebastian.

Sam had thought it was so sweet that Sebastian had flown back and he called it the love story of the year, but he was a little mad with Kurt for just leaving him like that. To which Kurt had answered that he would be missing Sam too.

After that call, Kurt called Blaine. Sebastian had gone back to bed, to let Kurt get some alone time on the phone with him.

After fifteen minutes, Kurt came in. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were red.

'Why have you been crying?' Sebastian asked him and made a move to stand up from the bed.

But Kurt held his hand out, stopping Sebastian's movement.

'It's happy tears. This is just so surreal, Blaine and I have talked about this so many times, dreamed of this so many times and now it's finally happening. He was so happy...' Then he looked up at Sebastian's eyes 'I am so happy' He said and kissed Sebastian cheek before he laid down as well, cuddling into his boyfriend's chest.

They slept three hours, before it was time to wake up. Luckily Kurt had packed the night before, to Sebastian's amusement, when he kept freaking out over what to wear and what to take with him. But Sebastian had succeeded in calming him down, by telling him that if he needed anything they would figure it out. Kurt had accepted that and he had finished packing.

So now they were here, sitting on a plane on their way to Paris. France... PARIS!

Kurt couldn't believe it. At first he had refused to take the flight ticket, when Sebastian offered to buy it for him, but Sebastian informed him that it was money from his savings and that he wanted to share this with his boyfriend and give him the opportunity to make one of his dreams come true, so in the end Kurt could only say yes and thank Sebastian with a big kiss.

'So, ever heard of the mile club?' Sebastian smirked and slid his hand up Kurt's thigh. They had been on the flight, nearly an hour now.

'You are such a dork.' Kurt answered, but still he leaned over the armrest and kissed him, not removing Sebastian's hand.

'I was actually serious.' Sebastian tried, which only required him with a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head from Kurt.

'Had you ever thought about it?' Kurt suddenly asked.

Sebastian looked up at him 'Thought about what?'

'Marriage.'

'Ehh, no, not really...' Sebastian answered, because he hadn't, not before he met Kurt anyway.

'Ohh.' Kurt said, looking down at his hands.

Sebastian took one of his hand up to Kurt's chin, making him look up at him 'But recently the thought crossed my mind, more than one time'. Then he leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

Kurt's mind screamed, because what did Sebastian mean by that, had he thought of marriage because of him... Or with him? Ohh, wow...

'Ehh, I have too...' Kurt offered, then coughed a little, he wanted to share his thought on marriage with Sebastian 'Well, I always thought of marriage. When I was a little boy, I would marry my power rangers with my Lego figures. And later I started looking through magazines for tuxes I wanted to wear, to my own wedding when I grew up. I was so devastated when I found out, that I would never have that opportunity, just because I didn't fall in love with the "right" person...'

Kurt could feel his eyes tearing up and he cuddled into Sebastian, who took one arm around him and brought one of his hands up to his lips to kiss.

'And know you can' He offered. Making Kurt look up to give him a small smile.

Kurt nodded 'Yeah, now I can... When I meet Blaine, we both had this dream about marriage someday, and we were both so thrilled each time it became legal in a new country or in a state. So this is just so much...'

For once the sound of Blaine's name, didn't made Sebastian jealous, he could see how much this meant to Kurt and he was happy that Kurt had chosen to share this with him.

'I am happy that you are so thrilled about this Kurt. I really am'

He leaned down and kissed him again, he couldn't help it. He could feel how excited Kurt was about going to Paris and now this news about equal marriage, it was like the sun shined in his eyes and it just shined brighter each time he looked back at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't know how long they sat like that, he didn't know if Kurt had fallen asleep, but suddenly he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to do this.

He leaned down, his lips against Kurt's ear and whispered

'I love you Kurt'.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

'I love you Kurt'...

Kurt had been drifting off to sleep, but he was awaked, when he felt Sebastian's breath in his ear, and the words spoken softly 'I love you Kurt'.

His chest tightened, because he didn't know if Sebastian maybe thought he was asleep.

He breathed out slowly and his eyes blinked a couple of times, as he turned to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian felt Kurt move his head, and lifted his, but only so that when Kurt looked up at him, they were still so close that their noses where touching. He could see a small smile on the man's lips.

'I love you' He whispered again and kissed Kurt's nose.

Kurt let out another breath and kissed Sebastian on the cheek, before he looked at him again, his blue eyes sparkled and Sebastian greens shined bright.

'I love you too'. He whispered back.

Sebastian felt like thousands of butterflies tried to escape his chest and whales started singing and swimming around his stomach. This feeling was the best he ever had felt.

They sat looking in each other's eyes and stole little kisses from time to time, for 30 minutes, before Kurt pulled back.

'I really need to pee' He said and then Sebastian began laughing, because way to ruin the moment.

After a couple of minutes Kurt came back, as he sat down the steward informed over the speakers that they would be in Paris in about an hour and a half.

'I think I'm nervous' He said, and looked over at Sebastian.

'What about?'

'Meeting your parents.. I Know you told me not to, but I am..' Kurt said.

'It would be a little weird if you weren't wouldn't It.? I think it will be more nerve-wracking when I get to meet Burt' Sebastian said back.

Kurt tilted his head and thought about that 'Yeah. I think your right. But I really don't like it'.

'How about we do our question game to take your mind of things?' Sebastian suggested, and turned his body so he was facing Kurt.

'That sound good. That usually distracts me... Can we do it so it only counts as one question, but we can ask more than that?'

Sebastian nodded.

Kurt beamed at him 'Okay, I start...' Sebastian smiled, he was happy to see that he could easily make his boyfriend think of something else and forget his nervousness, he took Kurt's hand and held it, his thumb caressing his soft skin.

Kurt thought of what he wanted to ask Sebastian, he knew he had about three questions left in this "game" and Sebastian had four.

'Okay, so if you could pick one memory, to describe one of your favorite times, what would that memory be?'

'That's a hard question... But let me think...I think it would be a rather new memory, actually only about a little over a month old. Tom had just visited and we have had so much fun, then the day came and he had to get back to LA. As he took off the train it occurred to me that he still had my key...So...'

Suddenly Kurt smacks him on the head

'BAS! . Could you take this a little more serious?'

'I am telling you the truth, that day is one of my best memories ever had.' Sebastian defended.

Kurt looked at him, scrunching his eyes. He didn't know if he believed in Sebastian, it felt pretty weird if that memory was actually one of his best, and also a little sad, now that Kurt thought of it.

'Fine. But pick another one then?'

'Okay... You know how I really love the song Chasing cars?' Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded, because of course he did, it was the song Sebastian had song the first time they did karaoke and Sebastian often sang it to himself. Kurt had grown quite fond of it himself, hint why it was his phone sound.

'I don't really know why I started listened to Snow Patrol, but I think I was about 13 or 14 years old, when a first did. And something about it just hit me. I remember listening to that exact song on the radio and the first time I did, the words just kind of stuck in my head. And they have been there ever since. A month after I heard the song, Tom actually gave me the CD, I played it constantly. I listened to "Chasing cars" and one other song called "In my arms" constantly. And chasing cars always gave me peace and I could connect with the song, the other one draw me in, but I never really understood the meaning behind the words'.

'Wow'. Was all that Kurt said, Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Well I still think the first memory was better though' He said and kissed Kurt's cheek. 'What about your best memory?'

Kurt leaned back against the flight seat and closed his eyes, his hand still holding onto Sebastian.

'I think it is that day I told my dad that I was gay. I had been so scared to tell him and when I did he just took it like it was an everyday thing and told me that if that was who I was, then that was how things where, then he told me he loved me and was proud of me'. Kurt ended and then looked down his lap, taking his hands away from Sebastian as he did.

Sebastian sensed that maybe that was not all. 'Tell me' He pleaded and laced his fingers with Kurt's yet again.

Kurt closed his eyes, his fingers tightened around Sebastian's

'I have this memory about my mom. I don't remember much about her, but there is one thing which stand very clear in my mind'. He sniffled a little.

Sebastian took his other hand up to his chin and lifted it 'Look at me princess'. And Kurt opened his eyes, seeing how Sebastian's greens were a little watered. 'I love for you to tell me about your mom, it would be an honor to get to know her' He whispered and then kissed Kurt's lips softly. He let his forehead rest against Kurt's.

Kurt's mouth quirked up a little, hinting a small smile.

'I remember her tucking me in bed one night, she usually sang to me when she did. And this night she also did but this time it was another song than she usually sang. Before she started it she told me that she was very proud of me and how much she loved me and that she was so happy that she had me and my dad. I remember telling her I loved her too. She snuggled into bed with me that night'

Sebastian saw a tear rolling down his cheek and leaned over to kiss it away.

Kurt took a deep breath 'It was a normal Tuesday and my dad had just sat me off at my school. When he had gotten home, my mom was still in bed, she usually would be making him lunch to take to work. He walked into the bedroom to wake her up, but when he found her, she was dead... The doctors said that she had suffered a heart attack while she slept...'

Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks now, and Sebastian could feel a tear rolling down his own.

He tucked Kurt further into his arms and held him there, not knowing what to say.

After some minutes Kurt looked up 'Didn't mean to start crying all over you.'

Sebastian cradled his face in his hands 'Don't ever apologize for crying princess' He kissed his nose

'I love you'.

Kurt smiled a little 'I love you too'. He laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

'Do you remember the song that she sang?' Sebastian asked.

'I only remember some of the lyrics not the whole song and I never found out what song it was. My dad didn't knew it and every time I have tried looking it up, it never gave any results'

'Would you sing it for me?' Sebastian said quietly, not knowing if Kurt would be okay with that, but he felt Kurt nodded and then he began to sing softly.

"Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come"

There were quit after that, until Kurt said 'That is all I remember.. .'

'It sounded beautiful... I would have loved to hear your mother sing it'.

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly on the lips 'Her voice was close to mine, that's where I got it from'

'Then it must have sounded fantastic, because your voice is one of my favorite sounds in the world'. Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian must have drifted off to sleep, but was woken up when the captain announced something over the speakers, he only caught on the last bit, but he heard the word distrail, loud and clear. Just seconds after the plane hit an air hole just as the captain had announced. Sebastian's eyes shot up and he turned to Kurt, grabbing at his hand and held it tight. 'Shit.' He murmured.

Kurt looked up and saw how pale and frightened Sebastian suddenly looked, he squeezed his hand.

'Is this why you hate flying?' He asked and Sebastian just squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

He tried taking deep breaths and concentrating on that.

Suddenly he felt Kurt's lips on his and a hand around his neck, he blinked a couple of times and saw Kurt smiling.

'Maybe we can do another question thing, to make you think of something else?' Kurt asked, his lips almost touching Sebastian.

'Yeah... I think.' Sebastian swallowed once 'I think that could work, do you have anything in mind?'

Kurt smirked a little and kissed him again, but this time he let his tongue run over Sebastian's upper lip and bit down softly pulling at his lower one before he angled Sebastian head so he could deepened the kiss. Sebastian whimpered a little and the plane hit another air hole, but this time he just pressed deeper against Kurt's mouth when it did. Surprisingly it helped, making the whole thing not so scary.

Kurt pulled back a little, only to kiss his cheek and down his jawline, his tongue trailing down his neck and he bit down, smirking when he felt Sebastian shift a little in his seat. Then he kissed up and whispered in his ear

'I thought, maybe we could talk a little about sex.'

Sebastian nearly choked on a moan when Kurt bit his neck, and he could only nod when Kurt asked.

Kurt smirked at continued whispering 'I wondered if you have a favorite sex position?'

Then he pulled back a little, smiling at Sebastian. He looked all innocent, and not at all as he had just been sucking and kissing his boyfriend's neck, giving him a boner right on a fucking plane.

Sebastian stared at him, maybe a little too long, because Kurt quacked an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Sebastian caught him off with another quick kiss.

'So.' Kurt asked waiting for Sebastian to answer.

Sebastian laughed 'You want to talk about that here.'

'Yeah, I thought maybe that would distract you, I mean if you're not okay with that, just say...'

'I'm totally okay with it' Sebastian interrupted him and took his hand placing it right above his crotch.

'Mmm, I can feel that' Kurt said and squeezed Sebastian quickly before he took his hand away.

'You are so, so mean.' Sebastian whispered. Kurt just laughed a little. 'So favorite position..?'

'Right. Well I always liked taking someone from behind...But that may have changed...' Sebastian said, looking at Kurt.

'How... and why?' Kurt asked.

'It's actually the only position I ever tried, before we had sex... And now I think I take any position as long as you are there with me'.

Kurt snorted out loud at that 'You can be so cheesy'.

'What... I mean it, I love every time I'm with you, every time I get to touch you... Just that I actually have the privileges to see and touch your soft skin, feel your muscles work under my fingers and your breathing quicken when I trail kisses up your...'

Kurt slammed a hand over his mouth, before he could say anything else.

'Okay... Okay, I believe you.'

Now it was Sebastian turn to laugh 'Is it turning you on princess?' He smirked.

'Yes' Kurt said and looked up at him, and Sebastian was surprised to see that he wasn't blushing.

'I'm glad.' He said, and laughed when he heard Kurt murmur something that sounded a lot like "dork".

'What about you?' Sebastian asked.

'Ehmm... I already told you before, that I like it when the one I'm with can hold me up against a door or a wall or something like that.. '

'Yes, but is it still that or has it changed?'

Kurt looked up 'I think I still like that very much, but maybe it's a combined thing now.. You know the first time we had sex in the shower?' He asked. And Sebastian nodded because ohh yeah he remembered that so clearly.

'I really liked the way you opened me.' Kurt said, his voice quiet.

'You liked my tongue in your ass?' Sebastian asked, seeing how it was now Kurt's turn to shift a little in his seat and now the blushing was started forming on his cheeks.

'Yes' Kurt just whispered.

'Mmm. I like that too... but what did you exactly like?' Sebastian asked, his own cock hard in his pants.

Kurt smirked a little, leaned over and whispered 'I liked how you licked me open and made me come just from that, then how you just took me afterwards, not needing to open me up'.. He looked up trough his eyelashes, and saw Sebastian's looking at him with wide eyes. He totally got this, he kissed him on the cheek before he turned his whole body towards his boyfriend, finding his jacket as he did and placed it over his lap.

Sebastian had thought that Kurt would stop after admitting that he really liked when he had rimmed him, so he wasn't prepared for when he suddenly began talking about it in more details, and not at all for the look in Kurt's eyes and why was he laying his jacket over his lap?

Kurt took a quick look around the plane. The people in front of them were asleep, behind them it's seemed that they were occupied with the movie playing on the flight and the seat beside them was empty. He pressed his lips together,, not quite believing what he was about to do. He leaned down and bit down right under Sebastian ear, and smirked when he felt Sebastian shift even more in the seat, one hand finding Sebastian's, the other one he started traveling up his thigh.

Sebastian's breath quickened, what was Kurt trying to do.. And ohh.. Was that his hand...Noo.. He wouldn't.. He couldn't.

'This okay?' Kurt whispered, his hand now trailing up to Sebastian zipper.

'Yeah..' Sebastian choked out, because he was completely stunned. At that in a very good way.

Kurt smirked and fiddled with the zipper 'Lift up a little' He whispered. His breath sending shivers down Sebastian's spine, as he lifted his hips a little.

Kurt was quick to make his jeans go down a little, and Sebastian bit his lips to hold back a moan as he felt Kurt's fingers around his cock.

'Kiss me' Kurt said as he let his thumb brush over the head of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian was fast to turn his head, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Kurt swallowed down the moans coming from him, as he began speeding up his motions.

Sebastian shifted and couldn't' help to thrust his hips a little up against Kurt's hand. He grabbed the one holding his own harder and then Kurt bit down on his lips, pulling back a little, winking at him, before his mouth was back against Sebastian's.

Sebastian could feel his muscles beginning to spasm and he knew he was close. He couldn't believe that Kurt was actually jerking him off on a plane. A fucking plane!

'Come for me Bas' Kurt whispered against his lips and Sebastian whimpered when Kurt shifted his hand and let his tongue dance over his lips.

He moaned again, this time completely forgotten about anything else, than Kurt's hand on his cock.

He could feel his body surrender.

Kurt gave it one last squeeze before he speeded up the motions again, and ohh fuck! Kurt's tongue was almost fucking Sebastian's mouth now, his hand mimicking the actions. And then he whispered

'I love you Bas'

And that was the last thing Sebastian needed, hefelt his cock throb and then he came, Kurt swallowing his moans and whines as he did.

Kurt continued kissing him afterwards, before he turned away, Sebastian saw him taking what looked like a tissue from under the jacket.

Kurt kept looked at him and ohh, maybe he should put his pants back on. As he did he heard Kurt laugh a little, he looked to his side and saw him smiling, so he leaned over and kissed his lips.

'I love you to, princess' He whispered.

'Did it helped?' Kurt asked after some seconds and Sebastian looked at him, not having a clue of what he was talking about.

'Helped with what?'

'To take your minds off things.' Kurt answered, when Sebastian still looked lost he gestured around with his hands 'You know the plane fright.' He clarified.

And Ohh.. Sebastian laughed 'Yeah... I totally forgot about that.'

Kurt smirked at him 'I'm glad'

'What made you do it?' Sebastian asked.

'I don't know. I think it was a mix of things, you being so sweet earlier about my mom and then the sex talk and well I didn't like seeing you scared so I had to do something, though I hadn't planned on ever doing anything like that in public' Kurt said and bit his lips.

Sebastian took his hand and kissed it 'Well it worked, really great'.

'I could see that.' Kurt said and laughed, Sebastian joined him seconds after.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Three hours. It was three hours since they had landed in Paris. Sebastian and Kurt had taken a cab from the airport to the hotel. Sebastian had booked a hotel room, for them to say the first three nights. Mainly because he knew that Kurt would want to stay at his own, alone with Sebastian. But also because he didn't wanted to have his parents surrounding them all the time. He wanted to show Kurt around Paris himself, and show him the Paris that he knew. Kurt had happily agreed to that, saying that it might help him relax a bit, knowing that they wouldn't be driving to Sebastian's parents right away.

They both enjoyed being with each other again, using the first days to see all different kinds of Paris and Kurt made Sebastian agree that Paris is the most romantic city in Europe.

On the Fourth day, they had agreed to finally visiting Sebastian's parents.

'When do you think we will go?' Kurt asked, he had just got changed, now wearing a tight dark blue shirt and a black pair of short. Which in Sebastian's opinion showed off his arms and thighs very nice.

Sebastian sat his phone down.

'In maybe 20 minutes? Just talked to Tom and he is already there. Apparently my father is in a bad mood, something about that thing he wanted to talk with Tom and me about the other day before I flew back to NY'

'Do you think it is wise that I come with you?' Kurt scrunched his nose a little.

Sebastian smiled at him and walked over, leading his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed him.

'You are sweet when you are concerned about me. I just really want you with me'

Kurt smiled 'Okay... How do we get there, do we take a cab or?'

'Yeah. It's only a 10 min drive there, so that would be the easiest thing to do'.

Sebastian called a cab and 25 minutes later they were on their way. Kurt was nervous, but tried not showing it too much. Sebastian took his hand and squeezed it

'Relax. It's gonna be great'.

Kurt smiled, he knew that Sebastian was excited for him to meet his parents and Kurt was looking forward to see Tom again.

As the taxi stopped in front of a large white house, with two floors from what Kurt could see, he could feel his stomach twisting a little. Sebastian paid the cab driver and gestured for Kurt to get out.

A woman with blue eyes and coffee brown hair opened the door before they even had time to knock.

'Seb, my boy. You are in so much trouble' She said, but smiling when she did.

Sebastian shook his head a little and tightened the grip on Kurt's hand.

'Hey mom' He greeted, before he looked back to Kurt. 'Kurt this is my mom Bertha, Mom this is my boyfriend Kurt'. Sebastian beamed when he introduced Kurt.

Bertha stepped forward a little holding out her hand 'Hello Kurt'. When Kurt shook her hand, she smiled 'Its nice meeting the man who had Seb running back to the states, before he nearly landed'

Kurt blushed a little, he glanced quickly back to Sebastian, who was smiling at him

'It's nice to meet you too Bertha'.

The house was big, there was three living rooms, one big kitchen, three bathrooms and more rooms that Kurt could tell. Sebastian had told him that the first floor was part of his father's firm and that most of the rooms up there were different offices he used when he had clients in town.

After a quick tour around, Sebastian lead Kurt back to the first living room, the one which was beside the kitchen, there he spun him around and kissed him, he tried deepened the kiss, but Kurt laid his hands on his chest

'Bas, we can't not here' Kurt whispered.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow 'Why not?'

'Because your mother is here, and your father will be here soon...'

'So? I want to kiss my boyfriend...' Sebastian stated, but Kurt stepped back shaking his head.

'Don't you want to kiss me?' Sebastian asked pouting and began making kissing noises.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, his boyfriend could be a total dork 'Of course I want to kiss you' He said and stepped back towards Sebastian's arms, then he leaned close to his hear 'I always want to kiss you' And then he did.

'Seb. Your father and Tom are coming in about 5 minutes, could you set the table?' Bertha said from the kitchen door, Kurt blushed and ducked his head. He and Sebastian may have forgotten the time a little bit and had been carried away with the kissing.

'Sure mom' Sebastian called back, before he put his fingers down Kurt chin and made him look up again, kissing him one more time 'I love you princess'.

Kurt could feel himself relax a little 'I love you to, Bas'.

Kurt sat down on the couch, when Sebastian had told him he didn't have to help him with the table and that he should relax a little.

The door open up and in came a man, maybe in his late forties, he had shining green eyes and red hair. This must be Sebastian's dad.

The mad looked up as he saw Kurt standing up, Kurt thought he saw something flashing in his eyes, but he wasn't sure.

'Hello I'm Kurt' Kurt said and held his hand out.

The man stood and looked a couple of seconds, before he nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand in a quick but firm handshake.

'I'm James, Sebastian's father.'

Kurt nodded he didn't knew what else to do.

'Where is Sebastian?' James asked.

'His in the kitchen, with Bertha...' Kurt hadn't been finishing his sentence, before James had taken a step around him and into the kitchen.

Kurt took a deep breath, Sebastian's father was so far a jerk, but luckily his mom seemed nice enough. His thoughts were interrupted with a familiar voice.

'If it isn't my favorite NY man and his ohh so fine ass'

Kurt laughed before he had turned around, to the voice

'Hello to you Tom' Then he squealed when Tom suddenly lifted him up and hugged him.

'It's so good to see you, Kurt'

'Likewise Tom'.

A cough came from the kitchen door, and Tom who hadn't put Kurt down yet, turned around, Kurt sliding down his body as he did.

In the doorway stood James 'Dinner is ready ' He said and turned around.

They went to the kitchen, Sebastian hugged Tom hello and told Kurt to sit beside him. Taking his chair close to his own and an arm around him, before he leaned over kissing his cheek.

The dinner was eaten in almost silence, Kurt and Sebastian kept giving small looks to each other, which made Tom smirk now and then and grin when Sebastian tried glaring him down.

'So, Sebastian and Tom I want to talk with you boys later. Could you come up to my office in half an hour?' James voice suddenly sounded quite loud.

'Why can't you just say it here?' Sebastian asked, not looking up when he did.

'Because I say, I want to talk with you in the office'

'But why?' Tom asked, looking up. He looked a little nervous and Kurt found Sebastian's hand under the table.

'Because it doesn't concern other people' James answered.

'Other people? You mean mom?' Sebastian asked, finally looking up to his father's eyes, his hand on Kurt tightening its hold.

'Mom know what it's about. I mean him' James said, and looked at Kurt.

Kurt squirmed a little in his seat, he really didn't like this man. Sebastian looked like he was about to say something, but was beaten by Tom.

'Him? His name is Kurt. And he isn't just other people. He is a fine, smart and sweet man, who happens to be my friend. And Sebastian's boyfriend'. Tom had raised his voice a little.

'Boys, James. Could you hold this for another time' Bertha's voice cut through.

Sebastian and Tom both looked back at her, agreeing with her.

James sat his fork and knife down 'Fine. But I expect you two, to be at my office in 30 minutes.' Then he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Bertha began cleaning the table and Sebastian stood up taking Kurt's hand, Tom stayed behind helping their mom.

They walked to the back yard, Sebastian hadn't said anything, just walked kicking some rocks here and there.

'Bas' Kurt tried, walking up and stood in front of him.

Sebastian looked up, he closed his eyes and opened them to look into Kurt's blue ones.

'Sorry Kurt'.

'You didn't do anything. But could you maybe tell what that was about back at the dinner table?'

'I honestly don't know. I told you my father can be a jackass some time. And apparently today is one those days'

'Do you know why?'

'No. I really don't. All I know, is what Tom told me on the phone, that he wanted to talk with both me and Tom about something. But I don't have a clue about what it could be.'

'Okay.'

Sebastian took one hand up to Kurt face, his palm on his cheek in, before he leaned over to kiss and whispered 'I'm sorry, that he was kind of ignoring you in there'

'It's fine…. well it's not. But knowing that both you and tom were there, makes it less scary.'

Sebastian gave him a small smile, before kissing his cheek.

'Sebastian, your father is waiting.' Bertha said, walking through the backyard door.

Sebastian took a deep breath and kissed Kurt one more time, before he told him to go talk with his mom and try not to worry too much. He would be back in a short time.

'So Kurt. Tell me a little about yourself, Seb told me that you are studying at NYADA.' Bertha said and sat down on a bench, patting the seat beside her.

Kurt smiled a little and started telling about NYADA and that he always had dreamed of coming to Paris.

Talking to Bertha, was easy, she was a sweet woman.

Tom waited for Sebastian when he came inside.

'Time to face the music' He smirked.

'Still don't know what this could be about?' Sebastian asked.

'Nope. Not a clue'.

As they headed up to the office, Sebastian stopped Tom, with a hand on his shoulder.

'Thanks for defending Kurt, back at dinner'

Tom smiled 'Anytime Seb. Like I told you, I really like him. And not just because he's your boyfriend, but he's easy to talk to and awesome to be around'.

Sebastian smiled 'I'm just happy that you do. I love him you know'.

Tom, squeezed his eyes, and took his face really close to Sebastian. Then he smiled so big, before saying

'You told him didn't you?'

Sebastian smiled and maybe blushed a little 'Yeah, and he said it back. He loves me too'

'You two lovebirds' Then he hugged him, before he leaned back laughing 'Think what if I actual had asked for Kurt's number, that time when he changed my tire...'

Sebastian shoved his shoulder 'He would totally had turned you down'.

'Because he loves you?' Tom asked, laughing a little again, when Sebastian smiled at that.

'Yes. He loves me and only me'. Then he laughed along with his brother.

'If you two are finished with that chit chat. Could you come inside?' James asked, standing in the doorway.

Sebastian and Tom looked at each other and walked in to sit down in the two chairs. James sat down on the other side of the table.

'So like I said I want to ask you two something. And I like to finish talking before you two interrupts me. Are we clear?'

Both Tom and Sebastian nodded.

'It is about time that I start considering who I want to pass the firm onto. Meaning I may only have 10 or 15 years in the firm before someone would take over. And I don't see any of the men under me, taking that job. So I like to offer it to one of you...'

Sebastian interrupted him 'We already told you, we don't want...'

James held his hand up 'Please let me finish...'

Sebastian sat back, glaring at his father.

'As I was saying, I want to offer the position to one of you. The thought of knowing the firm will continue being in the family, would be such a relief to me. I know that we have had this talk before and both of you said that it wasn't something you could see yourself doing. But you guys are older and hopefully wiser now, so I want to give the opportunity to you again'. James finished.

Both Tom and Sebastian stared back at him, then looking at each other. Tom was the first one to speak.

'You know, that either Seb or me are not interested in the firm. He loves reading and love filming and taking pictures. I get that you want the firm to stay on family hands, but it isn't something we are interested in.'

James looked at Sebastian then 'What do you have to say Sebastian?'

'I'll say the same as Tom. It's fine that you love your job and all, but we don't. And speaking for myself I couldn't see myself living in France. I know that Kurt want to be in NY and that means that that's where I want to be too'

James curled his fist, it was not because he was against both his sons liking men, but he wouldn't let some twink have a say in this.

'Could you forget about him and tell me what you want?' He asked, looking at Sebastian.

'Forget about him?' Sebastian asked, leaning over the table, he could see that his father was getting angry.

'Yes. Forget about him. You have known him for what? A month? It's not like you know if you guys are together next year, hell you don't even know if you are together next month!' James said, his voice raising a little.

Sebastian stood up 'How about you stay out of that. And maybe for once try and support me'.

'If he is the one to dictate if you should move to Paris or not, then I think I'm in my right to question him'

'HE has a name. KURT! And he is my boyfriend, we haven't talked about where we will be in a year or next month. But wherever it will be, I know we will be together.' Sebastian yelled.

'I'm with Sebastian here, it's really crappy of you to force Kurt into this. He has nothing to do with any of this' Tom said quietly. His hand finding Sebastian's shoulder, hoping to make him come down a little.

James laughed, ignoring Tom and continued talking to Sebastian 'Pss.. What do you know about love?'

Sebastian closed his eyes, when he opened them he was glaring back at his father and said through gritted teeth 'I don't want to listen to this crap'. Then he turned to Tom and nodded, before he walked over and out of door.

Tom made a gesture to follow him, but only to be interrupted by James.

'Tom. Sit down again, I'm not finished with talking to you'.

He sat back down, looking at his father, waiting for him to say something.

'I think I have to count Sebastian out of the picture. Which leaves me with you. Meaning that you will be the one taking over the firm'.

Tom frowned a little 'I already told you, I'm not interested'.

'The thing is Tom. You kind of owe me that'.

Tom scrunched his eyes 'What do you mean owe you?'

'What I mean, my dear son. Is that years back, when you had your drug problems in LA. Your mom convinced me to move over and help you to get into rehab'

'What are you trying to say?'

'That rehab cost me a lot of money. And the firm lost a lot more, with me not being here. It was not only your mother who had a job offer waiting here in Paris, I already had the firmed transferred here. But I had to pause because of your ridiculous addiction problem'.

'Ridiculous...' Tom whispered and looked down at his hands.

'Yes ridiculous. I always thought that drug use was a sign of weakness. But your mom insisted that we took our time and moved to LA to help you.'

Tom gulped, he could feel his hands shaking and his eyes watered up.

'So know as I see it you owe me, son' James ended.

Tom stood up, his chair flipping over with the force, he looked up at his father, but saw nothing in his eyes.

'You tricked me' Tom whispered... 'YOU FUCKING TRICKED ME!' He yelled before he turned around running out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tom couldn't believe his father. He had called him weak because of his drug addiction.

The thing was, maybe Tom was not an addict anymore, but he still felt the need to sometimes. He had stayed strong, because he knew he had his family to count on. Well he thought, but clearly that wasn't the fact when it came to his father.

Fuck that asshole! He thought.

He really needed to get out and just drink his brain out. So he made his way downstairs, hearing Kurt and Sebastian voices coming from the kitchen. He stopped in the door, and looked at them.

They both were sitting by the table, with a photobook.

He heard Sebastian talking about swimming and he remembered back to that summer.

It was about that summer where he first took a liking into photography. He smiled a little at that memory, but then he heard his father voice "You will take over the firm. You owe me that"

Fuck. He looked up once more to Kurt and Sebastian, deciding that he wasn't going to bother them with this. Not now.

So he walked out, took on his shoes and headed out.

Sebastian found Kurt and his mom in the kitchen, sitting and talking about something that looked quite funny, if the little laughs Kurt did gave any clue. He leaned against the doorway, taking in the sight.

It was comforting seeing his boyfriend getting along with at least one of his parents. He knew that his father could be a total jerk most times, but the man had his good moments too, only right now he had a hard time remembering any of them.

Why had his father begun with this 'taking over the firm' crap now? Just when Sebatian had found peace in his life. Fortunately James seemed to understand that the firm wasn't something he was interested in, not now, not ever.

Sebastian caught his mother's eyes on him and she gave him a warm smile and the words 'lovely man' forming from her lips.

Sebastian smiled back, his eyes looking back at Kurt, who still was sitting with his back to Sebastian and hadn't seen him yet.

So Sebastian took one finger up to his lips, trying to tell his mom that she shouldn't tell Kurt about his presence yet and his mom nodded. Before she gave her attention back to Kurt and began talking again.

Sebastian stayed in the doorway, trying to stretch a little to see what it was she was showing Kurt, but without much luck.

'Look at him, he is so cute. Those squeezable baby fat thighs, I just want to kiss them all over' Kurt said, his voice a little whiny, as it used to get when he was talking about something that got him excited or really happy. And suddenly it deemed to Sebastian what it was that they were looking at. His old baby picture book. He had thought that maybe that would make him nervous or embarrassed, but instead he felt warm and his body relaxed. Safe and home, he loved how Kurt could make him feel like this.

'Is that his first day at kindergarten?' Kurt asked, looking up at Bertha.

'Yes it is. The one beside him is Tom. Sebastian demanded that Tom followed him to kindergarten every day, because as he said 'that was what big brothers are supposed to do'. And Tom happily agreed, because he was proud of being Sebastian's big brother. I even think Sebastian made Tom a medal with the words 'Best big brother of all years' back then'.

'Ohhh, that is so sweet'.

Sebastian smiled at that memory, before he quietly walked over and leaned down to Kurt kissing his head.

Kurt jumped a little, before he tilted his head back, offering Sebastian a big smile and made grabby hands for him to kiss him probably.

Sebastian obeyed and kissed him, but the kiss was short lived, because there was a cough and both Kurt and Sebastian looked up, finding Bertha looking at them, she was smirking a little as she stood up.

'I think this is my clue to leave you to alone, before you forget I am here'. Then she walked out.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kurt again, this time biting his lower lip and sliding his tongue over it afterwards, one of Kurt's hands found its way up to Sebastian's neck and pressed there, to make the kiss deeper. His own tongue sliding against Sebastian's and he whined a little when Sebastian pulled away.

'So you want to look into this some more?' Sebastian asked and pointed down to the photobook 'Or do you want to head to bed?'

Kurt bit his lip, he really wanted to go to bed, and he had missed being close to Sebastian the last couple of hours, while they had been here, but he also really wanted to see more of these pictures.

'Could we maybe take the book back with us?' He asked.

'I guess. But why, I mean there are not good looking picture of me, it's all baby and toddler pictures'

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and took his hand, while looking up at him 'I know. And that's why I like it so much, its like getting to know even more of you'

'You are so sweet, princess. Of course we can take it back to bed. Maybe I can even tell you a couple of stories myself, while we look at the.'

'You'll do that! it would be so amazing'. Kurt answered and stood up and turned to get the book, but before he reached it, Sebastian had caught him around the waist and spinned him around, his hands found its way down around his back thighs, right above his ass, where he squeezed one time, before he hoisted Kurt up in a quick move and settled him down on the table. Walking to stand between his thighs and leaned down to kiss him.

Kurt did a little scream as Sebastian picked him up, but picked up fast what he was trying to do. So he tightened his legs around Sebastian's middle and leaned up to meet his lips.

The kiss quickly escalated and soon Kurt was lying down against the table, with Sebastian half over him, kissing down his neck.

Kurt could feel himself hardened in his pants and tried to thrust up a little, needing some friction. A moan escaped his lips as Sebastian opened the buttons in his shirt and began sucking on his collarbone.

'Bas... Bas...Mmmm..Fuck.. Bas, we need to stop..' Kurt tried.

Sebastian kissed him one more time, before he looked up

'Why?'

'Why? Because we are in the middle of your parents kitchen, and as nice as this is, I really don't want to have sex here'.

'Sex? Is that where this was leading.. Hmm, then I definitely don't think we should stop' Sebastian grinned when he leaned down and began kissing Kurt's neck again.

'Bas!' Kurt tried again, smacking his head.

Sebastian kissed him once on the neck again, then he leaned down and whispered in his ear

'I love you, princess.'

A small laugh escaped Kurt's lips

'I love you too'. He kissed Sebastian's cheek once 'Now. Come on, somebody promised me childhood stories'. Then he sat up, took Sebastian's hand and began walking out of the kitchen.

'What about sex?' Sebastian pouted, which made Kurt drop his hand and turn around. Sebastian almost bumped into him, but was stopped by Kurt's hands on his chest and a smirk on his face.

And oh fuck, Sebastian knew that look, it was the same look Kurt had given him on the plane before he "helped" him get rid of his plane fright.

Then Kurt came closer, his hands finding its way around Sebastian's waist and his chest was pressed against his. His hands sliding down and finding Sebastian's ass, squeezing his cheeks and pressed further into Sebastian. Shit he could feel Kurt already hard against him and couldn't help but whimper a little, when Kurt let his lips brush against his and said.

'Sex can be arranged. And if you are really sweet then morning sex is on the program too'.

Kurt then turned around again, as if nothing had happened, and Sebastian couldn't move fast enough to follow him.

When they got upstairs, Sebastian locked the door before he flopped down on the bed with Kurt, who already had the photobook opened.

'First how did the thing with your father went?' Kurt asked, looking up seriously.

'He was an ass. And he really pissed me off, but I'm okay now'

'Are you sure? Because I will listen if you want to talk about it...'

Sebastian took his face in his hand and kissed his nose

'Thanks. But I'm sure. Like I said he was an ass, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow, if you want…'

Kurt nodded and Sebastian smiled and pointed at a picture 'So story time'.

He told Kurt about his first kiss, which was in kindergarten, when he was four. He had been playing the game boys against girls, which meant when a boy catched a girl he should kiss her, but he hadn't wanted to kiss a girl so instead he had been catching one of the boys and kissed him. Which had made all the girls giggling and screaming how cute that was.

He told about the first time he went to the hospital, because he had fallen down from a tree and broke his wrist. He had gotten it in a cast, which Tom and him had colored with all of his colors when he had come home.

He told him about the first time he got to see the ocean and how awesome he had thought it was that he could go swim in it, but only to be reminded that he hadn't learned how to yet. He had been so sad, that Tom had cancelled a field trip with his class that summer, to go with their parents and Sebastian on vacation with the promise of teaching him to swim. Which in the end he did.

They reached the last picture, closed the bok and put it away. Sebastian sat up on the bed, with his legs on the floor. And Kurt got up in his lap, straddling him.

He kissed his nose 'I love you Bas'. Then he kissed his right cheek. 'Thank you for sharing this with me'. Then he kissed his left cheek.

Sebastian smiled 'I hope, you know that when I meet your dad, this means that I will demand seeing you baby pictures too'. Then he kissed Kurt's lips. 'And I love you, my princess'.

Kurt snorted a little 'Your princess?' Then he raised an eyebrow.

'Well yeah. I mean... Well not in that way... You are clearly your own... But you know... I love you and you are my boyfriend... So that's.' Sebastian rambled and he could feel his cheeks coloring up.

Kurt slid a finger down his jawline and to his chin, tipping his head up and catching his eyes.

'Stop rambling. As sweet as it is to see you fumbling for words, that is not what I need you to do right now'

Sebastian blinked a couple of times, his cock twitched in his pants

'Hmm... What do you want to do right now then?' He let his hands find their way to Kurt's ass and began massaging it.

Kurt let one hand clutch the back of Sebastian shirt and the other found its way to his neck, before he let his lips connect with Sebastian's.

Sebastian trusted his hips up a little, when Kurt bit down on his lower lip and slid his tongue in and began moaning into the kiss. His hands grabbed further onto his ass.

Then Kurt pulled back

'I believe we agreed to sex. And you have just told me that I am yours, so why don't you show me?

Sebastian was sure he hadn't done anything quicker than what he did next, in one swift motion, he had grabbed Kurt under his ass and lifted him as he stood up, but only to turn around and laying him down on the bed, before he was on him again hovering right over him.

'You are mine. And I will be grateful to show you how much'. Then he kissed him again, this time his hands finding Kurt's and settling them above his head, while his tongue dominated the kiss.

Kurt was shimmering under him and his hip was bucking up against Sebastian's.

'Shit... Bas mmmm.. Yours.. Please'

Sebastian kissed him once more on the lips, before he continued down his neck and opened one button, then two, kissing each spot, as more and more skin was revealed.

Kurt was shifting around under him and when one of his hands found its way to Sebastian's head, Sebastian looked up.

'The hands stays up' He cached it with his own, kissing it once. 'This is me showing you that you are mine and how much I love you'

Kurt trusted up and a whimper escaped his lips, but his eyes turned almost dark as he looked in his boyfriends eyes, then he let his hand fall up above his head again. 'Yeah... Fuck… Bas'

Sebastian winked before he continued his way kissing down Kurt's chest.

As he had all the buttons of Kurt's shirt opened, he quickly sat up and took his own over his head, smiling when he found Kurt's eyes shifting over his now bare chest.

He stood up a little and took of his pants and boxers too, before he got down on the bed, between Kurt's legs again.

'Lift up a little' He said and kissed above Kurt's waistband, before he lifted his hips and Sebastian helped him take his pants down.

Then he crawled up and laid chest to chest, with his boyfriend and kissed him again, Kurt kissing back eagerly and moaned when he felt Sebastian warm skin against his.

Sebastian kissed his way down, lingering on a spot between Kurt's collarbone and neck, he kissed it once before he bit down a little and sucked, which made Kurt buck his hips up, Sebastian let go of his neck with a smacking noise and a moan of his own, because of the friction Kurt's hips made.

He started kissing down his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked.

'BAS... Shit, fuck.' Kurt almost yelled, which made Sebastian chuckle.

He trailed his tongue further down and dipped down his belly button, before he gently let his lips connect with Kurt's throbbing erection in a soft kiss.

He moistened his lips and began circling his tongue around the head, earning another whiny moan from Kurt.

Then he got an idea 'Do you have a scarf with you?' He looked up, to see Kurt looking down at him.

'What... What. A scarf... Of course.. But why?' Kurt whined a trusted once more against Sebastian face.

Sebastian smiled 'Just tell me where?'

Kurt made a gesture to one of the bags and he almost cried when Sebastian got up.

'Why... Why are you stopping?'

'Trust me on this one princess'. Then he quickly opened the bag and found a blue scarf, before he was back on the bed.

Kurt's eyes followed his every movement.

Sebastian lead the scarf gently touch up Kurt's chest 'Do you remember that you once told me, you wanted to try, how it would be to have sex while being blindfolded?'

Kurt's eyes almost bugged out of his head and a loud moan was the only answer he gave.

'Well, I thought maybe we could try it?' Sebastian continued.

'Fuck... Yeah... Fuck' Kurt panted and lifted his head so Sebastian could tie the scarf around his eyes.

Sebastian kissed him once 'I love you... And you can just remove it, if you don't like it'.

'It's a little weird not being able to see you, but yeah'.

'Just enjoy it'

'I will... Trust me... And I love you too'. Kurt said, but it ended with a moan when he felt Sebastian's hand around his cock.

Sebastian gave it a light squeeze, before he began kissing it again. Starting right from the base and traveling upwards to the head. Then he licked around the head, before taking his hand around and going further down. Taking one of his balls into his mouth and massage it with his tongue.

Kurt shifted on the bed, his head was thrown back and his breath was coming out in short breaths. 

Then Sebastian began slowly traveling his tongue up along the underside from the base, all the way up, where he took the head into his mouth.

He began popping his head up and down, one of his hands finding its way down, and cupping Kurt's balls, squeezing them lightly and let his fingers play with them.

'Shit... Yes... Bas...Suck me'

Sebastian moaned around the head. His other hand finding Kurt arm and he tucked in it.

Kurt let his arm down and connected his fingers with Sebastian, but Sebastian just squeezed his hand once before he sat it over his head, pushing it down.

'Shit... You want me to… to…' Kurt panted.

Sebastian slid off with a loud pop 'Yes. Take control... You set the pace. I'll tap you on the hip if its get to much' His voice was hoarse and he was panting a little, he loved sucking Kurt and the thought of giving Kurt one of his fantasies right now was making his own cock dripping with precome, but this was about Kurt.

'Fuck. Okay, I can do that' Kurt answered and he tightened his hand in Sebastian hair.

Sebastian began sucking again, trying to make his jaw go slack, so he could take more.

He made a humming sound each time he reached the head, which made Kurt trust up and moan out loud every time.

He continued moving up and down, and added more sucking for each five trusts.

'Bas.. I'm really close'. Kurt whimpered.

'Then come'

'No!' Kurt whined and his grip tightened in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian looked up 'No?'

Kurt made a move and removed the scarf

'I want to feel you'

'Mmm.. Just tell me how princess?' Sebastian asked, kissing Kurt's stomach.

'In me... And like this'.

Sebastian nodded and Kurt made a move to take the scarf over his eyes again, but was stopped with a hand on his.

'But not with the scarf. I want to see your eyes'. Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled and let the scarf be. Then he spread his legs a little, while Sebastian found the lube.

He gasped when he felt one finger against his rim.

'Thanks' He gasped.

Sebastian looked up, as he let one finger slide in.

'Why do you thank me? '

'Mmmm.. Because you just made one of my fantasies come trueuuuuuhg' Kurt whispered but ended with a moan as Sebastian trusted another finger inside him, beginning to scissor them.

'You don't have to thank me princess. As i said you are mine, which mean I will do all I can to make all your fantasies come true' Sebastian ended with a deep push right into Kurt's prostate.

Kurt threw his head back, moaning so loud, that Sebastian cheered a little inside. Sure he knew Kurt's body by now, but the sound Kurt made every time Sebastian found the little nerves inside him, was just so much and filled him with pride and love for this man all over again.

He felt his own cock twitch with more precome.

'I need to be inside you' He panted a litle, but he needed to know if Kurt was ready.

Kurt eyes flew open and they were almost pitch black by now

'Yes. Fuck me, make me yours'

And ohh, that sounded hot.

Sebastian quickly lubed up his cock, before he took one of Kurt legs up his shoulder and the other one around his waist, then he leaned up and kissed him, their tongues battled against each other and he settled back, before he pushed in.

'Shit... Yes... So yours' Kurt panted, his eyes burning into Sebastian's.

'Princess... Kurt.' Sebastian whispered back, before he began thrusting back and forth.

Their eyes never leaving one another, while Sebastian kept his thrusts slow and deep.

Kurt moaned and whined under him and one of his hands found his way down fisting his own cock.

'Shit yes. You feel so good.. I fucking love this' Sebastian gasped, as he saw Kurt beginning to jerk himself off.

'I love... I love you' Kurt answered.

'I love you too... I love that you are mine' Sebastian said, stilling his motions, and let both Kurt's legs down to settled around his waist, before leaning down to kiss him again.

'I love being yours' Kurt whispered against his lips.

'I love being yours' Sebastian smiled and repeated his words.

Then he speed up his motion, Kurt's head again fell back and his hips were trying to thrust up against Sebastian.

'Shit... 'Sebastian said, looking down to where Kurt was still holding his cock, he let his hand down enterweined his hand with Kurt's, then he speed up the motions.

'Fuuuuck' Kurt yelled and Sebastian could feel his muscles begining to spasm around him.

'Look at me, please?' He asked. And Kurt did.

Right as their eyes meet, Kurt's cock began pulsing and Sebastian made one deep thrust, coming too.

They stayed like that, Sebastian riding off his orgasm, before he made a move to pull out and collapsed down on Kurt's chest.

One of Kurt's hands found their way of to his hair were gently massaged his head, the other hand found Sebastian's. They fall asleep like that.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Kurt was awake by the sun, hitting him in the face. He blinked and couldn't help but smile, seven days in a row now, had he woken up in Paris. Freaking Paris. He squealed and kicked his feet a couple of times.

'You are so sweet, when you do that' Sebastian's voice sounded from the closet.

Kurt startled and looked to his side, he hadn't seen that Sebastian was still there.

'Ehmm... Yeah... I'm just really excited, to be here' Kurt answered, feeling embarrassed that he was being caught fanboying over Paris.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and took in the way Kurt had hidden under the covers, his face turned into the pillow.

'Like I said it's sweet. And don't try to hide it. I know how excited you are to be here. And I know that you kind of had been doing this squealing every morning' Sebastian said, as he walked over sitting down on the bed, lifting the covers to snuck in beside Kurt spooning him.

'How do you know that? I haven't said anything the other mornings' Kurt asked and wiggled a little to the side, so Sebastian had better space to snuggle up against him.

Sebastian pressed further into his boyfriend's body, loving how warm he was and how he could immediately feel Kurt relax, he began kissing his neck while he answered

'Each morning, I find you laying with this loving smile and your eyes sparkle like I haven't seen before. Plus every time someone state the fact that you're actually in Paris, that sparkle comes to your eyes for just a second'. His lips mouthed up to Kurt's ear.

'You really paid attention to that?' Kurt asked, he shivered, as Sebastian bit his ear softly.

'Of course I do. I love it when I can see what you are feeling with just one look of your eyes. And I love you'

'Mmm... I love you too... What else can you see in my eyes?' Kurt asked, tilting his head a little, while finding one of Sebastian hands, intertwined it with his own and sprawled their hands over his own stomach.

Sebastian made a humming sound and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, he kissed up along his jawline, while he tried answering the question.

'Well in consideration that I probably will sound like a complete sap..'

Sebastian felt Kurt squishing his hand hard and laughed 'Yeah, sorry forgot that you like it, when I'm a little sappy'

Kurt kissed his cheek 'I love it when you say sweet things to me. I don't consider it you being sappy. And you like it when I do the same to you' Kurt said.

'I really do yes' Sebastian admitted and sat up, so he could turn Kurt face and kiss him on the lips. The kiss was warm, sweet and tasted like sun, French toast and morning.

'Morning Princess' He whispered against his lips.

Kurt's mouth turned into a smile 'Morning Bas'.

Then he laid down again snuggling close to Sebastian chest again.

Sebastian kissed the back of his head.

'So your eyes... First like I said each time you talk about Paris or even when someone mentions it, your eyes sparkle up and get this really intense blue, like little stars are dancing inside them. But it's not just that. When you are nervous they get this flick of green over them, almost turquoise and if you are sad they get all greyish and they kind of scrunch together a little...When.. When you are comfortable, in some situations they are the same way as the ocean and sometimes I think if I look long enough I might even see little waves in them. But then I shake that thought away, because that's probably a little creepy and weird'

Kurt turned around, he had closed his eyes listening to Sebastian. When he was turned all the way, he opened them, looking back at Sebastian own beautiful green eyes.

'I don't think it's weird or creepy. It means that you care and like to know more about me'. Kurt said and kissed Sebastian cheek.

'Thanks' Sebastian whispered and snuggled closer to Kurt.

'I love you Bas' Kurt said before he leaned in and kissed him, he felt Sebastian relax in his arms and let his tongue brush over his lower lips, smiling into the kiss when Sebastian parted his lips, letting Kurt explore his mouth. While their tongues began massaging each other in a sweet play.

After some minutes they pulled away needing to breath. Sebastian leaned his forehead against Kurt's and smiled big.

'I know something else about your eyes.' He whispered.

'Tell me'. Kurt encouraged and smiled. He really loved being like this with Sebastian, and was still amazed over how quickly he had let his walls down and let Sebastian in.

'When we kiss, your eyes always sparkle too but in a hole other way. They get this ghost of dark blue right in the middle'. Sebastian explained.

'They do?' Kurt asked, that he wasn't aware of.

'Yep. And I know one more thing' Sebastian whispered, before he began kissing Kurt again, this time rolling them so Kurt was pinned under him. He began rolling his hips, feeling Kurt already half hard.

'Bas...? 'Kurt asked while he kissed Sebastian, his hand traveling up his back and clutched to it when Sebastian trusted down. He could feel Sebastian was already hard.

'Mmm... Princess?' Sebastian answered, before he began kissing down Kurt's jaw line, stopping right under his ear where he bit down and sucked.

'Shit... Fuck' Kurt whined when he felt Sebastian suck on to his neck, one of his hands found its way to Sebastian's hair.

After some seconds Sebastian popped back with a loud sound, smiling down to Kurt, before he drove back down, thrusting his tongue right into Kurt's mouth, which already had parted on his own before Sebastian's lips had touched his.

They continued kissing and grinding against each other, before Sebastian pulled back, looking at Kurt.

'Your eyes always turn complete dark blue when we do this' Sebastian explained.

'And when we do more, they even get a pitch of black'.

'Woww' Kurt breathed, before he kissed Sebastian again.

They didn't do more than kissing, after sometime Sebastian snuggled into Kurt's arms.

'So I want to tell you about my dad yesterday.'

Kurt tightened his arms around his boyfriend and encouraged him to continue.

'He said that he wanted to have me or Tom to take over the firm, but I told him that I don't have any interest in it and that I don't want to move here'

'What did he say to that?' Kurt asked.

'He wasn't thrilled. He said some bad things, but I said I didn't want to listen to any of his crap and left'

'What about Tom?'

'Well he told him the same, but he didn't go with me when I left, I think I heard my father ask him to stay.'

'Have you talked with him after?'

Sebastian looked up, he had not talked to Tom 'No. I kind of forgot about it. But you didn't see him yesterday either...'

'Do you think your dad said something to him?' Kurt asked and sat up.

'I don't know princess. But I believe that Tom is strong, so he probably told my dad to shut it' He looked up at Kurt, seeing he was looking at him with a concerned face. 'But we could go see if he is here now or call him?' Sebastian suggested.

'I think we should do that'.

They put clothes on and walked to Tom's room, but he wasn't there. Then they tried calling him, but his phone was turned off.

Kurt frowned 'that is a little strange... you think he is okay?' He asked,

'Yeah. I do. He probably will be back later' Sebastian said. He really didn't hope his father had said something harsh to him and he hoped he was right when he said he would be back later.

Tom was not back before dinner, and James wasn't there either. So it was only Kurt, Sebastian and Bertha.

After dinner Sebastian and Kurt did the dishes, before they snuggled up on the couch and saw a movie.

They must have fallen asleep, because they were waken by someone walking up the stairs, the person tripped.

Sebastian got up and walked over to see who it was.

'Tom?' He asked, seeing his brother sitting on the top stairs.

'Seb... Hey...!' Tom said, trying to stand up, but without much success.

'Are you drunk?' Sebastian asked with an amused face as he went up to help him stand up.

'Yeahhh...' Tom slurred a little, then he saw Kurt standing on the first step. And his face lit up a little.

'KURT!' He shouted, which made Sebastian laugh and Kurt too.

'Kurt.. My bestest best friend' Tom declared, walking down the stairs, clinging to his brothers shoulders.

'You stink of booze!' Kurt declared as Tom came down.

Tom took a hand up to his mouth and breath on it,then he sniffed it 'Ohh.. Yeah.. But that's because I'm sooo drunk'

'We can see that' Kurt said, taking a hold on the other side of Tom, helping him over to sit on the couch.

Sebastian walked to the kitchen to get him some cold water.

As Sebastian walked away, Tom turned to Kurt

'Kurt.' He whispered and leaned towards him.

Kurt smiled 'Tom.'

'I'm like really really drunk. And I think I have done something stupid' He whispered.

Kurt furrowed his brows and was about to ask what Tom said, but then Sebastian came back, holding a glass of water for Tom to drink.

Kurt didn't know if he should ask more, but decided that maybe Tom didn't want Sebastian to know, so he didn't say anything.

'So what did dad say to you?' Sebastian asked, looking at Tom, he said with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

'He told me that I will take over the firm' Tom answered not opening his eyes.

'What do you mean? You told him that you don't want that, right?' Kurt asked.

'I did. But as it turned out I don't really have a choice' Tom said, opening his eyes, to see both his brother and Kurt looking at him.

'I don't want to talk about it' He said and tried to stand up. 'Could you maybe help me to bed?' He then asked.

Sebastian and Kurt nodded and helped him stand up and walk up the stairs.

As they reached tom's bedroom, Kurt said goodnight and was surprised when Tom pulled him in for a tight hug, before he said goodnight too.

Sebastian stayed in his brother room, seeing that he went to bed.

'Seb.' Tom whispered as he lay down under the covers.

'Yes?'

'You are so lucky to have someone like Kurt and to do what you like. I really hope you are happy'

Sebastian walked over and sat down.

'Tom, what happened in dad's office, after I left?'

'It doesn't matter Seb. Just know that I'm so proud of you and I'm proud of being your brother' Tom whispered, before he turned around and was fast asleep.

Sebastian sat on the bed a couple of minutes. He was concerned about his brother, but he trusted him to tell him if something happened.

As he came into his own room again, Kurt was already in bed. He dressed down quickly and cuddled in close to him.

'Do you think that he is okay?' Kurt asked.

'Hmm.. I don't know. But I think he will tell if something bad had happened' Sebastian answered.

'Goodnight Bas' Kurt whispered.

'Goodnight princess' Sebastian said back and kissed his boyfriend goodnight.

The next day, Sebastian had asked if Kurt wanted to go see the Louvre museum. Kurt had agreed and said he loved to.

And that is where Sebastian is now, the only problem is that he doesn't know where Kurt is. Sebastian went to the bathroom and said to Kurt that he would catch up with him, and now he was walking around looking for his boyfriend.

After walking around 20 minutes, he heard his boyfriend's voice. And looked over to the left, seeing Kurt in front of a large painting, and a man a little older than they were, standing beside him, looking like he was explaining something.

'Cela est d'une période antérieure' ( 'That's from an earlier period')  
The man explained, taking a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at the painting. The man was clearly known around here, but Kurt would rather listen to Sebastian explain about the painting, he was much more alive when he did. This man sounded like it was his everyday job, but still didn't look like one who worked here.

Sebastian saw Kurt was looking kind of uncomfortable and was about to head over, when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned and was faced with a blond man, with scrunched eyes and a beanie on his head.

'Pourriez-vous m'aider?' ('Could you help me') The blonde man asked.

'Je ne suis pas d'ici.' (i'm not from around here' ) Sebastian answered.

'Euh, désolé. Mais, vous sembliez de savoir le chemin autour.' ('Uhh. Sorry, but you just seemed to know your way around here.') They blonde man said.

Sebastian frowned a little 'Ouais, peut-être je peux vous aider. Avec quoi?' ( 'I do. So yeah, maybe I can help you. What about?' )

Je cherche la salles des sculptures. Savez-vous où ça se trouve?' ( 'Im looking for the sculpture apartment, do you know where that is?' ) The blonde asked, letting his eyes travel down Sebastian's body.

Sebastian cringed a little, had this been two month ago, he had totally seen an opportunity for something here, but know he felt wrong. Only Kurt should look at him like that.

'Il devrait être dans la pièce suivante.' ('It should be in the next section') Sebastian answered and pointed in the direction, before he turned to look for Kurt again.

When the stranger didn't say anything, he looked back, seeing the man eyes weren't looking at him anymore, but in the same direction as Sebastian himself had done seconds ago. He was looking at Kurt.

'Cet homme! Il a bien sûr des muscles extraordinaires et un beau cul!' ( 'That man, sure has some extraordinary muscles and a fine ass' ) The stranger whispered, his eyes lingering on Kurt.

A breath got caught in Sebastian throat and he coughed, the blonde man stepping over, tapping his back a little.

Sebastian shake him off and looked up.

'Désolé. J'ai pensé que vous…' ('Sorry, but I thought you..' ) The stranger began.

Sebastian held a hand up 'Il est mon copain.' (He's my boyfriend'.) He said.

The stranger's eyes nearly bugged out of his head 'Wouah! Euhh… votre copain. Bien. Félicitations!' ( 'Woww. Ehmm.. Your boyfriend… Well congratulations' ) The blonde stranger said and maybe this man wasn't that bad Sebastian decided.

'Merci.' ('Thanks') Sebastian answered and grinned.

'Bas' Kurt's voice sounded across the room, coming closer.

Sebastian turned around and was expecting to have his arms full of Kurt, but instead Kurt stood frozen two meters in front of him, he was about to ask what was wrong, when the stranger beside him caught him to it, and this time in English.

'Kurt... What are you doing in Paris?'

'Adam!'


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

How did they came to this. Kurt and Sebastian was sitting in a little cafe, eating nachos with Adam.

Kurt has introduced Sebastian proudly to Adam and Sebastian had shook his hand, grinning a little when Adam had said he was sorry about his comment about Kurt minutes ago, but Sebastian shook his head,after all Kurt had some amazing muscles and a delicious ass, so Adam hadn't said anything wrong.

But back to the current moment, as told, they were sitting at this cafe, Kurt talking about NYADA and what he had been up to, apparently Adam had gone there at some point. Sebastian could tell that Kurt knew this man rather well, but he still didn't knew from where.

When Adam excused himself to go to the bathroom, Sebastian leaned over to Kurt.

'So.. Want to tell me where you know this man from' Sebastian asked.

'Sure. We met at NYADA sme years ago, and after he went to London, we kind of lost contact' Kurt explained, taking a sip from his glass of water.

'Why did he go to London?' Sebastian asked.

'He's from there. We actually went there on a weekend trip once' Kurt said.

Sebastian was a little confused, why had Kurt traveled to London, and why was he having a feeling like he missed something.. But he didn't had time to think more about that right now,because Adam was back.

'So, Kurt. Why are you in Paris?' Adam asked as he sat down, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

'Sebastian's parents live here...' Kurt answered, looking back at Adam, before he let his eyes wander back to Sebastian, smiling as he saw his boyfriend sat looking at him.

'Wauv. That's pretty great.' Adam said.

'Yeah. What about you, why are you here?' Kurt asked.

'Well, i'm in this exchange program, where i have two months here, two months in Norway and two months in Spain' Adam explained, while his hand found there way up to his beanie on his head, taking it off.

'Oh.. Wauw your hair had grown quite a lot!' Kurt stated, as the rest of Adam's hair fall down his shoulders.

'Yeah, i guess..' Adam said, then grinned, before adding 'Guess now you wouldn't have a problem holding on to it'

Sebastian choked on his drink, because what the fuck?

Kurt narrowed his eyes a little of Adam, but also laughed a little.

They stayed at the cafe and bought some more to drink and continued talking with Adam.

Sebastian definitely felt like he missed something, something big. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

After an hour, the topic has reached a point where Kurt and Adam were discussing something about the british royals, and Sebastian kind of felt like the third wheel. Kurt laughed and smiled along with Adam and happyli discussed all kind f things with him. It was a strange feeling, because it wasn't like Sebastian was jaloux, like he had been earlier, no. He knew Kurt loved him and he trusted him, but still..

'I think i will go out to get some air.' Sebastian announced and began standing up.

Kurt looked over 'Are you okay?' He asked, beginning to stand up too, but Sebastian leaned over, kissing his cheek 'Yeah, i will be back in a couple of minutes'.

Kurt smiled, and nodded, before he took his hand up around Sebastian's neck, leaning up t kiss him properly. Sebastian couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Outside the cafe, Sebastian sat down on a little bench, he scrolled down his namelist and pressed dial, He couldn't believe he actually was calling this name.

It rang three times before someone picked up

'Hello'

'Hey, Blaine?. This is Sebastian'

B 'Sebastian?.. Why are you.. Ohh, shit is something happened to Kurt?'

S 'Come your shits, Anderson. Kurt is perfectly fine. So don't worry'

B 'Oh, that's good...'

There was silent sme seconds

B 'Ehh, why are you calling me then?'

S 'Well, as you know we are in Paris and it's going really well, but i need your help'

B 'My help?'

S 'Yeah. Or i need to know if you know something about a man named Adam?'

B 'Adam?'.

Blaine whispered the name.

S 'Yes, Adam. Does the name ring a bell?'

B 'Yes... '

S 'Well?'

B 'Why, if i may ask?'

S 'Because we thought of ran into the guy, while we were visiting Louvre and now we are kind of having dinner with the man. He seems okay, but i just feel like there is something i'm missing'

B 'Did Kurt tell you from where he know this Adam?'

S 'Just that they used to go to NYADA together.'

B 'You could say that ...'

S 'What do you mean.. Do you know him too?'

B 'I know of him. But i have never meet the man. Kurt and i didn't talk that much about him back then..'

S 'Why didn't you... Ohh wait.. Are you saying that they were dating?'

B 'Yes'

S 'Ohh fuck... Well do you know if it was serous?'

B 'Sebastian, i really don't think that this is my thing to tell you about. But i'm sure that Kurt told you that he had only been in two relationship, the one with me and the other, well it was with Adam, but i think you should ask him about all this..'

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, because that man in there with Kurt was Adam, one of the few people who have been in a relationship with him and one of the few people who had ever been intimite with Kurt. But as that was, Sebastian still didn't felt jaloux, not in the way he he had done when Blaine came too close.

B 'Are you okay Sebastian?'

And, ohh he hadn't answered Blaine.

S 'Yes. I'm more than that. I think i will go find Kurt again. Take care Blaine and thanks'

B 'Say hello from me. And you are welcome'

Sebastian hang up and pocketed his phone, before he went inside again. He stopped a couple of feet from their table, smiling at his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up, beaming when he saw Sebastian was back, he stood up and hurried over, his arms finding their way around Sebastian's neck, while Sebastian's arms found their around is waist, while he nuzzled his face down Kurt's neck.

'Are you okay?' Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's skin and inhaled, closing his eyes, as he could feel his body relax, before he breathed out 'Yeah. Im perfect' Then he took his head a little back, looking in his boyfriends beautiful eyes 'I love you princess'.

Kurt beamed 'I love you too, Bas'. Then pecked him on the lips.

They walked over, sitting down beside Adam again, but this time, Sebastian took his chair a little closer to Kurt's, so he could let his hand linger on his thigh. Just as a little message to Adam, so he knew that Kurt was very much taken.

It was late when Sebastian and Kurt got back to Sebastian's parents house. They had walked all the way back, almost an hour of walk.

They had walked with their arms around each other, stopping every 5 minute to share small kisses and on other times not so small ones. And they had talked about the stars and the moon.

'This is so romantic... I'm actually walking in the streets of Paris, looking up at the stars and my boyfriend beside me' Kurt said and smiled at Sebastian.

Supinsigly Sebastian found this romantic thing, really great, though it could be because Kurt was involved 'I will always walk beside you princess' Sebastian said, cringing a little at the sappiness of his words, but as he saw the way Kurt's eyes shined with happiness, he surrendered and let the love surround him to. No wonder some people called Paris the most romantic city on earth.

As the came up to the house, Sebastian noticed that the house was empty, his mother's car wasn't there and Tom's shoes and jacket wasn't in the hallway.

A couple of arms came from behind and around his waist and he felt Kurt beginning kissing up his neck.

'Mmm.. that's nice..' Sebastian said and he felt Kurt humming against his skin.

Sebastian ducked away a little and turned around, taking Kurt's hands and kissed them both.

'So, today have been quite a day..' He said,

Kurt looked up, lifting one eyebrow 'What do you mean?'

'The museum and the Adam thing!' Sebastian clarified

'The Adam thing?' Kurt asked, with an amused expression.

'Yeah.. I mean, the guy seemed nice and all, but yeah...' Sebastian shrugged a little.

Kurt scrunched his nose a little 'What does , but yeah, mean Bas? Because i can see that something is on your mind..though i don't think it's necessarily something bad.. But wanna share it with me?' he asked and stepped close to Sebastian and took his face in his hands.

Sebastian sighed a little, his own hands settling on Kurt's hips and his forehead leaning against Kurt's. He closed his eyes and answered 'It would have been nice to know that you once dated Adam'

Sebastian could feel Kurt's eyebrows raising

'I don't think i understand. You know i dated Adam once..So that's nothing new'

Sebastian opened his eyes, tightening his fingers around Kurt's hips. 'I knew that you been dating A Adam. i just didnt connected the pieces, before i talked to Blaine'

'You talked to Blaine?'

'Yes. Like i said i thought Adam seemed like a nice guy, but while we sat on the cafe i felt like i kind of missed something and off all people i felt the need to call Blaine and he clarified what i might have been thinking but maybe was afraid of admitting..' Sebastian trailed of.

'And what was that?'

'That we had just ran into you ex boyfriend'

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little 'You don't sound jaloux?'

'That's the thing though, i wasn't. I think i got a little mad at you for not telling me that this was THAT Adam' Sebastian said, looking at Kurt.

'So you are mad at me?' Kurt asked, trying to take a step back, but Sebastian wouldn't let him, his hands found their way around Kurt hips again and slid down cupping his ass.

'That's the thing, princess. I'm not mad. I'm may have been a little envious that he had been with you, before me though' He said and one of his hand found their way up under Kurt's shirt, sliding up his back, while he kissed his nose, then his cheek, down his jawline and finally his neck, where he ended, before he bit down and began sucking.

Kurt's fingers duck into Sebastian back and he gasped as he felt Sebastian mouth sucking on his neck

'Bas..'

'Mmmm' Was Sebastian's only answer, before he picked Kurt up and began walking through the stairs, his lips not leaving his neck and he felt Kurt cling to him.

While they came upstairs, Sebastian went over to the bed, almost throwing Kurt down, before he took his own shirt off in one swift motion and unbuckled his belt and took of his jeans too.

Kurt laid completely still, taking quick breaths, his eyes following every movement of Sebastian's hands and darkened more and more, the more skin Sebastian revealed.

Sebastian walked over and stood in front of the bed 'I love you' He stated, before he crawled on the bed, hovering over Kurt 'And i want to try something new..'

'What?' Kurt asked, lifting his hips, when Sebastian began unbuckling his belt.

'I want to do something i'm pretty sure, either Adam or Blaine have tried with you' Sebastian whispered, his eyes were locked with Kurt's.

Kurt felt his cock twitch in his pants, and he gasped a little when Sebastian slid his jeans and underwear down in one go, making his cock sprang free.

'What... What do you have in mind?' Kurt gasped, when he felt Sebastian hand around his cck, punpming it sotfly and slowly.

'Something new. Just trust me' Sebastian said and he helped Kurt sit up a little, lifting his shirt over his head.

Then he drove back, kissing Kurt full on the moth, alll to much teeth and tongue, but just perfect,and he moaned in to the kiss, when he felt Kurt's hand around his own throbbing cock.

'I love you too, by the way' Kurt whispered into the kiss and Sebastian smiled, before he backed away and stood up from the bed, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt looked up, he was about to protest, but Sebastian had asked him ti trust him, so he would.

He took the hand and Sebastian spun him around, so he stood with his back against him. Kurt could feel Sebastian's cock against his ass and he moaned a little because f the little trust Sebastian was making, but soon Sebastian was away again.

Kurt turned and saw him laying a blanket down the floor and then he was back against Kurt body.

One hand finding its way around to his his ass, the other one up to his neck, tilting his head so Sebastian could control the kiss. Kurt's own hands settled against Sebastian's chest and he felt how his muscles flexed when he scratched his fingers lightly downward.

'You are so amazing' Sebastian said, before he kissed Kurt again, each time more dirtier than the other.

And Kurt could feel his legs tremble.

'Thanks Bas... And you... you are beautiful' Kurt moaned the last word out loud, because he felt one of Sebastian's fingers against his rim, and was surprised to find out that Sebastian had managed to find the lube at sometime.

'Thanks princess..' Sebastian smiled, when he felt Kurt shiver a little, and he pressed one finger inside, loving the way he could feel his boyfriends muscles relax after sometime. Then he moved his lips to his neck again, eyeing the mark he made earlier, he licked it once, before he decided that it could be a little darker.

Kurt's fingers duck into Sebastian skin, when he felt Sebastia suck in his neck again , ut he quickly forgot about that because in the same time, a second finger thrusted into him.

'Shit.. Fuckk... Bas... What.. What..' Kurt moaned and Sebastian lifted his head, winking at him, before he stepped back a little, taking Kurt with him and turning him around

'I want you to lay down on your back, and with your legs up' He said.

Kurt nodded, because he didn't really trusted his voice right now.

When he had laid down, he was expecting Sebastian to maybe lay beside him, but instead he got up on the bed,sitting on his knees and leaned down with his hands on each side if Kurt face on the floor.

Kurt sat up on his elbows and kissed him, he sucked on Sebastian's tongue and moaned into the kiss.

'A need you to take that pillow' Sebastian said and gestured to a pillow lying beside Kurt. 'And the set it under your ass. Then bend your leg up as far as you can toward your head'

Kurt took the pillow and settled under his ass, stretching his legs up, thinking he was glad he still did yoga, but the thought quickly slipped his mind, because now he felt Sebastian's cock against his hole.

'So... So this is the thing you wanted to try?' He panted and tried relaxing his muscles.

Sebastian pressed a little further 'Yeah... Fuck... Is it okay?' He asked, looking down between their bodies.'

Kurt leaned up kissing Sebastian sweetly on the lips 'It's more than okay' He whispered and Sebastian beamed.

Kurt's hand made a quick work to settle around his cock, and he felt Sebastian bottom out. And Sebastian began slowly rolling his hips and Kurt threw his head back with the first trust,which made Sebastian almost stop, if it wasn't because of what Kurt was moaning, almost screaming 'FUCK.. dont .. don't stop... '

'I won't .. I won't.. Never...' Sebastian answered, and quicken his movements, he didn't knew if he should look at Kurt's face or between their bodies. So i settled with a little bit of both.

'Bas... i'm coming' Kurt suddenly whisper shouted and Sebastian was quite surprised because usually Kurt lasted longer, but soon enough he began spurting and covered his chest with white. Sebastian slowed down his trust.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes flew open and his hand found Sebastian neck, before he lifted his own head and kissed him, almost fucking his tongue inside Sebastian mouth 'Keep going' He whispered.

Sebastian couldn't hear what he was saying, so he took his head back a little, looking at his eyes

'Princess..'

'Keep fucking me Bas... Just.. Just fuck me' Kurt panted, his eyes were pitch black and his hair was sticking in all directions.

'Fuck.. Princess.. Yeah okay.. i can do that' Sebastian said, before he slammed his hips all the way inside again, which made Kurt open his mouth in a silent scream.

He quicken his pace again 'Love... love you' Sebastian gasped.

Something flickered in Kurt's eyes and then he winked at Sebastian.

'Love you too Bas... '

One of Kurt's fingers found Sebastian's lips, and he felt something wet being smothered against them, he was about to ask what it was, but then Kurt's lips was on his and his tongue in his mouth.

And ohh fuck, it was Kurt own come he could taste against his lips now. That was fucking hot.. his boyfriend was a little minx sometimes..

'Bas.. I think ... I think i'm about to come again..' Kurt said into the kiss.

Sebastian couldn't help but think back at their first time, when Kurt had come two times too.

'Again.. Like first time?' He asked, slowing down his movements a little, but only to make them deeper and harder.

Kurt smiled 'Yeah.. just .. Just like the first time...'

Sebastian felt like his heart could fly to the moon and back, with the speed it was hammering in.

'I love you... I love you so fucking much Kurt' He said, and speeded up his movements.

'I love you so fucking much too, Sebastian'

Kurt's hands found its way around his face and he felt their forehead being pressed together, he could feel his balls tightened up and with the word princess leaving his lips, Sebastian slammed his hips hard against Kurt and came and Kurt bucked his own up with scream of Bas and came too, this time untouched.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Kurt and stayed lying there several minutes, before Kurt shoved him away, and said they should go to bed.

Sebastian was glad that the bed was right beside them, because he wasn't sure his body worked probably.

Kurt snuggled up in his arms, his head against Sebastian's chest.

'So that was really fantastic' He said, one of his hands danced around Sebastian's stomach, making little hearts with his fingers.

'It really was' Sebastian agreed and kissed Kurt's hair.

'When did you come up with that position?' Kurt asked after some minutes, Sebastian was almost allen asleep. He tightened his hold around Kurt, before he answered.

'When we walked home and looked up on the stars, i somehow found the sky inspiring'

Kurt began drawing little S's and K's in the hearts he had been doing on Sebastian's stomach.

'And that lead you to sex?'

Sebastian chuckled 'No... You lead me to sex.. But the sky made me think about flying and then i remembered that a read about this position called "soaring eagles" and thought it would be perfect'

'Well, i sure thought it was perfect' Kurt stated, and snuggled closer into his boyfriend's chest.

'Good night, my princess' Sebastian whispered, taking the hand Kurt had against his stomach in his own.

Kurt squeezed it once 'Good night, Bas.. My french eagle'.

'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kurt couldn't still quite believe that he was actually here. He was grateful for Sebastian to be there with him and to kindly remind him that he was and that this was actually happening.

So he smiled as he poured a glass of water, from the Smythe's kitchen sink. It was late evening, and Sebastian was asleep upstairs.

Bertha was not home, she was often out to conferences or so, but Kurt had had time tohave a few talks with her. He was glad to find Bertha quit easy to talk to and she seemed to think found of him in return and Sebastian had told Kurt that he was happy that he at least could talk to his mom, to which Kurt had told him so was he. James they had only seen one time since he had "the talk" with Tom and Sebastian, and when they had ran into him again he had only nodded once at Kurt before he had hurried out the door again. Sebastian had started to apologise, but Kurt had been quick to kiss him quit and say that he didn't have to apologise on his father behave, if he doesnt feel for it. Sebastian had smiled so big and said that, that was one of the reasons he loved him so much, because i just got him and just understood him. And later that day Sebastian had also thanked him up in their room, twice.

But now as said, Kurt was pouring a glass of water and stood back against the kitchen counter, thinking back to all this wonderfull days he had spent in Paris.

Suddenly his phone set off, he jumped a little, because of the noise.

He glanced quickly at the caller ID, before answering

'Hello'

'Fuck... Kurt?' There was a ruffling sound on the other end of the phone.

'Yeah... Tom?'

'Yes, it's me...'

'Where are you and why are you calling me in the middle ofthe night,,' Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice down a little.

'I didn't know who else i should call...'

'What do you mean?'

There was some shouting, then a bang sounding like some doors being slammed.

'I hoped that you could maybe help me?'

'Help you? Tom, where the hell are you?'

'I give you an address, but could you maybe come an get me here?'

Kurt looked at the clock again, then glanced back at the stairs up to where Sebastian was still sleeping.

'I think i will go wake up Bas..'

But Tom interrupted him 'Please don't.. Just don't wake him...'

'Okay... But so please tell me what's going on?' Kurt frowned a little, but still he was on his way to the hallway.

'I tell you all. But not over the phone'

'Okay.. But Tom?'

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?'

'I don't know Kurt... I don't know..'

'What do you mean by that...'

'Please just.. Just come get me?'

'I'm on my way'

Kurt ended the call and seconds after a text rolled in with an address, Kurt walked out and closed the door. Then he dialed a cap and 10 minutes after he was on his way.

He considered leaving a sms for Sebastian saying that he wasn't there, but he decided against it.

15 minutes driving, the cab stopped in front of a big grey house. Kurt couldn't see Tom anywhere and there was no light in the house.

'Will you pay by card?' The cap drivers voice, interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

'Card... But could you maybe wait like 10 minutes, then i want to go back again?'

'Yeah, sure'

Kurt thanked him and then opened the door, to take a step outside.

nc he was outside, he looked around, seeking after any sign of live or light. Then in one small window in the shelter of the house in front of him, he saw a small light burn, he began to walk over.

'Kurt?'

He turned when he heard his name being shouted from behind him. And saw Tom stood 10 meters away, walking towards him.

'Tom..' Kurt said, as the older came closer.

Tom walked with his head down and his hands around his chest, a sight Kurt had never seen before. Tom used to walk open and free all the time, never like this, never closed of.

'Are.. Are you okay?' Kurt asked as Tom stood right infront of him.

Tom flickered his eyes to Kurt's just one second and then down again 'Can we just drive'

'Yeah sure' Kurt answered and opened the door. The older man crawled inside, with Kurt after him.

Neither said anything on the way home, Tom stayed with his head down and his arms around himself.

Kurt paid the cab driver and thanked him for the waiting, then he headed inside with Tom.

Once they were inside, Kurt took of his coat and boots, and turned to Tom, but the man hadn't moved since they came in.

He walked over, settling a hand down at his shoulder 'Tom...' Kurt whispered.

Tom turned around and looked for the first time up and directly in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt felt his stomach twist a little at what he saw. Tom looked so completely tired, sad and angry at the same time.

'Kurt..' Tom just whispered back, before he collapsed in Kurt's arms. Kurt nearly stumbled back, with the force, but managed to hold his ground, his own arms taking a hold around Tom's back. He hadn't a clue of what was happening, he just knew that right now he needed to hug this man in his arms back. An so he did.

Tom had know idea where he was, when he first opened his eyes and no idea what time it was. The only thing he knew what that he was laying with his head in someone's lap and said someone was playing with his\hers fingers in his hair.

'Hey... You're awake?' A voice whispered.

Tom blinked a couple of times and turned his head

'Kurt!' And then it all came flashing back. 'Shit... I think i need to...'

Before he said anything else, Kurt had helped him sit up a little and a bowl was in front of him.

'Thank you..' Tom said.

'Anything else you need?' Kurt asked.

Tom shaked his head and looked over at the younger man, seeing he sat looking at him, his big blue eyes shned in the dimmed light in the living room. He couldn't believe he actually had called Kurt, of all people.. Seb would kill him if he knew... And ohh... Shit he should probably explain this... But...

'Are you okay Tom?' Kurt asked and made a move to come closer, taking Tom's hand.

Tom closed his eyes, he was so grateful for getting to know this man sitting before him and so incredibly happy that Sebastian had found this man.

'I'm okay now Kurt' Tom tried giving a small smile and squeezed Kurt's hand back.

'I think i might need to explain this?'

Kurt started shaking his head 'No.. No you don't need to explain anything to me, if you don't want to'.

Tom sighed and closed his eyes again, if anyone, if he could talk to anyone about this, Kurt would be the one. He took a deep breath.

'I want to explain' He said.

Kurt scrunched his eyes a little and blinked at him, seeming to look for something, then he nooded and settled back against the couch.

Tom looked up, his eyes looking at Kurt.

'I start at the beginning. That day Seb and i talked with my father. My father told me i had to take over the firm. But not with those word. He kind of told me i had no choice, he told me that i owed him, because back when him and mom helped through rehab, he lost a lot of money in the firm, because he already had set of the firm here in Paris and then suddenly was forced to stay in LA. He told me i was weak because i became an addict and weak because i couldn't stay out of the drug by myself. He told me i had to take over the firm and i don't have a choice, that i will have to give up all my live in LA. All the live i have build up, to came back here and work for him'

'What the fuck...' Kurt began, but Tom held up a hand, to say he wasn't finished, so Kurt closed his mouth and continued to listen.

'That night when Seb and i walked away from that meeting with me father, i got out and drank. A lot. A was offered some drugs... Coke from someone and i said yes..' A tear began falling down Tom's cheek.

Kurt scooted closer, cradling Tom in his arms.

'After i took that i can't remember much more..i..i remember that evening when i came here and you and Seb helped me back to bed... I... I went out again after that ..several times. I started seeking out where i knew i could get something. Only coke to start with, but then i was offered something harder and i really didn't see an idea of why not.. So i just took everything i was offered. Then two nights ago i found this place.. Where, were you picked me up to day.. Usually i take a cab there myself, but today i lost my wallet there.. i think it probably got stolen i don't know... And then i started freaking out because that meant i couldn't get any drugs and that thought scared the shit out of me, because i began wondering what i could do to get the drugs.. And then... Then i called you.. Beause.. I just.. I was so fucking scared Kurt'

Tom was sobbing right now.

Kurt sat listening, he didn't knew what to say, so he just hugged Tom closer to him and kissed his head.

'I'm glad you called... I think that's very brave of you to do... And i'm happy that you called me' He tried, hoping that he chose the right words. He felt Tom mumbling thank you and then he buried his face further down Kurt's shoulder.

They sat like that quite some time, Kurt could see it was beginning to listen up outside, so the time would be around in the morning now. Suddenly the front door was being opened and Kurt looked up to see who it was.

In Front of him stood James, his eyes big and judging on Kurt.

'WHAT THE HELL?' He shouted

Kurt flinched a little and Tom untangled himself from his arms

'Dad.. ' Tom began, but James ignored him, his eyes thundering against Kurt.

'You think you are so smart.. Huh?.. You think no one would be around to see this little show... You just act ohh so innocent when Sebastian is around and then bam, a night you are all over Tom as well.. This is why i don't like your kind..' James half shouted and was now walking over to stand in front of Kurt.

Kurt swallowed, then he stood up as well, he didn't like feeling threatened by this man.

'What do you mean my kind?' He asked, trying to keep his voice firm.

'By your kind i mean, someone who just think he can waltz in here and show of this behavior. Like he is this kind of saint wh are so nice and sweet that everyone likes him. But i don't buy that one fucking second. You are a twink who shouldn't be aloud in this house. One thing is that my boys have chosen this lifestyle but i don't like to have it shoved in my face, and definitely not by you. The second Sebastian isn't near you, you are throwing yourself over Tom, like a completely whore'.

'What..' Kurt tried interrupting James, but he continued.

'Whore.. Yes whore, because that is what you are. A completely ass licking, self-centered, non-lovable dirty open mouthed...'

SLAM!

Kurt looked mortified, when James fell to the ground, completely blown unconscious, then his eyes shifted to the one who had punched him.

'Bas..' He whispered and ran over in his arms.

'Fucking hell... Princess..' Sebastian whispered, taking Kurt in his arms, kissing his hair.

Then his eyes found Tom, who sat curled up on the couch.

'What exactly had been going on here?' He asked, looking over to his brother.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sebastian sat on the couch, with Kurt cuddling into him. Tom was beside him, shaking a little and not wanting to tell him much.

He hadn't really gotten an explanation of what had happened, all he knew was that something had been going on and then he had heard his father yelling, that's when he went downstairs to see him insulting his boyfriend, and that wasn't something Sebastian could just stay by and watch happen. In perspective, punching his father in the face had maybe been a little overreacting from his side, but when he heard the words, whore, self-centered and non-lovable dirty, slip out of his father's mouth, he had seen red and by instinct throw a punch. Because nobody should talk like that to Kurt. Ever.

Beside him, James began to sit up, his hands caressing his sore jaw. Sebastian tightened his hold around Kurt, his eyes now on his father.

James sat up, scrunching his eyes as he saw the three boys, men? Sitting on the couch, all of them looking at him. He put a hand on the armrest of the couch, and began standing up. Shit he was dizzy.

'So, care to tell me why you were attacking my boyfriend?' Sebastian then asked, his voice, cold ice and venom.

James close his eyes, and then turned to look at his youngest son

'Not that I should ever feel the need to tell you why I act as I do, when you are at my house. But you so called boyfriend nearly sat in your brother's lap, when I walked in' James spit out.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes 'If that was the case, which probably wasn't, because something had happened and one of them needed comfort. That doesn't mean you have the right to..'

'I have every right. Because this is my damn house. And if you don't get that, then you are free to walk out' James interrupted.

Sebastian turned towards Kurt, looking at him. Kurt was clutching his left hand tight and his eyes were glued to them. Sebastian squeezed his hand, before leaning down whispering 'Wanna get out of here?'

Kurt swallowed, he didn't knew what to say or do. But he really didn't liked this. So much had happened in such a short time. He began to nod, and that seemed to be all Sebastian needed, because he was up from the couch in a second, Kurt following, his eyes not looking at James, as they passed by him.

As they got to the staircase, Sebastian turned around 'Tom... Aren't you coming?'

Tom had been quit the whole time, but the question seemed to draw him out of his haze and his eyes flickered up to meet his brother. He took a deep breath, looking like he was about to say yes, but then he caught James staring at him, and he closed his eyes once, before saying 'I think you and Kurt should go alone'.

Sebastian stared as his brother, why was he saying that? James had been an asshole toward him too? What was going on? And why wouldn't anyone tell what the fuck had happened before he had walked in 10 minutes ago? He looked once more at his brother, then nodded once and began heading up the stairs.

Inside the room, Sebastian sat down on the bed, gestating to Kurt to sit beside him, 'Would you tell me now?'

'Bas. I don't think it's me you should ask about that' Kurt replied, looking down at his own hands.

'What do you mean? Because from what I saw it was you the one my father was attacking with those words downstairs' Sebastian said, reaching over, to take Kurt's hands in his.

The blue eyed man looked up 'It was. But before that, something else happened and that is not for me to tell'.

Sebastian seemed to look after something, and he tilted his head a little 'Okay. But could you tell me why my father said those things?'

Kurt breathed out, a little relieved that Sebastian seemed to not wanted to push the topic more

'Tom sat almost in my lap and we were sort of cuddling, when he suddenly came in' Kurt explained.

'That doesn't give him the reason to act like that, nothing do'.

'But you hitting him do?' Kurt asked, blinking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian leans forward, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek 'If anyone talks like that to you, then yes that gives me a reason'.

'You do know, that now we both have thrown a punch of to some guy, because the talked about the other. I know that it is in two completely different scenarios, but still, I think it's rather badass'.

Sebastian laugh 'Badass?'

'Yeah.. Is that weird?' Kurt asks.

Sebastian shakes his head, before he make a move to stand up, taking Kurt with him and settles his arms around his waist, his head cradling on his neck, where he leaves a bite, kissing over it afterwards.

Then he turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

'What is weird, is that I just punched my father in the face, and I don't regretting it, not really. And normally I would be pissed at Tom right now, because he seems to hold something from me. But the thing is I don't care at all. I mean of course I wished Tom to talk to me, but i also know him, and if he had made the decision that it is something I should accept and believe he's made the right choice'' Sebastian ends, and leaves a sweet kiss on Kurt's mouth.

Kurt closes his eyes and he finds himself debating on telling Sebastian everything that happened tonight, everything he had found out and Tom had told him, but he gets what Sebastian is saying, if Tom wants Sebastian to know, then he will tell him. And he also had promised Tom not to tell anybody. He is only happy that he at least shared it with him, because that means Tom isn't alone in this, because Kurt isn't leaving him behind. In a short time, Tom has become one of his best friends and this doesn't change that.

They agree to start packing and Sebastian make a phone call to book a flight ticket later that day.

They don't hear any more from James.

When they finished packing Sebastian walks downstairs, to find his mother back home, she is standing in the hallway, when he comes down.

'Mom...' Sebastian says, a little surprised, why she's home now.

'Sebastian, my dear boy..' Bertha says and walks over to hug him.

'Did father call you?' Sebastian asks, when they break apart.

'He did, but he only told me what happened in short terms, so i really want to hear from you.' She says.

Sebastian begins to explain the small part that he knows, in the end Bertha is shaking her head

'I'm really sorry that Kurt should see and hear that. The man don't deserve that'.

'He really doesn't ' Sebastian agrees, then he saw a small tear escaping his mother's eyes, he wipes it away with his hand.

'I know that you guys, don't really understand your fathers choices sometimes, and to be honest I don't either. But you must know that i don't share any of his opinions, if I had the final vote in this then you guys would always be welcome here. But I unfortunately don't. You know that the firm is the one thing that your father treasure more than anything, and that means above me too. It's been built on my family money, but your father had been the one to make it as big as it is today, so i don't have a say in it. I know that it makes me look weak, that I just can't walk away and don't care. But it isn't that easy when you have been married as long as we have'. Bertha explains,

'Mom.. You shouldn't feel the need to defend him. I don't care about him, I don't think I have in years. And though a really want for you to make a life for yourself, I accept your choice to stand by his side. And I know that if you could you would have made things different'. Sebastian says, while leaning in hugging his mom.

'I love you Sebastian'.

'I love you too mom'.

'And please say I'm sorry to Kurt. And you shall know that I'm really happy to see that you have found someone who makes you happy and smile every day...'. Bertha smiles at him and adds 'You found your safe place'.

'I really have. I love him... He's my home.' Sebastian agrees and hugs his mother one last time.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kurt was sitting on the bed, when a knock sounded on the door, he froze a little scared that it maybe was James, but then Tom's voice sounded.

'May I come in?'

'Yeah, of course..' Kurt said, getting up and opened the door, gesturing for Tom to come inside.

'Sebastian isn't here..' Kurt said,

Tom turned around, a small smile playing on his lips. 'That doesn't matter. I'm not ready to talk to him about it yet..' Then he sat down on the floor.

Kurt closed the door, and turned to look down at Tom. He sat looking up at Kurt, before he patted the space beside him.

Kurt couldn't help the little laugh which escaped from his lips, he sat down on the floor. He smiled at the memory when he caught Sebastian and Tom wrestling around the floor on the beanbags in Tom's apartment.

'I just wanted to say thank you.' Tom said.

'You don't have too' Kurt tried, but Tom shook his head.

'Yes I do, I don't know any other people who would have supported me the way you have managed this past weeks. I mean you only know me for a month. Hell you only dated my brother that long, so it's extremely generous of you to show me that trust'.

'Well, I consider you my friend, so I don't find it very hard'. Kurt replayed.

'And I consider you my friend. One of the best actually, which is kind of crazy, because i don't do close friend..'

Kurt laughed, when he remembered hearing that before 'I remember Sebastian telling me something along the lines like that. I think it's one of the mysterious things that comes with the Smythe's brothers ' He said.

Tom smiled 'I guess you're right..' Then he laughed, before giving Kurt a hug.

Kurt hugs him back, and when they part Kurt can't help but smile saying 'You know Tom, you are definitely my favorite Smythe, if we don't count Sebastian in'.

Tom beams 'Really?'

'Yeah'.

Then they hug again, before Tom goes back to his room and Sebastian comes upstairs. 10 minutes later, and they head downstairs saying their farewell to Bertha and then leaves for the airport.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

By the time Sebastian and Kurt were back in NY, it was late in the evening, they agree to go to Sebastian's place for the night. They were both exhausted from the events of the day, and they ended up snuggling up in Sebastian's bed, where they fell asleep.

Kurt woke up first, when he hears a buzzing sound and turns toward the nightstand, to see his phone lights up. He looks back at Sebastian, and smile at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, with his arm slung over Kurt's chest.

He carefully wiggles out of Sebastian's arm, before he sits up to read the text he gotten on the phone.

'Hope you guys are back in NY, safe and sound. I don't want to scare you, but I have been heading out again...'

Kurt takes a deep breath, the text is from Tom and as he reads it he gets chills and not in a good way, before he reply back.

'We're back, the flight went rather fine, Sebastian didn't freak out that much this time. I think I managed to come up with a thing, to keep his flight fright away ;)'

Then he starts a new text 'How are you now?'

Kurt stares at the phone for another 5 minutes, but when he doesn't get a reply, he lays the phone back on the night stand table and snuggles close to Sebastian, who immediately snuggles into him too.

The next morning, Kurt wakes up and finds himself alone in bed, he frowns, because he doesn't know where Sebastian is! Then he turns around and looks at the clock on his phone and finds a new text from Tom

'I'm not good. And I don't want to go back'

That it all it says.

Kurt debating on making a call to Tom, but sends a text instead.

'Call me..'

Then he gets up, finding one of Sebastian's shirts and put it on, before he heads out of the bedroom.

Sebastian is standing in the kitchen, flipping some pancakes, a big smile on his face while he is singing

'If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lay with me and just forget the world'

Kurt can't help the big smiles that forms on his own lips when he sees him standing there, it feels all kind of domestic and he catches himself thinking that he wants to wake up to this every day, but then shakes his head because they only been together for nearly a month, and that is way too early to think about, moving in together.

He takes a step forward, catching up with the words Sebastian is still singing

'All that I am  
all that I ever was  
is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see'

Then he settles his arms around his boyfriend, from behind and leans his head against his shoulder, looking down on the pancakes.

Sebastian turns his face kissing his cheek, before he sings the next

'I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all'

They look into each other's eyes and end the song, while Sebastian turns in Kurt's arms.

'If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?'

Then Kurt lean in and kisses Sebastian, which Sebastian happily return, the kiss stays soft and they both enjoy the way their lips seems to know each other by now, the way they press against each other, the way the press into the other's lips and the way their heads seems to know how to turn.

'I love you Bas' Kurt whispers, when they need to break apart for air.

'I love you princess' Sebastian replies 'And good morning'.

'Morning' Kurt sighs, almost lost in his boyfriend's shining green eyes.

'Are you hungry? I made pancakes and fresh coffee'

They set the table together and eat giving each other small glances and giggles. Maybe even leaning over to kiss each other a few times.

Kurt can't seem to remember a time where he have feel so at ease with things. It's like as long as Sebastian is with him, holds his hand and smiles at him, then he feels safe.

And that feeling is something he treasure very highly and can feel deep in his heart.

After breakfast they start unpacking, Kurt is a little amazed with how well Sebastian is holding up, considering the events from the day before. But he knows by now that if something was bothering Sebastian, he trust him to tell him and he knows he would do so.

'So what should we do today? We both still have a couple of days off' Kurt asks.

Sebastian takes a hold around Kurt's waist, kissing his cheek. 'How about, we just stay here and have a boyfriend day?'

'Ehmm.. A boyfriend day?' Kurt asks, and can feel his cheeks starts blushing, under Sebastian's intense stare.

'Mmm, a boyfriend day...' Sebastian repeats, and kisses Kurt's other cheek, and then his jaw.

Kurt can feel his stomach flips a little 'And what exactly does this boyfriend day contains?' He says, while tipping his head back a little, to give Sebastian better access.

Sebastian smiles, when he start leaving kisses down Kurt's throat and neck, adding a little biting to it, which he licks over with his tongue, to cool it off.

'Mmm.. It contains, a lot of kisses... '

'Mmm' Is all Kurt can say, as he feels Sebastian hands slide down his back and takes a firm but gently hold around his ass.

'Hopefully a bed... and some very sweet sounds..' Sebastian continues.

And Kurt giggle, when Sebastian bites his earlobe.

'You're really really special you know that princess' He whispers.

Kurt breath stutters, as he feels Sebastian's breath against his ear.

'And you just make me feel all this things I didn't even know a human could ever feel' Sebastian says, while he gives one last kiss right under Kurt's ear, before he turns his head up to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

'I love you'.

Kurt hearts flutters, because Sebastian just keeps surprising him. Now he apparently have learned to sweet talk too.

'I love you too' Kurt says, but it comes out in small breath.

Sebastian smiles, and then he lifts Kurt up, and walks over to the bed, where he gently lays him down.

Sebastian strips off his own shirt and just now Kurt realize he didn't had boxers on, because when Sebastian let's his shirt drop, he is sitting above Kurt, in all his naked glory. And Kurt feels himself licks his lips, and his cock twitch at the sight.

Sebastian smirks, before he starts unbuttoning the shirt Kurt has wearing, kissing each soft spot as it reveals itself. Then he leans down and connects his lips with Kurt's.

They stay in bed several hours, first Sebastian takes his time prepping Kurt, before he gently eased inside him and keeps his thrusts deep and slow. Which makes them both buzz with pleasure, before they come.

Afterwards, they takes a shower, but only to get right back to bed, where Sebastian presses Kurt down flat on his back and settles over his cock and rides him, this times its passionate and filled with desire and need.

Then they both collapses back on the bed, not bothering with another shower, and drifts back to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The next week Kurt went back to NYADA and Sebastian started his french studies again. They saw Sam and Blaine and to Sebastian surprise he didn't find himself jealous over Blaine anymore, so he just enjoyed being back in NY and away from all the drama.

But unfortunately that didn't last longer, because Sebastian noticed that something was a little off with Kurt.

The first sing appear every time Kurt glance at his phone, and it looked that whatever thing he was looking after, wasn't going as he wanted, so he then put the phone away with a frown.

The second sing was that whenever Kurt's phone rang, he was quick to get up to get it. Which confused Sebastian a little, because Kurt always had a very relaxed relationship with his phone and before he often forgot to set on the sound, but know the sound was always on. Like he expected a call?

The third, was also phone related, Sebastian had answered Kurt's phone on many occasions but recently Kurt kept the phone really close.

It wasn't like Sebastian would be snooping on it, but he had always just picked it up and called from that, if he couldn't find his own or just started playing on it if he was bored, when Kurt was making dinner or something like that. But now, that wasn't an opportunity, because Kurt guarded the phone like it was an egg and he was its mother.

Sebastian didn't knew how to approach the problem, without sounding completely stupid and controlling . And controlling was something Sebastian really wanted not to come off as. Not. when he finally had made peace with the whole Blaine thing.

So he tried ignoring the nagging feeling, like something was off.

A week after they had come back from Paris, Sebastian was on his way over to Kurt's house, when he received a text from Sam, asking if he wanted to hang out, just the two of them.

He called Kurt and told him, to which Kurt had been happy and they agreed to meet in Sebastian's place later.

They always slept together, so nothing was suspicious about that. But as Sebastian hung up he couldn't help but feel something was off about the way Kurt had sounded. He was about to call him back but Sam texted him again.

He meet up with Sam at a small cafe, where they decided to eat before they headed back to Sebastian's place.

Kurt looked down to his phone, when he ended the call with his boyfriend, then he pushed the button so he could continue the call he had had on hold.

'Tom.. I'm back'

'Was that Seb?'

'Yeah.. He just wanted to say that he would spent the afternoon with Sam'

'That's great...'

There was a pause, Kurt could hear Tom breathing in the other end.

'So, any news on what you gonna do?'

'I don't know... Some part of me just want to say fuck off to my father and leave, but i'm just so scared about what will happen then..'

'Tom.. i'm so sorry about all this... i really wish I could do something... Are you sure you don't want Sebastian to know...'

But Tom interrupted him, before he could say anything

'I don't want to involve him in anything.. I've already messed up so much already, by dragging you into this..'

'I could have said no, that day you called..'

'We both know that you don't have it in you to say no if you care about someone Kurt.. You're just too good to do that ..'

'You're right.. I couldn't have said no even if I wanted.. And just so you know I'm glad I didn't, I'm happy to help you.'

'And I'm really grateful you have Kurt.. Really... But like I said, I don't know what to do..'

Kurt looked up to his ceiling, before he asked the next question

'Are you.. Are you still doing drugs?'

There was a long pause, then Tom whispered

'I only did it once, since you guys left. I have been in my room most of the time, trying to avoid as much of my dad as possible'

'Okay'

Was all Kurt said, because he didn't know how to respond to that. They both felt to silent again before Kurt got an idea.

'Maybe you should just come to NY?'

'And do what?'

'I don't know Tom, but you aren't going to ever be happy if you just do what your father wants. I get that its not an easy decision, but if you come here you have me and you have Bas..'

'But Seb doesn't know anything about..'

'I know that he doesn't know anything... But maybe if you came here, you could have the opportunity to tell him, i know he would support you, if you just tell him'.

'I don't know Kurt.. I just don't know'

They continued talking a couple of minutes, before they said goodbye.

Kurt was really frustrated, he wanted Tom to be safe and he was sure that as long as he stayed in Paris, that wouldn't happen, because of James. He was also angry that Tom couldn't just tell Sebastian, because as much as Kurt respected his choice, he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to Sebastian when he keep talking with Tom, when he didn't know.

Back at Sebastian's place he and Sam had just gotten inside and decided to set up a game they could play. Sam was in the kitchen making some tea, when he got an idea, he stuck his head out the kitchen door and shouted to Sebastian

'Hey.. We should call Kurt and ask if he wants to come now, then we can hang out and watch a movie all three?'

Sebastian looked up, kneeling in front of the tv, where he was in the middle of setting up the game.

'You just say that so you can cuddle with him..' Then he stuck his tongue out at Sam, who just grinned back.

'I'm not denying that.. You know that Kurt gives the best cuddle and if he happens to sit in the middle I can't help if my body seems to relax that much,so my head ends in his lap..'

Sebastian laughs out loud, he had really grown to appreciate Sam dorkiness and needs for being physical with his boyfriend.

'Then you should call him Sam, and tell him how much you ache for his touch' He says, and can help but laugh again when Sam fist bump the air and forgets all about the tea, and runs in to get his phone and calls Kurt.

An hour later, Kurt is sitting in the middle of Sebastian's couch, leaning against Sebastian, who has his arms around him and his head on his shoulder. Sam is curled up on Kurt's other side, with his head on his lap and Kurt's fingers are playing on his hair.

Sebastian is pretty sure, if a human could purr Sam would be doing exactly that. He grins and turns his head a little and whispers

'Princess..'

Kurt looks to the side and blinks up at him,a smile forming on his lips and Sebastian leans down to kiss him.

'You look tired..' Sebastian observes.

'I'm.. It's been a long week..'

'You can sleep if you want'

'Thanks Bas.. ' Kurt says, and snuggle deeper into his boyfriend's arms, the hand that was in Sam's hair a minute ago, find Sebastian's hand.

'Will you carry me to bed?'

Sebastian snorts a little, he really loves when Kurt is like this.

'Of course I will princess' He says and leaves a kiss on his cheek.

Kurt hums a little and not long after he drifts to sleep.

The movie ends an hour later, and Sam heads home, Sebastian, like he promised, carried Kurt back in bed, after helping him of with his clothes.

'I love you princess' He says, and kisses his forehead, then he goes back to the living room to turn off the tv.

When he is about to go back to the bedroom, he hears a phone beeping with a message and he looks back on the couch to see Kurt's phone there. It must have slipped out of his pocket earlier.

He walks over and picks it up. Halfway back to the bedroom, he stops and looks down on the phone, it's blinking with two unread messages. He knows that he probably shouldn't, but the nagging feeling from earlier is still there.

Sebastian swallows once, before he clicks on the first.

Seeing it's from Tom, Sebastian frowns a little, why is Tom texting Kurt?

From Tom: It was really good talking to you Kurt. Thank you .

He quickly click on the next

From Tom: Do you really think it would be a good idea to tell Seb? What if he get's mad at both of us, I don't want to ruin anything for you two.

Sebastian reads the last message two more times, before he turns around and walks back to the bedroom.

He doesn't know what the messages means. He looks down towards his boyfriend, sleeping peacefully in his bed. Then he strips down and go under the covers, snuggling up against Kurt.

He feels Kurt stir a little

'Shh.. It's just me princess' He whispers.

'Bas... Mmmm.. Love you' Kurt whispers, and snuggles close into Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles and kisses his boyfriends hair. He thinks about the texts from Tom and can't help but feel that something is definitely not as it should be. 'I love you too princess'. He whispers back.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Warm.

Soft.

Sweet.

Lips.

Kisses.

That was the first thoughts Kurt woke up with the next morning.

Love.

Sebastian.

A smile formed on his lips, as he felt his boyfriend prepping soft kisses to his neck and his hand cuddling his stomach.

As he turned around, he blinked his eyes a couple of times and was greeted with Sebastian looking at him, with a look he could only describe as devotion.

"Mmm.. I love you" Kurt whispered.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed his lips, starting slowly and savouring the taste of Kurt. He nipped at his bottom lip and let his tongue brush it over.

Kurt made a humming sound and opened his mouth a little, letting his own tongue taste Sebastian's.

The kiss remained sweet and yet passionate and Kurt wondered if he could wake up like this every day.

"I love you too" Sebastian answered and ended with a kiss on Kurt's cheek, before he laid his head down on his chest. His hand finding his boyfriends.

The stayed that way for half an hour, neither of them spoke or made a move to get up. They just enjoyed the quietness and listened to each other's breathing.

The silence was interrupted when Kurt's phone beeped with a message. Kurt was ready to just let it be, but he felt Sebastian freeze in his arms, and he wondered why?

"Shouldn't you see who it's from?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked down up to his boyfriend, he couldn't see Sebastian's face, because of the way they were laid. But he could hear in his voice, that something was up. Did he sound angry? Disappointed?

"I think the text can wait..' He settled for, while he tightened his hold around Sebastian and kissed the top of his head.

Sebastian didn't answer at first. And Kurt wondered if the disappointment in his voice before, was just something he imagined.

"What if it is from Tom?"

Now it was Kurt who stiffened, at Sebastian's question. Why did he ask about that? How did he knew that he was texting Tom? He decided he could ask, they used to talk about things like this.

"Why should Tom text me?"

Sebastian fell quiet again, before he sat up a little, laying his body on top of Kurt's, then he took both his hands in his and laid them under his chin right above Kurt's heart and laid his head on them, looking up at Kurt.

His green eyes were big, yes trustworthy, but now Kurt could see, that it had definitely been disappointment he had spotted earlier.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sebastian then asked and blinked up at him.

Kurt swallowed. He knew that Sebastian must have sensed something.

Had he been going through his phone?

When Kurt didn't answered him, but just looked at him, with more and more insecurities showing, Sebastian decided to just tell him.

"Last night, Tom texted you. And to be honest i didn't wanted to snoop.. But you just seemed distracted someway this week and ... " He looked down, not knowing his to explain further.

Kurt scrunched his nose a little. Sebastian had definitely caught up on something. It didn't seem that he knew what but as they lay like this, Kurt couldn't come up with a reason not to tell him the whole thing.

So he squeezed Sebastian hands, to make him look at him again.

And when Sebastian did, Kurt couldn't hold it back anymore and blurted the whole thing out.

He told him all about the night he had gone out and picked Tom up.

He told him about what had happened when James had come home that night.

He told him about his brother's addiction and that he had began again.

He told him about how much he had wanted Tom to share this with Sebastian, but how Tom had told him that he wanted to spare Sebastian.

He told him about how James had pressured Tom to stay in Paris.

He told him about all the texts he and Tom had been sharing since they had gotten back to NY.

He told him about the latest phone call last night.

"... So that's why i have been that way. And i'm really sorry that you have to find it this way, but I promised Tom". Kurt ended. His eyes never leaving Sebastian's.

While Kurt was speaking, all Sebastian could do was lay still, patiently listening to all he had to say. A rush of emotion ripped through him as he kept listening.

Anger towards Tom for calling Kurt for help and make him go to a place he didn't know, meaning that he had been in danger.

Disgust for James with the way he had treated Kurt that evening.

Sadness for his brother. But also proudness that he had shared that he had fallen again.

Admiration for Kurt, for him wanting to keep his promise to Tom.

Rage against James for setting Tom up.

Understanding for Kurt's shifting mood since they came back to NY.

But mostly his heart ached with love, because of how Kurt had shown loyalty to Tom, to one of the closest persons of Sebastian's heart. And how Kurt had tried to help him the best he could, knowing how dangerous it could have turned out.

When Kurt finished speaking, Sebastian could see a small tear rolling down his cheek. So he let go of his hands and cradled his face instead, before he searched up and claimed his lips in a hard but meaningful kiss. trying to tell Kurt how much i loved him.

A whimper escaped Kurt as Sebastian's lips touched his and his hands immediately found their way around his boyfriend. Now that he knew that Sebastian wasn't mad at him, he could feel how his whole body began to relax and his heart began to settle down again, beating in sync with Sebastian's again.

After talking things through it again, Sebastian takes it up on him, to tell Tom that he knows now.

Kurt agrees but, can't help but feel a little ashamed that he have broken his promise to Tom.

"You can stay here, while i call him. I can even set it on speaker?" Sebastian suggest, while he picks up the phone. Ready to call his brother.

"It's not that Bas... It's just.. What if he's mad at me?"

Sebastian takes his hand and leads him over to the couch, where he sits him down.

"Princess.. "

Kurt looks up at him.

"I'm sure that Tom won't be mad..."

Kurt interrupts him,before he can say anything else

"But what if he is Bas?.. What if i loses him?" Kurt asks, his voice is small and he is clutching Sebastian's hand hard.

Sebastian frowns a little.

"What do you mean?" He asks instead, not quite getting what Kurt means.

"What if... What if he feels like he can't trust me anymore? .. What if he thinks he lost me.. What if i lost him, by breaking my promise?" Kurt explains, and a little sob escapes his throat.

And Sebastian nods, because he gets it now. Kurt isn't afraid of losing Tom literally. He is afraid of losing a friend. A close friend. And yet again Sebastian can help but feel how grateful he is for Kurt, how he have opened up his heart to let Tom be apart of that.

"Princess.. You will not lose Tom" Sebastian starts, and Kurt's eyes snaps up to his.

"He care about you just as much, as you do for him" Sebastian explains.

Kurt nods his head a little and small smile starts forming on his lips.

Sebastian steals a quick kiss and then grins

"Besides, i don't think he can ever live without the possibility to have access to admiring your ass again"

A small smile escapes Kurt "I didn't think you wanted to share?"

The smile Sebastian have had on his lips, vanish quickly and his eyes becomes a little dark.

"I dont..." He says, before his mouth is on Kurt, this time the kiss is demanding, with a touch of possessiveness in it.

Sebastian let his lips go with a loud pop "You a mine remember?"

Kurt smiles under Sebastian darkness stare "Yeah. As much as you are mine" He says and then kisses him again, quickly but with equal passion as always.

They part and Sebastian removes a lock of hair from Kurt's face

"Im glad... And just so you know i'm proud of you princess, for what you've done for my brother"

"Thanks Bas.." Kurt replies, then he looks to the phone, laying on the bed beside them. He takes a quick breath, before taking it, scrolling to find Tom's name.

"Let's do this".


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

They talk with Tom for about half an hour and he ends up telling Sebastian about it all.

About their father, about how he has tricked him and forced him to join the firm.

About how the support for him, back when he had been in rehab, had been fake. And that he only done it because Bertha had said he had to.

About when he had called Kurt that night and asked for his help.

About how he had been sorry for dragging Kurt into this mess, afterwards. But also so grateful for his support.

About how he had fallen in again, after Kurt and Sebastian had been going back to NY.

"I am really, glad for you telling me this Tom. And as I already told you, I will support you no matter what you decide to do" Sebastian told him.

The phone was on speaker so the three of them could all hear what was said.

"Thanks Seb. That means a lot to me... I have actually talked about what possibilities i have, with Kurt" Tom answered.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt.

Kurt had not been telling him about talking with Tom about that..

Kurt sat wide eyed and chewed at his bottom lip, he hadn't said much under the whole conversation. He could feel Sebastian looking at him and he caught his eyes.

Sebastian could see that Kurt was really nervous about this, about the whole thing. So he stood up and walked over taking his hand.

"I love you princess.. This is going to be okay.. Tom is going to be okay" He whispered.

"I just... " Kurt breathed out and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know, princess. I know" Sebastian said and kissed his cheek, kissed the tear away.

"Kurt?" Tom voice sounded from the phone.

Kurt sniffled a little "Yeah"

"I already told you how happy i am for all that you've done. And you don't have to worry about me, not as much though. I will be okay" Tom tried explaining.

"Thank you Tom... That means a lot" Kurt said.

The three of them fell silent a couple of minutes. Before Sebastian coughed a little.

"So about these possibilities.. Which one have you thought about?" Sebastian asked.

"Ehm.. I thought about going back to rehab, but i don't want to do it here" Tom explained.

"Why?" This time it was Kurt who asked.

"Mostly because i want to be in a place where i can feel at home. And also because i don't want to be near dad" Tom answered.

"I get that. But do you want to go back to LA then?" Sebastian asked.

"Uhm.. I actually played with the idea of going to NY..." Tom said slowly.

Kurt sat up straighter when he heard that "NY?"

"Yeah. I thought about how i really wanted to be close to you and Seb. Because you guys are the two people I feel like i can count on the most" Tom said.

"You can. You so much can... We will be here no matter what you decide" Kurt assured him.

Sebastian had gone completely still, since Tom mentioned NY as a possibility. He could see why he wanted to be here. The rehab system was great here. And he himself would be here to support his brother. And Kurt would be here and as things had turned out it seemed like the two of them were really close. And as much as Sebastian wanted to help his brother, he just didn't wanted him here in NY.

He grimaced when that thought struck his head, because that was an awful thing to think. Tom was his brother got dammit, and he was supposed to support him in this. And he wanted to, he wanted to support him.

But not here, not in NY, not in his city.

Because NY was Sebastian's city, it was his. It was a place where Sebastian had grown to find himself and that without any interference from anyone. Not his parents, and not Tom.

There had been so many problems going on the last 10 years and this place at been the one place where Sebastian had felt he could breathe, without thinking of these problems.

But now... If Tom came here..

He shook his head. He knew it was an awful thing to think. Wanting for all in the world, to help your brother, but not just if it meant he would be in the same city as him.

"So, you guys really think it would be a good idea if a came to NY?" Tom asked.

Sebastian couldn't help but grimace, because no he didn't.

"Of course. It would be great having you here, even if it meant that you would be here for rehab. Just having you close would be wonderful...What do you think Bas?" Kurt said and turned to his boyfriend.

Who did not looked on board with that idea!

"Ehmm.. Wonderful" Sebastian just answered. Not looking up, as he felt Kurt's eyes on him.

Kurt scrunched his nose. Why was Sebastian acting weird about this? He was sure that he wanted to support Tom. So he didn't get why he acted like this.

He shook his head and decided to not focus about that now. And continued talking to Tom.

After some minutes the topic got away from rehab and NY, Sebastian started talking again.

And after a while they ended the call, with the promise off talking later.

Sebastian hung up.

He could feel Kurt's eyes on him and he didn't want to look up.

"Bas.." Kurt started, taking his hand. "What was that about?"

Sebastian decided to try going for clueless "What do you mean?" He asked and finally looked up, but regretted the minute his eyes fell on Kurt's stormy blue ones.

"Don't play dumb... Why did you shut up when Tom began talking about NY?" Kurt asked, his voice wavering.

Sebastian looked down at their hands, they still held onto each other. Though Kurt's grip had tightened a little.

"I can't explain it.." Sebastian whispered.

"What do you mean, you can't explain it... Your brother clearly need your support in this, but the by the way you're acting now, it seems that you don't want to " Kurt yelled the last part, letting go of Sebastian's hand when he got up.

"Princess.." Sebastian tried, he really needed Kurt to understand this, but he just didn't know how to explain it to him, without sounding like a total ass.

Kurt spun around, his eyes lightning against Sebastian "Don't princess me right now!"

Sebastian held up his hand, in defeat. He didn't wanted to fight with Kurt.

"Why won't you want Tom to come here?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at his boyfriend.

Sebastian swallowed and shook his head a little.

"I just don't want him to come and ruin everything" He then whispered.

Kurt continued staring, he wasn't sure if he heard Sebastian right. "Ruin everything?" He repeated.

"Yes... I want to help him, of course i do. He is my brother and i care about him, and i will do anything to support and help him out" Sebastian tried explaining.

"But why did you act like that then?" Kurt asked, not backing down.

"I didn't know how to tell him that i want all that, but i just don't want him here"

"But why?" Kurt pressed.

"Because NY is mine.. And i don't want him to come ruin things" Sebastian said, he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. And suddenly he could feel a pair of warm arms around him.

"Bas.." Kurt whispered and tightened his arms around him, while he pressed a kiss to his hair.

They sat like that a couple of minutes. Before Kurt moved back a little, taking Sebastian's hands.

"Look at me Bas" He said, and Sebastian looked up. "Please explain this to me".

Sebastian blinked a couple of times.

"I just don't want him to come here and ruin what i have builded". He whispered.

"You don't want you brother here to be closer to you, so that he can probably come through this faster?"

Sebastian shook his head, because he knew how this must sound.

"I do wish for Tom to go to rehab and to come through this fast and safe. But i want that to happen with him in LA or any other town..."

"But not NY?" Kurt interrupted.

"I know how this may sound..." Sebastian tried explaining, but Kurt interrupted him again.

"I don't think you do Sebastian.. Because it sound like you want to help our brother, but only if it can be how you want it.. But i have some news for you.." Kurt was standing up again now and started pacing the floor.

"Princess... Kurt..." Sebastian tried

"Don't.. Just don't... " Kurt said, and turned to look at him "I thought... I thought i knew you.." Kurt whispered and began crying.

Sebastian was quick on his feet "You do know me" He tried

But Kurt shook his head and looked down on the floor "I don't' think i do, not the way i thought" Then he raised his eyes, looking into his boyfriends one more time.

"I think i will head home.." Kurt said and turned around.

"Kurt please.. don't.. I know i sound egoistic and selfish... But please.. Just don't go" Sebastian pleaded.

Kurt didn't say anything, but just shook his head and turned around, walking out the door.

 _ **Do you do, do you remember  
When we drove, we drove, drove through the night  
And we danced, we danced  
To Rancid, and we danced, we danced**_

Sebastian didn't know how long he stayed seated in the same spot.

One hour? Two hours?

He just sat looking at the closed door

All had come crashing down way too fast.

The thing with Tom, he could handle.

But this fight with Kurt... He wasn't sure how to handle that.

 **  
** _ **And I confessed, confessed to you  
Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies  
And we danced, we danced  
With windows down, and we danced, we danced**_

In time he got up and considered calling Kurt.

But knowing his boyfriend, he probably needed some time, before he wanted to talk again.

So he got his phone and put it in his pocket, and headed out to get some fresh air instead.

 _ **(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)  
(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)**_

 _ **You were the song stuck in my head  
Every song that I've ever loved  
Played again and again and again  
And you can get what you want but it's never enough  
And I spin for you like your favorite records used to  
And I spin for you like your favorite records used to**_

Sebastian didn't knew how long he had been walking, he just did.

He ended up by the train station.

Laughing a little, when he thought back to how he had met Kurt here.

 _ **  
And I can't, I can't, I can't remember  
Just how to forget, forget the way  
That we danced, we danced  
To Danzig, and we danced, we danced**_

Sebastian sat down, at the train platform, with his legs dangling over the edge.

He stayed there, listening to the city.

To the voices, from the people going past him.

To the birds flying in the air.

To the sound of the city.

He heard the sound of sirens rushing past the station.

 _ **And when you ask, you ask me how I'm doing  
Like you know, you know how much better off I am  
And when we danced, we danced  
With windows down, and we danced, we danced**_

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reached down, hoping it to be Kurt.

But as he clicked the phone, he saw it had only been Sam who called, so he just put it away again.

Looking up the sky.

This song kept playing in his head.

 _ **(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)  
(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)**_

He felt the phone vibrate again, but decided to ignore it.

But as he sat looking up the sky, he felt it vibrate again.

He frowned a little, when he reached for it again.

This time seeing three missed calls from Sam.

And two from Blaine?

 _ **  
You were the song stuck in my head  
Every song that I've ever loved  
Played again and again and again  
And you can get what you want but it's never enough  
And I spin for you like your favorite records used to  
And I spin for you like your favorite records used to**_

He got up.

The phone rang again.

This time he took it.

"Hello"

There was some loud and weird sounds on the other end.

"Sam?" He asked, because the number implied it was him.

"Se.. Sebastian.. Thank god.. " Sam's voice sounded off, but before he could question that, Sam spoke again.

"Is Kurt with you?"

Sebastian sighed, Kurt would be home be now. Why hadn't they just called him.

"No... We.. Ehh.. We had a fight.." Sebastian answered.

Then there was some rustling , before someone spoke again.

"Sebastian, its Blaine.."

Sebastian stopped. What was going on.

"Blaine...?"

"I think you should come to Kurt's apartment.. Ther'vee been a fire.. And we can't get a hold off Kurt..."

Sebastian didn't heard what Blaine said next, he was already running as fast as he could.

Only one thought on his mind.

Kurt.

 _ ****_

 _ **I spin, I spin, I spin, I spin  
For you, for you, for you, for you, for yeah…**_

 _ **(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…)  
(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…)**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Three hours earlier.

Kurt couldn't believe Sebastian.

How could he say that? How could he not support Tom, his own brother in this?

He took a deep breath.

"Don't... Just don't... I thought... I thought I knew you." Kurt whispered and he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sebastian was quick on his feet "You do know me."

Kurt shook his head, maybe he did, but not in the way he thought.

"I don't think I do, not in the way I thought" then he raised his eyes, looking into his boyfriends eyes one more time.

"I think I will head home." He said and turned around.

"Kurt please... Don't... I know I sound egoistic and selfish... But please... Just don't go." He could hear, Sebastian voice wavering on the way to hysteria and knew he must be crying to.

But he couldn't just let this be, he wanted to support Tom in any way and right now Sebastian was making that really hard.

So instead of saying anything back, he just shook his head and turned around, walking out the door.

Once he got outside, he felt the air hit him in the face and closed his eyes, breathing a couple of times.

He turned and looked back towards Sebastian's door, almost regretted that he had just left.

But he needed to think, he needed to find a way to understand where Sebastian came from saying the things he did.

And to do that he needed to be alone.

He walked the way to his department, his mind was swimming with thoughts.

About Sebastian and how much he loved the man.

About how much he counted on Sebastian and knew that he never meant to hurt him. - So why wasn't he supportive in this? It was his own brother, for God's sake.

He thought about what Sebastian had told him about last time Tom had gone to rehab, how their parents had sort of forgotten about Sebastian and went to help Tom. - Though now that help, seemed to have been fake, at least according to James.

He remembered that Sebastian had told him about how he didn't talked with Tom the last time he had been in rehab, but how they had started talking the minute he got out.

He really didn't get why, and maybe Sebastian didn't really get why either, it was just something that was like that.

Tom hadn't sounded angry or sad about it, but just happy that he and Sebastian had grown so close the last couple of years.

As Kurt locked himself inside his apartment, he stripped of his clothes and threw on one of Sebastian's shirts, then he snuggled up in bed.

Wondering if he should call Sebastian, but decided to wait.

Instead he texted Blaine. He needed to talk to someone, who wasn't a part of all this. And he didn't know if Sebastian would have called Sam.

Blaine texted back if he should come over and they agreed that he could. He would be there in an hour and a half.

After 30 minutes Blaine texted Kurt again, asking if Sam could come, to which Kurt replied yes.

Though he was a little sad, because that meant that Sebastian hadn't called Sam and was probably alone.

Kurt felt another pair of tears pricking his eyes, but he breathed in.

He looked at the clock seeing it would be an hour before Blaine and Sam would be here.

So he closed his eyes.

Trying to think about how to talk to Sebastian later.

The small part of the song his mother used to sing, popped up in his head.

 _ **Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come**_

He smiled as he remembered that song and thought of how right she had been.

All that he needed had surely come.

All he needed was Sebastian.

Then he fell asleep.

When the smell of smoke began forming in the apartment.

He didn't hear his neighbor pounding on the door 20 minutes later.

When flames stood out from the apartment under his.

He didn't hear people yelling down the streets 30 minutes later.

When the first fire, broke through the floor to his place.

He didn't hear the sound of sirens 40 minutes later.

He just kept sleeping, peacefully and with another though that everything would be okay.

He didn't hear his phone go off again and again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapped 44

Sebastian was sure that time had stopped.

His legs began running, the moment he heard the words fire and Kurt in the same sentence.

Just one thing run through his mind: Please, let Kurt be safe.

He didn't know how long it had taken to run here, but as he reached the neighborhood where Kurt lived, he saw the fire trucks lined up and a couple of police cars outside.

His legs must have stopped running at one point and he stood staring up on the flames, coming out from the apartment.

Kurt's apartment.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was shaken out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Blaine standing beside him.

He saw Blaine's mouth moved, but he didn't understand what he was saying.

He couldn't hear anything.

Just the sounds of sirens and yelling from all the people around.

So he just continued staring.

 _Half an hour earlier._

Blaine and Sam were on their way to Kurt's, when they saw a fire truck heading past them.

"Let's hope, its nothing major" Blaine commented as the truck drove by.

Sam looked up, about to say something back when another truck drove by.

"It looks pretty serious when they have two trucks heading to the place".

They continued walking and when they turned around the corner, the both stopped death at their tracks.

At the end of the street, there was a bunch of people gathering outside, some screaming.

But what make them stop, was not the people, but the building they all stood in front.

Blaine grasped Sam's hand in his.

"That's Kurt's place" He whispered.

Sam didn't reply, but began running towards the apartment, Blaine taking along.

As the approached the place, the saw a police officer, in the middle of securing the place, trying to get people out of the way and set up a line, where they could stand behind.

They heard several of the other people asking questions.

"Do they know how the fire started.."

"I heard they got an old lady out safe.."

"Smoke poison.."

"They say there are still people inside.."

Sam fumbled with his phone, before he got the number correct.

He tried several times, before he gave the phone to Blaine.

"Kurt is not answering.."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Call Sebastian.. Maybe he's there.."

Sam nodded and pressed the call to Sebastian.

His eyes were fixed on the flames, they continued coming up.

"Hello...Sam?" Sebastian said as he answered.

"Se.. Sebastian.. Thank god.. "Sam sighed in relief, maybe everything was okay "Is Kurt with you?"

"No... We.. Ehh.. We had a fight.." Sebastian answered.

Sam felt the air pushed out of him. Kurt wasn't with Sebastian.. Which meant...

Blaine saw Sam turning white as a ghost, and his own stomach twisted inside him.

This was not good news.

He quickly got the phone from Sam.

"Sebastian, its Blaine.."

"Blaine...?"

Blaine closed his eyes and said.

"I think you should come to Kurt's apartment.. There have been a fire.. And we can't get a hold off Kurt..."

 _Present time_.

Blaine saw Sebastian standing frozen to the spot.

He didn't looked like he understood anything, so he took his arm around him and helped him off to the side. Where he guided him to sit down.

Sam had been heading off to get a hold of one the police officers.

As he came back, he found Blaine sitting on the road, with his arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

As he approached them, Blaine looked up catching his eyes.

Sam shook his head and sat down in front of them.

They sat several minutes, before one of them said anything.

"What.. What did the police say?" Blaine finally asked.

"They have managed to get the most people out, but they still have to get to the last two apartments..." Sam trailed off, he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

Blaine felt tears running down his cheeks, he didn't even know he had started crying.

"Kurt..." He choked out, and Sam just nodded his head.

Suddenly Sebastian who had been completely silent and just sat staring at the front door, got up and ran over toward the apartment, Blaine was about to run after him, calling.

"Sebastian..!"

But Sam stopped him, catching his shoulder and pointed to the doors.

They firemen had come out, carrying a man in their arms.

The paramedics were quick to take over and have the man on a carrier.

Both Blaine and Sam couldn't take their eyes off the man, his body laid lifeless and the paramedics worked quick around him.

Suddenly they heard yelling from beside the paramedics, where a police officer was trying to hold people off.

'BUT I'M HIS BOYFRIEND, I NEED TO BE WITH HIM.." Sebastian's voice was frantic.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow anyone closer. You have to stand aside and let us do our work" The officer tried to explain.

"He needs me... "Sebastian tried, but the police officer took a hold of his arms to hold him back.

Blaine saw the scene, and got up, needing to try to calm down Sebastian.

"Fuck you.. " Sebastian spat out as he raised his fist.

As he was about to threw the punch, a hand stopped him and he turned around to see Blaine yet again looking at him.

Sebastian stopped, something in Blaine's eyes made him feel like the air was pushed out of him.

And he felt his body going limp, before he fell to the ground.

Tears, covering his face and he kept whispering

Kurt. ... Kurt ... Kurt

Blaine just sat there trying to hold it together and comfort Sebastian.

All of it happened while the paramedics got Kurt inside the ambulance.

Sam came over.

"They are driving him to the nearest hospital, I asked one of the other paramedics and he said we could go after them"

Blaine looked up, it would take at least an hour before they could manage to get to the train station and take the train to the hospital.

Before neither Sam of Blaine could say anything else, Sebastian got up and started walking.

"Sebastian.. Where are you heading?" Sam yelled, running after him.

Sebastian just kept walking, until he got to a car.

Kurt's car.

Then he got a key out and got inside.

"Kurt gave me a key to his car, when we got home from Paris". He said and started the car.

Sam and Blaine looked at each other.

Kurt had given Sebastian a key to his car?

Nobody had ever, even managed to get to drive the car. Kurt had always said he didn't trust anybody to take care of it.

"I'm driving, so if you guys want to come with me... Jump in" Sebastian said.

And so did Blaine and Sam.

The drive was done in complete silent.

Blaine sat staring out the window, begging for Kurt to be alright.

He still loved the man - not like he used to, but he was his first love.

He was the one who knew him.

The one who always was there when times became rough.

The one Blaine knew he always could count on.

But right now, he had to manage to make it through this alone.

Because this time the bad thing was happening to Kurt.

Sam kept whispering, things like

'Kurt... I need you to be okay… You have to be strong… Please don't let anything bad been happen to you..'

All the while, he frantically tried keeping the tears in his eyes away.

No one had ever seen him cry.

Only one person. And that person was lying in an ambulance right now.

Sebastian's mind was a mess.

But he could only focus on one thing.

One thing there kept repeating itself over ver.

Kurt.

He needed to be there with him. He needed to know he was okay.

But most off all he needed Kurt to know that he was there for him.

As Sebastian felt another tear rolling down his cheek, a thought struck him.

"Someone has to call Burt.."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As the three boys, walked through the doors to the hospital, they didn't know what was waiting on the other side of the door.

How bad was Kurt's condition?

Could the see him?

Was he alive?

Sebastian had asked Blaine, if he could make the call to Burt, as he was the one who knew the man best.

Blaine had agreed and called him right away.

It was not an easy conversation, and the boys had been nervous about how Burt's heart would take the bad news.

He had managed to stay calm, or as calm as a father can be when you hear about your child have been trapped inside a fire.

Burt had booked a flying ticket to the next morning and would go straight to the hospital, when he arrived.

While Blaine, was calling Burt, Sebastian made his way up to the information desk, with Sam tagging along behind him.

Sebastian tried taking a few deep breaths and keep his voice from sounding too hysterical, as he looked up on the secretary behind the desk.

"Hello, i'm looking for any news on Kurt Hummel.."

The lady behind the desk, looked up in his eyes, then glanced back on the computer screen, as she started typing something.

"And who are you?" She then asked.

Sebastian was about to answer, when Sam stepped up from behind, an arm on his elbow,and start talking before Sebastian could.

'Hello i'm Sam and this is Sebastian. We're cousins of Kurt"

Sebastian looked wide eyed at Sam, and was about to ask, why the fuck he told the lady that they were his family.

The lady behind the desk, started talking, before Sebastian could question anything.

'He is brought to our trauma room, you can go in through those doors over there" She answered and gestured to some large doors beside the desk.

Sam took a hold on Sebastian arm, and guided him away from the desk, as they walked over to where Blaine sat waiting.

As they came up to Blaine, he stood up and asked if there was any news.

"They brought Kurt to the trauma room, she didn't tell us anything else" Sam said.

"What the fuck, was up with telling her, that where were his cousins?" Sebastian spat out. He didn't liked being called anything other than Kurt's boyfriend or friend.

"I figured she wouldn't tell us anything, if weren't a family member. Remember how the police officer reacted earlier?"

Sebastian frowned, but nodded. He did remember, the idiotic officer from earlier.

Blaine interrupted them "Burt will fly in here in the morning, he will come directly here when he lands".

Sebastian felt his stomach doing a weird twist, and he felt like he should puke. He would have made that call. But he didn't knew Burt, he only talked with the gut twice, and the first time had been an accident. He looked up and saw how devastated Blaine looked.

Then he felt a little guilty, because he knew how much Burt meant for Blaine and how he had always been like a second father for the guy. And now he had just delivered the worst news to the man.

Before he could think anything further, he stepped forward and gave Blaine a hug, whispering.

"Thank you"

Blaine, was surprised when he suddenly had his arms full of Sebastian, he felt how Sebastian's arms shaked around him, and when he heard the broken "Thank you" leaving Sebastian's lips. Blaine knew that Sebastian was not only thanking him for calling Blane, but for so much more. His owns arms found their way around the man and hugged back.

The three boys looked at each other, before they nodded and turned to walk inside the big doors.

Sebastian in front and Blaine and Sam right behind him.

Back in Lima, Burt sat in the kitchen and had just ended the call from Blaine.

Carol was beside him, she had listened in on the call, the moment she saw panic in Burt's eyes.

They sat for 20 minutes, just breathing, holding eachothers hands, before Burt finally got the words out, he had been holding back, since he heard the words

Fire

Ambulance

Unconscious

Hospital

And Kurt

He looked up at Carol, and felt tears at his cheeks.

"I just.. I just can't loose another son.." He whispered.

Carol squeezed his hand. While her own mind, traveled back to when she herself had gotten a similarly phone call, a couple of years ago.

"We won't lose him..I'm sure he is going to be okay" She said.

She knew what feeling Burt must be feeling right now. She just hoped that this time the outcome, would be a lot happier than it was, when she had gotten the call back then.

Three hours..

Three hours, had they boys been sitting and waiting.

As they had entered the trauma room, they was guided to a waiting area, by a sweet nurse, who had informed them that Kurt was taken in with the ambulance and was going through some tests right now.

An hour later, a doctor had been coming over, telling them that Kurt had been inhaling a lot of smoke and that, that was why he was unconscious when the firemen found him, but that they were working hard on him right now.

Two hours later, a police officer had gotten up to them and told them that the fire had started in the apartment under Kurt's , and the smoke was drifted upwards and because Kurt had inhaled the smoke, making him tired and that was why he hadn't been hearing when the neighbors knocking on his door.

And now the clock ticked in on on third hour, of waiting, though to Sebastian if felt more like three days.

He sat staring down at his hands, dreaming about, how wonderful it would be to hold Kurt's hand in his.

He felt his phone started vibrating in his pocket, and for a second his mind deceived him and he got the phone out, hoping to see it was a call from Kurt. But as he saw the name flashing on the screen, he was staring down on the awful truth..

They reason to why Kurt had left,.

"Hello" He said as he took the phone, knowing that he had to.

"Hey Seb.. I tried calling Kurt, but his phone is off.." Tom's voice sounded.

Sebastian felt the twist in his stomach again and this time he couldn't help it as he stood up and started running to the nearest toilet. Emtiping his stomach.

He could hear his brothers voice, as he hasn't disconnected the call.

"Seb... Are you sick... Seb... Is Kurt with you.."

Sebastian sat down on the toilet floor, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

Then he took the phone back to his ear.

"I'm here Tom..."

"What is happening.. Did you just puked?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sick?.. Isn't Kurt with you?""

Sebastian squeezed his eyes even more shut, as he felt new tears began forming.

"Could you just shut up for a minute.." He whispered, not caring is he was being an ass. But he couldn't do this, if Tom kept asking all those questions and kept saying Kurt's name.

"Easy Seb..." Tom said.

"It's just... Things are really shit right now.." Sebastian said.

Tom didn't say anything, so Sebastian continued.

"Kurt is in the hospital... He ... He was caught in a fire and taken here by ambulance... The doctors are treating him right now.."

Tom wasn't saying anything at first, then Sebastian heard something their sounded like a door shutting.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know.."

"Are you okay Seb?"

"I'm okay... I wasn't with him when the fire started... We ehh, we had a fight.."

"Is there anything i can do?" Tm asked.

And Sebastian made a sound, their sounded a lot like a laugh, getting caught in a sob.

He could only think off one thing, and that one thing sounded really stupid, thinking back to why he and Kurt had been fighting in the first place.

"Could you come to NY?"

"I see what i can do..." Tom said.

Sebastian blinked his eyes open, he knew that if Tom made the decision to come here, it meant that he probably would be staying. But right now he didn't care, he just wanted his brother close.

Not only because he was his brother, but because he knew that however this all would end, Kurt would be happy that Tom was with them here.

He smiled, when he thought of one of reasons why he had fallen for Kurt at first, was exactly that. Because he cared about people around him and gave himself hundred percent when he wanted to help them.

And right now, Sebastian wanted to give some of that back to Kurt.

"Thanks you, Tom... That means a lot.."

"Any time... You know i owe Kurt a lot.."

Sebastian could feel the twist beginning in his stomach again, so he told Tom he would keep him updated and ended the call.

Then he sat back against the wall, his legs tucked up in front of him, his arms found their way around them and his head was resting at his knees, then he let the tears run.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Sebastian didn't know how long he had been sitting crying in the bathroom, but at one point Sam had come up and knocked on the door asking if he was okay.

He wasn't okay, but he somehow manages to unlock the door and now he was sitting with Blaine and Sam, waiting.

Waiting... He hated that word, in all its meaning.

Stupid time... Stupid idiotic waiting time.

He didn't know how many hours have went and he didn't care, he only thought of when he would hear any news about Kurt.

A doctor came up and Sebastian was shaken out of his thoughts, when the doctor started to talk.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Shepherd, I understand that you are Kurt Hummel family?"

Sam stood up "Yes, we are. How is he?"

"If you want, you can follow me back into my office and I can fill you in there." Dr. Shepherd said and gestured with his hand, to another door down the hall.

Sebastian swallowed, he could feel his stomach turning again. The doctor wanted them to follow him to a smaller place. Wasn't that normally for bad news?

"Can you just tell me, if he's alive?" Sebastian blurted out, his voice cracking in the end and he felt Blaine's hand gripping his.

The doctor turned towards Sebastian "He's alive".

Sebastian felt his legs give out under him and he was sure he probably was about to faint if Sam and Blaine hadn't been there to support him.

As they sat down in the office, Dr. Shepard, sat looking at the three young men, he understood that they must be worried. One of the men suspiciously looked a lot more troubled than the others.

"You're not Mr. Hummels cousins are you?" He asked, looking at Sebastian.

All three men's heads went up really fast and they looked like there where on the edge to panic.

"It's okay... I really don't care. Right now all Mr. Hummel needs is someone being there for him" Dr. Shepard explained.

A sigh of relief escaped Sebastian's lips.

"We are his friends... Kurt's father, Burt, lives in Lima, Ohio and will be here the first thing in the morning". Blaine said.

"What are your names?"

This time Sam answered "My name is Sam, this is Blaine and that's Sebastian".

The doctor gave a nod, then he looked back at Sebastian.

"You're not just friend with Mr., Hummel are you?"

Sebastian shook his head "No. We're boyfriends".

The doctor smiled and went to take something from his desk, before he opened what looked like a journal of some kind.

"Mr. Hummel, have suffered severe smoke prison, inhaling a lot of carbon monoxide, which have damaged his organs. We have held him in a pressure chamber, to stabilize the damage."

The doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Sebastian asked

"It means, that when he arrived here to the hospital, Mr. Hummel was unconscious, because he had too much carbon monoxide inside his lungs. We tried stabilize him, giving him regular oxygen at first, but his body didn't react as well as we wanted it to. So we had to take him to a chamber, where we turn up the oxygen level, which gives the organs optimal concession to heel in. So far that had been successful"

"Ohh... Is he awake?" Sebastian then asked

"He only been awake one time, for only one minute. He is resting right now and we are having him under observation, if it turns out his body needs more oxygen from the chamber again. Right now, he is laying with an oxygen mask on, but he is breathing on his own." Dr. Shepard ended.

Sebastian looked, down at his hands. He was relieved to hear that, but he really needed to see him.

"Can we go see him?"

"Patients who have suffered, from smoke poisoning, need rest. But in this case, I will make an exception and allow one of you to go in there"

All three men, looked up at the doctor. Only one would be allowed to see Kurt.

"It should be you or Blaine." Sam said and looked from Sebastian to Blaine.

Sebastian would really want to say, that he should go, but in the same time he knew that Blaine was maybe suffering from pain too, knowing that his best friend laying in there.

"It should be you, Sebastian" Blaine said

Sebastian looked up, he hadn't expected to hear that from Blaine.

"Are you sure? I mean, he is your best friend...

Sebastian saw a small tear rolling down Blaine's cheek "I'm sure. And I know that if Kurt wake up, it is you he would be asking for... So yeah. He said, looking up at Sebastian.

"Thanks". Sebastian said.

All three hugged and then Dr. Shepherd guided Sebastian further down the hall.

Room number 25.

That was where they stopped walking, Dr. Shepherd turned towards Sebastian

"Like a said before in the office, Mr. Hummel will most surely be sleeping while you're in there, you can speak to him and hold his hand. But its normal if he doesn't really react to you being there. But we believe that somehow the mind and body can registry another human being in the room. So just be there"

Then he opened the door.

There were beeping noises, a smell of chlorine and smoke inside the room. And there in the middle, was a bed, with a person sleeping in it.

Kurt.

Sebastian took a step closer to the bed and could now see the features of his boyfriend's face, he felt his stomach twisting again, but he pressed it down and walked further inside the room.

Until he stood right beside the bed.

There was nothing to see on Kurt's face, he looked like he was sleeping. The only thing reminding Sebastian that he wasn't just sleeping, was the oxygen mask which were covering his nose and mouth.

A quiet sob, escaped Sebastian's lips and he lowered the sidebar of the bed, before he knelt down a little, finally taking one of Kurt's hands in his.

He felt the warm from his hand in his and covered his hand with both his, before leaning down kissing the back of his hand.

He sat like that for several minutes, holding Kurt's hand in his and his lips connecting with his skin. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't know if it was of relief or because he was sad.

The oxygen mask, was connected to a machine, which counted how well Kurt was breathing and how his pulse beat. After some minutes, Sebastian heard how the beeping had increased its intensity, he smiled into his boyfriend's skin, he knew it may have been a foolish thought, But somehow he was convinced that it meant that Kurt could feel that he was there.

He looked up, and brushed a small lock of hair away from Kurt's forehead, before he gave him a soft kiss there "I love you, princess" he whispered


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Sebastian remembered being woken up and told to go sleep in one the chairs outside the room. He didn't knew what time it was, but he remembered that he was promised to be woken the second anything happened.

So this is where he woke up.

He blinked his eyes open. Immediately focusing his eyes to the door of Kurt's room.

He heard some voices, a male, talking rather loudly, he was standing outside Kurt's room.

Sebastian scratched his neck, looking to his side, to look after Blaine or Sam, but neither was there. So he got up, walking over to the man and the doctor outside his boyfriend's room.

"Sebastian. Good morning" Dr. Shepherd said as he saw Sebastian getting closer.

The man who has been standing talking with the doctor, snapped his eyes up at Sebastian. And for a tiny moment it was like time stood still.

Sebastian felt his throat closing in as he gulped, because there was no doubt. The look the man had in his yes, could only mean one thing.

"Mr... Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian said.

Burt blinked his eyes a couple of times, then he took a step forward, crowding Sebastian's personal space. And then he took the young man inside his arms, crushing him in a tight hug.

"There is no reason to be formal son. Call me Burt".

Sebastian nearly collapsed in the strong arms and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. But before he could say anything, Burt talked again.

"I've been talking with Dr. Shepherd here, he told me how you have been sitting with Kurt most of the night." He gave Sebastian a smile. Then Dr. Shepherd interrupted

"As I just told Mr. Hummel here, Kurt have had a very successful night, he is responding very well to the oxygen treatment. If all goes as planned he will be waking up any moment now".

"Really?" Sebastian said, and he felt tears in his face.

The doctor nodded and gave Sebastian shoulder a squeeze before he walked away, saying that they should call him if he had any questions.

Sebastian looked up at Burt.

"How is he?"

"After what the doctor told me. He is doing well."

Sebastian looked around

"Where is Blaine and Sam?"

"They went home to get some sleep last night... You know you can go inside and see him." Burt said.

Sebastian thought back, and oh yeah that was right, Blaine and Sam had gone home, because only one of them could go see Kurt.

"Thank you" He said. Then without thinking much, he gave Burt a quick hug, before he stepped around him, taking the door handle in his hand.

Kurt woke up, feeling a chilling breeze around his legs. Why was he so cold?

He tried opening his eyes, but there was so much light. He could hear a beeping noise and some voices. Was that his father's voice?

Sebastian stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking up he saw that Kurt had his head turn in the direction of the door, but he looked like he was still sleeping.

Sebastian smiled, he looked a little healthier today, he had a little more color in his cheeks.

The window curtain in the room, was open, so he walked over closing it. Before he sat down beside Kurt's bed.

Kurt heard the cracking of a door and turned his head in the direction felling some kind of line around his face. Which was keeping him back. Should he not be moving? What was happening?

He heard some footsteps and then a smacking sound. Who was that? The breeze in the room, stopped. Then he felt the bed dip a little beside him. Sebastian?

"I miss you" Sebastian whispered and then he bowed down to leave a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek.

But instead of the felling of Kurt skin, he felt one of his favorite things. A pair of warm soft lips against his.

There was a loud gasp.

"Kurt...?" Sebastian whispered.

"Bas..."

"You... You... Shit... Fuck I should call someone..." Sebastian said and was about to get up to push the button to get hold of a nurse.

But a hand stopped him.

"Don't... Not.. Not yet". Kurt said.

His voice was hoarse and he was whispering.

He tried blinking his eyes a little and finally he could open them. He smiled when he saw Sebastian's face.

"Hey..." Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled, then lifted his hand and brushed over his boyfriend's cheek.

"Don't cry Bas... I'm okay..."

"You're okay.." Sebastian repeated. Then a slowly a smile took over his whole face.

"I was so fucking scared, princess.

"I know. " Kurt answered.

Then Kurt began coughing pretty bad and Sebastian got the oxygen mask around his nose and mouth again. He hadn't even seen Kurt moved it in the first place.

He had just been so, so relieved to see his lovely eyes and hear his sweet voice again.

"I love you so so much"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Get some sleep princess, I'm gonna find a nurse or a doctor to say you're woken up".

Kurt did a little humming sound and then he drifted back to sleep.

Sebastian looked at him one more time, before he got up. He was going to find Burt and bring the good news.

When he got out of the room, he saw Dr. Shepherd at the end of the hall, so before he got to find Burt, he walked over telling the doctor that Kurt was awaken,

Dr. Shepherd smiled and said that he was happy to hear that, then he told Sebastian that he would get some blood test ready for Kurt and that the result would be finished on an hour or two.

In the cafeteria he found Burt, sitting talking with Blaine.

When Burt saw Sebastian, he got up and greeted him with a warm hug, noticing the smile on Sebastian's face. He was about to ask what it was about, but Sebastian beat him to eat.

"HE'S AWAKE" He shouted, which made Burt grin happily at him and grab him for another hug, to which Blaine got up and joined in to.

The next couple of hours was long. Burt, Blaine and Sebastian got back to Kurt's room, but after he had got the new blood test taken, he had fallen asleep again.

So they just sat waiting (yet again) but luckily it was a positive waiting time this time.

After some time Sebastian's phone rang.

"He is wake" He said as he answered it.

"He is?" Tom asked in the other end of the line, and Sebastian could hear the smile in is voice.

"Yes... An hour ago..."

"That's so good to hear.. Will you say hello from me and give him a hug?" Tom asked

"Of course... He would want that."

"Thanks... I talked to mom and dad by the way!" Tom said.

And Burt looked up from his chair when he saw Sebastian tense face, he mouthed "Are you okay son?".

And Sebastian managed to offer him a little smile and a quick nod, before he answered Tom back on the phone.

"What.. What did they said?" He asked.

"They didn't say much... I did the most of the talking... I told them that I was going away and that I would probably be staying in NY for some time..." Tom trailed off.

Sebastian swallowed once. The thoughts from his fight with Kurt come to his mind again and he shook his head. He had been so stupid.

"I'm happy to hear that" He said.

"Me too... I'm gonna text you later when will the flight tomorrow".

"That sounded great" and then they said goodbye.

Sebastian looked up at Burt when he finished the call.

"My brother, Tom. He will be here tomorrow.."

"Tom...Kurt have mentioned him." Burt answered and smiled "I think that sounds great'.


	48. Chapter 48

Sebastian ended up spending the night at Kurt's room again, though Burt said he should go home and get some real rest, Sebastian insisted.

And Kurt had whispered in his ear, that now that he was awake he could share the bed with him.

And if a promise of finally spending a night with his arms around his princess, wasn't the best news Sebastian had heard in days, then he would be lying.

Earlier in the evening the doctors had allowed Kurt to take the oxygen mask off and it had gone really good since. So if the night went equally good too, then he would be okay to leave in 48 hours.

When Burt had said goodbye Sebastian closed the door and turned to look at his boyfriend.

He was so relieved that he had finally woken up and that he was okay. And that he could kiss him and hold him in his arms again.

"Bas? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, tilting his head, while trying to sit up a little.

Sebastian shook his head and was surprised to feel a tear falling down his cheek. He was surprised that his body even had any more water in it, because he had almost done nothing else than cry the last days.

"I'm just happy princess" He answered and walked over to sit by Kurt bed. Kurt immediately scooted over a little and patted the space beside him, grinning a little at Sebastian.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" Sebastian asked as he laid his legs up and turned his body so he was facing his boyfriend.

"I only suffered from smoke poison, nothing big..." Kurt said offering him a smile.

"It is not just smoke poison..." Sebastian whispered and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against Kurt's palm when he reached his hand towards his face, softly drying away the tears.

Then he leaned in and kissed Sebastian's lips in a sweet warm kiss.

"I know that..." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian avoided to look in Kurt's eyes and he found his hand and played a little with his fingers, before he kissed it "You could have been killed" He whispered.

Kurt squeezed the hand Sebastian was holding and with the other one he lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"But I didn't... I'm here and I'm alive" He said.

Sebastian took a deep breath, before he moved his body closer and cuddled into Kurt's body.

"I love you, princess" He whispered, while laying his head against Kurt's heart, his lips right above his heart.

Kurt held one arm around Sebastian and the other was buried in his hair, where he also left a kiss, before answering "I love you too, Bas".

The morning after, there was a knock on the door and a head of dark brown curls stuck his head inside the room, smiling when he saw the two curled up in bed together.

Blaine walked over, placing the fresh morning bread and the juice he had bought on the table, before he got up to the bed.

"Kurt? Sweetie..." He asked, shaking him a little. But he didn't wanted to disturb if he was too far in sleep.

Luckily Kurt cracked one eye open and smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Good morning" He said, then felt a pair of strong arms tightening around him, when he tried to turn around.

He laughed a little, when he thought of Sebastian sleeping in the small hospital bed with him.

"Bas, honey. You need to let me get up… Blaine brought Breakfast" He said.

"I want to cuddle instead." Sebastian said, burying his face in the pillow.

Kurt laughed, but managed to get up, while Sebastian just snuggled up with the pillow.

Blaine hugged him when he was finally free from Sebastian and the sheets

"I'm so, so happy that you're okay now." Blaine said.

"Me too." Kurt answered, squeezing Blaine tighter.

They sat by the table and started eating, but were interrupted when a nurse came in and wanted Kurt to come with her, to take some new blood samples.

Right after Kurt had gone, Burt came into the room, seeing Blaine sitting at the table, he joined him and poured a glass of juice.

"I still think you should cuddle me instead" Sebastian suddenly spoke in his sleeping voice from the bed.

Burt and Blaine looked at each other before the both began laughing so high, that Sebastian's finally turned around. But quickly turned around again, when he saw that Kurt wasn't there anymore and that was Burt sitting there now. He was sure that his cheeks had never been that red.

Kurt got back to his room 30 minutes after and hugged his dad and got Sebastian to get up.

Sebastian's phone beeped, Kurt looked over and saw how Sebastian smiled down at the phone.

"Is it Tom?" Kurt asked, he had gotten the news that Tom would come later today, and he was really looking forward to see the man again.

Sebastian looked up offering Kurt a smile before he showed him the screen

"Hey Seb and sexy ass, I'm at the hospital in about 20 minutes, where can I find you?"

Kurt squealed and kissed Sebastian on the mouth, before he got up and ran out of the room, hearing how Sebastian just laughed.

Burt and Blaine looked at each other, not knowing what that was about.

"My brother will be here soon" Sebastian explained, before he got up and walked after Kurt.

As Kurt ran down the hall, he rounded the corner and collided with a body, a pair of strong arms catching his body, before he fell.

"Oh my god, Kurt." The man almost yelled, before he threw his arms around him.

"Sam..." Kurt laughed and hugged back.

"If you tow are going to continue standing out here and hug like that, then I want in" Sebastian said as he saw the two.

Sam looked up and grinned, waving him to come over.

He did and hugged Sam, before he sandwiched Kurt between them.

"Why were you on such a hurry? I mean you just woke up yesterday." Sam said.

Kurt looked up, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, he looked back at Sebastian and said

"Tom." Then he was off again.

"Tom?" Sam asked, his eyes trailing after Kurt as he ran further down the hall.

"Tom, my brother I told you about" Sebastian explained, while his own eyes zoomed in on Kurt's thighs.

"He should have put some pants on" Sam said.

"He should..." Sebastian agreed, his eyes not leaving Kurt. - He was only wearing a shirt, only covering his ass and upper thighs.

They were shaken out of their ogling, when Sebastian's phone began ringing.

"Hello dear brother."

"Seb.. He man, so I am standing outside, but I don't know where to go from here.." Tom said.

"If you just stay where you are...Then there will come a man down to get you" Sebastian said.

"A man...?" Tom asked.

"Yeah a man... Just stay where you are..." Sebastian said, while he began to walk toward the exit himself.

"What man is that...? Seb, I can't just stay here and...KURT!"

Sebastian started to laugh, when the call ended. He could see his brothers face through the windows and the smile that Kurt gave when he saw Tom.

He still felt stupid for thinking it would ever be a dumb idea for Tom to come here. Because if his brother would be that happy to be here and Kurt have that smile every time Tom was near, then it would work out great.

A hand slapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Sam yet again.

"So why don't you introduce me?"

Sebastian nodded and stirred Sam out to say hello to his brother.

When all four men had greeted each other, they began walking inside, Kurt in front, with his hand in Sebastian's. Sam and tom trailing behind.

"Kurt.." Tom called out, which made Kurt turnaround.

"You should have put on some pants, the next time you walk out... Not that I'm complaining.." Tom continued.

Kurt looked down and tried covering up a little, but that meant that the shirt scooted up higher in the back.

"I'm not complaining either." Sebastian said, but he walked up behind his boyfriend, standing to cover up his ass.

Kurt looked up seeing how Tom and Sam were looking at him, offering him two shit eating grins.

Then he found Sebastian's arms and scooted his ass closer to him, grinding a little.

"You tow are just jealous" he then said.

Sam and Tom took a quick look at each other, nodding and then looked back at Kurt "yeah, can't disagree with that part" They said. Which made all four men laugh out loud, before they headed back to Kurt's room.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

After coming back to Kurt's room, Sebastian introduced Tom, to Blaine and Burt, while Kurt was catching up with Sam.

The six men all stayed and ordered take out, to share. Kurt sat in the bed, between Sebastian's legs, Tom had taken two pillows down to the floor, claiming he wanted to sit on the floor, it reminded him on his own home. Blaine, Sam and Burt sat by the small table.

They had talked about the blood result Kurt had gotten, just before they started to eat and it all looked great. With some luck Kurt would be out of here the day after tomorrow, maybe even tomorrow evening.

Suddenly a thought struck Kurt and he looked up at his father

"Dad.. Where do you life while you're here?"

Burt looked up, then glanced back at Sebastian and then a quick look at Blaine, before his eyes was on Kurt.

"Blaine, offered me to stay with him and Sam. So i'm crashing on their couch"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, but before he could say anything , Blaine himself blurted out.

"I don't hope that sa problem.. I mean i know we're not boyfriends anymore and all i just wanted to help and.." He trailed off, when he saw how Kurt was smiling at him.

"Blaine, sweetie, that's okay. And thank you, it means a lot that you care about my father. I know he cares about you too".

Blaine blushed a little "Thanks Kurt." Then he got back to eating.

"What about you Kurt, where will you live now?" Sam asked, around a spoon full of noodles. Then he looked up, when the room got quiet and no one answered. All eyes were on him and slowly drifted towards Kurt.

"Shit... Kurt.. I...I didn't mean to blurt it out like that.. I just.." Sam shook his head and looked down on his food.

When Kurt still hadn't answered, Sebastian kissed his hair and did "Sam, i'm sure Kurt will find out. And when he does he will tell you."

Sam looked up, giving his best _i'm so sorry_ eyes to Kurt, which luckily Kurt rewarded with a small smile, before he put away his food and curled his body into Sebastian's.

After 10 minutes, Blaine and Sam had to leave,because they needed to go to work. They hugged Kurt and Sebastian goodbye and waved at Tom. Burt stood up and gave them both a hug too, before they left.

"Sebastian..?" Burt asked, which made the young man look up, from where his face was hooked over Kurt's shoulder, while the half sat half laid in bed.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"Could you come with me, i want to talk with you a little..?" Burt asked.

Sebastian nodded and began to get up, but not before he had hugged Kurt again and given him a kiss on the cheek. When he walked past Tom, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"I'm gonna look after him, Seb.." Tom said and got up, walking over to the bed.

"Thanks,Tom.." Sebastian said, before he and Burt walked out the door.

When the two men had left, Tom turned towards Kurt, who was laying down on the bed, facing the wall where Tom stood.

"So, wanna scoot over and make room..?" Tom asked.

Kurt gave him a little laugh, before he scooted over, then he looked up

"But you have to lay on your back" He said.

Tom laid down, and Kurt immediately cuddled into him.

"Thanks for coming.." Kurt said.

Tom hugged him a little closer.

"That was the least i could do, when i think about what you did for me...And i could hear how broken Seb sounded... So i had no choice " He whispered.

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked, knowing it was a sore subject to bring up.

Tom took a deep breath "Nothing much, other than what you already know. I told them i would be here in NY some time. My father said that if i left i had made my decision and shouldn't come back..."

"And ... And the drugs..?" Kurt asked, not knowing if he wanted an answer.

"To be honest, i smoked some when Sebastian told me what happened. But only weed. I didn't touch the other stuff... "

Kurt looked up, from where he was cuddling against Tom's chest.

"I'm happy that you're here, Tom... Thanks".

Tom offered him a smile "Anytime, Kurt.. Anytime".

Outside the room, Burt and Sebastian had sat down in two chairs.

"You don't have to be nervous, son. I just want to ask you something" Burt said, when he took in Sebastian stiff body language.

Sebastian breathed out "Thanks, Burt... The last two days, have just been ... A lot.."

"I know that... And that is what i want to talk with you about.." Burt said, while he laid a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Kurt will maybe be ready to go home soon, but he needs to be at a place where he is safe.." Burt continued.

Sebastian looked up, not knowing quite sure what Burt was trying to say with this.

"And i would want to ask if he could stay with you?" Burt ended.

Sebastian blinked. "Of cause, he can stay with me.. He can always stay with me, he knows my place..Why do you ask? ".

Burt gave Sebastian's shoulder a squeeze before he took his hand back, his eyes looking to Sebastian's.

"You see son, it is one thing to visit each other's places when your boyfriends, but it is a whole other thing to life together..."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, life together! That sounded wonderful.

".. And i just wanted you to know that things can be a lot more difficult with you suddenly are forced to stay under the same roof.. And we both know that Kurt can have quite a temper sometimes.." Burt ended.

"I know that Burt. But believe me, i will be more than happy to have Kurt beside me. Temper and all... I.. I really love your son.." Sebastian answered, honestly.

Burt smiled "I know you do.. And i can see he loves you very much in return.."

The two men hugged each other, before the got up to walk back to the room.

Sebastian smiled when he saw Kurt and his brother curled up in bed.

"So are you already trying to steal him away?" He questioned, while walking over to stand by the bed. He winked at Kurt, who gave a little laugh back, before he moved away from Tom's chest, just in time to avoid when Sebastian let his body drop down on his brother.

"Oh.. My... Fuck, Seb you are so much heavier than when you was a child.." Tom laughed, but he cradled his arms around Sebastian, and hugged him.

"Heyyy...I want in.." Kurt pouted from beside them, which made both Smythe brothers turn their heads around to look at him.

"Always room for you.." Tom said, before he made a gesture for Sebastian to move over a little, so Kurt could cuddle with them.

"Yeah... Smythe sandwich" Kurt whispered , when he cradled his arms around the two brothers.

"I knew you wanted me.." Tom laughed, while Sebastian slapped him on the head, laughing when Tom gave a whimper.

"Mine.. Not yours.. Mine" Sebastian laughed, while he gave Kurt a kiss on the mouth.

Burt who had come inside the room, the same time as Sebastian, was still standing by the door, taking in the scene playing out in front of him. He had no idea what was going on. But he was sure, that those two boys loved his son very much and as long they was there with him, everything would turn out great.


	50. Chapter 50

The next day, was a mix of new blood test, a scan of Kurt's lungs and talking with doctors.

Blaine and Sam had been there earlier and eaten breakfast with the others, but had gotten home, when Kurt had to go talk to the doctors.

Now Burt, Tom and Sebastian was sitting inside Kurt's room.

"Sebastian have you been talking with Kurt about what we discussed yesterday?" Burt asked, looking up from his coffee mug.

Tom who sat by the bed, looked up, curious to see what that was about.

"No.. I haven't really got the chance... But i will.." Sebastian said.

Burt got up and laid a hand on Sebastian's shoulder "You don't have to be nervous, he is going to be exited.."

Sebastian let out a deep breath "I know that... I just... ". He looked down at his hands.

"I get it, it's been a couple of rough days for all of us" Burt said, squeezing his shoulder.

Sebastian looked up, offering him a small smile.

It sure has been a couple of hard days. An emotional rollercoaster which Sebastian had not been prepared for at all. This whole thing with Kurt had been a rollercoaster and not just with the stuff there had been happening the last couple of days. No, the whole thing.

A month ago Sebastian had never thought he would be _this_ happy, _ever_. And now all he had to do was look inside the eyes of his amazing boyfriend and his whole body tingled with happiness all over. A small tear escaped him, but this time he smiled when he dried it away. - This time it was a tear of joy.

Tom who had been quiet the whole time, got up and leaned himself over his brother

"It's going to be okay" He whispered.

Sebastian let out a small laugh "I know Tom.. I'm just .. I'm just so relieved and really happy.."

Burt told the two brothers he had to get out and that he would be back later.

"So, want to talk about the awesome among of sex you and Kurt is going to have now that he is going home soon?" Tom said and made a face back at Sebastian, when his brother stuck out his tongue.

"No.. But i'm gonna tell you it's going to be epic..." Sebastian grinned.

"With that ass, it can't be anything else, little bro" Tom answered.,which made Sebastian blush. - And what was up with that? Smythe men don't blush, ever!

"What's up Seb?" Tom asked, getting serious for a second.

"It's nothing..." Sebastian said and tried looking anywhere than back at his brother, but Tom didn't give up.

He continued looking at Sebastian, scrunching his eyes, taking in the way his little brother's cheeks continued getting more and more red and the way he was fiddling with his hands, the way his adam's apple bobbed in his throat... And then something clicked.

"Oh... " Tom grinned. "You totally let Kurt top you, didn't you?"

Sebastian continued staying silent and Tom smiled, he knew the answer.

"Baby bro.. That is so sweet man..." Tom smiled, when Sebastian finally looked up. And then because he was a Smythe after all, he couldn't help but add.

"So how was it?" He asked, which made Sebastian flip him off, before they both began laughing.

Having Tom here in NY with them was going to be amazing, Sebastian was sure.

They continued talking and when the topic settled on music, Sebastian asked.

"Do you remember the song, Chasing cars?".

"Of, course i do. I gave you that CD, back when you were just a small kid" Tom said.

"That song was the first song I ever song with Kurt" Sebastian explained, smiling at the memory.

"I'm sensing a story there Seb?" Tom said, looking at Sebastian.

"There is.. It was when Kurt had just taken me home, after you have been going back to LA and we got to this place where I knew there would be karaoke. We both used to sing in highschool, so i thought maybe that would be a good way to get to know each other." He said. Tom nodded and Sebastian continued.

"We agreed to pick out a song for each other and Kurt picked that one out. When i stood there and the first nodes hit and i heard it was that song he had picked out, it was like it all made sense. I remember when i sang the words to him, it was like all i ever wanted was exactly that. Just to lay with him forget about anything else." He finished.

Tom smiled "You fell in love with him right there, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, i think i did."

They talked a little more, about childhood music numbers.

"Kurt actually told me about this one song, his mom used to sing. But he can't remember the exact name of the song." Sebastian told Tom.

"He told me about his mother died when he was younger and how much he misses her. Did he tell you anything about the song?"

Sebastian could indeed remember Kurt telling him about that song, it had happened on the flight to Paris. He remembered that trip like it was yesterday. He had finally been telling Kurt that he loved him and his wonderful amazing princess had said it back! Kurt had actually told him that he loved him back. He could feel the way his face probably was giving away the biggest smile right now and when he looked up at Tom, he saw his brother giving him smile and lifted his eyebrow. As if he was asking what he was thinking?

And oh, yeah the song.

"He can only remember a few of the lines and nothing more" Sebastian explained.

"Sing them to me?" Tom suggested.

Sebastian thought back to how fragile and yet happy Kurt had sounded and let his mind drift back to the words Kurt had sung so filled with passion that time.

"It sounds like this,

Oh can you see it baby?You don't have to close your eyes'Cause it's standing rightbefore youAll that you need will surely come".

Sebastian ended.

Tom had begun fiddling with his phone and Sebastian was about to ask what he was doing, because seriously here he was talking about something important and then his brother was just typing on his phone.

But Tom suddenly looked up a huge grin on his face

"I found it".

"What?" Sebastian asked, because he didn't get it.

"The song, Seb. I found the song." Tom answered and handed his phone to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down on the screen and saw some lyrics there, he read them over and over.

Until the words was stuck inside his mind.

Then he looked up

"You found it... you found the song.." He whispered.

Tom offered him a smile.

Just there, Kurt opened the door with a huge smile on his face

"I'm going home tonight" He screamed and threw himself at Sebastian, who hugged him. Tears beginning running down both their cheeks. Filled with nothing than happiness.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sebastian sat beside Kurt, looking while the nurse took out his drop and clipped of his nametag, Kurt looked up and caught Sebastian looking at him, he offered him a small smile and winked. He fucking winked.

Sebastian thought back on one of the first days after they had meet at the train station, where he had been caught in looking and Kurts ass and Kurt had caught him looking and just winked at him back then. It was the same wink, but now filled with so so much more.

A couple of hours earlier.

Tom had left the room, after hugging Kurt, after they had gotten the news that he was going home.

That meant that now Sebastian was alone in the room with Kurt. Why was he so damn nervous about asking Kurt to stay with him? They had almost stayed together all the time anyway, since that day on the train station. So why was this so much different?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Kurt kissing his cheek and a soft hand in his, he looked up.

Kurt was seated in his lap and was looking up at him with so much joy.

I love you Bas He said and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, but Sebastian put a hand at his chest, stopping the motion.

He whispered.

Kurt looked up, taking in the way Sebastian tried to smile, but in the same time he looked like he struggled with something.

Kurt questioned back.

Sebastian nodded, then he made a move for Kurt to off his lap and stood up.

There is something we need to talk about Sebastian started and Kurts eyes immediately got wide. And shit, that was probably the wrong words to choose, so he hurried to take his hands in his.

Nothing bad, we just need to talk.. He said, trying to give Kurt a smile.

Kurt took a deep breath.

Okay. What it is? He asked.

Sebastian gulped, his adam's apple bobbed in his throat and he could feel his stomach doing flip flops.

Why was this so hard?

Bas, please, what is it? Kurt tried again, when Sebastian didn't say anything, but continued to look down at their linked hands. He squeezed them, which finally got Sebastian to look up.

I love you too, princess He whispered.

Kurt questioned.

Just...Just let me have a moment .. okay? Sebastian asked.

And Kurt nodded.

They looked into eachothers eyes and suddenly Sebastian felt like he could finally breath again. It was like all the questioning from before vanished, because this was Kurt. His boyfriend. The one person he loved more than anything. His happiness. His princess. And he was safe.

Sebastian leaned forward giving Kurt a quick but warm kiss.

Then he leaned his forehead against his.

Princess. I have a question Sebastian started.

Kurt offered him a reassuring smile.

I want you to stay with me Sebastian said.

Kurt looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

I will Kurt reassured him.

Sebastian shook his head a little, because he needed Kurt to know that he didn't only mean stay together, but stay together as i live together.

I need you to get home with me.. He tried again, but damn it, that didn't sound right either.

I will Kurt answered again.

Sebastian cursed a little, why couldn't he find the right words?

What i mean, i need you to stay at my place. Not just now, but always. I..I need you to be safe there. With me. I need to know that you will go to bed every night in my arms, in my - No, no in our bed. And i need to wake up every morning to the soft feeling of your breathing beside me. I need those things Kurt and i want those things Sebastian said, and he dared looking up into Kurts eyes. He wanted to ask what he was thinking, but he couldn't stop talking now that he finally had found a voice to all these feeling. So he squeezed Kurts hands and continued.

I want you to move in with me. I know you love the place and i want to create a better home there with you beside me… I...I love you so fucking much Kurt. You have no idea. I didn't knew that a person could feel this much about just one person. But the thing is… The thing is, I… I feel everything when im with you.. And i dont want to live another day without that.. He finally trailed off, because Kurt was leaning towards him and his lips meet Sebastian. Kurts hands came to rest around Sebastians shoulders and neck and he deepened the kiss. Sebastian couldn't do anything then kiss back with as much love and passion as Kurt did. The kiss stayed sweet and warm, until Kurt moved his head a little, nuzzling into Sebastian side and whispered.

I know what you meant, Bas. And it is still a yes.

Sebastian brought a hand up to tip Kurts face, so he could look at him,breathing out.

He questioned.

Kurt offered him a small smile and nodded.

He said, and then they were kissing again.

But this time it didnt remained that sweet for long, because Kurt crawled back into Sebastian lap, placing his legs on either side of Sebastian, his ass settled right above his crotch. Then he trailed his hand up and caught hold on his neck and tucked a little in Sebastians hair, while moving his head and angled it so they fit perfectly. His tongue coming out to swipe over Sebastian's lower lip, where Sebastian made a whimpering sound, just as he let his own tongue out to taste Kurts.

Fuck he had missed this!

Sebastian let his hands slide down Kurts back and down to his ass. He moaned a little, when he came in contact with the thin fabric, of the hospital fabric. Luckily Kurt only had a pair of briefs and the hospital gown on. He squeezed the flesh and hoisted Kurt up a little, which made Kurt moan a little. Shit they were both half hard…

Then the door flew open and Tom and Sam came inside, Tom was in the middle of telling Sam something and wasn't looking, but when they closed the door and he saw how Sams ees was not on him anymore, he turned around to look what had casted the blonde man to stop.

For fuck, sake. If you dont want to share, then dont do that here. Tom whined, before he got over hanging his jacket on a chair, before he sat down. Pretending to pout, while his eyes trailed up and down Kurts back side, enjoying the view of perfect white skin.

Sebastian looked up, helping to manoeuvre Kurt around, so that he was sitting with his back against Sebastian's chest.

We have all the right to have needs.. Kurt said, trying to do his best to look innocent when he talked to Tom.

Sam laugh out loud. Ha.. Well you can continue, i wont complain.

I know, you wont Sam Kurt flickered his eyes over to Sam, smiling when the blonde only winked at him.

You two got to stop being so fucking horny when it come to my partner Sebastian said, kissing Kurt cheek.

Tom and Sam looked at each other.

Your partner? Tom asked, when he looked back at his brother.

Sebastian hadn't realised what he said and could feel his cheeks began to warm, so he buried his head in Kurt back He whispered.

Kurt laughed a little Sebastian and i decided to move in together.. So yeah partner He smiled.

Sam squealed with delight and hurried over to throw his hand around both men, which only made Kurt laugh more and Sebastian to grumble yet again that they didn't needed to constantly touch Kurt.

Congratulations . Both of you. I would say it comes as a surprise.. But nope not really. I am happy for you Tom said smiling.

Present time

The nurse left the room and Kurt turned over to leave a kiss against Sebastians cheek.

So im going to go home now He said.

Yeah.. Sebastian breathed out, before he took Kurt's hand.

Then they began walking toward the door.

Just before Sebastian could turn the door handle, Kurt stopped his hand, twirling him around and smacked his lips against his, his tongue darted into his mouth almost immediately, and Sebastian had t take a step back, his back hiding the door, with the force Kurt was pressing against him. Kurt continued to ravish Sebastian, while he started sucking at his tongue, before he trailed hot kisses up his jar to his ear, while he whispered.

That speak you made earlier.. It was so so sweet … I want all those things with you too, Bas. All of it…

Sebastian grinned a little, when he felt Kurt's breathing against his ear I love you princess

Kurt bit his ear flip a little and stepped back And i love you. Now come on He said and turned the doorknob.

They walked out and quickly found Sebastians car. the buckled up and both were smiling, they couldn't wait until there where home.

Just when Sebastian had turned out from the parking lot,he heard Kurt say.

As i said i want those things with you too.. But..

Sebastian flickered his eyes over to look at Kurt, he saw a grin on his boyfriend's - partners face.

He asked, eyes back on the road again.

Kurt laid his hand on Sebastians lap.

But, do we need to talk about how all the things you said, almost sounded like you proposed to me? Kurt asked, laughing when Sebastian almost hit the breaks.


	52. Chapter 52

Kurt was laughing so hard as Sebastian and him finally stopped in front of Sebastian's place.

"Fine.. I get it… I may have used some pretty heavy words, but you don't have to be an ass about it.." Sebastian grumbled, but in the meantime he couldn't help but smile a little, he really loved when Kurt laughed.

"But.. But Bas, you sounded so so sweet and… " Kurt tried to suppress another laugh. He looked over to see Sebastian was pouting at him… "It was very romantic… But maybe a little heavy …"

He leaned over at placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, before he took his hand and squeezed it.

"As i said it was sweet, it just sounded like a proposal. And i'm pretty sure we're not there yet…" He said and winked .

Sebastian gave him a small smile, squeezing Kurt's hand back.

"I was just nervous about what you would say..You know i'm still new to all this…." He trailed off, when Kurt's words repeated itself in his head Not there YET..

"I love you Bas… But come on, i want to go inside". Kurt said and got out of the car.

Sebastian sat in the car 30 seconds, with a goofy looking expression on his face….

YET

"BAS" Kurt yelled from the door.

Sebastian turned the car knob and got out of the door, walking up to Kurt, his arms found their way around his waist.

"I'm here princess' He whispered against his lips, before he claimed him in a big sweet passionate kiss.

Kurt was blushing a little when they parted

"Wauw… I missed you" Kurt whispered, his fingers playing with the soft hair on Sebastian's neck.

"I missed you.. Us.." Sebastian confirmed and opened the door.

The first hour went with getting Kurt settled. Sure he had stayed over a lot, but now that he would be here permanently they needed to clear out some space for him.

Luckily he had a lot of his things at Sebastian's already.

A Lot of his clothing - because Sebastian had a huge closet.

A toothbrush and hair products.

A bunch of dvds and music.

Even some of his kitchenware had found its way there.

Kurt thought about how home he already felt and funny enough, he didn't miss his apparent that much.

The only thing he did miss was some of his pictures.

Namely the ones with his mother and him, from when he was a child.

He must have dozed away a little, because he felt a couple of warm arms from behind and Sebastian's smooth voice in his ear, before he placed a small kiss there.

"Tell me what you're thinking process"

Kurt closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Sebastian's shoulder.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking how i already feel like this is my home.."

Sebastian must have sensed that it wasn't all because he nuzzled his nose against Kurt's cheek

"What else.."

"I just wished i had gotten my pictures with me' Kurt whispered.

Sebastian took a deep breath.

He thought back to the song he had repeated over and over in his head again, since Tom had seeked out the lyrics.

He had thought about what big romantic gesture he could do when he would reveal that he had found the song to Kurt.. But this here.. Right now.. This was it.

"Come with me.." Sebastian said and took Kurt's hand.

Sebastian could feel his heart was beating like a tornado inside his chest as he walked inside his.. No.. Their bedroom.

He closed the door and turned to look at Kurt, his eyes were soft and he smiled.

Sebastian walked and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you" He said and let his hands caress down Kurt's sides.

Kurt shivered a little, when he felt Sebastian's hands on his skin.

"I love you Bas" He said back, his own hands taking hold on the top button of Sebastian's shirt.

They took there time undressing each other.

Layer by layer they stripped each other down.

Every time a piece of clothing came off, they shared a kiss.

And each time the kiss got more and more heated.

In the end they were both moaning softly when Sebastian slipped the last piece of clothing away from Kurt.

Sebastian was so ready to continue this, but he had a plan and he was determent to go through with that.

Kurt let his hands run down the back of his boyfriend and bit down on his neck, kissing the mark he left there when he looked back up at Sebastian.

"Come on, princess…"

Sebastian laid down on the bed, leading Kurt with him.

Sebastian sat up a little against the wall and Kurt settled between his legs, his back against Sebastian's chest. Their hands found each others and laid on Kurt's stomach.

Kurt let his head fall back a little, so it rested on Sebastian's shoulder, then he turned his head.

"Hi.." He said, smiling.

Sebastian smiled.

"Hi princess.."

"So, what do you want to do ?" Kurt asked, and snuggled further into Sebastian. His body grinded a little against Sebastian's cock and a soft moan escaped Sebastian.

"I would really really want to devour you right now princess.." Sebastian said.

"So, why don't you?" Kurt asked, giving Sebastian his best innocent look, flattering his eyelashes.

A small laugh sounded "Later… I have to do something first.." Sebastian said and breathed in.

"Okay…' Kurt trailed off. He could feel that this must be something very very important, because of the way Sebastian's hands claimed his own. Because of the way Sebastian's eyes glowed with love and something else, that Kurt couldn't quite tell. But mostly he could tell because of the way he could feel Sebastian's heart beat frantically against his back. It reminded him of the last time he felt that, -The day Sebastian had asked him to top him for the first time.

Kurt smiled at the memory and turned his head, closing his eyes and surrendered to the sound and feeling of his boyfriend's beating heart.

Then Sebastian voice sounded smooth with a mix of raw emotion.

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah

Kurt was sure that his own heart had stopped and he didn't know what to do. He hadn't heard those words in so so long. And yet they seemed so familiar.

Sebastian felt how Kurt kept squeezing his hands harder and harder, so he gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head before he sang directly in his ear.

I want to stand with you on

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Sebastian let go of one of Kurt's hands, as he felt his boyfriend beginning to relax a little. He placed his hand under Kurt's chin, turning his head, so their eyes locked.

And when the stars are shining

brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the

pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the

comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Kurt smiled, because he knew the next part. And as Sebastian began the next line, Kurt slowly turned his whole body, laying against his boyfreind.

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right

before you

All that you need will surely come

Sebastian almost forgot the next words, when he saw how bright Kurt's eyes were shining. He had tears on his cheeks and his eyes was swimming in water. But underneath those tears they shined bright with of love and Sebastian could recognize that look. Because he felt exactly the same and exactly as strongly for this man laying on top of him.

Kurt's lips found Sebastian's and Sebastian sang the next part with his boyfriend's lips ghosting against his own.

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

Kurt couldn't hold back anymore and he needed to feel Sebastian, so he claimed his boyfriend's lips.

And when he let go he gave a small smile and sang the next part himself.

I want to stand with you on

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

"I love you" Kurt mouthered.

"I love you" Sebastian mouthed back

Then they sang the last chorus together.

I want to stand with you on a

mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Tom made his way out of the car, Sam was traveling right behind him.

"Do you really think they will be up by now?" Sam asked, as they stopped in front of the door.

Tom turned around "If they aren't up, then they will be in 10 minutes. I mean they have had 3 days for themselves now. Only interrupted when Burt came by the first day to say goodbye."

Sam nodded and knocked on the door.

They waited 30 seconds, before Sam looked over at Tom

"Maybe they aren't home?"

Tom shook his head and knocked even harder against the door "Kurt texted me last night that they would be home all day. They are probably just fucking their brains out or glowing in the heat of an orgasm".

"Ohh my god, you're unbelievable Tom. You can't talk like that… It's… It's." Sam complained out loud and slapped the other man on the shoulder.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the blonde

"It's what? Just because you wished it was you in there in bed instead of my brother, doesn't mean I have to shut up" He laughed.

"It's not like you don't want to get a piece of that ass yourself" Sam smirked at him.

Then the front door opened and Sebastian stood looking at the two.

He was only wearing a couple of sweatpants and his hair was sticking in all directions, as he looked at the two men on his front step.

"Ehh..Guys?"

Tom and Sam looked at him.

"Well clearly you're right". Sam said as he stepped over the doorstep, giving Sebastian a clap on the shoulder as he did.

"Yep." Tom confirmed and winked as his brother.

"What are you talking about? And why are you guys here this early?" Sebastian asked as he travelled after the two.

Tom plumped down on the floor in front of the couch "We missed you guys and we wanted to see if we could surprise you in bed."

"Well you almost succeeded" Sebastian grinned at him, then he made a face. "Ewww, you're my brother, so that's like really really gross!"

Tom laughed "Don't worry Seb, it was Kurt, Sam and I were hoping to ogle."

At the mention of the blond man's name, Sebastian looked around the room.

"Speaking of Sam. Where did he go?"

Tom made a gesture toward the bedroom "Pretty sure he vanished back there."

Sebastian looked down the hall, then he shook his head.

He was way too tired to deal with Sam and his boy crush on his boyfriend right now.

"Want something to drink?" He asked Tom instead and made a move towards the kitchen.

Inside the bedroom, Kurt had heard the knocking on the door and he had managed to convince Sebastian to go and answer it.

After his boyfriend had left the bed he stood up and got a towel, getting himself ready to a nice shower.

The water was streaming down his body and he stood with his back against the bathroom door, when he heard a knock against it.

"Bas… You don't have to knock." He said, as he began soaping in his body.

"It's not Sebastian."

"SAM..!" Kurt yelled and turned around.

The blond man was leaning against the door frame, his eyes huge and innocent, but a large smirk was playing around the guy's lips.

"Hi Kurt."

"Oh my fuck… Get out…" Kurt yelled, but couldn't help but laugh when Sam began wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sam. Sweetie could you be a good boy and go inside the living room while I finish up here." Kurt asked, trying to hide behind the shower tiles.

"I'm good where I am right now." Sam just answered and made a move to sit down.

"BAS….!" Kurt then yelled

And Sebastian came running into the bedroom immediately, when he saw Sam standing in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom, he began laughing.

"Enjoying the view?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah… Very.." Sam confirmed.

Sebastian then walked over, taking the blond man's arm, smacking him behind the head

"Get out you idiot… Remember... I don't share."

"But there is just so much beauty." Sam said as he made a move to leave, sticking out his tongue at Sebastian when the other man did the same.

As Sam left the bathroom, he could hear Sebastian's voice.

"Why does all males have to have a crush on you princess... I mean I get that they do, but they have to take a hint."

Then there was a splashing sound and a loud thump, before Kurt's voice sounded.

"You know I'm only .. Mmm...Shit… Bas…"

Sam shook his head and closed the bedroom door. Sebastian was one lucky man.

Tom looked up when Sam came inside the living room again.

"What did you do to Kurt?"

"I didn't do anything. Sebastian is the one doing him."

Sam said, taking the Bottle of water, Tom offered him.

Just on cue a loud moan sounded through the apartment.

"Well apparently I was right, three days alone weren't enough." Tom said.

Sam let his head fall back against the couch.

"Those two have a sex like teenager rabbits. And with Kurt as one of them, well I can't really blame them."

"True, very true." Tom agreed.

After 30 minutes Sebastian and Kurt emerged from the bedroom, now both freshly showered and wearing clothes.

"Well hello fine gentlemen." Sam said and waved.

Kurt walked over giving him a hug, but only to smack him hard on the arm afterwards.

"Ouch… Feisty." Sam, said as he rubbed his arm from the punch.

Sebastian laughed at the two, before he let his arm around Sam's shoulder walking them out in the kitchen.

"So how is my favorite man.?" Tom asked and went over to hug Kurt.

Kurt buried his face in Tom's neck "I'm really really good." Then took a step back.

"What about you?"

"Come on, let's sit down then I can fill you in."

The two men sat down cuddled up in a chair and Tom began to explain what had happened the last couple of days.

Three days ago when Kurt had been discharged from the hospital, Tom had talked briefly with Sebastian about staying with the two. But also told him that he really wanted to get a place for himself and that was where Sam had been walking by hearing them talk.

Sam offered Tom his place, because Blaine would be moving back to his own apartment the next day. At first Tom didn't know what to say, mostly because he didn't knew Sam, but Sebastian had assured him that he was a good man and that he could trust the guy.

So he ended up saying yes.

The next day Sam, Blaine and Tom helped each other with first moving Blaine's things - There weren't that many, as the guy only had stayed at Sam's for a couple of months. And then afterwards they went out to buy a couple of the most necessary things for Tom.

Blaine had stayed over and the three of them had talked all night, mostly about how Blaine and Sam knew Kurt, but Tom had also explained a little about why he was en NY, other than visiting Kurt at the hospital.

Sam had been very understanding and told him that he didn't needed him to explain further if he didn't wanted too. And Blaine had offered him that he could always call him if he needed help with finding a job or something.

Kurt smiled when he heard how Sam and Blaine had taken Tom in as a friend.

"I'm happy to hear that… But what about your mom and dad?"

"I'm sure Sebastian already filled you in on the part, where none of us is taking over the firm and mom won't leave him. But she have told him that she refuses to stay away from us. So our father had agreed that both Sebastian and I can go visit and that we won't lose our trust funds or anything, but he refuses to pay any money to it." Tom said and Kurt nodded because that part Sebastian had told him about.

"I also inscribed myself into this new open clinic here in NY, I can go there twice a week and get a blood test, mostly to prove to myself that I'm clean. Then if I slip and fall again I can go to this clinic they are co-working with to get further help."

Kurt cuddles further into Tom "I'm really, really proud of you Tom. And I'm so happy to have you here in NY."

Tom beams and tightens his arms around Kurt

"Thanks... Me too."

They four men eats lunch together and Tom suggests they have a sleepover. Kurt immediately send a text asking Blaine if he wants to join them.

Unfortunately Sam gets a call from work that they need him there, so he have to leave.

An hour later Blaine knocks on the door, hugging Kurt in a tight grip when the man opens the door.


	54. Chapter 54

"So, we have booze, snacks and beer. What else do we need?" Kurt asked and flopped down on the couch next to Sebastian.

"What about we start out with a horror a movie…" Tom suggested and grabbed a coke himself and handed Blaine a beer.

"Kurt don't like horror movies". Blaine explained and took the beer, thanking Tom.

"Actually Kurt and I may have seen several horror movies, since we got together..." Sebastian said and moved his arms around his boyfriend.

It wasn't like he was still feeling jealous of Blaine, not after what had happened in the hospital. The gelled boy had really been a huge support, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy telling Blaine that he knew Kurt a little better than he did now.

"I have all Finn old movies…." Kurt started explaining, then he paled a little and turned his eyes looking down at his lap.

He had forgotten about the fire and how he had lost all those things and that meant all the things related to his brother.

"Princess…" Sebastian whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I remember you telling me about your brother when we were in Paris." Tom Said and offered Kurt a small smile.

"I saw a lot of those movies with Finn, my last year in Lima." Blaine offered and began to stand up.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I have most of them on my laptop, maybe we could just set that and connect it to the tv..."

Kurt looked up and walked over to help Blaine set the whole thing up

"Do you really have most of those movies?" Kurt asked and opened Blaine's laptop, while the shorter man tried finding the right cable.

"Yeah… You know that Finn and I started to have weekly movie nights when you moved to NY." Blaine said.

"I remember you told me about that." Kurt looked at the laptop and laughed "Is that our prom picture?" He asked and pointed at the screen.

Blaine flickered his eyes over at Sebastian who sat on the couch, then back at Kurt.

"Yeah… I… I know that it's maybe a little weird… But… but I like that picture..." Blaine explained, stuttering a little as he connected the TV to his laptop.

Kurt touched the screen and then turned to the shorter man

"Me too." He said and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a warm smile before he hugged him.

"Hey.. Anderson..!" Sebastian said, which made Blaine almost jump back at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"As I told Sam some weeks ago, you can hug all you want, but hands stay above the waist.." Sebastian grinned at Blaine and winked.

Blaine blushed "Sure thing Sebastian."

Kurt laughed at the two and walked back to the couch snuggling up with Sebastian.

They agreed to watch Scream and half way into the movie all four boys were sitting up on the couch.

Sebastian sat snuggled up against Kurt's chest, Tom sat at the end of the couch hugging a pillow and Blaine was in the middle, sitting a little awkwardly between Kurt and Tom.

On the screen the murder jumped out of a closet and Blaine made a little scream, which coasted Kurt to turn around a little.

"You can snuggle too, if you want?" He offered and opened his arm to the shorter man.

Sebastian lifted his head from beside, he was laying with his head in Kurt's lap, he squeezed his boyfriend's knee.

"Just remember the rule, Anderson." Sebastian said.

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend and stuck out his tongue at him, then he turned his body so he was sitting up a little more. Sebastian's head still resting in his lap and he was snuggling with Kurt's right arm and his hand caressing Kurt's thigh.

Blaine sat a little stiff at first, before Kurt squeezed his shoulder

"Just relax…. "Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt smiling, then he scooted a little bit closer, curling his legs up in the couch and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, enjoying how Kurt almost immediately began playing with the curls in his neck.

The movie was almost over, when Tom looked up from the pillow he was hugging and smirked.

"You guys aren't going to have a threesome, are you?"

"Ohh my fucking hell… No!" Sebastian said and looked over at his brother.

"Okay.. Just checking…" Tom answered and laughed at his brother, before he got up and went to the kitchen to get some cokes.

"We should play one truth and one lie" He suggested when he go back inside.

"What is that?" Kurt asked and looked at the older Smythe brother.

"It's a game where you have to tell one lie and one truth and then the others guess which one is what?" Sebastian answered from where he was laying on the couch.

"You guys have played that before?" Kurt said and the three got up, joining Tom who had sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, a couple of times.. So are you in?" Tom answered.

Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

"I think We should do this in teams, Sebastian and me against you and Blaine.." Tom suggested.

"Why can't I be with Kurt?" Sebastian answered and made a pouting face.

"Because you and I know each other too well to be on different teams.. And as sure I am that you and Kurt know each other really well too, somehow I believe that Blaine and he know each other better." Tom explained.

"I think you're right.." Blaine replied and sat down beside Kurt.

"You just want to be with him, Anderson." Sebastian said.

The room got quiet and the three other men looked at Sebastian before they began laughing.

"What?" Sebastian said because he didn't get what was funny.

It was Tom who took pity on his brother.

"Little brother. We all know that you want Kurt to yourself, but you have no reason to be that protective around him… He have a magnificent ass and he can't help that he is so sexy, that all of us …"

"Oh, my fuck… Shut up.. I didn't mean it that way.." Sebastian interrupted Tom before he could say anything more.

"Sure you didn't." Kurt muttered and smirked, blowing a kiss towards Sebastian.

"But Tom is not wrong about the sexy ass.." Blaine began muttering, but shut up when Sebastian slapped his shoulder.

"Can you three just get over that I have a great ass and you all want to bang it...And then began this game" Kurt finally said.

Blaine blushed, Tom grinned at him and Sebastian leaned over kissing him softly on the lips.

"Sure thing, princess… But my team starts."

Tom and Sebastian discussed what to start out with and after two minutes Tom turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay… One time I had sex with a boy, who turned out to have had been with Sebastian the same day, just four hours earlier. And one time I slapped Sebastian's ass and danced dirty with him on the dance floor." Tom said and smirked.

"Ehh…" Blaine said and looked wide eyed at the two Smythe brothers.

"Is it weird I am not grossed out by any of that… " Kurt asked and laughed when Tom winked at him.

"Okay… I'm pretty sure the truth have to be the second and if it is, I really want that story.."

Sebastian looked over at his brother and nodded.

"You have that right.." Toms said.

"What… how … why..?" Blaine said and sat up on his knees.

"I tell you…" Tom said.

"I was home, from LA and Sebastian told me about this big party, we both wanted to go, so I agreed to stop by that later. When I got there, the party was not this big thing we have hoped it would be… Neither of us felt like hooking up that night, so we just danced and enjoyed the music. At some point this chick got over and started grinding her body against mine, I kindly told her I wasn't interested, but she kept coming at me. Sebastian came over to help, but the girl still didn't get a hint. So at some point I gripped his hips and trusted my chest against his back and started grinding against him…"

Kurt shifted a little, because that sounded… Well both brothers were kind of hot.. And we all have fantasies... Right?

"After some time the girl finally gave up, but we actually had fun and we got lost in the music.." Tom ended.

"What song was it?" Blaine asked.

"Well, as I told there was some ass slapping, which was because of the song..It was 'Smack my bitch up'."

"I would have loved seeing that" Kurt said and laughed.

"Sure you would.." Tom winked, then all four laughed, before it was Kurt and Blaine's turn.

"I once questioned if i was really gay, because I made out with a girl. And the first time I got drunk a puked on a teacher's shoes at school." Blaine said and looked over at the two Smythe brothers.

"Okay.. First, when was the questioning gay thing?" Tom asked.

"Ehh, my second year at Dalton…" Blaine explained

"And did you know Kurt at that time?" Tom asked again.

"Yeah… We were friends back then .."

Tom looked over at his little brother, who just shrugged his shoulders and said "It have to be the last one."

Tom nodded "Yes I agree, it have to be the last one."

Kurt marked and looked over at Blaine.

"Actually the last one was me. The first time I got drunk a puked on a teachers shoes."

Tom spluttered out his coke, he just had taken a zip off.

"Ohh my god.. Does that mean that Blaine knew you and still questioned his sexuality?"

"Yeah… I was kind of clueless, at that time..." Blaine replied and shrugged a little.

""Kind of… I mean, I know you have seen his ass.." Tom stated.

"Yeah I have seen his ass on several occasions." Blaine said, and blushed when he thought about what he just said.

"Why are we talking about my ass again?" Kurt said and pouted at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and crawled over sitting in Kurt's lap.

"Because everyone who have seen your ass up close, would never question their sexuality.."

He leaned down kissed his boyfriend's lips, letting his tongue brush against his lower lip.

"Like a said, I was clueless back then.." Blaine tried and defending.

"Well at least, you got your head out of your ass at some point…" Tom said.

"That's true…" Blaine agreed, then he looked over at the couple, making out beside him.

"Do you guys need to be alone?"

Kurt turned his head, while Sebastian started prepping his neck in small kisses.

"No… We're good… Ehmm… Bas.." He tapped his boyfriend on the back and the other man looked up, winking at him and sat back beside Tom.

They agreed to watch another movie, but only got around 20 minutes into it, because Tom was telling Blaine about the first time he had meet Kurt and how he had started rambling to Sebastian, about this hot mechanic who had helped him shift his tire and how it turned out it was Kurt.

Sebastian told Tom and Blaine about the Sam story, where Kurt had made Sam hard and made him come just from that.

Kurt told Tom and Blaine about the game he and Sebastian had, where they each had ten questions the other had to answer all honest on. Sebastian had three questions left and he himself had two left.

After a while the four men went back to watching the movie.

Tom was sitting on the floor, half asleep, with his head against the couch.

Blaine sat snuggling with a blanket, beside Kurt.

Sebastian and Kurt sat snuggling up against each other, a blanket thrown over their laps.

Sebastian shifted a little and threw the blanket further up around them, while resting one hand against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt turned his head and kissed his cheek and whispered "This is nice.."

"Yeah… It is.." Sebastian smiled back, and let his hand slide up further.

"Behave." Kurt replied and turned to look down at his boyfriend.

Sebastian smirked at him "Mmmm… Do you remember that time on the plane?"

"Ehh.." Kurt replied, not quite following.

Sebastian leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, letting his hands travel all the way up to rest right beneath Kurt's crotch.

"Do you remember when you helped me with overcoming my fears.." He whispered.

Kurt blushed "Bas… What are you…"

"Relax…" Sebastian and then continued whispering in his boyfriend's ear.

"If I remember correctly, this was how you started it. Letting my jacket over me .."

"Bas.. We cannot do that now… there are other people here.."

"You mean Tom, he is sleeping.." Then Sebastian peaked over at Blaine. "And I'm pretty sure Blaine is almost out too.."

Kurt looked over at the two other men and sure enough they were both sleeping.

"Maybe we can go back to bed .." He suggested.

Sebastian smiled and got up, offering Kurt a hand.

Blaine stirred beside them, when Kurt got up.

"What time is it?. He yawned and snuggled down on the couch.

"A little over midnight.. Just go back to sleep…" Kurt said and kneeled down beside him, covering him up with another blanket.

"Mmmkay… Sweet dreams .." Blaine replied.

"You too.." Kurt said and turned around trailing after Sebastian.

As soon as they walked into their bedroom, Sebastian dropped to his knees, pulling at Kurt's pants.

"Whoa, hey there," Kurt laughed a little.

Sebastian pulled back his hands, looking up at him. His eyes were all dark and Kurt felt his cock twitch inside his pants, so he nodded and started to strip out of his clothes.

"Please tell me i can blow you?" Sebastian said, tucking off his own shirt.

Kurt smirked at him as he stripped of the rest of his clothing, before he sat down on the bed, scooting back a little and gestured to the floor between his legs, lifting an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Fuck, yes." Sebastian said as he sat down on the floor, his hand caressing Kurt's thighs, before he leaned down and licked a long stripe from Kurt's balls to the head of his already hard cock. He grinned when a low moan ripped from Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, Bas" Kurt whimpered, and Sebastian looked up at him from under his eyelashes, while he moved down his boyfriend's cock, taking more of it in his mouth and sucking gently.

Then he started to bob his head slowly, sucking as he moved.

His senses were filled with Kurt. Not just the taste of him in his mouth or the sounds of pleasure he was making. But the whole night had been fantastic, he have had so much fun. - They have had so much fun. He was sure that if his mouth wasn't occupied at the moment, he would have the goofiest smile on his lips. Because finally he could enjoy his life again, without anything to stand in the way.

No jealousy towards the gel head man sleeping on the couch.

No irritation because of his brother.

No parents to tell him that he was a disappointment.

It all had come together and he was finally happy.

And all because of this magnificent man who he loved so so much.

Sebastian was ripped out of his thought, when Kurt made an almost growling moan.

So he closed his eyes and focused on the cock filling his mouth, worshipping it with determination.

Only one minute after he felt Kurt's hands in his hair, which only made Sebastian suck harder and moaning around Kurt.

"Fuck.. Bas… I love you… Love you so much" Kurt panted, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend.

Sebastian hummed a little and licked the slit of Kurt's cock.

Kurt gasped out loud and the hands in Sebastian's hair tucked, his hips began to jerk and Sebastian used his hands to hold him down as he continued to work him over with his mouth, taking him deeper and deeper.

"I'm close.. Bas… Close".

Sebastian looked up from behind his lashes and let go of Kurt's hips, to let him fuck into his mouth.

He tried swallowing every time Kurt hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck.. Fuck… Bas" Kurt cried out, spilling inside Sebastian mouth.

Sebastian sucked him through it and licked gently around the head while Kurt laid back breathing deeply.

"Shit that was…" Kurt started.

"Fantastic.." Sebastian offered, as he crawled up on the bed lying beside his boyfriend, his hand against his stomach while he drawled small heart on his skin.

Kurt looked over at him, leaning up on his elbows and kissing him gently.

"Incredible.." Kurt breathed out.

"I love you princess."

"I love you, Bas."

Kurt looked down and smiled "Should I return the favor?"

Sebastian nodded and rolled on his back, smiling when Kurt got on top of him and wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock.

He really couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped him, when he felt Kurt's hand around him.

Kurt laid down, so he could whisper sweet nothings in his ear and leave small bites at his neck, which made Sebastian thrust up into his hand.

It was only a minute or two before he had to surrender.

"I'm gonna come..." Sebastian whispered.

"I love you Bas" Kurt whispered and swiped his thumb right under his cock's head.

Sebastian bucked up against his fist and cried out, as he came between them, Kurt's name rolling from his lips.

They fell asleep like that, with their legs intertwined, Sebastian's arms around Kurt and

Kurt's head resting on Sebastian shoulder leaving small kisses before they fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he snuggles his head down further in the pillow and stretches his arm expecting to find his boyfriends naked body beside him.

"It's really nice that you're trying to cuddle, but I'm absolutely sure Sebastian wouldn't be okay with sharing"

The voice, makes Kurt turns his head and he peeks one eye open.

"Why are you in my bed Tom?" He asks, and snatch back his arm, covering his body better with the blanket.

"Sebastian asked me to wake you up, he and Blaine are making breakfast together".

Tom said and laid down beside Kurt.

"That's sweet" Kurt yawned and gave Tom a smile.

The two men laid a couple of minutes, before Tom asked.

"How are you holding up with everything, I mean after the fire and everything?"

Kurt rolled to his side, looking at the red haired man.

"Surprisingly I'm more okay than I thought I would be. Sure I miss some of my stuff, mostly my pictures, the ones with my mom. But I still have a couple left, one in my wallet and I even brought two here when Sebastian and I started sleeping here. And then there is Finn's stuff, but yesterday made me happy, I'm really glad that Blaine was able to help get some of the movies of Finn."

"I'm glad to hear that. And Blaine seems like a nice guy."

"He is… Why wouldn't he be?" Kurt asked, scrunching his eyes.

Tom rolled to his back and looked up at the ceiling

"That first time when Sebastian was in Paris and he escaped to get back to you, I sort of got the impression that Blaine was this complete asshole, who didn't respect you and Sebastian's relationship. But now that I meet the man himself, I can see that that is far from the truth. He is a really amazing support and friend to both of you."

Kurt smiled, at Tom's words.

"Yeah, he really is. I think maybe something happened that day when the fire caught, that got Sebastian and Blaine to come closer, I don't know what it was, I'm just happy that they aren't acting like idiots around each other anymore."

"Got it…" Tom said, then he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder.

"What about you Tom?"

Tom turned his head and smiled at the blue eyed man.

"I'm really good. I have been going to these meetings and will continue two times every week. And even though it's a little cruel to say, all this drama that had been happening with the fire and all, it helped me thinking more and more less about drugs."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's because I've been thinking more about being there for you and for my brother. And the whole moving in together with Sam, who have been really really awesome about the whole thing. Blaine too, he actually got me a job offer."

"Really? That's so great" Kurt said and moved over to hug the man, forgetting a second that he was naked.

"You guys are my family, I'm just so happy that you want me in your life" Tom said and hugged Kurt back.

"Thanks Tom. And you will always be welcome here".

"Thanks" Tom answered and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Well, now I will go back in the kitchen and tell my sweet little brother, that I just shared his bed with you naked in it and that he indeed is right about your ass, is even better without clothes…"

Kurt squealed, when he caught up on the blanket that had slipped away. "OH, my fuck"!

"Nothing to be ashamed of" Tom winked at him and got up and out the bedroom door.

Kurt laid himself down on the bed again, smiling to himself. Who would have known that someday he would be this happy? He had been sure when Blaine cheated on him the second time, that he would never find happiness again, but somehow that breakup hadn't been as hard as he thought it would and he was happy that he and Blaine had stayed friends, even though it had given some problems with the sleeping around with each other sometimes. Then Sebastian had happened. And since then it all felt like a carousel that just kept spinning and asking if Kurt wanted another ride. And for every day they went by, he couldn't help but think that he hoped that the carousel never stopped, because he was in love with the man so so much and he loved how every day he found a new reason to become even more in love with him or a new thing to admire about Sebastian.

It wasn't even about all that, it was also the smaller things that Sebastian kept surprising him with.

It could be the way his mouth suddenly twitched with a new smile, when Kurt said something funny, the way his lips fit perfectly with his, no matter where he kissed him, it was like Sebastian's lips just fitted his skin.

He raised his fingers and caressed the newly made hickey on the side of his neck and smiled at the memory from last night.

It had been one of the most incredible nights ever, he was so proud of how Sebastian had taken Blaine in and how the two of them seemed to have developed a friendship.

He thought back to what Tom had said earlier and smiled, because meeting Sebastian had not only meant that he had found his one true love, it had also meant that he had made a friend for life, a new family.

A laugh escaped his lips, thinking about how two Smythe members somehow had managed to become so important to him.

"What's so funny princess?"

Kurt looked over at the person standing in the door and grinned at his boyfriend.

"I just fucking love you so much" He said

Sebastian laughed and walked over to the bed

"Well that's a relief, because I love you so fucking much too"

"I mean it Sebastian.. I just.. I'm so so happy" Kurt said and sat up, removing the blanket.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sat down, helping Kurt to sit in his lap, his arms immediately found their way around the blue eyed man's waist, before he rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I'm happy too. You mean more to me, than I ever thought would be possible." Sebastian whispered and moved his hand to push up Kurt's chin, his eyes shining bright.

"I love you". He whispered and kissed his lips lightly.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered under Sebastian's light touch and he felt his cheeks flush a little.

When their lips parted, Kurt looked up at Sebastian and smiled, before he took his hand and placed it above his heart.

Then he kissed his forehead, his cheek and his nose "I love you too".

The two men sat on the bed just looking into each other's eyes, sharing small kisses and smiles, until they heard Tom yelling from the kitchen, that they had to get up now if they wanted food.

Later when Blaine and Tom had gotten home, Sebastian sat down on the couch, he had stripped down his clothes and was only wearing his briefs. Kurt was putting on some music and stripped out his own shirt and jeans, before he walked to the couch holding his hand out for Sebastian to take, the green eyed man blushed when he heard the words coming from the speakers.

'If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'

The two men got up and Sebastian's arms found their way around Kurt's neck, he laid his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into his neck, breathing him in and leaving s small kiss there.

Kurt's arms settled around Sebastian strong back and he swayed with his boyfriend to the music, nuzzling his face against his soft hair.

They stood there dancing, caressing each other's bodies, enjoying the warm from each other's bodies.

They softly sang some of the lines to each other, making the other blush from time to time.

They treated kisses, some small, some more heated, some filled with passion and love.

They shared small laughs and smiles

Even when the music stopped playing they kept dancing.

Because finally they had found love, finally they had found happiness, they had found their safe place.


	56. Chapter 56

Three months later

Kurt and Sebastian were in Ohio, visiting Burt and Carol.

After the fire months ago, Sebastian got closer to Burt and he kind of sees the man like a second father figure.

When they came back to New York, Sam and Blaine are in their apartment.

Ever since the incident, they all agreed to at least have someone to look after their place when one is out of town.

It's late when they arrive and Sam and Blaine quickly greets them hello and tells them there are a couple of letters for them on the kitchen table.

When the two are alone, the sit down on the couch and just relax before Kurt walks over and collect the mail.

"This one looks like it's handwritten" He says and holds out a letter to Sebastian.

Sebastian snaps up the envelope, but his hand freezes when he sees the writing on it.

"Bas?" Kurt asks and puts his own mail down on the table.

"I think it's from my father" Sebastian whispers.

The thing was, after both Sebastian and Tom had refused to take over the firm from their father, his father had cut out all contact with them. In the beginning their mother had struggled to keep contact with the two boys, but after one month, Tom and Sebastian had gotten a call from their grandma telling them that their mother had suffered a heart attack.

They didn't speak with their father on the day the funeral went by, they didn't shared a word with him, not even when the carried out the coffin.

Kurt nods and sits down, laying a hand on his thigh.

"Tell me what to do?" He says.

Sebastian shuts his eyes, he doesn't know what he needs right now. He had been so happy only minutes ago and now his stupid father have yet again managed to ruin everything.

"Could… Could you maybe open it?" He stammers out and breathed out a sigh of relief when Kurt leans over and takes the envelope from his shaking hands.

"Of course" Kurt says and kisses Sebastian's cheeks.

Kurt opens the envelope, when he is about to fold out the paper, Sebastian's takes his hand and squeezes it.

Kurt give him a soft smile "I'm here".

 _Dear Sebastian and Kurt_

 _I know that you probably are a bit surprised to hear from me, and honestly so am I._

 _But I promised this to your mother before she died and I don't intend to disappoint her more than I already have._

 _When you were 12 years old you told me that you wanted to make me proud, you told me that you wanted to be like me someday._

 _In the end that is far from how things worked out, your mother would probably say its luck._

 _I know you and I don't see things the same way, and that there have been a lot of bad moments between us._

 _We haven't even spoken the last months._

 _I won't say that I'm sorry for what I've done, because that would be a lie._

 _We are both Smythe men and Smythe men are stubborn as hell. - At least we have that in common._

 _But I dearly regret how I acted at your mother's funeral, even though we don't talk anymore, no one deserves to go alone through a day like that._

 _I am glad that you and Tom have each other._

 _That you guys had Kurt to support you._

 _And this is where the one thing I promised your mother is coming in._

 _I promised her that I would give you guys my support._

 _And though I won't forgive you for rejecting the firm, I will tell you son that I think you have done good._

 _You have grown up to be an independent fine young man, who can stand up for himself, and you have that from your mother._

 _Kurt, I don't know you very well, but I know that Martha have talked with you a couple of times and from what she told me, you are a special kind of person. You care about others and you certainly care about both of my sons. And you have made Sebastian smile, like the sun, just for being present in his life. Martha even told me she would be proud to see you two together in 50 years._

 _I hope she get that wish fulfilled._

 _I have taken over the firm completely, since your mother isn't here anymore, the part that was in her name, I agreed that I would give the money to you guys, like an inherited if something ever happened to her._

 _So in honor of your mother Martha._

 _Kurt Elisabeth Hummel inherited_

 _205.000$_

 _Sebastian Smythe inherited_

 _410.000 $_

 _Tom Smythe inherited_

 _410.000 $_

 _Sincerely_

 _James Smythe_

 **A week later.**

"I have something I want to ask you about, but I want you to answer honestly" Sebastian said and jumped in the bed beside his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up from the magazine he was currently reading.

"Of course I'll answer honestly"

"You probably won't, because you may think that it's stupid and then just tell me yes because I'm suggesting this. So I need you to answer.. Actually I think I will use my 8 question to this" Sebastian says and roll on his back.

"Your 8 question?" Kurt furrows his brows.

Sebastian turns his head and smiles "Don't tell me you have forgotten our little question game we made up?" And then he makes a pouty face.

"You are such a dork… "

"Yep. But you're not going to get rid of me, if that's what you think" Sebastian says fluttering his eyelashes and begins making kissing noises.

"Bas.. Ohh my god.. Stop." Kurt laughs and squeals when Sebastian rolls him over and connect their hand over Kurt's head, before he lean down kissing him.

"You love me princess" Sebastian states.

"And you love me Bas" Kurt grins up at his boyfriend.

Sebastian scoots down a little and lay his hands over Kurt's chest, resting his chin on his hands.

"So can I ask the question now?"

"Sure you can"

"What do you say to that we move to a bigger place, one with two floors, then we can have the first and Tom can move in on the second one?"

Kurt hands come to a rest where it is caressing Sebastian head.

"You want to move in with your brother?"

"I kind of want to be there for him if he needs our help again, but in the meantime I want to have our own. So I guessed that a place with two floors would be a solution…." Sebastian trails off, when he sees Kurt scrunching his eyes.

"You don't want to move in with my brother?" He then asks.

"I think it's a wonderful idea…. I kind of want the same thing. Especially after he got the latest back fall and have been hospitalized since. But do you think that Tom would actually want that?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know, but I kind of hoped that you could be the one to ask him?"

"ME! Why me?" Kurt says and looks at Sebastian like he is crazy.

Sebastian leans down and pecks his lips quickly

"Because my dear boyfriend, you are his favorite person and you kind of know how to flirt your way in with that stupid male nurse that looks after him"

"You mean Peter?"

"Yes Peter" Sebastian agrees.

"Peter is a nice man, Bas. Just because you're not agreeing in Tom having a contact person is the right decision, doesn't mean that Peter is a bad person. He is only trying to help him"

"I know. I know. But I still don't get why he have to stay in the hospital, I mean he is fine" Sebastian says and drops his forehead down on Kurt's chest.

"I know you don't, but Tom agreed and said he wanted this". Kurt said and collects Sebastian in his arms.

They lay like that for some minutes.

"So, will you ask him?" Sebastian whispers.

Kurt laughs "Yes I'll ask him".

 **A year after this whole story started**

Kurt had gotten a message from Sebastian asking him to pick him up around 10 pm at the train station.

Kurt had frowned at the message and tried calling Sebastian, but only to get hold of Sebastian's voice mail.

And then a message had come in

"Hey princess. I can't talk right now, I know that I kind of just ran out the door this morning, but I'm home soon. I love you , see you at 10."

Kurt looked at the clock, five hours left… He send a message asking, if just couldn't pick Sebastian up somewhere else, but he didn't get a reply. He didn't quite understand why his boyfriend had taken the train, they had a car.

His phone rang and he looked down expecting to see his boyfriend's name flashing, but it wasn't.

"Hello"

"Hi Kurt. It's Sam... I wanted to hear if we should make dinner? Sebastian texted me earlier about you probably sitting alone, because he kind of vanished from you earlier..." Sam trailed off

"Sam.. Hi.. Yeah that would be great, you can just come over..And I totally don't know where Sebastian is, he kind of just left this morning and then he asked me to pick him up later tonight. At the station..."

Sam laughed on the other end of the phone

"Kurt, sweetie. You know that driving a train is a normal thing, you don't always have to be depending on your car"

"I know that.. But I just think it's weird that he just vanished and didn't tell me anything "

"I get that… But Sebastian probably have his reasons"

"Your right.. I just really wanted him to be home today.. I mean it's one year ago today!"

"Today"?

"Yes today.. I mean we didn't decided to be boyfriends or anything, it's just that it's a year ago when we crashed into each other's lives again"

"Maybe he is trying to put out something nice for your guys anniversary for the day you got together?" Sam tried.

"Ohh! That's it. Oh Sam.. You're a genius.."

"Thanks.. Ha-ha.. I'm going to go now, I'll see you in 10 minutes"

"Yeah,, see you soon"

Kurt ended the phone call.

Of course that was what Sebastian might be doing, he hadn't thought of that. Normally when Sebastian had something on his sleeve and wanted to surprise Kurt, he got like this, all quiet and suspicious.

Kurt knew that, because if he ever called Sebastian out on it, it was because the green eyes man couldn't help but blurt out the truth. So it made completely sense that he had to go away for a whole day if he had to put some plans together.

Kurt wondered if he should buy himself a new pair of pants, to take on for whatever thing Sebastian had planned out?

Yea, he should do that, maybe ask for Sam's help, luckily he had time, there were some weeks left before their 1 year anniversary.

Sam leaves around 9:30 pm, and Kurt hugs him goodbye. Then he grabs his coat and make his way towards the train station.

When he gets there he looks up the monitor trying to locate when Sebastian's train will be there.

But he have one problem, he doesn't know where Sebastian will be coming from so he stand looking at the monitor to figure out which trains will arrive around 10 pm, when a voice interrupt his thought's from behind.

"I was wrong"

Kurt turns around and scrunches his eyes at the man standing there.

"About what?"

"You're definitely not a woman. All man from what I can see!"

"What?"

Kurt says and takes a step closer to the man.

"When I saw you here the first time, I remember telling you that you sounded like a woman... But I was so wrong. Because you are definitely all man"

"Ohh my god… "Kurt shrieks and hugs the man.

"Hi, princess"

"You are such a dork, Bas" Kurt answers and gives Sebastian a kiss.

"i missed you princess " Sebastian says and let his forehead rest against his boyfriend.

"I missed you too.. Though I don't even know where you have been" Kurt said then lean in again to peck Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian smiles and takes Kurt's hand.

"Walk me home?"

"We live together Bas, so I'm pretty sure it would be weird saying no to that" Kurt laughs.

"You're right.. But I just like when you say yes to me" Sebastian grins, when Kurt swats his arm.

They walk hand in hand from the station.

"So you're really not going to tell me, where you have been?"

"No."

"Okay then.." Kurt trails off.

They walked a little longer, when Sebastian suddenly stops.

"Come on."

Kurt looks up "What, where?"

Sebastian directed him into a building on the opposite side of the street.

"You want to go there now? " Kurt asks, but the two already beginning to make their way over the street.

"Yeah.." Sebastian says.

The music is loud when they walk inside the building.

"We haven't been in here like forever" Kurt yells over the music, traveling behind Sebastian

The green eyed man turns around and grins at him.

"Remember when we were here the first time?"

"Of course I do.. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you a little bit, on that first night." Kurt says.

"I know I did." Is all Sebastian says and tucks them up to the table to write up their names for a song.

"You really want to sing?" Kurt asks.

"Yes. But I kind of want to sing this alone" Sebastian says and smiles when Kurt smiles at him.

They sit down and order a beer, listening to the other at the karaoke bar singing, before it's Sebastian's turn.

"I love you" Sebastian's says and make a turn towards the stage.

Kurt beams and goes up to stand in front of the little scene, he can't help but smile at the memory of the first time Sebastian and him were here. The songs they have sang to each other that day had meant so much.

"This is for you my princess" Sebastian says and winks at Kurt before the music begins.

Kurt had expecting some upbeat song or at least some dirty song to sound through the speaker, but that doesn't happen.

Sebastian eyes lock with his.

 _"When you feel all alone_

 _And the world has turned its back on you_

 _Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

 _I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

 _It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

 _When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore"_

Sebastian's walks to the front of the stage and sits down, gesturing to Kurt to come near.

He takes his hand as he sings the chorus.

 _"Let me be the one you call_

 _If you jump I'll break your fall_

 _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

 _If you need to fall apart_

 _I can mend a broken heart_

 _If you need to crash then crash and burn_

 _You're not alone"_

He kisses Kurt's hand and tucks him a little, to get him on stage.

Then he turns towards him and sing

 _"When you feel all alone_

 _And a loyal friend is hard to find_

 _You're caught in a one way street_

 _With the monsters in your head_

 _When hopes and dreams are far away and_

 _You feel like you can't face the day"_

He takes a step towards his boyfriend and settles his arms around him, and put his head against his forehead. The music is still playing when he drops the microphone, but keeps singing this time directly sings the chorus looking into the stunning blue eyes.

 _"Let me be the one you call_

 _If you jump I'll break your fall_

 _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

 _If you need to fall apart_

 _I can mend a broken heart_

 _If you need to crash then crash and burn_

 _You're not alone"_

 _"Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

 _And when it's over you'll breathe again_

 _You'll breathe again"_

" _When you feel all alone_

 _And the world has turned its back on you_

 _Give me a moment please_

 _To tame your wild wild heart"_

The music suddenly stops, the two men still standing on the stage swaying.

"Bas… the music stopped " Kurt whispers.

"Ohh, it did?" Sebastian says and takes a step back.

Kurt laughs, it's so typical Sebastian not to notice such thing, but then the green eyed man takes his hand.

"Kurt, when I ran into you again, a year ago on the station I was fascinated by how you opened up your home for me, and since your heart. I thought back then, that you were perfect, with no flaws and I got to experience this warm feeling I haven't had before. Then I got to know you better and I found out you weren't perfect . - You do have flaws and you do make mistakes, and that only made me realize that I have fallen in love with you. I had fallen in love with each and every one of your flaws, because they are a part of you, and I felt like it was suddenly the most simple thing in the world to be in love with you.

I still fall in love with you every day, but it's more than that. Because I love you, all of you, even more every time I get to wake up beside you and see you smile at me.

Every time I catch you looking at me, I feel my heart speed up. Every time you give me the pleasure of kissing you, feel you, I always have to hold my breath because it's like I don't know how to breathe, but then your lips touches mine and I can finally breathe again.

You have taught me a lot of things about myself, and I want you to teach me even more. You have showed me that wanting something, depending on something, and not wanting to let go can be a beautiful thing.

You have let me open up my heart to you and you gave me permission to let me into yours."

 _(Get's down on one knee)_

"So princess, Kurt, I believe I have one question in our little 10 questions challenge left.

When we agreed to be boyfriends I told you that 'I believe there are so many ways to be happy in a life, but all I really need is you'

And I still believe that, I believe that my life will never be the same again, because of you.

You are not only a part of my life, you are the center of my whole existence.

So if you want to share it with me from now and forever. I would like to ask you.

Will you marry me?"

Kurt is certain that this is one of the times that Sebastian have definitely surprised him the most, he can't seem to look away from those green eyes looking up at him with so much passion, love and trust. And he can't help but kneel down in front of the man, grinning like mad when he crashes his lips against his boyfriend's... Fiancé?

"Yes" He breathes out against Sebastian's lips when they part, and then laughs when Sebastian jumps up and hoisting him in his arms, kissing him again.

 _Let me be the one you call_

 _If you jump I'll break your fall_

 _Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

 _If you need to fall apart_

 _I can mend a broken heart_

 _If you need to crash then crash and burn_

 _You're not alone_


End file.
